


STITCHES

by PURPLE_NOVA



Series: TO HEAL US... [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Advice, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Anger Management, Apartment, Apologies, Armin Speaks Spanish, Babies, Baby Shower, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Best Friends, Black Mailing, Borderline Personality Disorder, Bottom Armin Arlert, Christmas, Crossover, Declarations Of Love, Divorce, Drama & Romance, Eren Yeager Wears Lingerie, Erwin Has Both of His Arms, Erwin's Eyebrows, Español | Spanish, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, First Love, Flowers, Forgiveness, French Jean Kirstein, French Kissing, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gang Violence, Gangsters, German Eren Yeager, Germany, Goals, Green Eyes, Heterochromia, Hope, Hospitalization, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Kids, Law Enforcement, Law School, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Issues, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Luxury, Macarons, Manipulation, Married Couple, Married Levi/Eren Yeager, Mental Health Issues, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Modeling, Mood Swings, Motherhood, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Neck Kissing, Nerd Armin Arlert, Newborn Children, Other, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Parenthood, Past Rape/Non-con, Personal Growth, Physical Abuse, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post Mpreg, Protective Siblings, Psychology, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Relationship Advice, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Sibling Love, Single Parents, So Married, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry, Summer, Tattoos, Top Erwin Smith, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vacation, Victim Blaming, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, ereri, fraternal twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 91,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PURPLE_NOVA/pseuds/PURPLE_NOVA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jäger and Levi Ackerman's perfect marriage, or that's what people think?</p><p>Levi and Eren have been married for 4 years. In those years Eren didn't get more than misstreatments from his husband and love he no longer wanted. After years of physical abuse and secluding Eren from the outside word and his family, Levi forcefully claims Eren's body and inpregnates him.</p><p>With the years Eren and Levi learn how to love eachother the right way and stitch up the woulds of the past. The mariage once filled with abuse, rape and violence turns into an unconditional bond of respect and secere love between the protagonists.</p><p>I love to know the reactions and suggestions of the readers, so feel free to comment!<br/>(I'll probaby be annoying and remind you every chapter .... sorry I just love feedback)</p><p>*the story is genderbent-ish (but not really at the same time)... yeah.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Marriage

The Ackermans were the archetype of what a perfect marriage looked like. They were economically stable, had connections with many aristocrats and had a good status in society. Levi Ackerman was the head of the house. He was an outstanding lawyer at the Maria law firm owned by his best friend Erwin Smith. At the age of 30, Levi married a younger man whose maiden name was Eren Jäger. Even though they were a young marriage and had only had only been together for about four years, they went everywhere together holding hands as if still dating. They even kissed, hugged and held hands in public showing how much they belonged to each other. They were the perfect marriage, or at least that's what people thought.

What people didn’t know about the Ackermans was that Eren usually woke up earlier than Levi to prepare breakfast and iron his husband’s suit. Levi would wake up an hour later and expect everything clean and ready for him to go to work. If Levi’s standards of cleanliness or efficiency were not met, Eren would have to either do everything again or get a beating from Levi depending on the mood he would wake up on.

Eren was not allowed to leave the house or tell anyone about the countless times Levi would come home from work and unleash his anger on him. Eren was only permitted to receive visits, go shopping, talk on the phone or meet someone with Levi’s consent or supervision. The only thing Eren could do was blame Levi’s violent behavior on himself for not meeting the harsh standards over and over again until Levi would find him crying and make him feel even worse.

Not only physical and verbal but the abuse from Levi was also sexual. When Levi felt like Claiming Eren’s body, he would just take him and let out a replica of the same rage he would let out when beating Eren. Eren loved Levi and most of the time he would just endure the pain of Levi's rage.

The black and purple beating marks were painful to see. Eren’s once immaculate soft tanned skin was filled with scars and bruises that Eren could only be cover with makeup since Levi seemed to get angry every time he saw them. Eren would sometimes even lock himself in the bathroom and cry, but he would always be discovered by Levi who would according to himself ‘give him a reason to cry.’

Eren could only hope that one day Levi’s job would be less stressful and that his husband would respect him as much as he used to when they were just dating. Every day was another reminder for Eren that he was nothing more than a ‘shitty brat’ or a ‘fucking idiot’ to the man he loved. With his family in Germany and his childhood friends not knowing anything about the abusive relationship him and Levi had, Eren kept quiet and never spoke a word about it to anybody.


	2. I LOVE YOU ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi does something horrible to Eren...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will make most people want to kill Levi... I recommend taking deep breaths and having a pillow to hug/punch near you, while reading this chapter. enjoy!

Eren was done with the cleaning of the house and making dinner when Levi walked in.

“Eren.” Levi called out when he walked into the luxurious apartment he had chosen for Eren and himself to like in.

“Hello my love, dinner’s ready for you. Please take a seat.” Eren said as he kissed his husband and helped him with the jacket and some papers from work.

“Take those to my office and come down so we can eat together.” Eren quickly took Levi’s things to the office and put the jacket in the closet, then ran back down to eat with his husband.

***

After Levi was done with his food, Eren asked, “m-may i ask you a question?”

“depends.” 

“well I've been thinking and i’d really love to have a baby-” Eren got cut off by Levi throwing his plate on the floor.

Levi stood from his chair and took Eren by the collar of his shirt, “do you really think i’d want to have a kid with a useless brat like you when I’m in the peak of my career as a lawyer?”

Eren tried his best to articulate the words but even if he did he knew Levi wouldn't understand, “I-I’m sorry Levi I just want to-”

Levi interrupted Eren’s words again by slapping him.“Ruin my fucking life, that’s what you want shitty brat. I was actually in the mood of congratulating you from the first non-tasteless meal you’ve ever prepared in this house and you just had to ruin it” Levi yelled at his lover.

“L-Levi you’re hurting me” Eren tried to stop Levi by holding his hand but Levi was much stronger than him.

“Shut the fuck up you bratty piece of shit. This is the last time I’ll tell you this. If I say I don't want kids, we don't have any.” Levi yelled the last part and took off his belt. After that, the sound of his belt striking Eren’s body echoed through the apartment.

***

The moment he saw the scars and marks on his arms and face, he started to cry. Eren couldn't stand what he saw in the mirror. he knew Levi didn't have the right to lay a hand on him but still. Levi had a reputation to keep and was also the man he loved more than anything in the world. The house was silent until Eren heard the bathroom door open.

Levi walked in and stood behind Eren, who was facing a floor-length mirror. “This happens when you piss me off, Eren. You know i have a reputation to keep and I’m in the peak of my career as a lawyer. A baby wouldn't be convenient for me.” Explained Levi as he was trying to convince Eren into coming to bed with him by giving him the kisses and caresses Eren no longer wanted.

“Levi.” Eren said in the lowest audible tone he could make.

“Hm” replied Levi in sign of attention.

“I-I think... w-we need help from a professional...” Eren said, trying to ignore the kisses he was getting. Levi took Eren by the neck with one hand and held onto Eren’s dick with the other.

From behind Eren, Levi said, “We are not getting any help from any idiot with a degree nor we are ever getting divorced...understood?” Levi said as his grip on Eren became stronger.

Levi let go of Eren’s neck and between coughs Eren said, “I understand.”

***

When Eren got back in bed, fortunately, Levi was already asleep. Eren thought, “love Levi but... How long can I keep up with this? Should i leave him?... Should I tell him?” Eren said the last part out loud which made Levi wake up.

“Tell me what?” Levi said as he climbed on top of Eren. Eren was starting to have an idea of what Levi wanted to do.

“N-Nothing, It's nothing” Eren said as he tried to look for protection under the covers of their king size bed. Levi pinned Eren down by the arms and kissed a trail of recent scars on Eren’s neck.

“Say you love me Eren.” Levi whispered as he bit down on the already painful marks making Eren hiss in pain.

“L-Levi i don't want… It hurts.” Levi ignored Eren and kept biting his body. “Levi please stop...you’re scaring me.” Eren’s comment angered the small man and he bit again harder and went for Eren’s lips.

Levi quickly yanked off Eren’s pants along with his underwear. “Get away from me!” Eren yelled as he tried to hit Levi but miserably failed.

Levi wrapped his hands around Eren’s neck and tightened his grip saying, “Don't you fucking dare lift your filthy hand at me you-” Levi stopped when he saw Eren was running out of air. Seeing the red hand marks on Eren’s neck, Levi let go and let him breathe. Between coughs, Eren punched Levi and ran to the door decided on not ever wanting to see Levi again. Levi was faster and caught Eren before he was able to open the door and escape.

Levi took Eren by the waist and ignored Eren’s kicks and cries for help “cooperate or I’m taking you by force. Weather you scream for help or pleasure I’m still going to claim your body mine again and again until you like it” Levi said as he went down Eren’s pants and started stroking his penis. Eren stopped kicking and knew he was hopeless. There was no point fighting it, Levi always got what he wanted.

That night Levi made Eren his, again and again until sunrise by force. No matter how hard he kicked or how loud he yelled, no one would come to rescue him. The sound of Eren’s pleas begging Levi to let him go, mixed with the sound of Levi’s thrusts into Eren’s ass. Even though Eren didn’t want to look at what Levi was doing to his body, Levi seemed desperate for Eren’s no’s to become a yes. It almost seemed as if Levi wanted Eren to enjoy his kisses and moan like he used to four years ago. Eren wished time could fly and this was over, or better yet this all was a nightmare. The more he told Levi to stop, the more Levi would make Eren regret ever saying ‘I do’ in that farce they called wedding.

By the time it was over Eren had passed out and Levi was heartbroken to see what he had done to the man he promised to protect.

***

Levi ran his lover a hot bath, prepared breakfast and left a note before leaving. He knew he had done something terrible.

***

Eren woke up to a neatly done room and an intense pain all over his body. He had been raped by the man he swore to love unconditionally. Eren cried and rolled up like a snake. It was impossible to forget what happened with all the scars left from last night. Eren could barely move but he made it to the bathroom. The note only made him cry for ever loving the monster he married. Eren took the bath and ate breakfast, then proceeded to rest as it said in the note.

***

“Eren?” Levi said as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Eren shivered when he heard Levi’s voice.

Levi walked in with a bouquet of roses for the terrorized man hiding under the sheets, “Eren, I-I’m sorry…” Levi kneeled on the floor, “Please i beg you to forgive me. I’ll buy you anything you want.”

Eren pulled his head out of the sheets and said, “why do you want to buy me?” as the pain and disappointment he felt were audible in his voice. Levi’s apology only made him feel like he was nothing more than a little doll Levi bought and got attached to.

Levi sat on the side of the bed and pulled down the covers, He saw Eren’s body covered in wounds,marks and scars. Levi could not feel more remorse.“Please don't touch me” Eren said as his voice cracked and he started crying again.

“I love you.” Levi said still in shock. “

If you loved me you wouldn’t have done this to me.” Eren said as he painfully covered the fresh scars under blankets.“Please let me see my family...let me go back to Germany for just a week.” Eren said as he rolled into a ball and looked in the opposite direction as Levi, who rose from the bed and said with hints of anger slowly piling u.

“i can't let them have you back, you’re mine since the moment you signed that paper. Your place is here, I’m your family now.”

Eren hid his face behind a pillow trying to stop the tears from coming out,“Can i see my friends, i just need someone to talk to”

Levi almost raised his voice, “If you need someone to talk to, you have me” Levi tried to touch his leg, but stopped himself when he felt Eren’s disgust toward him.

“Levi, that’s all I've ever asked you for, please” Eren said as Levi could now hear him crying. Levi left the room, he knew there was something wrong about himself he needed to correct.

He knew he had committed a terrible crime and if he stayed in the house he would only hurt Eren even more. He couldn’t do anything but wonder how everything came to this. Levi packed some clothes and stayed at Erwin’s house that night. The only way he kept in touch with Eren was through the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave your reactions... I wanna know
> 
> p.s. I will try my best to answer back as fast as i can...


	3. FRIEND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna let you read it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will give a little satisfaction to all of those who wanted to beat the bitch out of Levi and hope to those who wanted Eren to not suffer anymore.

Erwin greeted Levi, invited him inside and gave him a drink before even daring to ask what happened. Levi looked slightly pale which worried Erwin plus the fact he brought some bags with him. “So, what happened” Erwin asked sitting next to his lifelong friend. “I can't get near Eren.” Levi answered as he evaded to look at Erwin in the eye. “Come on, you guys are the exemplar couple. You guys probably had a trivial argument.” Erwin said trying to cool the situation before going straight to the point. “I did something horrible to Eren...I’ve been hurting him for the past four years and now is when i realize I’ve become a monster.” Levi almost let go of his manliness, but this wasn't the time to cry. “Levi..you did what?” Erwin took the drink away from Levi’s reach and searched for eye contact with him. “I mentally, physically and sexually abused the person i love above anything in this world, for four years.” Levi’s eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

Erwin gave Levi the most hateful look he could give a human being. Erwin pulled Levi to stand and slapped Levi’s face so hard he fell back into the couch. Levi was just about to retaliate when Erwin poured the drinks on Levi and looked at him in the eye. “You know Levi, I’ve always seen you as a lucky man and you want to know why. Not because you have an awesome career, not because of your merits but because you have a wonderful person waiting for you at home, willing to marry a bastard like you.” Erwin said in a calm voice after letting his anger out on Levi. “The second i saw him, i can honestly say i fell in love. His enchanting ocean green eyes and his body were the ones that caught my eyes first. Nevertheless, when i approached him and spoke with him i knew i had to spend my whole life with him. Now it's all my fault that his caramel tanned skin is now covered in bruises and his beautiful eyes look at me with hate” Levi let out a tear and covered his face. Erwin took Levi by the hair and threw him into the guest room along with his bags.“Levi, you are my right hand and person i trust the most… If you really love Eren like you say you do, i suggest you find help...if it's not too late already to save your marriage.” Erwin left the guest’s room and closed the door. Later that night Erwin slid some anger management program brochures under his door.

***

First thing in the morning, Levi came out of his room and asked Erwin, “What were those pamphlets you passed me last night all about?” Erwin, who was doing his tie, turned to Levi and replied with. “Hah...I think you know me enough to know what I mean by just reading the brochures.” Levi kicked a chair over and walked infuriated towards Erwin “say it to my face you fucking eyebrows-” Levi got cut off by Erwin grabbing his chin and nefariously whispering in his ear, “if you don’t control your lawless displays of anger and get help from a professional, I’ll be forced to personally assist Eren in the legal aspect of your separation from him.” both males fell silent. After blackmailing Levi, Erwin kissed him on the cheek and left to work. (like the death kiss of the mafia signifying betrayal or being marked to die)

***

It's been three weeks since Levi left the house and Eren sounded better and better everyday. Levi had been living with Erwin and only spoke with Eren on the phone. Even though Eren sounded better, his voice cracked with temor of what levi would say. Levi tried his best to sound calm and relaxed so that Eren wouldn't feel threatened, Levi’s plan was working but it was painfully slow. Levi wanted to earn Eren’s love again and the only way that would be possible is if he got help from a professional. That same day Erwin helped Levi schedule an appointment with Petra (a friend of his that was a psychologist). Levi started taking Anger management classes twice a week. Levi was determined to change and had a plan but Eren was alone in the apartment on his own. Levi knew Eren needed someone to talk to, so he called his cousin. 

“Hello, Mikasa?” he said, unsure of having the right number. “Levi.” Mikasa coldly said. Even though they were cousins, they seemed to never get along. “i know you hate me but you need to listen to what i have to say.” Levi insisted before she could hang up on him. “it's about Eren… he needs you now more than ever.” Levi said trying to convince the angered woman to come. “What did you do to him? Is he ok? How bad is it. You fucking bastard, how dare you ...tell Eren i'm taking the first plane to America.” Mikasa and Eren were inseparable in high school and college but as soon as he married the man Mikasa told him not to lay his eyes on, she moved back to her home country, Japan and pursued her dream of becoming a model. Mikasa was worried, Angry and scared for Eren’s well being, It was as if she could feel Eren needed someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you loved this chapter as much as i loved writing it... <3 please leave your reactions in the comment section. <3
> 
> BTW: I'm posting chapter 4 in less then 24 hours from the release of this one... I hate waiting and making people wait.


	4. NOT ALONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa steps in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will bring great joy to those who wanted Eren as far away from Levi as possible... <3

Eren woke up to the sound of the front door opening. First thing on his mind was ‘oh shit It’s Levi’ but for some reason he wasn't as disgusted by him as 3 weeks ago when Levi took advantage of him. Eren had taken the days without Levi at home as time for himself, time to think about what he wanted and less about Levi. Even though the memories of that night were still present, they were slowly becoming less frequent.

Eren stopped daydreaming when the bedroom door opened. “I got you a little something just for you, Eren.” Levi said as he walked in and saw Eren less scared than before of being in the same room as him. Levi kneeled in one leg and gave Eren a large bouquet of colorful flowers. Eren took them and said, “This is...thanks, they’re beautiful” Levi smiled and Eren couldn't be more clueless of why Levi was acting this way.

Levi sat in bed next to Eren, but as soon as he saw Eren flinch he stood up next to the bed saying, “I’m sorry” Eren was still a little scared of Levi’s motives. Levi kneeled again but this time he was on the floor with his face down, “Please Eren, i beg your forgiveness. I know I’m a monster and that the only thing I’ve done to you in this marriage is make you suffer. I’m not asking you to forget everything and take me back, I just...please I’m begging you.. Give me an opportunity.” Levi pleaded, letting go of every gram of pride he had. Eren looked at Levi and couldn't help it but to cry. “Levi,... four years ago we were perfect, but now...Levi I have to clear my mind, I need time-” Levi interrupted Eren saying, “I knew you’d say that so i asked Mikasa to come talk to you” Levi could see the joy on Eren’s shocked face. “Really?” Eren could not believe Levi would actually let him speak with his loved ones without an issue or restriction. Levi reached for Eren’s hand kissed it saying, “I know I’ve turned into a monster and that i was wrong by separating you from your friends and family. I want to make up for that, Mikasa will come stay with you for some time. I’ll be taking anger management classes and going to a psychologist twice a week. If you need anything just call me or text me.” Levi explained and let go of Eren’s hand. Eren couldn’t believe it. Levi was giving him back the freedom he had taken away four years ago. Eren hugged Levi out of gratitude. Levi gently pushed him away and said, “You don't have to hug, kiss,see or even speak to me if you don't want to.” As Levi walked away he heard a whisper say ‘but i love you’. He didn't dare to turn around, he knew he'd cry if he saw Eren’s bright eyes shine for him again. Eren knew this man was a monster but he couldn’t bring himself to hate him.

***

Eren was so excited with Mikasa’s visit, he prepared her favorite food and the second room in the apartment was ready for guests. Eren had everything ready when he received a text message from Levi saying, “hey, how are you. Need anything?” Eren replied with “I’m good, I don't need anything.” Eren was slightly relieved that Levi would text him instead of call. Levi knew his voice was only going to perturb Eren.

The doorbell rang and Eren jumped of excitement to open the door. A half-Asian beautiful woman smiled and opened her arms to Eren. “Mikasa I missed you so much, How’s your modeling career?” Eren said as he gave her a tight hug. “I’m doing great Eren, you wouldn’t believe how much companies emailed me after I moved to Japan….Enough of me, how are you and Levi?” Mikasa said after she gave Eren a kiss in the cheek. Eren felt uneasy with the question, but he only said, “better than ever.” Mikasa had known Eren for most of her childhood, Therefore, she was well aware that his ears got red/hot every time he lied. “Eren, there's no point in lying...I'm here for you.” Mikasa held Eren’s hand and both walked in and sat on the sofa. Mikasa sat first and put a pillow on her lap which Eren put his head on and hugged another pillow from the sofa. Mikasa was softly massaging his scalp and didn't force Eren to say anything, she just waited until Eren could find the courage to tell her about the atrocities he’d been putting up with for the past four years.

***

“That fucking pipsqueak will pay for what he did to you” Mikasa said as she stroke Eren’s hair to calm him down. “No, don't do anything to him. He’s trying to change now” Eren said as he wiped his tears off. “What do you mean change? After everything he’s done to you... are you planning to protect him?” Mikasa said, now in enraged. “Mikasa please, I love him. He’s my husband”. Mikasa motioned Eren to raise his head from her lap. Eren sat next to her and looked at her in the eye. Mikasa held his hands and spoke clearly, “Eren, you need to understand..he’s not good for you. Even though he is your husband, lover and the one who provides the money in the house, he has absolutely no right to force you to do anything. He came and apologized to you so you guys can go back to being the sweet lovey-dovey couple you guys were in college, but what if he goes back to hitting you and taking advantage of you? Are you seriously telling me you are gonna give the man who keeps you from seeing your family, locks you from the world, takes advantage of you, hits you and dares to mistreat you, a second chance?...Eren please, you have to leave that man.” Eren was stunned at how attentive Mikasa was to what he had to say. Eren was shocked but also dizzy for some reason he tried standing up but he felt heavy. Eren stood from the sofa to go get some cold water from the kitchen. “Eren, are you ok?” Mikasa said as she caught Eren from falling on the carpet. Eren felt it coming up his throat and ran to the bathroom. He hadn’t eaten anything weird, so why the sudden dizziness followed by nausea.

***

Levi almost broke the door when he came in. “Eren! Are you ok?” he said as he saw Eren in the living room sofa drinking some tea Mikasa had prepared to alleviate his dizziness. “Yes I’m fine, you didn’t have to get out of work for me.” Eren said as he felt sleepy. “Thanks for taking care of him Mi-” Levi got cut off my Mikasa. “Shut the fuck up, shorty...Drop the fucking act already. What do you want?...” Eren looked at mikasa and said, “please calm down, he came because he was worried that's all” Eren’s comment fed Mikasa’s anger even more. “Worried? Then why wasn’t he worried when he’d beat you up just cause he was having a bad day-” This time was Levi the one who cut her off saying, “I’ve already made it clear i want to change. I love Eren and i know I’ve made horrible mistakes, but I’m willing to distance myself from Eren if necessary, get therapy and change the way I am for him.” Mikasa fell silent in anger and Eren looked at Levi with surprise at how calm he reacted. “L-Levi” Eren said as he tried to stand before Levi stopped him. “Eren, would you give me a chance to show you I’ve changed after I’m finished with the program?” Before Eren could reply, Mikasa opened the entrance door and showed Levi the exit,“Leave.” Levi left and Mikasa called their other childhood friend Armin to come over. Mikasa’s sixth sense was telling her something (her sixth sense is never wrong).

***

Mikasa privately told Armin what had been going on with Eren’s marriage in the past four years. At the time, Eren was sleeping soundly and Armin came up with another one of his master plans. “I can’t believe Eren had gone through this much and we didn’t even know” Armin said as then took a sip of Mikasa’s famous tea. “What should we do?” Mikasa asked him. “I came up with a plan but...just to be sure” Armin said as he pulled out a pregnancy test from a plastic bag. Mikasa had told Armin about Eren having nausea and that having to do with pregnancy, so Armin bought a pregnancy test on the way to Eren’s apartment. Armin gave the pregnancy test to Mikasa and explained his plan, “I’ve been thinking and…Eren needs to think this situation through, not just make a random decision. He can’t think of himself if he’s surrounded by other so...the best course of action is if Eren goes back to Germany with his parents for some time to think this situation without any of us around. I know it sounds weird but if he really is pregnant he’s going to need a lot of time and space to think and make a decision.” Eren walked out of his room and said “just give me the test.” Eren had been listening to the conversation from his room all along. Mikasa gave Eren the pregnancy test and sat back down in the sofa next to Armin.

It's true that Eren wanted to have a baby but not like this, not under this circumstances. What if Levi’s way of showing he wanted a baby as much as Eren did was by having unprotected sex by force? What if Levi didn’t want the baby and forced Eren to get rid of it? One thing was for sure, Eren needed space and time to think.

The moment he did as the box said, he took the pregnancy test to Mikasa and locked himself in his room. Mikasa gave Armin the Pregnancy test and tried to convince Eren to come out of the room. Armin looked at the test and there was still no answer, which he showed Mikasa and helped her convince Eren to come out. Mikasa kicked the door down and found Eren in the corner of the room with the lights off. Armin turned on the light and embraced Eren along with Mikasa who was near crying. 

The pregnancy test was on the floor in front of Eren. Mikasa whispered, “You’re not alone Eren. You have Armin and me by your side no matter what. Even if it turns out to be negative we’ll help you in any way we can, OK?” Eren opened his eyes and looked at the test. “I’m having a baby...” Eren said as he didn't even know the reason why he was crying. Was it happiness of having Levi’s child or was is the fear of not knowing how to face it?

***

In a matter of hours Eren called his parents, Mikasa bought the plane ticket, Armin did the baggage and  Eren’s friends from university (Jean and Marco) came to escort him from the house all the way to Germany. Eren couldn't be more grateful to have friends like Mikasa, Armin, Jean and Marco. Eren wasn’t alone anymore. 

Armin took the bags to the lobby and Jean put them in his car,“Thanks guys, you’re lifesavers” Armin said as he bowed to Jean and Marco. “No bid deal. Even though i never got exactly along with Eren, we’ve always been there for each other” Eren came down and got on the car with Marco and Jean. That night they got on a plane headed for Germany and left the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment your reaction, I honestly wanna know how you felt while reading this chapter.....any questions & suggestions in the comment section
> 
> *BTW I reply as fast as I can


	5. The Monster & The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he's back from Germany...How's Levi's anger issues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you read this chapter think about the questions below and answer in the comments I need to know...
> 
> Question: Is Levi becoming a good guy ? is this good ? should Eren forgive him, why?

It’s been five months since Eren went away to Germany searching for time and space to think. Carla and Grisha, Eren’s parents were happy to know that they were going to be grandparents but since something about Eren was off, they didn’t ask any questions. The only one allowed to have contact with Eren from the U.S. was Mikasa. She only texted Eren when it was absolutely necessary.

Eren had forbidden his friends to reveal his location, contact info or say anything about him being pregnant. Eren’s pregnancy was treated with the highest level of discretion until Eren felt like it was prudent to come back. Eren was decided on thinking about the baby first when making every decision; what he would eat, the effort he allowed himself to do, simple tasks in the house and even the fitting of his clothes. 

Every scar on Eren’s body disappeared and he looked much healthier. Considering the fact that Eren’s father was a doctor Eren had all the medicine, vitamins and answers he needed right at home. For some reason Eren was starting to love his belly more and more everyday. It was magical how he could make a little person that depended on him. Eren’s mind was now clear and he had made a decision. Even though he was more than happy living with his parents in the countryside of Germany, he had to let Levi know he was going to be a father.

 

***

 

In the past five months Levi had been attending all of his anger management sessions and even became friends with his psychologist, Petra. Even though he was completely heartbroken when he was told that Eren had left and he wasn't going to be given any information about him, he was almost certain that one day he’d be able to live with Eren again or at least find him somewhere. He had everything clear, but ever since Eren left he had been having unusual dreams. At first they were nightmares of Eren in tears holding a baby in his arms. Now the dreams had become more vivid and were actually pleasant. Lately, he had been dreaming of a baby with raven black hair just like him and ocean green eyes just like Eren. for some reason he felt calmer, as if he was sure Eren was on his way.

 

***

 

Levi woke up a Saturday morning and opened all the windows, letting the apartment fill up with light. The house was impeccably clean and organized, so Levi just sat in his office looking over some papers, the doorbell rang. Levi had invited Petra to visit him in the afternoon, maybe she had come early, but he almost panicked when he saw who was at the door. Levi saw the most beautiful human being in the world right in front of him. 

“Eren?” Levi said as he couldn't believe what his eyes saw. Eren was wearing a long sleeve loose white shirt and sweatpants. “Y-you’re beautiful” Levi said as he was more than speechless. Eren smiled and extended his arms to hug Levi. 

Levi hugged Eren and that’s when he realized that the belly wasn’t because Eren was eating too much. “A-am I….gonna be a father?” Levi said as he felt something move inside Eren. “I-It’s ...m-moving” the father to be was now sweating cold and trembling. 

“We missed you, Levi” Eren said as he saw Levi kneel and touch the belly. Eren couldn't believe what his eyes saw. The man who would normally not care about anything was crying to see his him pregnant.

 

***

 

Eren was sitting in the livingroom sofa. Levi immediately got him extra pillows, a glass of room temperature water and took his bags to the bedroom. Levi just sat next to Eren, who could clearly see that Levi was awkwardly speechless. 

“I still don’t know the sex of the baby. Even though the baby it’s 27 weeks old...i think it’s better to keep it a surprise” Eren said as he looked at the now nervous Levi.

“26 weeks?” Levi asked looking at Eren directly in the eyes.

“Yeah, wanna touch it?” Levi froze when he heard Eren ask him to touch the belly. Of course he wanted to feel the baby but he was shocked at the fact that Eren would actually ask him to come near after the horrible things Levi had done to him. Levi got closer to Eren and touched the belly.

“Talk to the baby” Eren whispered and pulled up his shirt revealing his caramel tan, round belly. 

Levi put his hand on Eren’s abdomen and softly said, “hi baby,  Papa vous aime ” Eren’s belly started shifting shape as if the baby had just been woken up by an earthquake. 

Eren put his hand on top of Levi’s and said “the baby can hear you.”

“Eren.” Levi said. 

“Yeah” Eren smiled back. 

“Why are you letting me touch you?” Levi asked.

“Well obviously, I’m carrying our baby” Eren replied, trying to not touch the topic of rape while introducing the baby to Levi.

“I know it’s hard to talk about this, specially to me, but… I’m sorry… please, i beg you to forgive me for making your life a living hell for four years and forcing you into having sex with me and-” Levi got cut off my a kick from the baby.

“The baby can hear you...baby tells you to shut up.” Eren joked around as Levi looked at Eren’s belly as if the baby was judging him. Eren held Levi’s hand and said, 

“you are not wrong though. You are a monster, but it’s not the baby’s fault-” Levi interrupted Eren. 

“from now on I’ll treat you like a prince, I’ll give you everything you need, I’ll spoil you, I’ll love you, protect you and give you all the love you and the baby will ever need...please Eren, stay.” 

Eren let out a tear of joy, “I’m just so happy...You’re back..You’re back...” Eren said as he hugged his husband.

 

***

 

The afternoon came and Eren changed into more comfortable clothes, loose shirt and sweatpants convo. Eren walked into Levi’s office with a bowl of fresh fruit and quickly walked out. Eren remembered what Levi used to do to him when he made a mess in his office.

“What happened?” Levi said from his desk as he saw how Eren walked out of his office in a hurry. 

“You hate messes and I'm eating in your office.” Eren said from the door. 

“Come in, sit here… this is your house.” Levi stood from his extremely comfy office chair and stepped a side. 

“Oh, are you sure?” asked Eren, not too sure of the clean freak being serious. Levi walked towards Eren and took a strawberry from his bowl.

“How can you eat stuff this sweet?” Levi asked as he took Eren by the hand and guided him to his chair. 

“Our baby likes sweets and my doctor said it's better to eat fruits than stuff my face in candy.” Eren said as he sat Levi on the chair and sat on top of Levi. Levi was surprised with Eren’s initiative and blamed it on hormones.

The doorbell rang and Eren stood to open the front door and when he felt Levi stand up to stop him he said, “at least let me open the door, it's not like i’m gonna have the baby at any moment.” 

Levi sat back down and Let Eren go open the door by himself. When Eren opened the door it was Petra. “Hello I’m Petra, Levi Ackerman’s psychologist. Is he home?” The redhead politely asked.

“Oh hello, he’s in his office. Come in” Eren welcomed Petra and walked her to Levi’s office.

 

***

 

Levi had gone to the kitchen since he had told Eren to ‘sit, relax and eat’ on his office chair. Petra and Eren were alone in the office and before the silence took over, 

Eren asked, “so, how’s Levi’s treatment?” 

Petra smiled and replied with, “when we first started he was very closed, but as time progressed he became more open. He’s improved a lot and I'm not only saying it based on his behavior in my office, but also Erwin and Mike tell me about his progress at work too. He was an angry old man, now look at him...to think i almost called the police on him when he told me what he did to you.”

Eren smiled and said, “Now he’s trying his best to stitch up the wounds he caused….that's what matters now.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think in the comments...
> 
> answer the question please....
> 
> Question: Is Levi becoming a good guy ? is this good ? should Eren forgive him, why?
> 
> BTW: tell me the spacing make the story easier to read. Thanks for the suggestion <3Victoriandancer<3
> 
> P.S. I apologize for asking so much questions. (Don't know if you noticed) The content of the next chapters (also the ending and my idea of making a sequel) is greatly influenced by the comments.


	6. I'll Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so cute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: google translate was used in the creation of this chapter... I have the hugest crush on Tokyo Ghoul so i took the liberty of using characters from Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul:re

Petra’s husband, Oluo, picked her up from Levi’s house and the house fell silent. Levi had been doing paperwork and Eren ate half of the fridge that same day. Levi knew the reason why Eren was eating so much was because of the baby. He didn’t have any problem with Eren going up a few pounds or having to go to the supermarket every two days. The question was, where does he fit all of that food? Of course Levi wasn’t dumb. He wasn't going to ask his pregnant lover why was he eating so much. Levi ran Eren a bath as soon as he was done with work. The more relaxed Eren was, the more approachable he got. 

***

It was time for bed and even though the apartment had two rooms, Levi’s was the best one in the house. Eren took the large futon blanket Mikasa had given him and went to the second room in the house. The house was quiet and slightly darker than usual. Eren was fixing the bed when a deep voice made him jump in surprise.

“I’m not letting you sleep in this shitty-ass room” Levi said as he entered the room and lifted Eren from the bed bridal style. 

“You fucking scared the baby, Levi...” Levi took Eren too his room and laid him in the soft bed with feather pillows and silky smooth blankets. 

Once Eren was comfortable and starting to fall asleep, Levi lifted his shirt and kissed the round belly and said, “ je t'aime bébé (I love you baby) ”

Eren looked down and said, “stop teaching the baby french, we both know the baby will learn german first.”

Levi rolled his eyes and said “ Ich liebe dich, Baby (I love you baby) ” to the belly. 

Eren laughed and said “ Du bist erbärmlich (You're ridiculous). ” 

“ au moins je suis en train-(at least I'm-) ” Levi said almost laughing.

Levi got interrupted by the annoyed Eren. “ ok ok...Now the baby’s confused”

“I love you Eren.” Levi said as he saw his lover smile and cover his face with the blankets.

***

Levi decided to sleep in the guest room and let Eren have the main room’s king size bed all to himself. Eren couldn’t seem to find a comfortable position to sleep in. He was turning, kicking and taking off his clothes in his sleep. Even though Levi had to work the next day, he couldn't miss the show. Eren went to bed with shorts and an oversized shirt. By the time it was 1:00 a.m. the shirt was sent flying across the room along with pillows.

Levi was an asshole by just staring at Eren instead of helping him find comfort, but it was too entertaining. Levi knew it was time to do something when Eren’s shorts were starting to show too much skin. Eren’s ass was half exposed by the short shorts he was wearing. Even though it was hard to resist temptation, Levi he had to get away from that room. 

Eren was sweating and so levi though, “I’ll turn on the A.C.”

Before leaving, Levi noticed that the only one who couldn't sleep wasn't Eren. When Eren was trying to sleep in the starfish position, Levi couldn’t take his eyes off from Eren’s belly. The fetus was trying every position possible to make inside Eren. Every time the baby tried a different position, Eren seemed to move a limb of nod his head. 

“They can’t sleep” Levi sighed and left the room.

***

It was 6:00 a.m. and Eren couldn't be in a worst mood. “I’m so fucking hungry” Eren walked into the kitchen.

“good morning my love, did you not have a good night’s sleep?” Levi turned around with a tasty healthy plate of chicken salad. 

“Are you mocking me?” Eren said as he sat on top of the kitchen island and ate the salad.

“I’m sorry love, do you like the salad” Levi asked, trying to make Eren less irritated.

“It’s delicious, thanks” Eren leaned forward to kiss his husband.

“You are very welcome.” Levi smiled and met Eren’s lips.

Eren waved his hands signaling Levi to help him get down from the island. “Can i borrow your computer?” Eren asked after Levi put him down. “Yeah sure, why?” Levi asked as he went back to cooking. “I gotta send an Email to my parents...I’m gonna tell them I’m not going back to Germany.” 

***

-Part of Eren’s Call With Mikasa-

“No need to worry Mikasa, Levi is really changing. He wouldn't dare touching me ”

“I don’t know Eren...”

“Stop being so protective and focus on your career...Like really i saw you on Vogue and i almost cried”

“Aww, how can i not love you..did you forget the promise i made your mom..when i said  ich  verspreche, zu kümmern Eren.”

“Are you and Levi like taking german classes?”

“I lived in Germany for a year and Levi learned it to surprise you in college”

“OMG Mikasa don’t remind me..He took the class with Mr. Von Rosewald.”

“And you took french with Mr. Tsukiyama… I still don’t know how you made it through that class”

“Levi did my homework and the day before the test i would just study at Levi’s place… also took a semester in Japanese.”

“Eren, Mr. Sasaki was the hottest professor in campus. Don’t deny it”

“I used to call him Haise and I only got Eyes for Levi so..”

“shut up...but in all seriousness, Don’t let your guard down with Levi”

“Ok...bye, this baby needs another bowl of fruits”

“ 愛してるよ、兄弟 (I love you brother) ”

“ ich liebe dich Schwester (I love you sister) ”

-End of call-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you reactions and thoughts were on this chapter. The comments shape the content of the next chapter and the ending.
> 
> P.s. expect a new chapter tonight


	7. Macarons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pregnancy cravings.....meet Levi's childhood friends

Lately Eren had been spoilt to the core by Levi. If Eren said he wanted something, he’d have it in a matter of days if not hours. Levi didn't even complain once about having to do the cooking, cleaning, working or satisfying Eren’s every wish. In fact, he actually enjoyed keeping Eren happy by any means necessary. The only limit Levi had was the nutritional value of what his pregnant lover would eat.  
After work, Levi went over some documents in his office with the now heavier Eren on top of him. Eren was surfing the internet on Levi’s phone.  
“Levi..Levi..I want some” Eren said as he looked at the smaller man under him with enthusiasm.  
“You want what?” Levi said as he looked up and extended his hand so that Eren could pass him the phone. “you want macarons?” Levi said as he went under Eren’s shirt and caressed his belly.  
“Can you make them for me?” Eren asked as he looked at Levi directly in the eyes. How could Levi resist those bright eyes looking at him.  
“The fact that I’m french does not mean i can prepare french sweets. Nevertheless, if its for you I’ll try.” Levi said as he looked up the recipe online.

***

The night came and Eren had asked Levi to sleep in the same bed as him. He wanted to show Levi how the baby would not let him sleep at night. Of course, there was no way Levi could to turn down such an interesting show.  
Levi got in bed first and noticed Eren’s bath was taking too long. When Levi entered the bathroom he found Eren naked in front of the mirror. Levi had to admit Eren looked amazing. His skin had a beautiful glow, his eyes were brighter, he was now slightly fuller but it suited him so good Levi couldn't stop staring even though he did not have permission to enter the bathroom while Eren was naked. The pregnant male turned and extended his hand to Levi.  
Levi took his hand and Eren asked, “Am I too...fat?” Levi had no idea of how to reply to that question. “Eren, you have a life inside of you that needs nutrition. It is only normal for you to gain weight and you know what, a few pounds on you don't look bad at all.” Levi said in all honesty.  
“You really think that?” Eren said as he turned to Levi.  
“i do. Now put some clothes on and come to bed.” Levi knew Eren was giving him a chance to prove he had really changed. The abusive Levi would’ve taken advantage of the opportunity and fucked Eren on the spot, but this Levi wouldn't even touch Eren’s body without proper consent. Eren knew Levi was trying to change but he didn't know the results of his treatment would be so shocking. Maybe they could actually have that happy family Eren wanted and Levi never had.

***

As usual, Levi woke up as soon as the sun came out and hurried downstairs to make breakfast. Eren woke up when the smell of bacon reached his nose. Levi wasn’t aware that Eren was awake and took the opportunity to make a call. Levi spoke in such a low voice it was impossible for Eren to hear the conversation he was having on the phone. Eren walked out and as soon as Levi saw him, hung up.  
“Are you gonna tell me who was that on the phone or am i not supposed to know?” Eren asked as he sat on the island of the kitchen.  
“The second one” Levi said as he went to the fridge.  
Eren took Levi’s phone from the counter, unlocked it and saw the name ‘Isabel’ in the list of recent calls. Levi snatched the phone from Eren’s hands as he gave his lover a peck on the lips along with the yogurt he has just taken out of the fridge.  
“who’s Isabel?” Eren asked with a demanding tone.  
“you have no need to be jealous. She’s a childhood friend.” Levi replied as he passed Eren a spoon and went back to the bacon.  
“oh...ok” Eren said as he ate his yogurt still doubting Levi’s credibility.

***

Levi was at work and Eren was in pajamas eating the candy Levi was hiding from him in his office when the doorbell rang. It was weird since he’d not invited anyone and Levi had keys. When Eren opened the door he saw a small woman with fiery red hair and emerald eyes.  
“hello, you must be Eren. I'm Isabel” the small woman said.  
“you must be one of Levi’s childhood friends. Nice to meet you, come in” Eren invited her in and couldn't help but notice she had a huge shoulder bag.  
Once seated in the living room, Isabel pulled out a stack of baby magazines. “Levi called me this morning asking for some recipe. You see, i own a bakery in France.”  
when Eren heard Isabel’s words his eyes lit up “bakery?”  
“yeah, i came to help you a bit however i can. I can cook, i can sing a little, i can play, i can have super long conversations and i can even clean. Learned from the best, if you know what i mean” Isabel said with a warm smile.  
Eren smiled and said “Levi?”  
Isabel replied with “who else. He made me clean a bathroom so clean...you could even eat from the toilet” Eren laughed in response. He was sure gonna get along with Isabel.

***

By the time it was 6, Isabel had invited Levi’s other childhood friend Farlan who brought Eren a body pillow. That day they had played truth or dare in Levi’s office, They had a karaoke contest and watched a horror movie. Eren was so tired he fell asleep during the movie. Isabel and Farlan’s purpose that day was keeping Eren entertained while Levi wasn't there. 

***

When Eren woke up, his first instinct was to go to the kitchen. He found Levi baking.  
“What are you doing, Levi?” Eren asked.  
“Making the macarons you wanted so much. Go wait somewhere else I look pathetic trying to get this right” Levi scolded Eren out of the kitchen.  
“No need to be an old man about it” Eren said. “Brat” Levi replied as Eren Left the kitchen.

***

“They taste soooo good” Eren said as he ate another one from the tray on top of Levi’s desk.  
“Good. this is the Last time i make macarons.” Levi said as he vacuumed the crumbs falling on the carpet.  
“But they’re so good, why not?” Eren said as Levi was slowly losing every gram of patience he had left.  
“Look at the white carpet.” Levi said exhaling a deep breath. Eren finished eating the last macaron, took Levi by the chin and kissed him. Before Eren could deepen the kiss, Levi broke it.  
“I’m sorry. I almost lost my cool” Levi said as he looked at Eren’s eyes.  
“Why are you apologizing. I’m the annoying brat, I’m the one that pissed you off.” Eren said the proceeded to kiss his husband.  
"don't blame my anger on you, Eren." Levi said as he deepened the kiss between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to make a beach chapter but i felt like the story needed more sweets...
> 
> tell me your reactions please I'm addicted to replying to your comments....
> 
> Up Next: Erwin's Yacht
> 
> BTW: I planned the story to have 12 chapters in total


	8. Erwin's Yacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder that Levi and Erwin are like two of the top lawyers in the nations....they are kinda rich (just a bit)...

Levi opened his eyes a summer morning and couldn’t believe he was looking at so much beauty, Eren was naked sleeping next to Levi hugging a body pillow. Levi stood from the bed to take in the breathtaking view, he could swear he had fallen in love all over again. Every curve, edge, inch and gram of Eren’s body was perfect. Caramel skin Levi wanted to taste, pink lips Levi wanted to kiss, round perfectly shaped booty Levi wanted to touch and The belly with Levi’s offspring inside. Eren possessed of exotic beauty Levi wanted to desperately taste, but he couldn’t.   
“Uh oh, someone’s excited..” Eren said as the first thing he saw upon waking up was Levi’s raging erection.  
Levi turned around and said, “I’m sorry, i couldn’t stop myself from staring at your body… It won’t happen again.”  
Eren smiled and sat up in the bed, “If you want to..we can-” Eren got cut off by Levi’s kiss.  
Levi almost jumped on top of Eren but he didn’t want to hurt the baby. Levi passionately kissed his lover until Eren was laying down in bed. Levi took off his shirt and Laid in bed next to Eren. “are you sure you want to do this?” Levi asked as he saw Eren looked a bit worried.  
“Levi..I-I want to, but...” Eren said as he covered himself with the bed sheets.  
Levi put his shirt back on and kissed Eren’s forehead, “If you are not sure of doing something or you don’t want me to touch you, It’s perfectly ok for you to say no. You are under no obligation of doing something you don’t want” Levi said as he hugged his lover. For some reason Eren was in tears.  
“I’m sorry Levi.. I’m fat, ugly, clumsy, sensitive and on top of everything i can’t even satisfy you anymore” Eren cried in Levi’s arms.  
“Stop that...Eren, want me to take you to the beach.” Levi asked out of the blue.  
“Beach?..” Eren was completely clueless now.  
“Yeah, we can invite Mikasa and our blond friends” Levi joked around trying to cheer him up.  
Eren noticed he was still naked but now he couldn’t care less if Levi saw him or not. 

***

Mikasa came to the apartment within 30 minutes from getting invited to go to the beach with Eren and Levi. Armin appeared with his boyfriend, Erwin, 30 minutes after   
Mikasa. Levi was packing snacks while everyone was at the living room except for Eren.  
“where’s Eren?” Mikasa asked.  
“He’s putting on his swimsuit… his breasts haven’t developed yet but still, I told him to cover his tits” Levi explained.   
“I’ll go help him.. Lucky i have and extra bikini.” Mikasa said out loud, obviously wanting Levi to say something. Levi came out of the kitchen and gave Mikasa a death glare.

***

Eren came out and everyone fell silent. Eren was wearing a revealing black one-piece and short-shorts.  
“What the actual fuck, Mikasa.” Levi scolded.  
“With all due respect, you look beautiful Eren.” Erwin said in all honesty.  
“I wouldn’t dare to add one more word to what he said.” Armin pointed out.   
“Mikasa, what were you trying to do by making Eren so...”   
“Come on Levi, say it. Sound it out.” Erwin teased.  
“SO FUCKING HOT...I’ll go breathe outside.” Levi walked out to the terrace of the apartment.   
“That's what i call a man with an obsession on his spouse’s body” Erwin joked around as Eren’s blush intensified.  
“The JaegerBooty never fails” Mikasa commented. Everyone in the living room was laughing so loud Levi walked in and yelled everyone to ‘shut the fuck up.’ Eren laughed so much he almost peed on himself.

***

The sun shone bright in a sky without clouds. Levi thought a public beach would be too crowded, so he asked his client, Hange Zoe if he could use her private beach. Which she had no choice but to accept. Simply because the five times she was almost in jail for not asking consent before conducting an experiment, Levi got her out of trouble with an crystal clear (criminal) record.  
Eren was sunbathing next to Mikasa in the pool chairs along the coast of the private beach. Levi and Erwin were playing their own variation of soccer in which Armin was supposed to stop them from scoring goals and the one with the most goals by the time it was 4 P.M. won. The winner would get to touch Eren’s belly and throw Mikasa into the ocean from Erwin’s yacht. The loser would have to explain Mikasa why she was thrown into the water and take responsibility for it.  
By the time it was 4 P.M. Levi had won and Erwin had lost on purpose. It was better to take a punch from Mikasa than getting killed by Levi for touching Eren.   
Eren fell asleep on the deck of the yacht cuddling with Levi. Mikasa was talking on the phone with her manager about which of the many modeling jobs that wanted her she was going to accept. In the flying bridge, Erwin was teaching Armin how to steer. The sun came down and by the time it was 8 P.M. they were back at the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Eren had a similar swimsuit but her's was more of a one piece, Eren's was a one piece too but it showed too much skin (that's why the shorts)
> 
> BTW: the so called chapter 9's upload will have to be moved to tomorrow because there's still stuff about it i need to think. I will try my best for it to come out tonight
> 
> yes, Eren is sexy as fuck
> 
> please Leave your reactions below... I love reading and replying comments <3


	9. Ok...i get what you mean now

I'm really sorry if the original 9th chapter was crappy, It will take some time to make up a new ending to the story since i just ruined this one. Therefore, I might not be posting as regularly as i used to. The story will keep going its just that i need time to think about where the story is going.

I apologize for making the story good and *bam* now it's shit.

I need a new ending so please write in the comments what i should do with this before i throw myself off a bridge *joking*

Sorry for ruining it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please write any suggestions in the comments...


	10. I'm Taking You With Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shopping with babe... just a little moment I daydreamed about.

Eren’s baby is now 28 weeks old and Eren came up with the idea of having a baby shower. Every pregnant person had one, why couldn’t he?  
Eren walked into Levi’s office only wearing an almost translucent nightgown. Levi was preparing himself for an important trial but the moment he saw Eren, he payed attention to   
only him. 

“You do know that thing is almost transparent, right?” Levi said as he stood from his chair.

“It's hot and Isabel said i should be comfortable” Eren justified himself, but Levi knew the ulterior motive behind wearing something so sexy when It's just the two of them in the house. “Sorry to bother you but… can we have a baby shower sometime soon...” Eren asked.

“Well, I have an important trial tomorrow and on top of everything Erwin wants me to go meet someone with him in Dominican Republic. Sorry for not telling you sooner but he just told me this morning.” Levi explained as he looked at Eren’s body.

“My eyes are up here… about your business trip, I’ll stay in Marco and Jean’s apartment while you’re gone. Don’t worry, we can plan the baby shower when you come back if that’s ok.” Eren said as he received a peck on the lips from Levi.

“There’s no way in hell I’m letting you stay unattended in a house full of guys, You’re coming with me.” Levi said and deepened the kiss.

“What are you trying to say?” Eren smirked at Levi who was now millimeters away from his lips.

“That I’m taking you to D.R with me, that’s all” Levi said as he gave Eren a peck in the lips. “I just want my Eren to be with me at all times...I don't want you to be all by yourself”

“Fine, I just have to go buy some things before we go” Eren said as he was headed towards the door.

“I’ll be waiting for you outside.” Levi said as he took out his keys.

***

Levi took Eren to a mall since Eren didn’t like luxury all that much. The sun was out, the sky was clear and Eren was happy. Levi was following Eren around and swiping his credit card for the rest of the afternoon. Every time Eren told him not to pay he moved Eren a side and payed for everything.

That afternoon, Levi was there to give his opinion on every item Eren choose. Levi’s policy was, “No bikinis, No strapless tops, No booty shorts, No tight fitting clothes and absolutely Nothing that accentuates your ass or dick.” Eren couldn't believe Levi actually said that out loud.

“Accept it already, the JeagerBooty is mine, I won't let anyone have you” Levi said as he gently caressed his lover’s belly. Levi’s words gave Eren some kind of comfort, like he was going to be protected from anything. Levi was there for Eren and Eren was there for Levi. Even though Levi’s words were comforting for Eren, for some reason he still couldn’t take the first 4 years of their marriage out of his head. Even if he create new memories with him, there was no way he could forget the old ones in just weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think in the comments...


	11. Levi..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little something about Levi and when they arrive to D.R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -this chapter contains dick jokes (I laughed for 10 minutes straight)  
> -the hotel mentioned is real  
> -the golf club is real  
> -the airport is real  
> -the country mentioned is real  
> -I just love resorts and I'd love to see Eren's beautiful ocean green eyes looking at a beautiful beach (close your eyes and picture it)

Levi could be the biggest asshole in the face of the planet but he wasn't stupid. He had to make Eren forget about what he had done to him the first 4 years of their marriage. Levi loved Eren for who he was but he couldn’t deny he was attracted to his body. The fact that Eren and him lived under the same roof was enough for Levi’s dick to be hard most of the time.  
The one thing Levi fucking loved was Eren in shorts. Pregnant people usually call themselves fat and hate every single effect of the hormones. Nevertheless, Eren looked hot in every single way. The best part was that he knew it.  
Every time Levi could, he would look at Eren’s body with a look of desire just to make Eren feel like he was still the only one able to satisfy his husband. Mikasa could be all the international model she was, but Eren looked at least 100 times hotter in a swimsuit to Levi.  
Levi was also improving with his anger management. When solving situations he would only take deeper breaths and calm down. If that technique didn't work he could just hold it in till he got to the gym.  
Erwin didn’t just stand there when Levi started his treatment. Erwin took Levi to a gym with a boxing ring so that Levi could let the anger out fighting him or in the punching bag. Erwin would of course tease Levi saying, “fight with someone your size..” (get the joke...) whenever Levi would go all out with the punching bag.  
Levi would always retaliate with, “GO SUCK THE FATTEST OF DICKS!!”  
Erwin would only smirk and reply, “I can’t give myself a blowjob. Mr. Clean” 

***

After another day at the gym Levi told Erwin, “so, how are we getting there?”  
Erwin Smirked and gave Levi a pat in the back, “We’ll be getting there in Hanje's Private Jet. Once we’re there we’ll be staying at the Paradisus Punta Cana Resort, you play a little golf with the people i want you to meet in Bávaro and you have the rest of the week to do anything you want with Eren in the beach.”  
Levi looked at Erwin with a troubled frown, “who’s going to be the interpreter and how do you know I’m taking Eren with me?”  
Erwin took his bag and said, “Eren is friends with Armin and Armin tells me everything. He asked if could be our interpreter since he took Spanish in high school and college and i said yes.”  
Levi and Erwin went home to finish up the bags and leave first thing in the morning tomorrow. 

***

The next day, they got on the plane at 8 A.M. Eren vomited twice on the plane and Levi felt like punching something every time Armin would massage or calm Eren down. Erwin checked the map every 5 minutes and couldn’t seem to be more stressed.  
When they finally landed in the Punta Cana International Airport, bent some rules, and got to the resort, Armin’s Spanish started to come in handy. Armin stood tall and walked to the check in area dripping in sweat.  
Levi whispered to Eren, “The receptionist’s tag says she speaks Spanish and French, I could just go and-”  
Eren was so proud of armin he interrupted Levi saying, “No no no…. Let him get the chance to impress Erwin.”  
Erwin smiled and held Armin’s hand, “Tenemos dos reservaciones a nombre de Levi ackerman y Erwin smith.”  
Armin’s accent was almost non existent, which impressed the receptionist. “un momento por favor....lo siento, pero solo veo una reservación a nombre de Erwin Smith en una habitación con dos camas.”  
Armin looked at Erwin and said, “They only have your reservation, a room with two beds.”  
Levi overheard Armin and lost every bit of patience he had left and blew up in french to the poor receptionist. Eren stepped back and Erwin took him to the seating area and brushed his hair with his hands. The last thing Erwin wanted at the moment was Eren scared of Levi.  
The brief moment Eren saw Levi go off on that receptionist the memories came back. That time when Levi threw him a plate of food in the face, that time when Levi would curse him out for not meeting his standard of cleanliness and every time Levi would take out his belt and he would get whooped by the man he loved.  
“Eren..Eren..Eren, are you ok?” Armin made Eren snap out of it and come back to the present.  
Eren stood from the chair and asked, “where's Erwin and Levi ?”  
“They went for a walk..why’d you space out like that?” Armin asked as he gave Eren a card to open the bedroom door.  
“It’s nothing.” Eren replied.  
Even though Eren’s ears were red, Armin wasn't going to force him to say anything. Armin only replied with, “Let’s go to the room, they’ll have one ready for Levi and you by tomorrow next to the one Erwin and I will say.” Eren and Armin walked to the room talking about how hot the weather was, but Eren couldn’t get Levi out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inform me of any reactions comments or suggestions in the comments...
> 
> the comments really do shape the content of the story and the personality of the characters.
> 
> thanks for all the awesome suggestions and reactions. my SD card is full of screenshots I've taken of the comments to use as reference.


	12. He's mine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> armin x erwin kicks in....damn levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored and wrote a little something else....

Eren was in the hotel room with Armin who was facetiming Mikasa, who was in the middle of a photoshoot in Puerto Rico.

“You guys could’ve told me and i would’ve gone with you.” Mikasa said as she took a sip from her piña colada. 

“It’s a business trip, you can’t come.” Armin said as he looked for the best angle of light in the room.

“More like double date...Anyway, how’s Eren?” Mikasa asked.

“He’s napping… but he really scared me earlier” Armin said as he pointed the camera of his phone to Eren’s bed.

“How scared? What happened? Was it Levi? Answer...” Mikasa’s voice deepened again in anger.

“No no….He’s really ok...I’m just saying i got worried when I saw Eren’s face and he-... Nevermind.” Armin hesitated to tell Mikasa. She gave him the Ackerman death glare and he told her.

“When we got here and checked in I was translating everything for Erwin. The lady at the front desk said she only saw one reservation and...Well Levi went off on her, he was yelling at the lady and I stayed to calm him down while Erwin took Levi to seat somewhere else. Levi and Erwin went for a walk around the hotel and i came back to Eren.. When i saw him his face gave me chills...he looked as if he’d seen a ghost...he..he.” 

Levi walked into the room and saw Armin facetiming Mikasa, “”Mikasa, sorry but Armin has to hang up...bye” Levi hung up the call and turned to Armin.

“Now tell me...What worried you in Eren after Erwin and I went for a walk?”

For some reason Armin felt as if the devil spoke to him, he was sweating cold and hesitant, “Nothing..Levi.”

“Come on Armin, You can tell me. Just like you, I wanna help Eren too” Levi said as his voice went manipulative in a split second.

“I don’t believe you” Armin whispered and tried to keep his composure.

“Listen you little Pico, I’m only gonna tell you this once so open your ears. If you try to take Eren away from me again by coming up with one of your stupid little plans or talking shit to him or anyone about me, I won't have other choice but to take him out of your reach. Maybe move somewhere else using the baby’s well being as an excuse or just make something up so Eren hates your guts and never speaks to you again...got it?” Levi couldn’t get enough of the expression on Armin’s face. Levi didn’t want to scare the kid, just tell him to control his mouth. that’s all.

“What are you guys talking about?” Erwin said as he walked into the room with 3 beers and a bottle of soda.

“Just talking to your boyfriend about what happens in this career when the fish feels like talking shit about the shark.” Levi said as he too a beer and gave one to Armin. Armin only laughed and took the beer.

“I’m tired, Let’s go for a walk Erwin.” Armin said as he almost ran to Erwin.

“You made absolutely no sense my love” Erwin replied and kissed him in the forehead.

Eren woke up and looked at Levi, “come sleep with me, your baby’s moving too much.” Levi slept with Eren and Levi couldn't be happier to have him close and feel the baby move.

***

Erwin and Armin were walking by the beach with the beer still in their hands. “What is it?” Erwin said as he held his lover’s right hand. “You love the beach but you seem sad to be here or was it Levi earlier today that scared you.”

Armin interrupted Erwin and said, “No no...Levi didn’t do anything to scare me It’s just that Mikasa and I still don’t trust him...”

Erwin turned to face Armin and gave him a peck on the lips, “He’s still going through treatment and he just recently finished the program. It’s extremely hard to trust someone that dares to hurt the most important person in his life, so just give it some time.”

Armin replied with, “don’t kiss me, we’re in public….j-just take me slow, ok?”

Erwin smiled back saying, “That’s why i got a room with two beds for us.. You just tell me when you’re ready for the next step.” The two walked along the beach and held hands as they watched the sun go down together, holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -when Levi says "you little Pico..." he means the main character of 'boku no pico' (if you don't know who pico is don't look him up if you don't wanna have nightmares)  
> \- facetiming=video chatting
> 
> Leave any comments, questions or suggestions in the comment section <3
> 
> BTW: if you have traveled to a tropical place or ever visited a beach before, tell me in the comments what you saw or how you felt. (I need tropical beach ideas)


	13. "I'm married..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikasa steps in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -the golf course mentioned is real  
> -this chapter is for those of you who hate mikasa (cause you will like her after this)
> 
> BTW: Erwin got a room with two beds in the previous chapter because Armin is a little shy with Erwin. They don't have sex. Armin is in his last year of Law school.

The night came and the two blonds were back from watching the sunset together. Levi and Eren were still sleeping but Levi woke up the moment he felt the door open.  
Erwin walked in followed by Armin and told Levi, “It’s been 8 hours since Eren ate something, is he not hungry?”

Levi rubbed Eren’s belly and kissed him on the cheek. Eren woke up and the first thing he said was, “I’m hungry...”

Levi brushed Eren’s bangs back with his hand and gave him a kiss, “Let’s go eat then.”

Armin could not be more disgusted to look at them. Levi was making Eren depend on him and he couldn’t tell anyone what Levi’s plan was. 

“What’s wrong Armin? don’t space out like that.” Levi said as he hugged Eren from behind. Eren was even more tired than usual so Levi was supporting his back so that he walked straight, “Let me help you with that..” Levi said as he tightly straightened Eren’s back and walked to the bathroom with him.

Erwin couldn’t help but notice Armin was more than uncomfortable to see ERERI in action. “What did Levi tell you when I wasn’t here?” Erwin whispered to Armin.

Armin looked down and hugged Erwin, “well...It’s really nothing...don't worry”

**

Everyone went down to have dinner. Eren ordered 3 dishes and ate half of Levi’s food, just because according to Eren,“the baby’s hungry.”  
That night Eren slept with Levi, Armin slept in a bed by himself and Erwin slept in the sofa.

***

The next morning Levi and Erwin went to the Cana Bay Golf Course right after having breakfast and leaving Armin and Eren on the beach. Erwin knew there was something strange with Armin lately and it had to do with Levi. Now that Levi and Erwin were alone by the bar area this was the perfect opportunity to figure out what was going on between those to.

Erwin ordered two piña coladas and started the interrogation, “so Levi, have you noticed Armin acting a bit strange lately.”

Levi knew where Erwin wanted to get and just answered with, “strange? .. maybe cause he’s on a trip with you.”

Erwin looked at Levi and asked, “what did you two talk about yesterday? Were you jealous or something?”

Levi smirked and took a sip from his drink, “do you always like interrogating me with drinks or what… I just told him to tell me why Eren looked like he’d seen a ghost when we checked in.”

Erwin took the opportunity Levi brought it up and said, “you know exactly why Eren was scared, you just don’t want to admit it… he’s still scared if not terrified of you because you keep going back to being abusive out of the blue.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, “what are you trying to get out of me..”

Erwin looked at Levi in the eye and said, “you lay a hand on Eren again and I’m personally putting you behind bars. Eren gave you a chance, don’t screw it up.” Levi had been warned twice already and Erwin wasn’t playing. 

***

Armin and Eren were having fun in the pool when someone hugged Eren from behind.

“Ahhhhhhhh...shit, you scared me Mikasa. What are you even doing here?” Eren said in surprise.

“Armin told me yesterday you guys were here so i came..you were sleeping at the time.” Mikasa explained.

“Mikasa!” Armin said in relief more than surprise.

“What’s up Armin, why’d you hang up yesterday?” Mikasa asked.

Armin looked at Eren for a moment and said, “I was...talking to Levi.”

Mikasa noticed the pause between ‘I was’ and ‘talking with Levi’ so she changed the topic, “Eren, you look great in that trikini… I’ll introduce you to a swimsuit designer when you give birth.”

Eren blushed and floated away, “No thanks, I'd love to but I doubt Levi would be happy about me modeling swimsuits.”

Mikasa started to get an idea of why Armin paused when talking to her and only said, “Levi has nothing to do with the career path you want to take. If you want to be a model that's your decision not his.”

Eren came back with a backstroke and told mikasa, “I’m married and i belong to my husband”

Mikasa stopped him and took him to sit in the pool steps when she saw Levi standing by the pool, “The fact that you’re married does not mean you belong your spouse.” Mikasa looked up and Levi was looking directly at her. “Eren, I’ll go get some drinks. Would you come with me Levi?”

“Sure, Mikasa” Levi helped her out of the pool and passed her a towel. Armin had now shivers with the death glares the two Ackermans were giving.

*** 

Mikasa took Levi to the gardens of the hotel and scolded him, “what exactly are you trying to do to Eren.”

“I see that you are trying to take him away from me too” Levi calmly said.

“Away from you? He was never yours to begin with. You’re sick” Mikasa was getting angrier by the second.

“Oh really… Eren doesn’t need you-”

Levi got cut off by Mikasa, “Oh please Levi like you’re one to talk… I was the only one there when Eren needed me the most, when he found out he was pregnant, when he got back together with you and everytime i fucking told him to lay his eyes on you… you tell me Levi, who do you think Eren trusts more. The man who physically, mentally and sexually abused of him or the only person that was there for him when he needed the most.”

“Mikasa, don’t be thinking that because you’re the sister Eren never had you can actually take him away from me. I have the power to take Eren away from anyone and don’t make me take drastic measures.”

Mikasa fell silent and got closer to Levi, “And what are those ‘drastic measures.’ are you gonna hit me? Cause I’m not scared of you.”

Levi laughed and walked away saying, “I won’t resort to violence, but how about that modeling career you wanna be big on. I have more connections to take you down than you have to stay relevant. Do Eren and me a favor and keep your distance, ok?”

“FUUUUCCCCKKK YOUUUUUUU!!!!!!!” Mikasa shouted at him, he heard her, kept walking and went back to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave your comments ,reactions , questions and suggestions in the comment section. I reply as fast as i can.
> 
> I love the feedback and the comments<3
> 
> <3 thanks so so so so so so so much for reading <3


	14. Mind your own business...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ereri talk....manipulation skills on point...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the suggestion <3MikoVampire<3

The night came and Levi took Eren out for a walk. The sound of the waves was calming and the sand was cold at their feet. Even though the ocean looked terrifying to swim in at night, it looked beautiful with the light of the stars. Levi sat in the sand with his lover to look at the stars. Eren was cuddling with Levi when the words “I love you” escaped his lips.

“I love you and our baby too” Levi took the opportunity to have a talk with his lover, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.”

“what is it?” Eren fixed his maxi white dress to sit on Levi’s lap.

“It’s Mikasa and Armin, don't you feel like….. I don't want to be rude but, not minding their own business.” Levi said as he gently held Eren’s hand.

“Are they?... Well, Mikasa cares about me since she’s like my sister and Armin’s like my brother.”

“I understand they are like your family but isn't it weird that she came all the way from another country just to see how we were doing... or how Armin is just with you all the time and he’s not even enjoying Erwin’s company.” 

“Nonsense, Armin talks about Erwin non-stop and Mikasa...Well she’s Mikasa”

“Exactly...It's like they're glued to you and i want you all to myself.”

“All to yourself?” Eren questioned.

“Your body, your eyes, your attention, your time, your love….everything”

Eren fell silent. Levi kissed his collarbone and left Eren thinking with, “just think about it, ok” 

Eren hugged him “promise you won't leave me alone or get tired of me or-”

Levi shut him up with a kiss and gently laid him down in the sand. “may I?” Levi asked for permission before lifting Eren’s dress.  
Eren let out a tear, “what’s wrong?” Levi asked and sat next to Eren.

“For more that I try I just can’t bring myself to do this, Levi… I love you, I forgive you but I can't have sex with you…Not yet.”

Levi stood from the sand to help Eren stand up. “I don't have to have sex with you if you don't feel ready for it… I’m not the man that used to force you to do it anymore… and i don't need Mikasa and Armin to remind me i have to be gentle with you anymore either.”

***

That night Levi and Eren had a luxurious room for themselves next to the beach. Levi knew that Eren wasn’t completely healed yet from the first 4 years of their marriage. All Levi wanted was the love of his life back, he didn’t want to make Eren suffer anymore. 

***

The next morning, Eren, Mikasa and Armin went for breakfast while Erwin and Levi where at the gym. After eating, Eren remembered the conversation he had with Levi the night before.

Eren wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at Mikasa and Armin, “Why are you guys so interested in my marriage with Levi?”

Mikasa looked at Armin and back to Eren, “well, because we care about you that’s all”

“If you care about me and want the best for me, why are you guys so put on jeopardizing my marriage with Levi?”

Armin almost choked on his food, Mikasa’s voice deepened, “what do you mean jeopardize? We’re just protecting you-”

Eren interrupted her, “protecting me from what, Fixing my marriage?”

“We’re protecting you from that monster you call husband” Mikasa explained.

Armin jumped in, “Guys, we need to calm down..Eren Levi has been manipulating you..he even threatened to take you away from us.”

Mikasa took Eren’s hand and said, “You have to believe us Eren, that man’s habits will never die. You have to leave him before it’s too late.”

Eren yanked his hand out of Mikasa’s, “Y-you can’t be serious...after seeing with your own two eyes how much Levi has changed, you guys expect me to leave him. We’re having a baby and so far he has only shown me he can be a great father if given the change.” 

Armin stood from his seat, “Eren you need to-”

Eren stood from his seat and scolded Armin, “You guys are the ones that need to step back.” Eren walked away and left to his hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave your comments questions and suggestions in the comment section...
> 
> BTW: answer in the comments..... what do you want the baby's sex to be and why?


	15. Maybe They Were Right...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....just read and you'll see....the title is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry.... I suggest you take a deep breath and take a 10 second break if you get pissed
> 
> you wont believe how hard was for me to find the right words to write this.
> 
> Lemme go do something with this headache...

Levi walked into the hotel room and found Eren crying in bed. “Eren, what’s wrong?” Levi hugged him.

“My own friends...they...don’t want us together and It...It...Levi, let’s get out of here.”

Levi looked at Eren in the eyes,“What happened? What did Mikasa and Armin do to you?” 

Eren sat up in bed and explained Levi, “They said I shouldn’t be with a person like you… They see I’m trying to fix my marriage and instead of supporting me they-..I just wanna go back home.” (he means Germany)

Levi served Eren a glass of water so that he would stop crying and gave it to him, “It's ok. we don’t have to leave though. It was them who ruined the trip for you, they should be the ones leaving, not us.”

Eren didn’t want to break the unconditional friendship he had with Mikasa and Armin, nor he wanted to ignore what Levi was saying. Eren couldn't hold it in any longer and broke down in tears. He was desperate for answers, “Levi please, help me… I don’t know what to do anymore… I can’t just never talk to the people i grew up with….what should I do...” Eren took a sip from the glass of water and put it back on the nightstand.

Levi laid Eren down in bed and massaged his feet, “ Just breathe, Eren. I know this must be tough for you, but now you have me and the baby. We’ll soon be a family and you won’t need Mikasa or Armin anymore.”

“What are you trying to say?” Eren tried to relax with the massage he was getting from Levi.

“Can’t you see what they’re trying to do?... They want to trigger me and make me go back to my old self so they can have you all to themselves.” Levi explained as he was adding more pressure to the massage. Almost as if just thinking of Armin and Mikasa made him mad.

“Ouch Levi. Be gentle, my feet.” Eren said.

Levi let go of Eren’s feet, “I’m sorry… the thought of losing you pisses me off. Specially when someone tries to take you away from me” 

“Levi...do they really want us apart. It’s just a little hard to believe that they would actually enjoy to see me without you…. They might only be trying to protect me and the baby after all that's happened. I should apologize to them.”

“So.. you believe them?” Levi looked back at Eren with anger.

“I-I’m just saying...there might be a possibility they are actually right...” Eren clarified now slightly scared of Levi.

Levi stayed silent trying to contain the anger he felt, now that Eren was practically on Mikasa and Armin’s side. and looked at Eren in the eyes. “Me or them...you choose..”

“Of course I chose you...you are the father of-” Eren got cut off and flinched when Levi sent the glass of water flying and it smashed in a wall.

“Only because of that.” Levi took Eren by the wrists and pulled him to stand increasing the strength of his grip by the second. “There doesn’t have to be a baby on the way for you to say you frefer me above anyone else.”

“Levi you’re hurting me” Eren’s heartbeat went wild in fear.

“I tried to be as patient, loving and caring as i could and this is how you pay me.” Levi shook Eren with a strong grip on his wrists.

“Levi I’m serious...You’re scaring me” Eren was starting to panic and run out of air.

“I took a shitty anger management program and fucking wasted my money on a psychologist to help me get you back and this is what i fucking get.” Levi threw Eren back to the bed with the same force he had on Eren’s wrists.

“L-Levi...” Eren was now shaking.

“I’ll never let you go… I gave you time, space, love and even kept you fat and happy like Petra said... this is what i get for treating you right.” Levi said in a lower voice.

“And what do you plan to do now?..rape me?..Hit Me?” Eren could barely speak.

“Even though you deserve it… pack your shit we’re going back.”

***

Mikasa was shopping with Armin near the capital when she suddenly lost her balance. “Mikasa, what’s wrong?” Armin almost saved her from falling.

“I felt this horrible pressure in my chest.” Mikasa said as she got up and Armin got her a chair to seat on.

“Want me to call a taxi so that we can go back to the hotel.” Armin suggested.

“That’s the last place i wanna go to… If i find Levi i know I’ll end up in jail.” Mikasa said.

“Erwin told me Eren and Levi left this afternoon in the first plane they found.” Armin told Mikasa.

“Maybe it’s just the heat, But i got a similar feeling to this a few weeks before Levi told me Eren needed me to go to the U.S. ASAP. Almost like a 6th sense.” Mikasa reasoned.

“I’ll call a taxi. It’s already getting dark anyways” Armin said as he took out his phone.

“Armin, Were we too harsh with Eren?” Mikasa asked.

“We were just telling him the truth… You never know, maybe we were wrong.” Armin said trying to calm Mikasa down.

“Can we go back before the end of the week? I can feel it. Eren needs us.” Mikasa was now pale.

“I’ll convince Erwin.” Armin replied and called the taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unleash your emotions in the comments I wanna know what you guys think...
> 
> BTW: if you haven't answered already, what do you want the baby's sex to be and why?
> 
> Leave your emotions, suggestions and Questions in the comment section.


	16. Love Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are 21 or older keep that rum within reach... if you are a minor ice-cream and Doritos always work for me

Eren was running downhill with Levi, chasing a baby that had just learned how to walk. Unfortunately, it was just a dream. Eren woke up in the apartment Levi had bought when they got married and feared the cycle starting again. He was still clothed, that meant Levi hadn’t taken advantage of him. The belly was round and healthy usual, he had no visible scars and the marks on his wrist had already vanished. He had to get help, only god knows what Levi’s intentions were at the moment. Eren wasn't going to be the victim anymore.

Eren reached his left pocket and his phone was still there. He turned the sound off and put the light to a minimum just in case. He didn’t know who to text so he texted the only person that was always on his phone and could come up with the right strategy, Armin. Eren sent a text message that said, “Levi took me against my will back to the apartment. Please come get me and bring Erwin with you, I don’t know what Levi might be thinking to do to me and the baby. please don’t answer back so that there is no evidence you got this message.” right after sending the message, Eren deleted it and put the phone back in his pocket. 

Eren heard steps from the office. Levi walked to Eren and looked at him in the eye. Eren got up from the sofa and spat on his face. Levi slapped Eren so hard he fell back in the sofa. “Eren, stop making me hurt you.” Levi said as he wiped Eren’s spit with his handkerchief.

Eren looked at him with disgust and shouted in rage, “what do you want from me?”

Levi kneeled in front of the sofa Eren was seating on, “Everything...that’s all. Now, you can let me show you how much i love you or I’ll show you by force. I hate having to do this again so please-”

“If you hate doing this why do you do it-” Eren’s voice started to crack.

Levi stood from the floor and yelled, “Cause i fucking love you and you don’t love me the same. You think i didn’t notice...How you look at other guys even Mikasa.” 

“Levi you need help-”

Levi held Eren tightly by the wrists again, “I DON’T NEED ANY FUCKING HELP!...all i need is your body and i can’t have it….That’s it...” Levi ran to the kitchen and came back with a roll of duct tape. Eren guessed what was coming and stood from the sofa. 

“Even if i have to tie you down, I will have you and once I show you how much you mean to me You’ll love me back. ” Levi was now hysterical. He was laughing out loud and almost drooling. All his composure was gone. (he looked like that crazy hyena from the lion king)

Eren’s first instinct was to run. He threw Levi the house phone in the table next to the sofa and ran for the door. In the time Eren was unlocking the door Levi recovered, came behind him and wrapped his arms around his belly. Eren froze.

“Don't make me hurt our baby..” Levi whispered and his voice trembled. Eren froze in fear. There was nothing else he could do.

***

Eren was now naked in bed with his hands and mouth taped, his legs still loose. Levi walked into the room naked and couldn’t help it but cry when he saw Eren’s eyes fill up with fear. 

“Eren please, don’t make this harder for me.” Levi said as tears rolled down his cheeks. “I just want you to enjoy this...I’m sorry but this is the only way i can show you I love you. I don’t want to do this so please don’t cry...” Eren closed his eyes and expected the worse.

Levi’s touch was unbearable and every kiss was one more reason to leave him. Eren was disgusted by Levi’s caresses but he preferred this rather than Levi doing something to the baby.

***  
The morning came and Levi was still thrusting into Eren’s abused ass. Levi had been trying to make Eren like sex with him all night, but it was impossible. No matter how hard he'd thrust into that spot that always made Eren’s spine arch, no matter how many times he would kiss and speak to the belly. Eren just didn’t want him.

Levi was tired, Eren exhausted and the scars and wounds on Eren’s body were far from healing. When Levi stopped, Eren was laying in bed, shivering, crying and in pain. “Eren please...Love me..I beg you please...forgive me...” Levi was crying and regretting every decision he made in the last 24 hours.

Levi carefully took the tape off from Eren’s hands and mouth. Eren could barely speak, “L-Levi”

“Eren..” Levi flinched.

“I-It hurts...Everything hurts...” The only reason Eren wasn't moving was because he couldn’t. Every inch of his body was in excruciating pain. 

“E-Eren..do you love me?” Levi asked.

“I used to..” Eren let out a tear. His Eyes still burning from crying all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please write your reactions in the comments ... don't hate me.
> 
> questions, reactions and suggestions in the comment section...<3


	17. HELP ME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't die...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know...

Even though it was till early, Armin was already in bed. He had been thinking about Eren and if he was actually happy with Levi. Maybe Eren was right and what Levi and Eren needed now was space to heal and fix their marriage.

Erwin walked out of the bathroom right after taking a shower, “Armin, you left your phone in the bathroom. In your lock screen says you received a message like 4 hours ago.” Erwin told Armin as he walked to him with the phone.

“Just leave it on top of the nightstand, maybe it’s Mikasa talking about going back.” Armin said as he sat up in his bed.

“What if it’s something urgent” Erwin put the phone in the night stand.

“Probably not...Let’s just sleep for now and check out tomorrow morning.” Armin didn’t want to talk. Not because he was tired but because maybe Eren was right by choosing Levi over his friends.

***

It was 5 in the morning and Mikasa almost kicked down the door of the hotel room Armin and Erwin were staying. “OPEN UP..IT’S URGENT!!” Mikasa yelled from the other side of the door. 

Erwin was the first one to wake up, he opened the door. “What’s wrong?”

“Erwin there’s no time..we have to get back right this instant. Eren is not taking my calls nor answering my messages. I called Levi and he only said Eren was fine and hung up...Erwin please.” Mikasa hadn’t slept that night. The heartache she felt when she thought about Eren only got stronger in the morning.

“Mikasa, what are you doing here?...sorry for not looking at the message you sent me last night, i wasn’t in the mood for anything.” Armin said as he woke up.

“Armin.. Wait i didn’t send you anything ….Oh fuck Eren!” Mikasa took Armin’s phone and put in the pass code. She opened the message and lost the balance on her feet.

Mikasa almost fainted on Armin’s bed,“Mikasa what did-...Erwin look at the message.” Armin said, afraid of the contents of that message.

“It’s from Eren, he was taken against his will and according to the context of this message Levi was probably going to do something terrible to him. It’s best if we don’t answer back, Levi might have confiscated his phone already.” Erwin still couldn’t believe Levi could go this far. “ we have to go back right this instant… The pilot is not available so, can you buy us 3 plane tickets Mikasa?” 

Mikasa stood from Armin’s bed and reached for Erwin’s computer in the night stand. “On it.” Armin and Erwin changed into casual clothes and packed everything back to their bags. In a matter of 2 hours they were at the airport.

***

When they finally landed in New York, Erwin went for his car (he left it at a parking lot near the airport) and everyone got in with the destination being Levi’s house.  
The plan was leaving Mikasa in the car looking out, Armin in the front seat ready to leave when Mikasa gave the signal and Erwin go up to Levi’s apartment with his handgun (had it in the car).

*** 

Erwin made sure the safety lock on in his gun and reminded himself to only use it if absolutely necessary. With that being said, Erwin knocked on the door not sure of wanting to know what was on the other side. An average height, pale male with wounds and bruises all over his body opened the door. Just from looking at him Erwin could feel the pain Eren had gone through. 

“E-Erwin...Help me” Eren’s voice was fragile and cracked with every word that came out of his mouth.

Eren knew Levi was abusive but he never got to see the level of anger he would release on Eren. Erwin was shocked but quickly found his composure. “We need to take you to a hospital, where’s Levi?”

“He’s sleeping but I think he heard the door open-” Eren now whispered.

Levi walked out of the bedroom with a knife on his hand, “On whose side are you, Erwin… Eren come over here.”

Eren flinched when Levi mentioned his name. “L-Levi..”

“Come over here.” Levi paused after each word with anger.

Erwin pulled Eren outside of the apartment and came inside. “He’s not.” 

Levi walked towards Erwin with the knife. “You bitch.”

Erwin took off the safety lock on his gun, *BANG, BANG*, He shot Levi twice.

Erwin put the lock back on his gun and put it back in his pants, “We have to get you to a hospital...” Erwin carried Eren bridal style and the fuck out of the building.

***

When Erwin finally made it downstairs, he got Eren in the car and Mikasa Yelled “ARMIN, GO!” once Eren was inside. Eren had to be taken to a hospital. With all the stress and abuse he received from Levi they had to make sure Eren and the baby were health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave your reactions and predictions in the comments please....... I love to read comments.


	18. Thank you Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title speaks for itself..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> justice....
> 
>  
> 
> <3 yes Twins...<3

Armin was driving to the nearest hospital as fast as the law allowed him to. Eren was in the back seat with Erwin and Mikasa.

Earn tightly held Erwin’s arm and didn’t even look at him in the face, “Is Levi gonna be ok?”

Erwin looked at Eren and smiled, “I shot him with blanks, He’ll be ok” 

Eren got quiet and tightened his grip on Erwin’s arm, “What’s wrong Eren?” 

Eren was now crying and grinding his teeth together, “M-My baby...” he was obviously in pain.

Mikasa yelled Armin to, “HURRY THE FUCK UP!!” 

***

Eren was taken care of as soon as he got to the hospital. Erwin and Armin stayed in the waiting room. Mikasa wanted to go in with Eren but she was told to stay outside by the nurses. The only thing they could do now was hope that all this was just a false alarm.

***

An hour later, the doctor in charge of Eren came out and Mikasa rushed to him. “Is Eren’s baby gonna be okay?”

Dr. Brzenska looked at Mikasa and asked, “is anyone else come with Eren?”

Armin stood from his chair, “yes, the three of us came with him.” Erwin stood from his chair and held Armin’s hand.

“OK, follow me” doctor Brzenska said and walked inside followed by Mikasa, Erwin and Armin.

***

Eren was sleeping soundly in a hospital bed. Even though he was surrounded by machines, he wasn’t connected to any. Mikasa cried to see him so peaceful yet so full of bruises. Armin gave her a shoulder to cry on.

Erwin looked at Eren and asked the doctor. “How are they?”

The doctor looked at Erwin and back at Mikasa while she explained, “Eren was exposed to intense levels of stress not to mention he was violently raped. The twins are okay, but we’ll have to keep them tonight to make sure everything’s under control.”

Mikasa and Armin looked at the doctor and said, “twins?”

“Yes, Eren is having Twins. I have to leave now, you guys can stay here till the end of visiting hours.” The doctor walked out of the room.

***

Eren woke up 3 hours later and the first thing he did was feel his belly. “Guys?”

Mikasa jumped from her seat and hugged Eren, “I will never let you guys go...ever”

Eren smiled and let out a tear of joy, “thanks guys.”

Erwin kissed Armin in the forehead and walked towards Eren, “Eren, I know you went through a lot but I have to ask you now. What are you going to do about Levi?”

“I-I…Well, he’s the father of my children but... i can’t let him just walk away like nothing happened...”Eren started to cry and held on to his belly, “I gave him a chance but enough is enough. I don’t want a person like that near me or my children.”

Erwin took Eren’s hand and looked at him in the eye, “I will make sure he pays for what he did to you and don’t worry, after all this is over you and the kids will have a peaceful life and you will have nothing to do with Levi anymore.” 

Eren hugged Erwin and whispered, “Thank you...thank you so much...I don’t know how I’ll ever pay you for-”

Erwin interrupted Eren and replied with, “Just let me do the honors of sending that bastard to jail.”

Erwin went back to the law firm and started working on the case. When the police reached Levi’s apartment they found him in the parking lot just when he was about to open the door of his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't done yet...this is not the last chapter
> 
> leave your comments, reactions, questions and suggestions in the comment section please <3
> 
> please give me name suggestions for the Twins.... Love you all...thanks for reading


	19. <3 BABY SHOWER <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party yayyyyyyyyyyy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

Eren woke up the next morning and saw Mikasa and Armin speaking with the doctor. Armin seemed concentrated and Mikasa seemed as if she was taking mental notes of what the doctor was saying. Both heeded to what the doctor had to say as if it was a big deal.

Eren sat up and said, “Hi guys.”

Mikasa turned and hurried to his Eren, “Eren!..I’m so glad you and the twins are ok.”

Armin sat next to Eren and motioned Mikasa to let the doctor speak with Eren. The doctor looked at the clipboard she had in one hand, “Good news Eren, the twins are strong and were not harmed by the trauma you went through. Nevertheless, like i told your friends, from now on you will have to take more care of yourself. The tall man yesterday told me   
you’re going to be a single father...make sure to get Lots of love, attention and surround yourself with people that care about you.”

Armin stood from his seat and looked at Eren with enthusiasm, “how about calling all of our friends and making a huge baby shower?”

Eren’s eyes lit up, “w-well yeah...let’s do it.”

The doctor gave Eren two blue lollipops, “you’re free to go, have a safe weekend.” and left the room.

Eren looked at the lollipops and started crying. Not of anger, or anguish, or pain, but because of the joy of knowing he was 2 months away from having two baby boys. For the first time in a long time he felt as if he had something that belonged to him and he belonged to.

***

After Eren was dismissed from the hospital, Armin drove him to Mikasa’s house. Mikasa went back to Levi’s apartment and got his clothes, along with some papers and photo albums of Eren’s childhood. 

Eren moved to Mikasa’s house and refused to just sit around all day. Since Eren had majored art in college he decided to put in use the knowledge he had and pain on a regular basis. At first he only sketched and drew some things in his notebook, then it was experimenting with different paints and in a matter of two weeks mikasa’s house was filled with colors and joy. Eren of course apologized for dirtying the floors, but Mikasa couldn’t be happier for Eren.

From time to time Eren would go out with Armin and Erwin to malls, shops, parks and even back to Erwin’s law firm. Even when Erwin talked to him about Levi, he couldn’t be happier to be surrounded by his closest friends.

In the time he spent with Armin and Erwin he even learned a few things. Erwin’s pure love for Armin was truly something worth watching. Just looking at those two made Eren think that maybe there was a possibility he could live a romance like that. Eren’s brain almost shut down when Mikasa told him that Erwin and Armin had been together for 3 years and hadn’t gone beyond holding hands and kissing. Eren asked Erwin himself and he only said, “I believe there are infinite ways to show how much you love a person that have nothing to do with sex. Love is a feeling that comes with respect, tolerance and comprehension… in other words If Armin is not ready or doesn’t feel like doing it i won't push him.”

***

The baby shower came and Eren couldn’t believe how much people came. College friends, acquaintances, friends of other friends and even people from other cities that he didn't even know of but just because they came joined the family.

Mikasa and Armin rented a huge salon for everyone to meet and called some friends to decorate. Armin had a friend in college called Makoto, He was nice enough to call some of his friends and decorate. Makoto arrived 4 hours early along with his friends Haru, Rin, Rei and Nagisa (all guys from the anime Free!) ready to decorate. 

Haru got on his swimsuit and started putting soap and water in the tubes for the bubbles that were supposed to drop from the ceiling when Eren walks in. 

Nagisa and Makoto did the decorations and later on Haru joined them to draw babies and add details to the decorations. Rin and Rei were in charge of the music system and lights.

3 hours before the party Kirito, his wife Asuna and their daughter Yuui ,(Sword Art Online) arrived to the party and helped with the lights and computers.

***

The party came and when everyone was seating down when Eren made his entrance. And Mikasa’s friends from the Ouran Highschool Host Club came to give her a hand hosting the event. Even though Eren had never met some of the people in the party he made great friends. Mikasa introduced him to the powerhouse family of new talent, the Sena family (Love Stage). Eren had thought of becoming a model but he wasn’t really sure of it being his thing.

He didn’t only meet people he didn’t know, he also got to see his high school friends again. Connie and Sasha recently got married. Jean and Marco were together. Isabel and Farlan came by to apologize for Levi, but Eren told them to stay and enjoy the party. Erwin and Armin danced all night long. Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner came together as always. Ymir and krista couldn’t make it. Eld, Pixis, Dita, Gunther and Mike came from the law firm after work to meet Eren and Armin. Hange and Petra were invited by Eren, but couldn't make it.

Eren thought that since it was a baby shower/ party, people wouldn’t bring too many gifts. He was very wrong. (Tokyo ghoul) The CCG, (Love Stage) SenaPro and the (Erwin’s) Maria Law Firm sent Eren all the furniture, games, clothing and supplies for the twins to be covered for their first 2 years. Not to mentioned the Ouran Host Club and every guest brought a gift individually. 

The party ended at 4 A.M. and even though Eren was exhausted he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave your comments, suggestions, reactions and questions in the comment section.....thanks so much for reading hope you loved it as much as i loved writing it.
> 
> ALSO: tell me in the comments one anime character (from any anime) that you think Eren or Mikasa would look good dating....I've been thinking of something and I'm kinda curious...whachu guys think?


	20. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two examples of what loving someone looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Mikasa and Eren are sibling goals  
> -Mikasa is older than Eren

In the 4 weeks Eren had been living in Mikasa’s house he started to notice how much of a burden he was starting to become for Mikasa. 

Eren did not pay rent or bills in the apartment. Even though he made decent money out of the paintings he sold, Mikasa refused to take his money with the excuse of, “babies are expensive and you are having two.” or her typical, “Save it, I’m more that glad to live with my you.”

Mikasa wasn't the only one protecting Eren. Armin took him to museums, art galleries, shopping, sightseeing and even out to eat without Eren spending a dollar. Armin was still in college but every time Eren would tell him not to pay or to save for college. Armin would reply with, “I barely use my money in college. College pays itself with the scholarships I get and I still live with my grandpa, I don’t have to pay for dorms or meal plans.” 

Erwin was a case on it's own. For more that Eren tried to to convince him, he just wouldn't let him pay for his services. Putting Levi in jail was something he felt the need of doing, not to forget that Erwin was trying to keep Eren as far away from the topic of Levi as possible. 

Everyone around Eren was trying to spoil him and make him happy, but too much sweets get tiring to eat. (they were starting to get annoying)

***

Mikasa was reading Emails as always on her computer, “Eren, you know I love you, right?”

Eren put his magazine down and replied from the sofa, “Yeah, I love you too sis.”

Mikasa closed her computer and sat next to Eren saying ‘come' so that Eren would put his head on her lap. “Because I love you like you like brother I take good care of you.” Mikasa massaged Eren’s scalp with her fingertips.

Eren was starting to relax and said in a calm tone, “Are you reading my mind again?”

Mikasa smiled and kept massaging, “ I know you better than you know yourself. I know that getting spoiled and having everyone pay for your expenses is annoying, but please let us take care of you.”

Eren stayed silent for a few moments and replied, “But now I make my own money, is it bad that I want to be independent for the first time in my life.”

Mikasa motioned Eren to go back to seating up, “ what are you trying to say?”

Eren took Mikasa’s hand and looked at her in the eye. “I want to make my own money, pay my own bills...I don't want to depend on anyone anymore.”

Mikasa smiled, “Stay with me for now and keep saving your money. When the things with Levi cool down I’ll go apartment hunting with you and I’ll make sure you get a job after you give birth.”

Eren laughed, “you mean modeling?”

Mikasa motioned Eren to stand and turn, “Eren come on you have it all…. Didn't you have killer abs back in college.”

Eren blushed, “Mikasa stop, I’m gonna be a father soon... ”

Mikasa laughed, “ok... daddy.”

“MIKASA!”

“ok ok I’m sorry. You’re so cute when you’re angry...daddy.”

“stop calling me that..” Eren started crying.

“Eren please don’t cry...I’m sorry …. I’m sorry” Mikasa hugged Eren. 

Eren stopped crying and said, “fuck off...” and kissed Mikasa’s cheek.

“I love you too, little bro”

***

Erwin took Armin on a date. Saturday night and Erwin wanted to make up for not being able to go to a festival Armin’s college was having a couple of months ago. 

Armin knew Erwin did things a little over the top, but he never expected this. Erwin closed a restaurant just for the two of them, and it wasn't any casual restaurant eather. It was a fucking five star restaurant with a prestigious chef cooking for the two of them. Of course Armin was speechless.

Erwin pulled out Armin’s chair, “I- I don’t know what to say.” Armin was more nervous that a life turkey in thanksgiving.

“If you have nothing to say then don't say anything.” Erwin smiled and leaned to kiss him in the cheek. Armin turned his head and both of their lips met by accident.

Erwin pulled back, “I’m sorry I-”

Armin interrupted Erwin with another kiss, “Don't apologize, Smith.” 

***

After dinner it was time for dessert and Armin looked less nervous than before. 

The waitress brought dessert to the table and Erwin smiled. 

Armin looked at him and asked, “why are you smiling like that?”

Erwin smiled at Armin and caressed his cheeks. “you’ll find out...”

“don't scare me like that.”

“I’m sorry but what I’m saying is true.”

“how about telling me now.” Armin 

“as you wish.” Erwin stood from his seat and opened a door and told Armin to come.

Armin stood from his chair and followed Erwin to what seemed to be a stage. “what is this?” Armin was now sweating cold.

The stage opened and Carlos Vives was singing the song, ‘casarme contigo’ 

Armin recognized the song and his eyes teared up. “Are you being serious-”

Erwin smiled and replied with, “when have i not..” Erwin took a ring out of his pocket and kneeled down in front of Armin. “Armin Arlert, would you marry me?”

Armin was speechless. Erwin adorned his ring finger with the promise ring and hugged him. Armin looked at Erwin’s eyes and embraced him in a kiss. 

“I love you”

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called 'Casarme Contigo' by Carlos Vives. The song itself is a proposal.
> 
> Please leave your comments, reactions, suggestions and questions in the comment section ❤
> 
> \- this chapter was delayed because I cant access my computer...I'm posting this chapter from my phone
> 
> ❤love you all, thanks for reading...❤


	21. A Picture Can Say More Than A Thousand Words...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Erwin sharing their love through pictures via text message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This people sleep soooo much...

No matter how many times Mikasa told Eren to go to bed, he just won't listen. Mikasa knew that Eren wasn't sleeping well because of the baby but it was not an excuse to stay up all night texting people. 

Eren was walking out of his room in the middle of the night when Mikasa caught him. “How many times have i told you….ugh... I’ll sleep with you but please go back to bed.” Mikasa came out of her room and scolded Eren.

Eren pouted and took Mikasa’s hand and placed it in his belly, “Tell them to stop fighting inside of me then.”

Mikasa took Eren by the hand and walked with him to his room. “come on lay in bed and tell your sister what’s going on. If those two are getting annoyed it must be because you are.” 

Eren laid down in bed facing up. “I’m just annoyed” Eren looked like a starfish in bed.

Mikasa layed down next to him. “you’re pregnant, that’s why.” 

Eren stayed silent and closed his eyes, “Mikasa, I’m tired, tell them to stop playing.” Eren lifted his shirt. 

Mikasa smiled and cuddled on Eren. “you’re so beautiful. I find it hard to believe you can’t see it.”

“what are you..”

“Eren you are beautiful. You are gonna be a father of twins. You have a sister and two friends that will be here whenever you need us. There's no need to be worried.” Mikasa hugged her brother.

“Thanks Mikasa.”

“Just think about it, you have nothing to worry about.” Mikasa didn't want to mention his name but what she was really trying to say was that, Eren was now free from Levi’s restrains. 

Soon Eren fell asleep cuddling with Mikasa. Both were peacefully sleeping until they heard a buzz. Both of they got a message at the same time.

Erwin had taken a picture of Armin and him in bed covered with only a white blanket and sent it to Eren and Mikasa from Armin’s phone. The picture showed them cuddling, Erwin taking the picture and Armin laughing and covering his face with his left hand, displaying the ring.

“what the actual fuck!” Eren was more than annoyed.

“Eren, no cursing in front of the baby.” Mikasa unlocked her phone and Eren’s at the same time and read the simultaneous message.

Mikasa turned and smiled at Eren, “Armin’s getting married.”

Eren stood from bed and ran to his phone, “HE DID WHAT!?”

Mikasa hugged and kissed Eren, “our Armin’s getting married.”

Eren looked at Mikasa in surprise, “He just lost his virginity and this is the only thing you point out.”

“well it is obvious they had sex but don't you see how happy Armin looks.” Mikasa laid back in bed. “Lets sleep its 3am already.”

“ok.” Eren went back to bed. Mikasa rubbed Eren’s belly until he fell asleep.

***

Eren opened his eyes and saw Mikasa talking to the belly. “what are you doing?”

Mikasa smiled, “I’m waking you up, Erwin and Armin came by to spread the news.” 

Eren extended his arm to Mikasa so she could help him get up. “They act like newlyweds all the time anyway.”

***

“Hello Eren. How’s the family.” Erwin said.

“hi guys” Armin added.

Eren looked obviously tired. Mikasa hugged Eren from behind and wrapped her arms around his belly. “Eren is barely in the mood of doing anything lately. Forgive his-”

Eren didn’t even let Mikasa finish her sentence, “shhhhhhhhhh… hello guys.” Mikasa let go of Eren.

They all sat back down in the two sofas of Mikasa’s living room. Erwin held onto Armin's hand. “I believe you both know what we are here for so I’ll go straight to the point. Armin and I are planning to take things slow for now. We're not thinking of a wedding any time soon.”

Armin added, “In other words. We got engaged but I think it's better to graduate from college first. We do plan to move together and see how things work out.”

Mikasa stood up to hug the engaged couple followed by Eren. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

***

-group chat-

Eren: why isn't anyone talking about that picture sent from Armin's phone.

Mikasa: I didn't want to embarrass Armin so i didn't mention it.

Armin: lol

Eren: we’re waiting….

Armin: fine. He proposed at a luxurious restaurant downtown. He even got Carlos Vives to sing a proposal song as he was putting the ring in my finger.

Mikasa: OMG Had to be Erwin. He's so nice. Again congrats.

Eren: you guys are just made for each other

Eren: but i asked for the pic

Mikasa: why are you so fixated on Armin's sex life, Eren

Eren: It's not just casual sex, it was his first time. sorry for caring.

Armin: After the restaurant we got on his car and I asked him if i could sleep at his place for the night.

Eren: did you inform your grandfather about you location and what you were doing?

Armin: yeah, i did. Erwin was on the phone with him for 30 mins talking about plants for no reason.

Mikasa: awwww Eren’s mom senses are kicking in

Eren: STFU MIKASA!... Armin continue.

Armin: he thought I meant i wanted to seep at his house but what I really meant was that i wanted to have sex with him.

Mikasa: I bet he didn't he take you seriously.

Armin: yup. I had to go to his room and tell him. I was shaking.

Eren: then…

Armin: he asked me if i was 100% sure and i said i was. Then we had sex.

Eren: did he use protection?

Armin: Don't worry. He did and the condom didn't break or anything.

Mikasa: why were you laughing in the picture?

Armin: Erwin was remindidng me of how cute i looked crossdressing to advertise the class’ burgers back in high school. I was laughing and I was also embarassed so i cobered my face. Erwin was on my phone to learn how to use an Iphone, then he snapped the pic and showed it to me. 

Mikasa: how did you not depite that picture on the spot.

Armin: Erwin said i looked good in the picture so i told him it was ok to send it to you guys.

Eren: ohhh now i get it.

Mikasa: well good night guys

Eren: good night sis

Armin: night 

Mikasa: what do you mean ‘good night' go to bed. Armin, don't you have school and/or have to study. Eren, go to sleep or i will go to your room and massage you until you do.

Armin: I don't have any classes tmr, I perfectly memorised what I need to know for the test. I could stay to entertain Eren for another hour.

Eren: Actually, sis. Can you come give me a back massage. The twins are heavy.

Mikasa: lemme get the body pillow.

Armin: This is Erwin, Armin's going to go to bed now.

Eren: I see, you guys loved it so much the first time you couldn't stop.

Armin: it's not like that. He took my phone.

Mikasa: go cuddle with your fiancé. 

Armin: (A picture taken by Erwin of Armin on top of him facing down. Erwin laying down in bed facing up...belly to bellly)

Eren: We'll talk about this tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments, questions, suggestions and thoughts in the comment section.
> 
> I love to know what you guys think when you read each chapter. It helps me create the next.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	22. A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Eren talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Enjoy

Mikasa walked into Eren’s room. “Eren, you love me right.”

Eren put his pencil down and looked at Mikasa, “of course I love you”

Mikasa walked up to Eren and gave him a kiss in the cheek. “since you love me you can understand i only want the best for you. Right?”

Eren turned to Mikasa. “What did you do this time?”

Mikasa smiled, “you have a photo shoot in 1 hour.”   
Eren gave Mikasa a death glare, “what the fuck Mikasa”

Mikasa walked out of the room. “Erwin told me yesterday to tell you he wanted to go on a date with you to say so…. Well...He’ll be taking you to the- ”

Eren cut her off, “ one thing is protecting me and another thing is fucking hiding everything from me” Eren was pissed, “Fine, I’ll go to that photo shoot and the date too. Just let me change and tell Erwin I’ll be downstairs in 15min.”

Mikasa replied with, “you are the best brother ever. I’ll get you something pretty when you get back.” and blew him a kiss as she closed the door.

***

-Texting Armin-

Eren: has Erwin told you anything about having plans today?

Armin: oh. Yeah, I’m letting you borrow him for today.

Eren: wtf?

Armin: don’t worry. I won't get jealous.

Eren: that is not merely the problem.

Armin: then what is?

Eren: going out on a date with my best friend’s fiancé kinda sounds like cheating to me.

Armin: Erwin doesn't do that. He'll treat you like a prince that's for sure, but he won’t kiss you or get too fresh.

Eren: did you guys plan this.

Armin: he told me what he was gonna do and I said, Fuck yeah!

Eren: don't ever curse in your life.

Armin: Ok I’ll stop. Just let Erwin take you out, he knows how to take guys out on dates and you guys have stuff to talk about.

Eren: still.

Armin: gotta go. I’m kind of in the middle of a test.

Eren: you sneaky little bunny.

Armin: only Erwin is allowed to call me that.

Eren: ew.

***

Eren had sweatpants and a tank top, not to forget the man bun he was rocking. 

Erwin smiled and offered Eren his arm. “Shall we.” Eren locked arms with the tall blond and walked down the street.

Eren and Erwin were walking to a normal speed but Eren seemed to be running out of air. Erwin noticed and stopped walking, “I'm sorry, am i going too fast?”

Eren let go of Erwin’s arm and took a deep breath then proceeded to stretch his back. Erwin came behind him, “let me help you with that.” Erwin massaged Eren’s back. “May i massage the lower part of your back? That's where all the tension seems to be accumulated.” 

Eren calculated the pros and cons of having his best friend’s fiancé massage his back. “It's okay, I guess.” Erwin proceeded to massage Eren’s lower back. It was amazing. Eren felt the release when something seemed to pop in his back. “shit.”

Erwin took Eren’s arm again and said, “I learned that from hange. That person’s great at finding where one’s defenses points are.”

Eren turned to Erwin, “ why do you call hange ‘that person’. Do you not like hange?”

Erwin smiled, “hange refuses to be classified with a gender. Few people know hange’s actually a man.”

***

Erwin helped Eren get out of the car and closed the door. “Are You ready for the photo shoot?”

Eren gave a sigh and let out a “fuck it.”

***

The location of the photoshoot was a house-looking set for the magazine American Baby. Eren was going to be one of the models for the images used in the article “the struggles of pregnancy.”

Eren was ready for the shoot but there was only one more problem. The model hired to play the gather of Eren’s baby in the pictures for the magazine couldn't make it.

Eren was eating ice cream while sitting on a chair cursing Mikasa (texting). Erwin walked up to Eren with a sunflower, “Eren, I have news for you”

Eren took the flower and said, “thanks, what is it” 

Erwin smiled, “the model doing the shoot with you will not be coming, so I volunteered to do it in his place.”

Eren gave Erwin a puzzled look. “We need Eren and Mr. Tall Blond Gorgeous on set.” the photographer called.

“fabulous.”  
“Closer”  
“Can you like hold that position...ok...smith hold your wife. Y'all afraid of touching or what.”  
“Now that's what I'm talking about….Eren i need you a bit more...perfect!”

***

After the shoot, Erwin got a text and looked at his phone. “We should head back.”

Eren held his arm again, “wasn't this supposed to be a date?”

Erwin laughed, “ok, guess they’ll have to wait.” Erwin turned off his phone. “How about I take you sightseeing.”

Eren smiled back, “sure.”

***

Erwin took Eren to a beautiful field of flowers and took out a blanket out of the back of his car so that they could watch the sunset. “Isn't this too romantic?” Eren questioned.

Erwin sat next to Eren in the blanket and said, “I can't help it...I also wanted to talk to you about Levi. He got a really good lawyer by his side.”

Eren looked at Erwin with fear in his eyes, “don't tell me he…”

Erwin took Eren's hand and looked at his green eyes, “yes, he’s out there. That was the reason why you haven't gone out by yourself. The trial is a week from now. I requested that you are not present since it's not prudent for you to see Levi in your state. I contacted Dr. Brzenska and she send in more than enough papers to prove you can't see that man again….I’m sorry but you are going to have to come to the trial. We will win with all the evidence we got but we will need your testimony in order to win for sure.”

Eren looked at the sunset, “I understand. After all, your name is Er-win not Er-lose”

Erwin looked at the sunset, “That bastard didn't deserve you at all… what if i told you that I promise to take care of the twins as if they are my own.”

Eren laughed, “Armin wasn't joking when he said you are the definition of chessy.”

Erwin looked at Eren, “I'm not joking though. You're going to need a lot of help when those two are born. Armin, Mikasa and me are here for anything you need.”

Eren stood from the blanket, “we should be heading back now.”

Erwin turned on his phone and saw 352 messages from Mikasa and Armin. “oh my.”

Eren rolled up the blanket, “are they really that worried?” Eren tried to peek at Erwin’s phone but he only saw the word apartment repeating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Levi is not in a jail cell. He's out there
> 
> Leave your comments, questions(of any kind), suggestions and thoughts in the comment section.
> 
> What is said in the comments may affect future chapters.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	23. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the time Eren told Mikasa he wanted to be more independent....yeah

When Eren was in the car with Erwin he noticed that they were not going in the direction of Mikasa’s apartment. “Where are you taking me?” Eren said as he looked out the window.

Erwin kept driving and just replied with, “ you'll know when we get there.”

***

The building Erwin parked in front of was huge.Erwin locked arms with Eren again, “see the last floor, that's where we're going.”

Eren kept walking and just said, “ok”

When they entered the luxurious lobby the doorman opened the door for them and escorted them to the last floor in the elevator. Once in the last floor they walked to the only apartment door in the floor, Erwin knocked on it and it opened. 

The inside of the apartment was pitch dark but Erwin told Eren to turn on the lights. When Eren turned the switch he found Mikasa in the middle of a huge living room and Armin behind the door.

Eren didn't know what to say so be just asked, “what is this?” 

Erwin let go of Eren’s arm and walked towards Mikasa followed by Armin. “Mikasa took out a key and smiled at Eren, welcome to your new house”

Eren was shocked, “I-I can't believe this...are you guys for real?”

Erwin smiled, “you can go check for yourself”

Eren closed the door behind him and started exploring the house. The walked to the kitchen, “this is just….i love it” Eren then proceeded to walk towards the rooms. One of the rooms had Eren’s canvases and supplies, another one had one bed and some bags laying around. When Eren walked into the third room his eyes filled with tears.

Mikasa walked to him and gave him a tight hug, “aww...come over here.” 

Eren tightly hugged Mikasa and said, “thanks you guys.”

Armin leaned on Erwin, “Mikasa moved everything, I unboxed and organized everything and Erwin distracted you.”

Eren wiped his tears and walked into the third room. Unlike other baby boy’s room, it didn't have color. the furniture and the walls were white. “Since you know the twins more than anybody else, you should be the one to personalize their room.”

Eren couldn't be happier.

***

That night after celebrating, Eren slept in his new apartment. It all felt like a dream. Mikasa had fulfilled her promised of him to get him a job and a place to live. All he had to worry abou now was his 30 weeks of pregnancy. Soon he would officially be the father of twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments, questions(of any kind), suggestions and thoughts in the comment section.
> 
> Question: what do you think Levi would do if he knew Eren's location and the fact that he now lives alone?
> 
> The comments might (will) change the content of the next chapter.


	24. Leave...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi: Im bringing sexy back
> 
> Me: yeah
> 
> Levi: and all the haters dont know how to act
> 
> Me: yeah
> 
> You(probably): shut the fuck up...eat a dick Levi
> 
> Levi: i already did (read the chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the people that commented in the previous chapter. Helped me a ton. ❤

Even though she might not look like it, Mikasa loves sweets. Lately Eren had been looking a bit too grumpy so Mikasa thought it would be a good idea to take Eren to a candy store. Not just any candy store but a candy store with all kinds of sweets, nice location and free Wi-Fi.

Eren was of course not in the mood for anything so Mikasa invited the engaged blonds along too. 

They had lots of fun. Armin looked like a girl wearing bunny ears, Mikasa drank 13 milkshakes, Eren was forced into wearing a turquoise maxi dress and Erwin refused to eat candy and carried Eren when they had been walking for too long. Before the night came everyone was already home. even though Erwin offered escorting Eren all the way to the apartment, Eren refused and declined the offer with a smile.

***

When Eren walked into his apartment and turned on the lights, he found the man he hated and feared the most sitting in the couch.

“Missed me” Levi smiled at Eren who was taking steps back towards the door.

Eren turned around and went for the door but as soon as he opened the door he felt Levi’s hands hugging him from behind.

“Its rude to leave your guests unattended. Of course you don't have any class but still, even you should know better.” Levi whispered in the low voice that made Eren want to disappear.

Eren started shaking violently and cry. “Leave please...leave me and the baby alone, you can't get near us until the judge decides what to do with you after trial.” Eren tried to sound as if he was determined but he was kind of on the verge of having a panic attack.

Levi smiled and closed the door. “come sit with me, i just want to talk.”

Eren took deep breathes in order to calm down. “If i listen would you leave me alone”

Levi leaned on the door so that Eren would have a way to go out, “I just want to ask you something. Just talk.”

***

Eren was in silence cornered in one end of the sofa. Levi was seating next to Eren but moved away from him when he noticed Eren was near losing his composure.

“funny how you said baby back there...you know you don't have to hide shit from me. i already know we’re having twins. how could i not notice sooner, you look like you ate 3 continents. Are my boys really that healthy?”

Levi tried to get near Eren to touch the belly, but as soon as he extended his hand to touch Eren’s belly he received a slap from Eren.

Levi raised his hand to return the slap but put it back down. “Ok if you hate me that much. How are the twins?”

“They’re healthy. But you fucking scared the crap out of them when you…” Eren paused and looked at levi now with hate.

“i don't know why but that face makes me want to rip off that dress and fuck you right now.” Levi took a deep breath and sat a seat away from Eren. “Please Don't get me horny. I came to talk not fuck.”

“You’re sick” Eren sat up straight slightly less afraid of Levi.

Levi looked at the hateful look he was getting from Eren and said, “Can you stop that. I’m so close to…..” Levi took another deep breath to calm himself down. “Keep in mind that i warned you.”

“Shut the fuck up” Eren looked at him straight in the eye.

“See you're tempting me by being an angry German brat.” Levi attempted to grabs Eren’s leg, “what if i just touch you for now.”

Eren stood from the sofa and punched Levi in the face. Eren had enough of Levi’s bullshit. Eren yelled at Levi, “Don't you ever dare to touch me again. I'm not yours and i never will be, you fucking bastard.”

“I'm sorry but you're just too sexy in a skirt” Levi touched his cheek and checked for no broken teeth.

Eren walked to the door. “Get out”

Levi intercepted him. “No. First we have to talk.” Eren clenched his fist and walked back to the sofa.

Levi sat a seat away from Eren and said, “Just so you know. I am aware of what you've been doing lately. Correct me if i'm wrong. You were living in mikasa’s house until you moved here, you sell art for a living, we are having two boys, you modeled for a baby magazine, you had an awesome baby shower and before coming back home you spent the day with the two blonds and your ‘sister' at a candy store or shop or cafe or whatever it was, Right?”

Eren looked at Levi, “How do you know?”

Levi smirked, “Because i know.”

“What do you want, Levi”

“I want to have sex with you.”

“Not gonna happen”

Levi got s on top of Eren. Eren was crying and starting to shiver in fear. “Oh come on. No need to be scared. I desperately need your body, that's all. You really don't want me anymore?” Levi undid the straps of Eren’s dress. Eren was gasping for air now and pale. “If only you knew how sexy you are.” before finally Levi got off from Eren, Levi tried rubbing Eren’s crotch against his.

Eren tried to not like this since the man on top of him had already raped him twice, but the friction on such a sensitive area made him moan.

“You want it too. Your body speaks for itself.” Levi couldn't get enough so he went inside Eren’s underwear and stroked his penis. “Just let me kiss you, enter you, take you. Give you…”

Eren felt as if his body couldn't fight and gave in. “ ah..M-mo...no.”

“But you were just about to ask for more. You like it slow.” Levi decreased the speed of his strokes. “Let's hear more. I'll make you feel even better.”

Eren had to put a stop to this before he actually started liking this. “This is wrong.” Eren said.

“I just want you to find release.” Levi pulled up Eren’s dress and pulled down his underwear. Levi went from stroking to sucking Eren.

“Ah uh...st-ah...ah..s-stop” Levi let go of Eren’s dick with a pop.

“Are you sure?” Levi wanted to confirm Eren didn't want this.

“No..please.. My body might want if but… I-I” Eren pulled up his underwear and fixed his dress.

“Ok. I'll stop. First time in years you don't fight back.” Levi was happy he didn't have to use force.

***

Eren was laying down in bed shivering and holding his belly. “Calm down i won't fuck you. Even though i want to more than anything else in this world. Don't worry. Back there i just kept going cause you showed me you liked it.”

Eren looked away and replied with, “Leave. I don't feel safe around you.”

“Spread your legs i'm going under your dress.” Eren shut his legs tight and got on a corner of his bed. “ I just wanted to kiss my sons, I'm sorry...I'm a rapist, a liar, abusive, not worthy of your love, a bastard and all you want to call me, but what hurts me the most is that i’ll never be able to call myself the father of your kids.”

Levi turned to head out, “give me a call when you give birth thats all I'm asking for.”

“No way in hell. After everything you've done to me. No. Enough is enough.” Eren said with hate in every word.

“If i see you giving birth. If i see them come out I'll stay away from you and the kids if that's what you want.” Levi walked out.

“Please leave.” 

Just when Eren thought everything was gonna be alright, Levi just had to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments, questions(of any kind), suggestions and thoughts in the comment section.❤
> 
> Question: what did you think of levi in this chapter? Should Eren allow him to see the birth of the twins? Should Eren give the babies his last name?
> 
> I apologize if the chapter got you angry


	25. We're Not Blaming You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa talk about Levi...The creepy engaged lawyers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy....

Eren woke up the next day and and heard some noises in the living room. “Could it be Levi?” Eren whispered.

Eren got up from bed and walked out of his room without even confirming that the person in his apartment was Levi. “LEVI CAN YOU GET THE FUCK out of-” Levi wasn't the one making noise in the living room, it was Mikasa making breakfast and the engaged couple knitting in the sofa.

They all turned to Eren, “Levi?” Mikasa turned off the stove and walked to Eren. 

Eren took a few steps back. “I-I...sorry”

Mikasa put down the spatula and took Eren by the hand back to his room and closed the door. “You better tell me why the fuck just happened.” Mikasa looked at Eren in the eyes.

Eren put down his head and leaned on Mikasa's shoulder, “He came yesterday.”

Mikasa was now furious but she kept her composure. She took Eren’s face with both hands and getly kissed his forehead. “Don't worry. I’m not here to blame you or judge you. Just tell me what happened.” 

Eren’s belly shifted shape. “look at that. They even woke up.” Mikasa sat Eren in bed and layed next to him to appreciate the twins’ reaction to Eren and her speaking.

Eren took a deep breath and spoke, “when i came back from the candy store we went yesterday, I found Levi already inside the house. I was scared, only his presence was enough to give me a panic attack.”

Mikasa pulled up Eren’s shirt and kissed his belly. “Why didn't you call someone or the police?”

Eren let out a tear, “I was just so scared. I don't even...I’m sorry” Eren started crying.

Mikasa wiped his tears with her hand. “I'm the one that should be sorry for letting you be alone when that psychopath is out there. Next thing you know he'd been stalking us or some crazy shit.”

Eren hugged his belly, “The thing is that he is. He even told me what I’ve done since i moved to your house for some time...he..he even.”

Mikasa looked at him in the eyes. “Did he touch you?”

Eren replied with, “he did but he showed restraint when I told him to stop.”

Mikasa took a deep breath to let out the anger and not yell at Eren. “what did he exactly do to you?”

“He said i was sexy and that he desperately wanted my body but he kept his distance. When i got a little more sassy he started touching me and... I honestly felt good but i was still scared of him and it was all so… I don't want to talk about it.” Eren looked down.

“Eren, you might still feel something for him deep inside your heart but you can't just let it slide. You have to tell Erwin about this. Armin is studying law too and he’s the best of his class. If you want i can talk for you but you need to get one thing inside your head. There's no other creature in the world with the level of evil as Levi. The only spot for him in hell is the throne.” Mikasa said in all honesty.

Eren and Mikasa walked out of Eren's room and explained the problem.

***

Erwin was teaching Armin how to knit when Mikasa explained him what was going on.

Erwin looked up and asked, “do you have any evidence?”

Eren looked at Mikasa. Armin spoke up, “ the lobby and hallway have cameras, we should be set with that.”

Erwin thought for a moment and then said, “ Eren, I talked and convinced the judge you can't be in the same room as that man. Turns out that if we want to have this case in the bag you have to give your testimony. After you answer what they’ll ask you, you can go outside if you want. Armin, Mikasa and I will be giving testimonies about Levi manipulating us.”

Armin looked at Erwin with his cold eyes of murder. “The case would be even more interesting if we got to trigger some of his anger.”

Erwin gave Armin his creepy smile. Eren whispered to Mikasa, “those two belong to each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to leave your reactions, comments, questions(of any kind ), and thoughts in the comment section.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤
> 
> BTW: I already have the twins' names, list of traits and order of birth. Expect them to be born in less than 3 chapters from this one. To think that i even asked a pregnant woman about her pregnancy to use as reference.


	26. Labor?

Eren is now 35 weeks pregnant. No news from Levi and the case was moved a few more weeks because Erwin and Nile (Levi’s lawyer) needed a bit more time to get prepared. 

Eren's pregnancy was great so far. The babies grew everyday a bit more and Eren had started painting their room. He was done with the tree the drew in the wall when he felt a cold burning sensation up his spine that paralyzed him. “Oh for fuck sake don't tell me you two wanna come out.” Eren touched his belly and slowly walked to the rocking chair in the baby room.

Eren sat down and pulled his phone out of his pocked. He started on the groupchat.

Eren: I just got a cramp.

Mikasa: what? But it's too early for that.

Armin: early labor? 

Mikasa: maybe it was induced by something.

Eren: it's just a cramp though. Could be something else.

Mikasa: you are less than a month from having the twins. How can it be something else?

Armin: Erwin says that you might be having cramps now because you have been lifting heavy stuff or moving too much.

Mikasa: no way. I moved everything from my apartment to his and you organized it when we he moved.

Armin: yeah, but how about when we're not there. He lives alone after all.

Mikasa: could also be because Eren is doing too much effort.

Armin: did Eren just leave?

Mikasa: don’t tell me he’s…

Mikasa: Eren you better answer right now. This is not funny.

Armin: yup he’s gone. 

Eren: no. I'm here. I just had another cramp and let go of my phone to breathe.

Mikasa: have you made a bag yet? (for when he's in the hospital after giving birth)

Eren: yeah. Like a week ago.

Mikasa: I'll go live with you until you can handle the babies. 

Eren: thanks sis.

Armin: I'm sorry Eren i wish i could be more useful but i have school.

Eren: it's okay Armin. You've done nothing but help me ever since i found out i was pregnant.

Armin: thanks Eren.

***

Mikasa got to Eren’s apartment and opened the door with her copy of the key. She found Eren sitting in the rocking chair or the baby room.

“Can you help me get up?” Eren smiled.

“Oh Eren.” Mikasa put down her bags and carried Eren to his room.

***

It was 11p.m. and Mikasa refused to let Eren out of her sight. Eren had a king size bed so they fitted quite well if they slept together.

Eren was laying down in bed on a position no too bad to sleep in when he felt as if a needle tried to stab his back from the inside. Eren said in an exhale of air, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..shit that one went deep.” Eren held onto his body pillow.

Mikasa jumped from bed and ram to Eren. “Is it time?”

Eren laughed, “It's just a cramp.”

Mikasa was a bit scared to touch Eren but she put her hand on his belly anyways. “Eren please tell me if we need to get to the hospital. My car is parked downstairs and I have the blond’s house phone on speed dial.”

Eren smiled to Mikasa and said, “if it makes you feel better i can text Nagisa (Free!) and ask him about his first pregnancy. He said he’d answer any of my questions.”

Mikasa had an idea of what Nagisa would tell Eren. She just said.“Go ahead”

-texting nagisa-

Eren: sorry to bother you in the middle of the night, but i have a question.

Nagisa: sure, ask away.

Eren: how were the first contractions of your first pregnancy.

Nagisa: they lasted a whole week. At first they were just stabs but as time progressed they became katanas.

Eren: WHAT?!?!

Nagisa: sorry to tell you this but with time contractions only get worse and more painful. 

Eren: REALLY?!?!

Nagisa: it will hurt a lot but it will be all worth it. The second i saw suzuka my pain just vanished. Rei (Free!) recorded it if you want to watch. He only recorded half since he fainted.

Eren: I'm okay thanks for answering my question.

Nagisa: no problem.

Eren put his phone on the nightstand and called it a night. Mikasa hugged him from behind and caressed his belly.

***

The next morning, Mikasa took Eren to Dr. Brzenska. The doctor seemed to be kind of empty so she took Eren in 30mins. 

The doctor talked with Eren and Mikasa about the twins. The doctor looked at Eren and explained. “according to the signs you are starting to have there's no doubt. You are having early contractions.”

Eren’s eyes widened in worry, “does that mean that twins are premature?”

The doctor turned to her computer. “Yes and no. The baby is strong enough to not have any long term illnesses after birth. But still, the closer to the due date the better.”

Mikasa hugged Eren. “Don’t worry Eren. I’ll be here for you”

The doctor turned around, “don't hug him so tight. You're pushing the baby out.” Mikasa retrieved her hands from Eren. “The cramps will only get worse, you're lucky to have your partner by your side.”

Mikasa smiled, “I'm not his partner I'm his sister.”

The doctor looked at Eren. “With her by your side you have nothing to worry. I know the case to separate from your husband is hard and tough on the babies but you have nothing to worry about.”

***

Back in Eren’s apartment Mikasa explained Armin what was going on while Erwin was teaching Eren how to knit.

The little boot Erwin was making came out perfect. “Have you gotten the hang of it” Erwin asked.

The boot Eren was working on looked like an utter disappointment. Eren looked at Erwin and laughed. “Hahahahaha….aw shit”

Erwin dropped the boot and looked at Eren. “Are you okay”

Eren stood from his chair and stretched out his back. “I'm fine, I just didn't expect that one. Even though i know it's gonna hurt, i wanna see them.”

Erwin started knitting another pair of baby boots. “then i better finish up with these boots before those two come out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments, questions(of any kind ), thoughts and suggestions in the comment section.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	27. Labor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren needs us...the plan...hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: might contain heavy foreshadowing.

The next two days the contractions were starting to become more often. Mikasa couldn't even stand seeing Eren suffer so much. Eren barely got sleep at night and couldn't do anything by himself anymore. Eren wanted to endure pregnancy including the pains of labor on his own. Armin and Mikasa spoke with Eren about how tough giving birth would be without any kind of anesthetic. Eren didn't listen, he was put on the fact that he was having the twins naturally.

***

The third day was a whole different thing. Eren was starting to get cramps with the same intensity as before but with more frequency. The cramps were coming every hour. Mikasa even asked Eren if they could ‘please call go to the hospital’ but Eren refused.

***

The fourth day of cramps Mikasa couldn't hold it in anymore. Seeing her little brother in pain brought her to tears, even when she told herself to be strong for Eren. The pain made Eren cry too but when he saw Mikasa he wiped his tears up and smiled for her. 

Mikasa called Armin and Erwin for help, “you guys have to come...Eren needs us and...i...i can't see him like that...just please come.”

In less than an hour Erwin and Armin came. They came with bags to stay there for some time. When Mikasa opened the door for them, Armin embraced her to calm her down. Erwin ran to Eren's room.

“Are you okay?” Erwin asked as he walked to Eren.

“Yeah. It kinda got worse bu- ah.a-a..” Eren held it in.

“Don't hold it in like that. Breathe like this” Erwin looked ridiculous teaching Eren how to breathe but the technique worked. “Eren, Armin and I came to stay until you give birth.”

Eren held onto Erwin’s arm to stand up. “I'm a first timer. Contractions can take days or even a week.”  
Erwin helped Eren stand straight and stood behind him to massage his back. “I don't know if I should undo all the knots your back has.”

Eren smiled. “Rico said the pressure in my back and my hips is because the twins are lower.”

Erwin took Eren by the hips and helped him stretch. Armin walked in and scolded Erwin, “Erwin what in the world are you doing…..get closer, make that stretch reach the spine. It's not like I'm going to think you're doing something bad with Eren.” 

Erwin got closer to Eren and even Armin heard the sound of release on Eren's back. Erwin helped Eren walk straight and headed to the living room. Eren smiled. “Erwin, stop being so paranoid of Armin thinking you cheat on him. In first place I'm in the middle of having twins and second, you can't cheat even if you try. You're an honest man Erwin, that's the only reason why I didn't beat you up when you stole Armin's virginity.” Erwin laughed and sat Eren in the living room sofa next to where Mikasa was sleeping.

***

The night came and they all stayed in Eren's apartment. Something told Mikasa the twins were gonna be out by the time the sun came out. She could feel it in her bones. 

Eren always took a shower before bed but this time Mikasa prepared him a bath so he could relax. While Eren was in the bathroom the jobs were distributed amongst them.

Erwin, Mikasa and Armin assembled in the living room. Erwin came up with the plan, “according to Mikasa’s predictions Eren is having the twins tonight. I came up with a plan to help Eren at all times. Tonight Mikasa will be sleeping in the same bed as Eren. Nevertheless, she will not be in deep sleep. If Mikasa sees that Eren is ready to go to the hospital she will yell out the word “green.” If fluid is coming out of Eren, she will yell out the word “yellow,” then check if the baby is coming out. If she sees a head she will yell out the word “red” … if we have a green i enter Eren’s room and take him to my car, Armin walks in front of me to clear the way and open the doors for me, Mikasa brings Eren's bag and makes sure the house is closed by taking the keys too...if we have a yellow we do the same as if we had a green the only difference would be that Armin calls the hospital for what to do… if we have a red Mikasa is in charge of encouraging, helping and holding back Eren while he is having the twins, Armin and I will call the hospital for instructions on how to deliver the twins. Anything to add on?”

The room was silent except for the sound of the calming music mikasa had put in the bathroom for Eren to relax.

***

Once Eren was relaxed and in bed. Erwin and Armin slept in the living room waiting for the signal.

***

In the middle of the night Mikasa felt a strong grip on her arm. She woke up immediately and thought of the worse. When she looked at Eren he was breathing hard using the technique Erwin had taught him to do. “M-Mikasa..d-don't worry I'm..ah fuck uhhh.”

Mikasa was ready to give the signal but Eren had gone back to sleep only to reply a few moments later with. “Ahhhhh...fuck. Shit shit shit. ” Eren was trying to hold it in when he suddenly felt the worst pain he could imagine on his back.“ahhhh.. haha” Eren hugged a pillow. (his yells sounded like gasps of air since he was trying not to yell).

Mikasa made Eren sit up and yelled out the signal, “GREEN!”

Erwin walked into Eren’s room and saw Eren couldn't move, “Eren, you wanna try walking.”

Eren was crying and trying to handle the pain. “I-ah” the pain intensified. Erwin took Eren bridal style and followed as planned. In less than 5min they were in the car.

***

“Ok Eren breathe….slow...slow...just like that. Hold my hand.” Mikasa tried to calm Eren down.

“ah- ah...ahi ...fucking drive faster Erwin.” Eren closed his eyes and his voice cracked in pain.

“Just hold on. We're almost there” Erwin replied with both eyes on the road.

Eren was starting to almost feel his back breaking. Mikasa was helping him deal with the pain but it was just unbearable. Eren was crying, yelling and kicking. Mikasa just couldn't stand it, but she had to be strong for Eren. Armin held Eren’s legs and massaged his feet so he wouldn't give him a back eye.

***

Once in the parking lot, Erwin carried Eren to the hospital and Rico was there waiting for Eren. The one in labor was taken in right away. The rest stayed outside until informed otherwise.

Mikasa saw Eren being taken by the nurses and broke down. She was crying and deeply doubting herself. Armin sat with her in the waiting room while Erwin went for coffee. Mikasa kept her head down. “Eren needs me and i can't even look at him in the eye. I can't do this. I was going to be the one in the room next to him when the twins come out but….i don't think i can do that.”

Armin looked at Mikasa in the eye. “But why?”

Mikasa looked at him. “I can't see him suffer like that. I know damn well he's not going to request for anesthetics. I can't see him bearing the pain of being torn apart so that my nephews can come out.”

Armin hugged Mikasa and Erwin came back with the coffee. “Isn't she going to go in.” Erwin told Armin using sign language. Armin nodded giving Erwin a no.

Armin turned to Mikasa and whispered “everything's gonna be okay.”

Minutes later a nurse came out in a hurry. “The partner of-”

A man of short stature dressed in black interrupted her with, “yes. It’s me.” and walked in with the nurse. “this way sir...”

Erwin could only think of how different Eren’s pregnancy would’ve been if it wasn't because of Levi's fuck ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your opinions with me in the comments.❤
> 
> ❤Thanks For Reading❤
> 
> What do you gus think will happen next...


	28. I'm a Father!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are born....Eren gave birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Eren was in a room full of machines and nurses. When the nurse saw Eren was looking around the room she walked up to him. “Did you come with someone you want next to you.” The nurse said with a smile.

Eren was trying to calm down now that the pain was less intense. “Yeah, in the waiting room.”

The nurse went outside and Eren remembered what Levi had told him the day he appeared in the apartment. Levi had told him to call when he was giving birth. Even if Eren had his phone there was no way he was calling Levi. Yes, he’s the father of the twins, but with everything he had done to Eren it was just not possible. Eren took a deep breath and waited for Mikasa to come through the door.

When the nurse came back, she brought in a short male with a serious yet worried face. Eren flinched in surprise but didn’t say anything till Levi tried to touch the belly. “What are you doing?”

Levi looked at Eren and smiled, “what kind of father would i be if I'm not here to help you now.”

Eren looked at Levi in the eye. “the same kind that dares to rape his spouse and come back begging for forgiveness.”

Levi caressed Eren’s belly and whispered. “I know I don't deserve you.”

Eren was going to say something when he felt the worst cramp he’d ever gotten. It was a pain that he could feel tearing him apart from the inside and breaking his spine. “Levi-ahhhhhhh...ahhhh..it hurts..” 

Levi held Eren’s hand and whispered in his ear. “I can’t imagine how horrible the pain you're feeling is, but i can tell you one thing. You are the strongest person I’ve met. You can do this.”

Eren calmed down for a second and let out a painful squeal. The doctor walked in and was immediately informed of Eren's water breaking just now. Levi kept his composure for Eren.

Levi brushed Eren's bangs back so that they wouldn't get drenched in sweat. “Look at me Eren. Just breathe, you can endure this. Do it for the twins come on.”

Eren was already tired, “ah...ha...I can't.” 

Levi held Eren's hand and said. “I know this is the worst moment to tell you this but Eren. I fucking love you. I know you're disgusted with my existence and i shouldn't be here right now but please. Let me see my sons before i go to jail and probably never see them again. Please.”

***

The doctor and the nurses were ready, Eren was exhausted and levi was by his side giving him strength. 

Doctor Brzenska waz between Eren's legs and kept saying. “Push…..push...just a little more, come on.”

Levi kept telling Eren about the great things he would be able to do once the twins were out. Eren changing diapers, Eren breastfeeding, Eren watching them grow and Eren being an awesome father without Levi.

Part of Eren wanted Levi as far away from the twins as possible, but he also hated the idea of a father not being able to see his kids only once in his life. 

Levi’s encouragement helped Eren give that first strong push. “Ughhh…” Eren pushed with every bit of strength in his body. 

The doctor raised her head and said. “I see one. Keep that up and the boys will be with you very soon.”

Eren looked and Levi for support. Levi smiled and Eren could swear he saw the man he fell in love with. “Ughhh...ahhhhhh” Eren pushed, now running out of strength to keep on.

The doctor said, “the head is out. Eren great job,Levi keep up whatever you're doing.” Eren was panting and drenched in sweat. Levi kept his composure the whole time. 

Eren gave the strongest push he could and he felt something leave his body followed by a baby’s cry. “The first one’s out.” the doctor said.

Levi looked back but quickly came back to Eren. “come on Eren just a little more. Our second son.”

Eren kept pushing without stoping and almost crushing Levi’s hand. Suddenly Eren felt empty but this time he could hear anything. “Why isn’t he crying?” Eren looked at Levi with the eyes of a worried mother.

Levi frowned and looked at the doctor who looked back at Levi and took the baby in her arms. Eren was now in full-blown fear mixed with terror. “Levi what wrong? what happened to my baby? Talk to me? Is he okay?”

The room fell silent.

“Whahhhhhhhh waaaaa.” the doctor looked at Levi and gave the second baby to the nurses.

“Is that the second one crying? Please tell me it is? My baby-”

Levi cut off Eren. “They're both okay. Just that the second one almost gave us a heart attack with that false alarm.”

***

Eren was given the two babies to breastfeed them. Eren put one on each nipple. “why are you crying?” Eren asked.

“I-I cant believe it... I'm a father… I have two sons with you.” Levi was crying and just standing there like an idiot and wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

Eren noticed Levi was wearing a longsleeve shirt in the middle of the summer. “why are you wearing that?”

Levi smiled and wiped another tear coming down his cheek. This time the sleeve failed to cover a mark on Levi's wrist.

Eren was falling asleep but still asked, “what's that scar on your wrist.

***

The babies were sleeping in a little compartment looking cribs next to the bed Eren was sleeping in.

The first baby woke up crying. Levi didn't know what to do so he carried the baby. He was afraid to do something wrong at first but the baby seemed to calm down when he felt Levi's warmth.

Just when Levi had the baby in his arms, Mikasa, Erwin and Armin walked in.

Mikasa immediately reacted, “what are you doing? Put the baby down.”

Armin jumped in. “Mikasa think. Levi is the biggest jerk in the world but do you think Eren would fall asleep and let his babies to be watched by a person he hates.”

Levi smiled and cried. “I was with him when he was giving birth. And go wash your hands if you plan to touch my sons.”

Mikasa washed her hand thoroughly and made sure the germs were killed with hand sanitizer. “May i?” Mikasa asked. Levi let him carry the first baby. The second baby started to cry so levi took him in his arms and he calmed down immediately, just like the first twin.(Armin was just taking pics)

***

Armin had class that afternoon and left Mikasa and Levi with Eren and the babies.

Mikasa was seated on a chair next to Eren's bed. Levi came back with lunch for Mikasa and him. Levi gave Mikasa one the bags and drank the tea he had gone oit to buy. 

“Do you love your sons?” Mikasa asked.

“they're the reason why I'm letting Eren go.” Levi took a sip from his tea.

Mikasa looked at Levi. “I know I'm losing this case. I wanted to see my sons be born before theres a restraining order preventing me from seeong them. I know I'll never be a good husband, depending on how the trial goes I might have the chance to be a father.”

Mikasa stayed quiet eating her food.

***

Eren woke up and saw the Ackermans eating. As soon as Mikasa noticed she went to hug him. “Im so sorry Eren...i couldnt be there for you I-”

“Its okay Mikasa. You spoiled me for the last trimester of my pregnancy and Levi helped me give birth.” Eren was smiling all the way.

A nurse walked in with a clipboard in her hands. “I see the parents of the twins are both here that’s amazing. Ok, have you guys thought of any names yet?” 

Levi and Mikasa looked at Eren. “Don’t just look at me like that. Think.”

Mikasa looked at the first twin born, “oh shit. He looks like levi.”

Levi frowned and looked at the baby. “they're fraternal twins.”

Eren looked at levi. “they are, but how can you tell?”

Levi looked back at Eren. “I've been staring at them for the past 7 hours.”

The nurse asked again. “Any names?”

Eren took the clipboard and the pen the nurse passed him. Eren wrote “René.” and stopped.

Levi took the pencil from Eren and filled out the last name section. “Jäger.”

Mikasa smiled. “did you two noticed René has an exotic brother.”

Eren smiled. “heterochromia. My father has that mutation but not as pronounced as …. We need another name.”

Levi looked at the second baby. “right eye green, left eye gray and he looks like Eren.”

Mikasa joked. “If Eren's hot with green eyes imagine this one.”

Levi looked back at Eren. “How about a name that starts with ‘E',” levi suggested.

Eren who the the name “Eriq Jäger.”

Levi laughed for the first time in a long time. “This is fucking great. I'm the father of Eriq and René Jäger.” 

Mikasa frowned, “wow calm down shorty.” Levi laughed it off. He was too happy to give a fuck.(about Mikasa's insult).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments, questions(of any kind), rections and suggestions in the comments.
> 
> The comments will influence on the content of the next chapter.


	29. He Needs Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Info on the twins...Erwin and Levi have a talk...Monsters aren't born, they're made....Levi's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

The Fraternal Twins

Name: René Jäger  
Gender: Male  
Order of Birth: First  
DOB: July, 12  
Hair Color: Jet Black  
Skin Color: Fair  
Eye Color: Gray (silver)

Name: Eriq Jäger  
Gender: Male  
Order Of Birth: Second  
DOB: July, 12  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Skin color: Tan  
Eye color: (Right)Green (Left)Gray  
Mutation: Heterochromia

***

Eren had been recovering quite well from naturally giving birth and the twins were two strong healthy babies. 

Erwin's law firm had been busier than ever. Now that Erwin's job was now a little more relaxed, he went to visit Eren and meet the newborns. Mikasa couldn't go that day either since she had a shoot that morning and Armin had class.

Eren and Levi talked about the babies quite often (most of the time about sterilizing pacifiers and). Earn and the babies were scheduled to leave the hospital next morning and Levi knew that seeing his sons after that was forbidden. 

Eren checked his phone and smiled. Levi looked at Eren and asked, “what made you smile?”

Eren looked at Levi, “I think you should leave.”

Levi smiled, “I know, but let me say bye to my sons.”

“It's not that, Erwin's on his way.” Eren got up from the bed and looked at his sons.

“Don't stand up like that. You gave birth yesterday, doesn't it hurt?” Levi got ready to catch Eren as if he were to fall.

“Relax. I healed fast that's all.” Eren looked at his sons as if they were treasures.

“Maybe you healed fast because your body got used to being wounded. What do you think, Levi?” A deep voice said from the door. 

Levi turned. “How have you been? Erwin.”

Erwin walked in and gave Eren a bouquet of flowers. Eren hugged him and gave him a kiss in the cheek, Erwin returned it.

Levi immediately reacted. “Tch...you shouldn't be kissing other men when your fiancé is not around.”

Erwin broke the hug and turned to Levi. “that's funny. The man who dared to hurt and rape his spouse is telling me what to do. I'm sorry Levi but I'm not like you. Armin has no reason to doubt my fidelity. Unlike you, I've earned his trust with patience and love. You just married Eren and forced him to love you by making him depend on you.”

Levi took a step forward and said. “You're trying to get where exactly. By the way, don't know if you noticed but we’re in a hospital.”

Erwin took a step towards levi, “if our location now is not appropriate to discuss why aren't you supposed to be here, we can gladly go to a police station and call your lawyer.”

Levi looked at Erwin in the eyes. “I see. Your problem is that you think I'll do something to Eren. Don't worry, I'm here with the only purpose of seeing my sons.”

“Then what?...you're gonna make Eren forget about all the abuse he went through with you and manipulate him to take off the charges he pressed against you?”

Eren walked between them and said, “you two stop it. Levi, i already told you to leave and Erwin, i need to speak with you.”

Levi looked at the babies then at Eren. “But Eren.”

Eren sat in bed and evaded Levi's eyes to meet his. “Come back tomorrow morning if you want, bye.”

Levi walked out of the room and Erwin grabbed a chair and sat next to Eren. “Why did you allow him in here? You have to stay away from him you know how dangerous he is and-”

Eren cut him off. “Levi…I think...Levi needs therapy more than he needs to be punished.”

Erwin looked at Eren straight in the eye. “With all that Levi did to you, you're telling me to let him walk if off like nothing ever happened.”

Eren looked at Erwin. “Erwin, he needs help. I know that deep inside he’s not a bad person.”

“How can you tell?”

“Do you think a man full of hate would cry like a baby to see his sons being born. Do you really think that he was putting an act when he tried to change and take anger management classes...even when he took me by force he kept on repeating that he wanted to show me how much he loved me but he couldn't.” Eren looked down.

Erwin stood for his chair and walked around. “Eren, are you sure you don't want him to get any punishment?”

Eren stood from the bed and walked towards the twins. “His anger might have to do with his past. If he's a monster is not because of him being evil. Its because his childhood and even the people he grew up around made him like that. The two times he raped me, he was crying and kept saying he didn't want it to or for it the end the way it did. Yesterday I even got to see some recent scars in his wrists. He was hiding them with his signature look of turtleneck or long sleeve shirts.”

Erwin stood next to Eren. “Are you sure of what you're about to do?... I can get him in a mental institution easy, but are you sure you don't want him in jail?”

Eren hugged Erwin and started crying. “am I the only one that thinks he needs help...jail will only make him full of hate and regret...he needs help and he needs our help...I know he raped me twice, that he shouldn't be near my kids, that he's obsessed with me, that I can't be with a person like him and that I need to be divorced from that bastard...but because i know that, I want him to get help so that it doesn't happen again.”

Erwin let Eren cry and said. “I can turn the case around but, do you want me to add a restraining order? I saw that you want him to see his sons but don't you think...”Eren looked at Erwin. “If that's what you want, so be it. Has he ever told you what he went through as a child”

Eren stopped crying and let go of Erwin’s Armani. “when we dated he told me some things but not the full story.”

Erwin sat with Eren in bed, “kushel Ackerman was part of the Ackerman clan, a group of families heavily involved with gangs and all kinds of crimes. The Ackerman empire fell and kushel fled Israel and seeked her brother’s help in France. Kenny Ackerman was the ‘toughest’ thug of France. He couldn't help kushel because if his lifestyle, so she became a prostitute in order to get enough money to come to America and start over. Her plans were crushed when she found out she was pregnant of one of her customers. Kenny told her to get an abortion but she refused since she felt like the baby was part of her now. She tried to leave prostitution when Levi was old enough to question why ‘mommy was letting men touch her’ but was forced to keep doing it. she owed money owner of the bordel, she took a lot of lent money during Levi’s first years... One day she was diagnosed with HIV, around the same time Levi was old enough to enter the first grade. She cared more about the educational expenses of Levi and less about her health. When Levi was just 8 years old he saw his mother die of AIDS before his eyes. He was alone for some time until he went out to look for Kenny. The streets were dangerous and a group of saw he was alone and took him to an alley. He was brutally raped by the said group of men several times when kenny somehow found him and killed the men that raped him before his eyes. Levi became a thug, then a gang leader. I came in and showed him there was more out there than just crime and that there was a possibility to make things right again. He came to America finished high school and entered college.” 

Eren was astonished. “See what i mean?”

Erwin stood up and said. “Just relax and focus on taking care of the twins. I'll take care of the rest.

Erwin left to Levi’s apartment. He needed to talk about some things. Not as a lawyer, but as a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments, thoughts, and questions of any kind in the comment section. I love reading comments.
> 
> ❤❤❤
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	30. What Does the villain deserve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wtf are you doing levi....eren back fom the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Erwin left the hospital and went straight to Levi's apartment. He knocked on the door but it seemed like nobody was home. He knocked again and didn't get an answer. Erwin almost left but he heard something fall inside the apartment. Erwin knew the trick to Levi’s door. In fact, it wasn't even locked.

Erwin walked in and saw that all lights were off. The door to the terrace was open for no reason and the wind blew on the curtains giving them a feel of emptiness. Erwin proceeded to ask, “Levi...Levi are you here...” but got no answer.

Erwin went to the room and there was no one. The office was empty as well. 

When he walked into the bathroom he found Levi in the tub with the lights off. He seemed to be awake, fully dressed and playing with the water. Erwin turned on the lights and couldn't believe what he saw. 

“L-Levi?” Erwin took a step forward. The water Levi was soaking on had a pinkish tone from the blood coming out of Levi's cuts. He still had the blade in his left hand. Levi leaned his head back and went down so that his head would be under the water.

Erwin ran to him and got him out of the tub. “What are you thinking? Let go of that blade.”

Levi finally dropped the blade and gave Erwin a tired smile. “Happy?”

Erwin carried Levi bridal style, wrapped him in towels and took him to his room. “we have to call a doctor. Levi, for how long have you been doing this to yourself?”

Levi looked at his still bleeding scars and smiled. “I don't know. Why can't you just let me die.” 

Erwin got the first aid kit and started curing Levi's wrists. “Levi, you can't leave just like that. You aren't a stray dog anymore, you have a family.”

“Really, you want me to live when the only thing i've ever done in my life is suffer and take it out on ‘my family’. The only way Eren would be happy is if I'm not around to make his life impossible.”

Erwin slapped Levi. “it's true, Eren would be better off without you? But really. Cutting will only hurt you not fix anything.”

Levi laid in bed, “it's not like Eren will give me another chance to see my sons anyway. I'll go to jail and when i come out who the fuck is gonna want me? I'm the villain of the story-”

Erwin finished bandaging up Levi's cuts and interrupted him. “Eren doesn't want you in jail just yet. He wants you to heal the mental and physical wounds first.” 

“I'm not crazy.” Levi snatched his wrists away from Erwin.

“You will be soon if you don't get any help. You need help Levi and if I have to make a judge say it for me I will. Tomorrow we'll go back with Eren and you're gonna tell him what you think.” Erwin stood up and left saying. “If you want to keep cutting yourself, letting your anger loose or manipulating people so that you get what you want, be my guest. You're just going to be putting yourself farther away from the people you love.”

***

The next day Eren was going to be released from the hospital. Levi said he would clean up at Eren’s house with Armin while Mikasa brought Eren and the twins from the hospital. 

Levi was making Eren’s apartment baby-proof while disinfecting every corner of the house with natural non-toxic cleaning products. Armin didn't seem to be disgusted by Levi at all which was kind of a mystery.

Levi was cleaning the fuck out of the two cribs when Armin asked. “Why are you still here?”

Levi stopped and turned to Armin. “What you'd call paternal love.”

“Even when you know you'll never get a chance with Eren?”

“Yeah.”

“Erwin told me what happened yesterday at your apartment. Feel like talking about it?”

“No”

“I'm not going to deny that I'm disappointed at Eren for not having you thrown in jail and putting a restraining order against you so that when you come out you can’t be near him or your sons..on the other hand I admire him for seeing that you could benefit from the help of a mental institution.”

Levi finished up with the cribs. “You're so lucky to have Erwin in your life. He's what you call a real man, not a coward like me.”

Levi picked up the cleaning supplies and went to wash his hands in the kitchen. Armin hurried to the door when he heard someone knock. It was Mikasa and Eren.  
***  
Eren put the babies to sleep on their cribs on their bellies, but Levi walked in and turned them around(sleep on their backs). Eren looked at Levi as in ‘why did you do that for?’. Levi turned to Eren and said. “Have you heard of SIDS? You probably forgot, don't do that again.”

Eren looked at Levi with worry. “Oh shit. Thanks for reminding me I almost forgot.”

Levi went out of the room for a second and came back with a tiffany bag. “your push present.”

Eren opened the bag and took out the tiffany box inside. When Eren opened the box he saw a necklace of two pendants that had the letters ‘E' and ‘R' in them. “Thanks Levi. You didn't have to make it so expensive.” 

Levi smiled. “It's okay. Erwin told me you changed your mind about the case. I know I'm going to jail you don't have to-”

Eren took a deep breath and looked at Levi. “Levi. I know your life has been hard and I know your childhood was filled with traumatic experiences...I don't want you to pile up your anger in a jail cell and keep hurting yourself. You need to find real help, Not just a program or a few appointments with a psychologist...just to be clear, this doesn't mean I totally forgot what you did to me. I just want to be able to say something good about you when Eriq and René ask me.”

Eren walked out of the room but was stopped by Levi. “If you have something to say just tell me to stop. There's no need for you to touch me.”

Levi retrieved his hand off from Eren’s arm. “I'm sorry. Why do you want the best for me even though the only thing I've done has been hurting you.”

Eren kept walking, “I already told you. I don't want you to be hated by your own children. You're welcome to stay for dinner tonight.” Eren started to cry. Just remembering Levi’s way of showing love was bringing him chills. Now just being with him in a room with no other adults made his skin crawl.

Levi wanted to hug him and beg for forgiveness, but that would only make it worse. Eren was trying his best not to run away from him at this point. Eren was forcing himself to think of the wellbeing on the Eriq, René and Levi before himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments, questions of any kind and reactions in the comment section. I love reading and replying to them.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading.


	31. Just So That You know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lauged at the end..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Eren was breastfeeding Eriq as Mikasa put René to sleep. Erwin was working, Levi said he was coming and Armin had class. Mikasa was more than happy to help with the twins.

Mikasa turned to Eren. “Has anyone told you how hot you look now?” Eren gave Mikasa a troubled look. “Oh, come on. You gave birth 5 days ago and you're flat.”

Eren smiled. “Not really.” and lifted the baby along with his shirt to reveal his bump.

Mikasa laughed. “you had twins Eren. You don't have a single stretch mark, you have a nice body, you have the sexiest eyes i've seen and on top of everything you're single.”

Eren put Eriq in his shoulder and started patting on the boy’s back.“you want me to model that bad.”

Mikasa looked at Eren in the eye. “Come on, ask anyone and they'll tell you the same thing. Just give it a try.” Mikasa hear a knock in the door. “IT'S OPEN!...I'll even ask whoever came just now.”

Levi walked in and said. “Ask me what.”

Mikasa walked towards Eren and stood next to him as if she was protecting him from Levi. “Oh nothing. Just that Mikasa wants me to be a model.”

Levi smiled and walked in to look at the babies. Levi's smile made Eren offended. “Are you making fun of me?”

Levi turned to Eren. “I wasn't laughing at you. I just pictured it for a sec. I'm sorry.”

Eren had finally helped the baby pass gas and put Eriq next to his brother. “I'll leave you two with daddy.”

Mikasa took Eren out of the room to the kitchen. “Why is he here again?”

Eren turned around. “He's here to see Eriq and René, not me.”

Mikasa took Eren by the hand. “You think i haven't noticed how you flinch when he walks in? How when you two are alone you try to evade him like the plague? How you try to be understanding and put aside how he treated you for years?”

Eren let out a tear. Mikasa hugged him, “I'm here for you bro. You don't have to force yourself to be around him. Even he tries his best not to speak with you more than necessary or touch you so you won't run away…”

Eren started to cry. “René and Eriq are his sons too.”

Mikasa hugged Eren tightly and kissed in the forehead. Levi heard it all.

***

A week later Erwin came to Eren's apartment and saw Levi was reading to the babies while being supervised by Mikasa. Erwin was relieved that Eren was not letting Levi be alone with the babies for more than 5 minutes.

Erwin hugged Eren. “Hello Eren how have you been?”

Eren smiled. “I'm good. Missing sleep but good.”

Levi came out of the room to the kitchen and heard Erwin and Eren talking.

Erwin and Eren sat in the living room next to each other. Erwin let out a sigh and went straight to the point. “i am sure we will win the case but but you'll have to be present in court. Your testimony is crucial.”

Eren gave a sigh. “I'll go but what will happen to Levi.”

Levi jumped in. “I'd go to jail for sure. We're talking about domestic violence, rape, divorce and the fact that I'm can’t just let you walk away from this with any compensation.”

Erwin stood from the couch. “eavesdropping on us, huh.”

Eren looked at Levi speechless. Levi only said, “I've known Erwin for long enough to know his tricks. I'm not running away from something I deserve...I have to go talk to Nile. Bye Erwin..see you, Eren.” Levi walked out the door. 

The trial was scheduled to be in 4 days.

***  
Eren was in the terrace of his apartment when he felt a warm embrace hug him from behind. Mikasa hugged Eren tightly and whispered. “Come back inside and get some sleep.”

Eren smiled and looked at the moon. “Mikasa, can you stay here tonight.”

“Of course, I have this week free and you need some sleep.”

“Mikasa, what are you doing?”

“Hugging by little brother.”

“Why?”

“Cause I love you.”

“How?”

“Now i get it. I won’t deny it, i used to have the biggest crush on you. Happy?”

“So you do like me.”

“Oh my god… i said ‘used to’ not that i do.”

“Why do you hug me like this if you only love me like a sister?”

“Your mom told me to take care of you and give you all the love you need. Right now you need someone by your side, that's what I'm doing.”

“Then why are you so close?”

“Can you shut up and just get used to it. I hug, kiss and cuddle so much with you so that you know what true love is. It doesn't have to be sexual or forced, just shown. Even Erwin noticed how i treat you and he dragged you along with him to his dates with Armin. We want you to know love can help you heal all the wounds caused by Levi.”

Eren laughed. “Ok i get it.”

***

Next morning Mikasa called Levi for help. She had only gotten 1 hour of sleep that night and Eren had only gotten to sleep for 15 minutes. Erwin was working and Armin was studying his ass off for a test.

Levi came to Eren's apartment in less than 30 minutes. Levi opened the door which Mikasa had left unlocked so he could come in and hearn Mikasa and Eren having the cutest argument ever.

Mikasa yelled. “They're crying again Eren.”

Eren replied with. “HOP OFF MY FUCKING DICK AND CALL LEVI.”

“STOP YELLING.”

“GO SUCK THE FATTEST OF DICKS, MIKASA.”

“CAN'T BLOW MYSELF YOU IDIOT.”

“YOU HAVE A DICK????”

“WANNA HAVE IT UP YOUR ASS?”

Levi barged into the room and found them on top of each other exhausted of taking care of the crying twins in the other room.

Levi entered the room saying. “No one's dick is going up anyone's ass ...If you two do decide to fuck keep your voices down, I'll go take care of the twins and see if i can make them fall asleep.”

Eren started laughing like an idiot. “well someone's repressed.” Mikasa laughed her heart out with Eren.

Levi went to calm the babies down. Eriq fell asleep as soon as Levi sang ‘London Bridges’. René on the other hand, had an angry expression on his face. To make him fall asleep Levi talked to the poor baby about economics in French for 3 hours while rocking back and forth in a rocking chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments, reactions and questions of any kind in the comment section.
> 
> ❤❤❤
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Question: how many years in jail or punishment does Levi deserve?


	32. 1 Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are 7 days old....hange comes in..Levi and Eren bonding with the twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Two days until the trial and Eren couldn't be more tired. He had to admit that the day Levi came to take care of the babies they slept for 8 hours straight without crying and when they did woke up they looked like they were trying to communicate but didn't know how. The twins were better than ever growing a bit more everyday. René started looking like Levi, even though normal 1 week old babies still look like baked potatoes. Eriq was stills unique but somehow Eren looking.

Eren was preparing breakfast when the doorbell rang. “Coming!” Eren said as he walked towards the door and opened it.

Eren didn't recognize the person right away and only said, “Hange?”

Hange smiled, “OMG you actually know my name. That's so great. Sorry to just drop by like this...i brought breakfast.” Eren invited Hange in and both sat in the living room.

Hange was and energetic person and as Hange took out the food Eren asked. “So What brings you here.”

Hange gave Eren a styrofoam plate with pancakes, eggs and bacon. “I came to inform you about the progress of your baby. Lately I've been researching early child behavior and i thought i might share some of my knowledge with you. It's not like I'm here to experiment or observe your twins, I just thought that maybe knowing more about your babies would maybe take a weight off your shoulders.”

Eren was eating the pancakes, which were delicious and said, “thanks for the breakfast and also thanks so much for helping me with the twins.”

Hange smiled and took a sip of coffee. “I should probably tell you this to prevent awkward moments. I prefer to not be identified with a gender so you can call me pretty much whatever you want.(Mr./Ms.)”

Eren kept eating and smiled.

***

When Mikasa woke up and walked out she saw Hange talking to Eren about childbirth. 

Hange gasped in awe to see Mikasa. “Are my eyes deceiving me or is that Mikasa Ackerman.”

Mikasa smiled. “Hello?”

Hange stood from his seat. “Oh sorry to freak you out but love the brands you've modeled for. I'm Hange Zoë, just your average mad scientist majoring pharmacy.Come come, i brought enough breakfast for an army to eat.”

Mikasa ate the breakfast and thanked Hange right away. “Thanks Dr. Zoë, it's delicious.”

“Oh please, I'm not working. Call me Hange. Eren, can i see your offsprings?”

Eren replied with. “Yeah, follow me to their room.”

When Hange saw the twins he jumped in excitement. “What's the name of this little buddy?”

Eren smiled. “His name is Eriq. Eriq Jäger.”

Hange looked more closely at the baby who for some reason wasn't crying to see a new person move so much. “what a beautiful mutation, Heterochromia. Your parents have it?”

Eren smiled, “yeah, my dad has green and gray eyes.”

Hange move to the other baby who was in the same crib as his brother. “Oh my, can't deny that’s Levi’s sperm.”

Eren laughed at Hange’s choice of words. “His name is René. René Jäger.”

Hange looked at the babies and they looked back at him. “Wanna test out something?”

Eren replied, “as long as my babies have no risk of being harmed…”

Hange went to wash her hands in the bathroom of the room the babies slept in, and took René. Eriq looked at his side for a couple of seconds and started crying. Eren went to wash his hands and quickly picked up Eriq. Hange looked at Eren.“see how they belong together? This usually happens in identical twins but these two seem to be core connected that the average fraternal twins. Let's go find out if they recognize you.” Hange took Eren to the living room.

***

Mikasa was watching from the other sofa. Eren was seated next to Hange and held his two babies one in each hand. 

Hange instructed, “put your face close to theirs. And let the recognize you.” Eren did as told.

Eriq seemed to know that was mommy looking at him. He just looked troubled at the fact that his vision wasn't developed enough to be able to see every detail in mommy's face.

René seemed to know that was mommy too, he was also conflicted. He frowned and tried to take out his tongue.

Hange was jumping again excitement. “Go on Eren, René wants you to do what he does.”

Eren started doing what René was doing with his face. Coping every frown and expression the baby did. Eriq tried to do the same.

Eren move his head slightly to the left and both babies looked to their right. He tried moving his face to the right and both babies looked to their left. They followed mommy's face.

Mikasa couldn't believe how close Eren was starting to be to the babies with Hange’s help.

Someone knocked on The door. Mikasa opened the door and Levi walked in. He saw Eren bonding with the twins and took a guess of what was going on. Without saying a word, he went to the kitchen, washed his hands and came back to the living room. Levi sat next to Eren in the sofa and took René. Levi got his face close to the baby and the baby started kicking. Levi reacted with, “René, don't kick daddy.” the baby stayed stiff as if he's heard that voice before. And who wouldn't remember the man speaking for 3 hours straight in your ear.

Eren smiled, “your little clone knows you.”

Levi passed René to Eren and took Eriq. Levi proceeded to put his face close to the baby’s and Eriq started kicking too. “Eriq, I know you and your brother are excited but, please don't kick daddy.” Eriq froze for a second and kicked harder. Levi smiled. “They got used to my voice.”

Hange smiled. “Let's try another game. Let's see how the twins react to mommy and daddy talking to each other.” Hange knew they were getting divorced but he had no idea why nor she felt like asking was a wise thing to do.

Levi looked at Eren and vice versa. Levi knew this was going to be uncomfortable for Eren but maybe he could use this as prove he wasn't a threat to the babies. “Yesterday I spoke with René about the economy.”

Eren wasn't afraid because he had Mikasa and Hange right by his side, nevertheless, he didn't feel like talking to Levi. “E-Economy?”

Levi gave René back to Eren and moved away from him a bit. “You should talk to them. Even if they don't understand, they'll get to know you a little better.”

Eren took his babies and looked at them. They looked back at Eren. Before Eren said anything both started to cry. “They should be hungry.” 

Levi took out his phone and started typing something(he didn't want to look at Eren’s tits). Eren pulled up his shirt and put René in his left nipple and Eriq on his right one. Hange took out his phone and asked. “Can i please take a picture?”

Eren smiled, “sure.”

Hange took the picture and said. “Come On Levi. Look at how beautiful those two are.”

Levi looked up from his phone and froze when he saw Eren breastfeeding the twins. Tears escaped his eyes. “Aww you made daddy cry…” Hange teased.

“I-I gotta go. I'll come back tomorrow, i have some errands to run.” Levi excused himself and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any of your thoughts about this chapter, questions of any kind and reactions in the comment section. I love reading comments. 
> 
> Question: how many years in jail, mental asylum or punishment do you think Levi deserves?


	33. The Hanged Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to get some background on this chapter... basically the meaning of the title in tarot cards...The Hanged Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Levi came back at around 11p.m. Mikasa let him in before going back to her house to get some clothes. He went straight to the babies’ room. When he walked in he heard Eren singing while looking at the sleeping twins in their cribs.

“Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts...  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie,  
I love the way you lie.” Eren let a tear slip down his cheek.

Levi walked into the room looking at Eren. “I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off your love, drunk from your hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love you the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, you resuscitate me   
Eren fucking hates me and I love it.  
"Wait! Where you going?"  
"I'm leaving you!"  
"No you ain't. Come back."  
We're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, you're Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude?(talking about himself)  
"I don't even know his name."  
I laid hands on you Eren. I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength.”

Silence.

Levi reached out to touch Eren but Eren slapped him. “Don't you fucking dare touch me again ever in your fucking life, Levi. You ruined everything so fast..you promised me a fairy tail when we were in college, then you had to fuck it up after we got married. I gave up everything to be with you, my family, my friends, my sister… i gave it all and all i got back was bruises and wounds i can't even heal now...you could've just told me what i was getting myself into from the beginning and we would've ended up differently. You could've just said the food was bad, not throw it in my face. You could've just asked, not raped me fucking twice. I might've given you the chance to meet your sons but there is no way i could've forgotten what you did to me for so long. How in our honeymoon the first thing you did was rip off my dress and give me “the best sex of my life,”How you kicked me, how you made fun of me, how you made walk around the house naked for your sick entertainment, how you shooted knives at me, how you choked me, how you made me give you oral, how you laughed when i ran for the door and couldn't make it. How you broke my right hand because that was the hand i used to escape from you. Don't you come and ask for forgiveness after all that. The only good thing you've ever given to me was those two angels sleeping right there...even after all that...I still love you and that just gets me even angrier…” Eren broke down. Levi went to hug him but Eren pushed him off. And kicked him.

“Call it Stockholm syndrome, but even after all that i don't want the father of my kids in jail. If you would've gotten help sooner we could've been that family you never had.” Eren was crying on the floor.

“Levi why did you have to do this. The only thing i did was loving you.”

Levi hugged Eren and had the urge to kiss him but he couldn't. “you are the strongest and most amazing person I've ever met. I wanted you for myself and i didn't show how much i love you correctly. I'm not gonna make up any excuses… when i go to jail please forget about me. Find someone else that knows how to praise you and be a father figure to our kids. I don’t even deserve to be called a father. Promise me you will be happy without me.”

Eren escaped the hug and stood up. “This will be the last time in years you'll get to see your sons. I'll leave you alone so you can say goodbye René and Eriq. Leave when Mikasa gets back.”

***

The twins were left in Eren’s apartment with Marco and Jean’s mother, Nancy. Eren had nothing to worry about since Nancy was a licensed professional in child care and Marco was in medical school specializing in pediatrics.

The day came and Levi was finally going to be judged. Mikasa, Armin and Eren went with Erwin to courthouse. Rico(the doctor) and Jean were also witnesses. 

***

Eren felt like shit at this moment. Mikasa told him everything was gonna be alright but for some reason being away from his babies made Eren feel like someone had ripped his heart out.

***

Judge, Darius Zackly walked in and everyone rose from their seat. Once the judge sat down everyone went back to their seats. From that point on, Nile and Erwin presented the case and took the reins of the case.

Erwin's objective was to make Levi go to jail and come out by the time the twins are in middle school. Eren had already told him the restraining order after Levi comes out would not be necessary since he wanted René, Eriq and Levi to spend time together.

Nile’s objective was to make it possible for Levi to have a shot at un-fucking up his life.

***

The evidence was presented and the witnesses gave their testimonies. All that was left to do was wait for the jury to decide on a verdict.

Levi was in the other side of the room speaking with Nile. Everyone in the courtroom was talking but not loudly.

Out of everyone, Eren was the only on visibly stressed. He was sitting in a chair tapping his cheek and shifting positions every second. He had been like this since yesterday. Hell, he couldn't even sleep the night before. Mikasa was the one who forced him to have a cup of coffee that morning.

Mikasa took Eren by the chin and looked at him in the eye. “Eren, are you okay? You’re pale.”

Eren was starting to feel dizzy for some reason. Armin looked at Eren and quickly went to get Rico. “Dr. Brzenska Eren is not feeling well.” 

Rico hurried to see what was going on. Eren   
collapsed.

***

When Eren opened his eyes and sat up he saw Levi being handcuffed and taken out of the courtroom escorted by Nile and two officers.

Even though Eren wanted that man as far away from him as possible, he couldn't deny that deep inside he still felt something for him.

***

After everything was over. Eren was afraid to ask what the verdict was. Everyone's lips were shut. The expression on Eren's face when he saw Levi be handcuffed and taken away, was enough to be convinced that the only one who could inform and calm down Eren was Mikasa. As soon as they got home Mikasa took Eren to his room and locked the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song quoted in this chapter was "love the way you lie" by EMINEM and Rihanna.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts, reactions and questions of any kind in the comment section.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
>  ❤❤❤


	34. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts to see someone so close to you go to jail. just knowing how much they meant to you and how all of a sudden all trust in that person was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains fluff
> 
> Don't forget to read the notes at the end of the chapter.

“Mi..Mikasa.” Eren cried as Mikasa embraced him tightly.

“Eren, what happened in that court was not your fault. He was the one who made you bring him to justice.” Mikasa kissed Eren in the forehead.

“I just left my kids without a father. Im fucking pathetic...I don't even know... What kind of mom am i?” Eren was now pathetically punching Mikasa in tears.

“Eren. Don't ever say that again. Don't blame yourself cause a bastard that abused of you is now in jail. Think for a second, what example would you give René and Eriq if you just cry over Levi like your life ended the moment he was taken by the authorities. Do it for them. Show them you don't depend on anyone to live a comfortable life. Show them that when times are hard you have to keep moving forward.” Mikasa loosened up the hug.

Eren was still crying. His barely audible voice said, “how am i supposed to be independent when i don't even have a job?”

“We'll get you one as soon as you fully recover. Enjoy maternity for now. The money you made from selling artwork when you were pregnant should be more than enough.” Mikasa helped Eren lie down in bed with her.

“who's gonna take care of my kids when i work?” Eren cuddled up with Mikasa.

“working and being a mother does not mean you have to choose. Marco is almost a pediatrician, Nancy is what you would call a professional nanny, Erwin can make any living creature fall asleep in seconds, Armin is like a mini housewife and don't forget you have your sister right here for you. You're not alone.”

“Thanks.” 

“Levi told me about what you two talked about. I'm so proud of you Eren. Even after all the horrible things he did to you, you thought about the babies first.” Mikasa smiled and picked up her phone. “Armin says he’s having a hard time with Erwin. He’s stressed out too.”

Eren smiled and went to take a shower. Mikasa fell asleep.

***

Next morning…

-Mikasa and Armin texting-

***

Armin: i can't believe it. Eren was so composed and calm during the trial. I would've never guessed he collapsed from all the anxiety and stress.

Mikasa: he's better now. he's sleeping right next to me. He’s so adorable.

Armin: guess we're in the same boat.

Mikasa: ?

Armin: Erwin's the worst. It's like he became a 5 year old the second we got back home.

Mikasa: ?

Armin: he’s acting like a kid. He's hugging me and kissing me while looking like he just got ran over by a truck.

Mikasa: ?

Armin: (sends picture of him in bed with Erwin) he had his head inside my shirt and he said that if i don't kiss him he'll go for my nipples.

Mikasa: I didn't need to know that.

Mikasa: just asking, did anything happen after you guys got back from the courthouse?

Armin: if you're talking about having sex, i said no. He won't do it. 

Mikasa: cut him some slack. He just got his best friend in jail. He must feel bad about himself.

Armin: yeah, I'm letting him play for now.

Mikasa: play? 

Armin: ignore that.

Mikasa: no uh young man. You're gonna tell me right now what ‘play' means.

Armin: It's embarrassing.

Mikasa: spill it.

Armin: fine. The rules are, he can't take off his clothes, he can't take off my clothes, he can't touch himself and he can touch me wherever i say is okay to touch.

Mikasa: Eren just read that he's laughing so hard.

Mikasa: this is Eren, and i want details.

Armin: what have i gotten myself into.

Armin: normally i would let him play with whatever he wants and even break the rules a bit. Since he's tired and kind of depressed, he's allowed to touch anything except or the area below my bellybutton and my upper thigh.

Mikasa: oh my.

Armin: this is Erwin. Stop asking such questions if you are in no need of knowing the answer. If you guys need ideas, look for them somewhere else.

Mikasa: ideas? Wow, thats a misunderstanding.

Mikasa: this is Eren. in first place i don't fuck my sister. In second place if you were looking for a fight you got one, Erwin.

Armin: see what i mean, he's not normal. He's acting like Jean.

Mikasa: Eren again. Don't compare the guys you date.

Armin: EREN!

Mikasa: sorry for that. Just give Erwin what he wants.

Armin: i don't want to.

Mikasa: tell him.

Armin: I told him.

Mikasa: then…

Armin: he's acting like a child. He just won't shut the fuck up.

***

Armin was texting while Erwin hugged him from behind.

“Erwin, please let me go. I have to use the bathroom.” Armin tried to escape his hug.

“You can go. But i won't let go of you.” Erwin said as he smiled.

“Erwin, what do you want from me.” Armin was now more than annoyed.

“Everything. Just everything.” Erwin kissed Armin’s cheek.

“B-but i already told you I-”

Armin got cut off by Erwin, “I don't want that. I want you.”

Armin smiled, “Me?”

Erwin gently kissed Armin's lips and embraced his fiancé, “I want to spend more time with you. Maybe a vacation, only you and me.”

Armin returned the kiss Erwin. “I'm sorry we haven't got the chance to spend more time together. You were almost always in the law firm and I was always studying, we only saw each other before we went to bed or in the mornings.”

Erwin so smiled, “your school work is impeccable, but your kisses need practice.”

Armin blushed and looked away. “Want to tutor me?”

Erwin and Armin's lips met in another kiss. Between the two nothing was rushed. Erwin wasn't going to go to the office till 10:00 A.M and Armin had class at 4:00 P.M. 

***

“Erwin, slower.”

“As you wish... bunny.”

“St-ah..calling me bunny..ah” Armin covered his mouth.

“Don't hold back… it's just you and me.”

“Ah..Er-a ah...Erwin.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts, commenta and questions of any kind in the comment section. I love knowing the reader's thoughts since it helps me create and know what to add to the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Just to confirm something....
> 
> -yes, Armin and Erwin are having morning sex in that last part.
> 
> -yes, Mikasa and Eren sleep together.
> 
> -No, Mikasa and Eren are just cute and lovely with eachother. NOT SEXUAL....just no.
> 
> -the average 1 week old baby sleeps around 18 hours a day. That's why they weren't mentioned as much as normal.
> 
> Cause im bored... ask me something weird in the comments, I'll answer with 100% truth.


	35. Crazy Blonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blonds doing crazy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

“YOU GUYS DID WHAT?” Eren was breastfeeding the twins while video chatting Armin.

“We got a couple tattoo. He got ‘A' on his wrist and i got ‘E' on mine.” Armin was walking down the street holding hands with Erwin.

“are you two out of your mind? Do you know how hard it is to get rid of a tattoo?” Mikasa spoke softly not to scare the twins on Eren’s nipples.

Erwin had his arm around Armin's shoulder. He took the phone and made sure Armin and him could be seen by the camera. “I was joking around and he took me seriously.”

Eren took a deep breath and gave the phone to Mikasa. “Well he's mad.” Mikasa went to Eren’s room.

***

The babies were bonding with mommy as Eren talked to them about Germany.

Mikasa sat in Eren’s bed next to the twins. “I will agree with you that those two blondes are going crazier daily, but you don't usually get this mad with Armin. What's up.”

Mikasa took René and Eren took Eriq. “The one thing I forgot to tell you.” Eren and Mikasa laid in bed and put the babies between them. “Levi and i have matching tattoos.” Eren showed Mikasa the wing tatto he had on his hip bone. “Levi has 5 tattoos of me. I'm gonna have to cover it up or get laser sessions.”

Mikasa was mindblown. “What?”

Eren smiled, “it was college and we started dating on freshman year. I said he wasn't taking me seriously and out of nowhere he shows me a tattoo that said ‘Eren' in my handwriting. After that i just found the others randomly. He got my eyes in his left side around the ribs, the tattoo of my name in his ankle, the phrase ‘German Brat’ under his left arm, my vows under his right arm and the other wing in his hip bone too.”

Mikasa laughed, “why did you do that? Why didn't you tell me?”

Eren laughed, “It was college and my parents were in another country, i was living la vida loca. If I would've told you, you would've taken a picture of it and go tell my parents.” 

Mikasa smiled back. “you look so beautiful smiling.”

Eren blushed. “Stop hitting on me.”

Mikasa and Eren laughed. The twins were just confused.

***

Every time mommy spoke The twins looked. René was more quiet and analytic while Eriq was more attached to his brother and mommy than any other thing in the world.

René would wake up at 9:00A.M sharp and look around before crying and waking his little brother up, who cried even louder.

Eren or in this case mommy, would rush to feed, change and talk to the twins. Eren didn't fail to notice how much the two babies had been studying about their surroundings. They knew who was mommy, auntie, and the blonds.

Eriq always wanted to be with mommy and his brother. The naps he took during the day were with his brother and somehow the two had the same feeding times and diaper changes.

René was slightly less attached to mommy but he would look at anyone that was not Eren with the face of a grown ass 36 year old man. The baby was starting to look like Levi more and more by the day. Small eyes, black hair, pale skin and not to mention that fact that Eren got the twins the most fashionable clothes a baby could wear, made him look like Levi.

Eriq was so unique in his own way that Hange stared at him for an hour straight and blinked only twice. He was a good looking baby. He kicked the most and moved the most out of the two. He was also the one with the most features that resembled Eren. The hair and the skin were almost the same.

The twins were only two weeks old but they were getting stronger and bigger by the day. Mikasa and Eren took pictures every time they noticed something different in the twins.

***

Eren was exercising the babies by making them move. “Come on René move those legs for momma. Come on, don't look at me like that.”

Armin walked into the room followed by Erwin. “Eren, they are 2 weeks old. They're busy enough trying to figure out the world around them and you're making them exercise.”

Eren turned to the blonds. “I need to have a talk with both of you.”

Erwin and Armin looked at each other. As if they could communicate with their blue eyes.

***

In the living room Erwin and Armin sat next to each other in the sofa, Eren stayed standing and Mikasa was in the bar area having the wine Eren couldn't drink.

Eren looked at Erwin like he was some kind of thug his daughter(Armin) was dating. “Would you explain me why you made Armin have sex with you?”

Mikasa almost choked on her wine. Erwin and Armin started laughing like crazy. Armin smiled, “Erwin didn't make me do anything.”

Eren looked at Armin in the eye. “Armin you're not like this.”

Erwin went with Mikasa to watch the action from afar. Mikasa served him a cup of wine as Erwin sat in a stool next to Mikasa.

Eren looked at Armin in the eye. “Armin, that kink ain't yours. Stop covering Erwin.”

“Erwin doesn't make me do anything. I tell him what i like and he does it.” Armin blushed. “At first he wouldn't even touch me without permission but i wanted...well..” Armin’s face was now deep red.

“He was ready to take the relationship to the next level.” Erwin said from the bar. Mikasa was containing the laughter.

Eren sat next to Armin. “But how?”

Armin looked away in embarrassment. “I just like it when he touches me. I've never felt this for anybody else.”

Mikasa spoke up. “Ok Eren that's enough. We don't want to know his kinks and fetishes.”

Erwin mumbled, “well, i do.”

Eren had the look René did every time Hange looked at him. Confusion, angst and so many questions. 

Erwin gave Armin a cup of wine and went back to his seat next to Mikasa. Armin looked at Eren. “Let me guess, you want details.”

Mikasa gave Eren a box of grape juice and went back next to Erwin.

Armin took a deep breath and looked at his cup. “If i tell him to stop doing something he'll stop. If i tell him i don't want something he’ll stop. When he got annoying was because he wanted attention. As in ‘spend time together and cuddle’ not ‘let me make you mine till sunrise’.”

Erwin added on. “I'll do anything to make my bunny happy.” Armin started blushing almost instantly when Erwin called him bunny. “He likes to do it in places we can get caud.”

Armin was anxious. “Erwin, please stop.”

Erwin smiled, “as you wish.”

Mikasa and Eren were astonished to see how hard Armin got from being called bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your reactions, questions and thoughts about this chapter in the comments.
> 
> Dont be shy to aske me weird shit in the comments.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	36. 1 month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are growing..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Recently, Eren asked Mikasa to go back home since he started feeling like he was becoming too dependent on her. He would still call her when ever he needed something but as the twins grew they became easier to take care of. 

Mikasa had also been convincing Eren to try modeling. Not only because Eren was good looking but also because modeling could work as some kind of therapy for Eren. Mikasa thought that modeling might actually show Eren that even though he had kids he could still be sexy. Kind of a way to boost Eren’s self esteem.

***

It was saturday and the blonds had planned to go to the gym together. It was going to be a date until they thought of inviting Eren too, to make his recovery from pregnancy faster. After all, it wasn't a secret that Eren was trying to get his abs back.

***

Armin and Erwin came to Eren's apartment followed by Mikasa who found them in the lobby. Eren had both babies on top of a large carpet on the floor. 

Eren was wearing a tank top and sweatpants, “come in guys.” the three walked inside. “I'm sorry you guys had to come here but i can't go to the gym with you guys. Hange’s in another legal mess. Sorry guys.”

Mikasa smiled and put her bag next to the door. “don't worry I'll stay with you.”

Erwin and Armin looked at each other, Mikasa could swear they could speak to each other with their eyes. “we'll stay too then” Armin said.

Erwin sat in the sofa. “since we're staying, how about some at home exercise for Eren and the babies.”

***

Less than an hour later René was on his belly trying to lift his head from the ground and crawl. Erwin was inspiring and demonstrating for René what successful push ups looked like, to make it a real workout he told Armin to sit on his back while he was doing said push ups. 

Eriq was also exercising. Mikasa helped him kick his legs and move his toes. Next to Eriq, Eren was doing cross crunches like a true champ.

***

When the sun came down and the blonds plus Mikasa only left to change clothes and come back for what Eren calls. 

“Let's Confuse The Twins And Make Up Stupid Games Night.”

Eren wasn't against it, it was just that the amount of stupid shit they would come up with was more than annoying. He had to admit that René and Eriq enjoyed having Erwin tell them weird shit.

Anyway, that night the game was. “Truth or dare” only that this time they would put a bunch of little truth papers and dare papers in a bowl and you do what the paper says.

Erwin started, he proceeded to read his paper. “I dare you to kiss the person in your right and say something mean to the person in your left.” Mikasa was seating in Erwin's right and Armin was seated on his left. Mikasa switched spots with Armin.

Erwin gave his fiancé a passionate kiss with more than enough tongue action. “Ugh get a room.” Eren said in disgust. Erwin proceeded to tell Mikasa the insult.

Erwin thought for a second and said, “how does it feel to be the entertainment of every fapping teenager at 5:00 and your little brother’s affair at 12:00.”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh” Armin was almost laughing.

“Oh shit he just roasted you...you gon stay like that?”

***

Armin's turn came and he read the paper, “describe the weirdest position you've ever done.”

Erwin was laughing, “yeah tell them.”

Armin was blushing deep red, “I….The….” Armin covered his face. “I was hanging upside down from the side of Erwin's bed with my my birthday suit on and bunny ears.”

Silence.

“to think you were a virgin two months ago.” Mikasa took a sip from her glass of wine.

***

Mikasa's turn came, “ok. How much do you make in a year?” Mikasa thought for a second. “Depends on how many projects i'm in, I'd say at least 500,000.”

Erwin joked around, “i should've gotten that dare now.”

Armin turned to Erwin, “be nice.”

Erwin smiled, “as you wish.”

***

Eren’s turn came and he took out a paper. “give the twins a lapdance….who the fuck came up with this.”

Eren stood from the floor and looked at the twins. “Not like they can see me clearly. Can someone at least put some music.” Eren was wearing booty shorts at the moment, it was as if someone wanted him to do the dare. 

Mikasa put the song ‘can't keep my hands to myself’ by Selena Gomez

Eren danced to the song and the poor babies got more confused than Erwin reacting to a joke.

The part of the song came and Eren got closer to his babies and sang “I mean i could but why would I want to…”

Both babies started laughing for the first time. Eren was speechless. “They...my…. Bebes smiled for momma… i...i saw them….omg” Eren was crying of joy and Mikasa took out the camera. René was smirking while Eriq had a full blown toothless smile across his face. Mikasa captured the exact moment in which Eren was holding the two laughing twins in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me in the comments what would you like to see Eren, Mikasa, Eriq, René or the blonds do next.
> 
> Dont hessitate to ask or write down your opinion on the chapter in the comments too.
> 
> ❤thanks for reading❤


	37. Part Of Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Eren had woken up early and made himself a cup of tea. He prepared a small quick breakfast, ate it and called Nancy to see if she could take care of the twins for the day. He had appointments with Erwin and Petra.

Nancy came at 8:00A.M. sharp. Since she came from France to spend the summer with her son and his boyfriend, plush since she was staying at Jean and Marco’s house she was within walking distance. Why not give her a call. Nancy was such a nice lady plus she was educated and experienced in taking care of children and babies. Eren could trust her. Jean had told Eren not to but he still payed Nancy good cash for taking care of the twins . Jean could go fuck himself, that woman deserved what she was getting payed. Eren knew he would find the babies clean, changed, fed and sometimes even the house, pacifiers and baby bottles clean.

***

By the time it was 10:30 A.M. Eren was ready to head out. First, it was Erwin's office. Eren couldn't just walk in like he owned the place, so he made an appointment the week before with Hanna, Erwin's Secretary.

***

Eren spoke with Hanna and she politely said, “Mr. Smith is waiting for you.”

Eren walked in and Erwin stood from his chair to hug him. “Eren, glad to have you here. It's nice for you to come but you could have just talked to me anytime. What's the matter?”

Eren took a seat and went straight to the point. “I want to know what happened to Levi. How many years is he gonna get in prison? Is he okay? Where was he taken after that day? I need to know.”

Erwin walked back to his chair and pulled out some documents from his desk. He passed them to Eren. “What is this?” Eren opened the folder.

Erwin sat back on his chair. “He left you his car, the penthouse you two lived in, and 3.5 million dollars.”

Eren was too conflicted at this point. “are you serious?”

Erwin replied with, “when have I not. Originally you were going to get the penthouse and 1 million but Levi said that wasn't enough.”

Eren was even more confused, “I would understand him wanting to give me an even bigger compensation but...why would he give me that much?”

Erwin took a sip from his coffee. “Don't worry about it too much. 3.5 is nothing compared to how much he has saved up, invested and in properties.”  
Eren sighed. “what about Levi now?”

Erwin explained. “he's underground. Literally the jail is called underground district. The prison itself is a hell hole but Levi knows how to deal with those kinds of people. I know you might be feeling bad for him but he won't be there for too long. The verdict was 7 years and the compensation I just talked to you about.”

Eren abruptly stood from his seat. “I want to see him.”

“But Eren-”

“Don't try to stop me.” Eren took his bag and rushed to the door of Erwin’s office.

“Then I'll take you there.” Erwin said as he took the blazer of his suit, some papers and his suitcase.

Erwin left the papers with Hanna and told her he was going out for some time.

***

The prison was far and the 2.5 hour drive made it worse. Once in the prison Erwin did the talking while Eren thought of how to approach Levi.

***

Eren and Erwin were seating on a room full of tables and chairs. Like a wedding or a birthday party but without the happy part. Erwin and Eren heard the door open and Levi came in escorted by a guard. Levi sat across from them and raised an eyebrow and looked at Eren and Erwin.

Eren put a baby album on top of the table and looked at Levi in the eye, “I came to tell you how the twins are growing.”

Levi’s frown disappeared when he saw the first picture. “I took this one.”

“Yeah, keep looking.” Levi turned the page and read the title first week.

Levi smiled, “that four eyes.” Levi looked at the picture Hange took of Eren and Levi bonding with the twins.

Levi moved on to the other pages and Eren started narrating. “At two weeks they were starting to take everything into their mouth. They suck hard which is something good. I've been bonding with them whenever i get the chance and it's working.The doctor even said they love me by looking them in my arms.” levi turned the page. “That's the third and fourth week. I was instructed to put the babies on their bellies so that they start using their back muscles more. René is the persistent one, he won't stop trying until he's able to support his own head. Eriq is taking his time with it and paying more attention to walking. He’s always kicking and moving his hands.”

Levi smiled, “quote me on it, René looks like the type to turn out to be a successful businessman and Eriq a gold medal swimmer or some water sport.”

Eren looked at the pictures. “How can you tell?”

Levi smirked, “see how Mikasa gets these weird chills and pains when something happens to you? It's an Ackerman trait.” Levi went back to the album and saw the page titled ‘1 month’.”

Erwin turned to look at it since he was part of the fun. Eren narrated, “Erwin, Armin and Mikasa were helping the twins develop their muscles and me get back some abs.”

Levi looked at Eren. “You do look amazing for someone who just gave birth.”

Eren smiled, “thanks...this was Erwin and René doing push ups. And that's Eriq and me exercising legs and abdomen. They're growing so fast they try to talk in ‘guh' sounds.”

Levi smiled and turned to the other page. Levi could be the toughest man in the underground but when he saw the picture of his sons smiling his heart melted. With teary eyes he looked at the picture and smiled. “They look like their mommy. They're just so..” Levi was speechless.

Eren smiled, “don't worry i cried too.”

***

“How are you?” Eren asked.

“I'm fine. This might be a shithole but can deal with it. I even found some acquaintances in here. Turns out kenny’s looking for me.”

Eren looked at Levi.“Why would he be looking for you?”

Levi sighed, “let's talk about something else. How's you and Mikasa?”

Erwin spoke up. “They're telling everyone they have nothing just a clean sibling love.”

Levi looked at Eren, “since when is it normal to sleep with your sister at night and have her cuddle with you in the day?”

Eren rolled his eyes. “We have no romantic feelings towards each other. We just have great trust in each other.”

“Is she with the twins now?”

“No, Nancy is.”

“Nancy?”

“Jean’s mom. She came from France to spend the summer with her son and meet his boyfriend. She's experienced in child care and is licensed.”

“How much do you pay her?”

“I give her 40 dollars per hour, per baby.”

“that's good.”

“well it was nice talking to you again. I have to go, I made an appointment with Petra and we're kinda far from the city.”

“Thanks for visiting.”

***

Erwin offered to take Eren to Petra’s consulting room. Eren spoke with petra about pretty much the healing process and how much the babies were helping him cope with everything Levi did to him.

The twins not only gave Eren a reason to move on but also helped him understand live from a mother's eyes. It wasn't only him anymore, Eriq and René were there too and belonged to him.

The fact that his sons were conceived with rape was still there, but for some reason the twins were the only part of Levi Eren wanted. 

Petra helped Eren unravel and let out the feelings he didn't know he had. He loved Levi but he was also scared of him. He wanted love and felt like a burden when he received it.

Eren knew it would hurt but still talked about Levi. It's true that Levi faced great trauma as a child but that didn't give him permission to abuse his spouse.

Eren talked with Petra about Levi’s inability to love. Eren wanted the Levi in college. The Levi that would whisper sweet nothings and decorate his neck with kisses. The Levi that praised him and spoiled him with love. There's no going back now. He's in jail and paying for those 4 years of abuse.

***

When Eren was back home after a long day. Eren gave Nancy $720 and apologized for being back so late. Nancy said it was okay and refused the money at first but Eren gave it to her anyways. 

The twins were awake on their cribs. It was time for milk so Eren took both babies in his arms and pulled up his shirt to breastfeed the twins. Eriq and René instantly started sucking. Eren proceeded to tell the twins about his day and of course talk about how much daddy missed them.

-Ermin extra-

Erwin walked into the house and went straight to bed. Armin came out of the office and asked. “Tough day at work?”

Erwin lifted his head from pillows and saw Armin in a boyfriend shirt wearing the bunny ears. “And here i was, thinking you were studying.”

Armin walked to Erwin and took the opportunity Erwin was facing down in bed to climb on his back and give him a massage. “having to take your best friend to jail is hard. I can't say I've been there but i admire how professional you are. I would not have been able to put such a close friend in prison but you put all that aside to do what was correct. You're an awesome lawyer, Don't beat yourself up about it. Ok?”

Erwin turned around and put himself on top of Armin. Erwin smiled, “oh Mr. Arlert. Always saying the right thing… Are you just teasing me or should i take back my night shirt?.”

Armin blushed and smiled as he gave Erwin a condom.

Erwin kissed him, he kissed back. They made love slowly, without rush. By the time it was 11:00 P.M. both were tangled up in blankets sleeping as they embraced each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hessitate to leave any comments, ask questions or say your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> ❤thanks for reading❤
> 
> What do you suggest Armin, Erwin, Eren, Mikasa or the twins do next or in future chapters?


	38. Ermin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is centered on the everyday life of the blonds

The alarm clock was loud and clear. Erwin turned off the alarm and looked at his fiancé. Armin was still embracing him with their legs intertwined and everything.

Erwin brushed his lover’s hair back and whispered. “Love, do you have any morning classes today?”

Armin opened his eyes and cuddled up again with Erwin and closed his eyes again. “I have class at 10 A.M....” Armin was still sleepy.

Erwin kissed his forehead and said, “you can stay in bed I'll wake you up at 9… I'm sorry to make you this tired.”

Armin and Erwin's lips met for the customary morning kiss and Armin said. “Stop spoiling me.”

***

Erwin took a morning shower and headed to the kitchen. He felt like surprising Armin so he made golden waffles with maple syrup and eggs. To drink he made fresh lime juice with lots of crushed ice, just like Armin liked it.

***

Armin woke up to Erwin's kisses and the light coming from the windows. The white covers reflected the light coming from the two walls of glass in Erwin's room. 

Armin sat up and realized he was still naked from last night, Erwin noticed first but he enjoyed looking at Armin like that. 

Erwin sat in bed next to Armin and said, “are you feeling okay? You don't normally wake up this tired.”

Armin stood from the bed and and Erwin stared at him in bliss.

“What are you staring at? Don't act like this is the first time you see me naked.”

Erwin smiled. “You just look so beautiful.”

“Stop that.” Armin blushed and looked away, not really embarrassed.

Erwin stood from the bed and hugged Armin from behind. “I shall remind you again, since you seem to forget. I am your servant and you are the only one I shall praise.”

Armin smiled and playfully tried to escape the kisses Erwin Was giving him. “Erwin, let me go.” Armin laughed since now Erwin was ticking him. “This is my last year of law school I don’t want to be late to class again.”

Erwin held him by the waist and am guided him to the bathroom, where Erwin had prepared him a bath.

***

“Are you sure you're okay. You look kind of pale.” Erwin said as he did his tie.

Armin ate his breakfast, “I'm fine, just a bit tired. Isn't it too hot for a tie. Erwin undid his tie and went back to the room.  
***  
It was 9:45 A.M. and Armin was kinda late to take the bus and make it to class before 10:00 A.M. 

To Armin's luck and according to Erwin, “you're never late when your fiancé owns a Tesla model S.” Armin laughed all the way to the elevator but he did have to admit it, Erwin did have a nice car.

***

Mikasa: YOU'RE AT THE TOP OF THE CLASS?!?!

Armin: that's correct.

Eren: I still can't believe you're 25 and you're almost graduating.

Mikasa: fuck that. I can't believe how much grades he skipped.

Eren: your IQ scares me bro.

Armin: I'm not THAT special.

Eren: I've seen people on their late 20’s and even 30’s graduate from law school. Don't play dumb, you know your shit.

Mikasa: say ‘Hi’ to Erwin for me.

Eren: tell him i said ‘Hi’ too.

Armin looked up from his phone and said, “Mikasa and Eren said hi...What are you going over?”

Erwin Was seating on his desk. He gave the folder he was looking at, to Armin. “3.5 million, the house and the car.” Armin stood from his chair and walked up to Erwin. “Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm sure Eren will take it.”

Erwin smiled back and changed to topic. “How's school?”

Armin sat on Erwin's lap. “It's not the difficulty of the work, it's the workload.”

“How about after college. Where will you work?”

Armin thought for a second, “well...Law Sina, Trost Firm, Shiganshina, Karmez and you have been bombarding my inboxes. I still can't believe how they want me even though i haven't graduated yet.”

Erwin kissed Armin's hand and said, “Just come to Maria.”

Armin looked away, “I'll think about it.”

Erwin looked at his watch. “want to borrow my car?”

“Why?”

“You're gonna be late if you don't leave now.” Erwin gave Armin the keys and received his goodbye kiss.

***

The night came and Eren was grocery shopping. Since Mikasa was modeling for a makeup brand, she couldn't pick him up. That when Armin offered to give Eren a ride. Eren could swear this was the first time he ever saw Armin drive.

Eren got inside the car and commented, “I didn't know you could drive.”

Armin turned on the engine, “I can drive but i don't have a license.”

Eren mumbled. “The perks of dating a lawyer.”

Armin replied. “allegedly.”

***

Armin picked Erwin up from work and both headed home after a long day.

Erwin didn't feel like cooking and Armin was feeling like eating cheap pizza. Once the pizza arrived, Erwin and Armin watched some Netflix and ate pizza while cuddling in the sofa.

Erwin said, “did you go to the doctor after your afternoon class?”

Armin said, “yeah, you were right. It was iron deficiency anemia.”

Erwin looked at Armin in the eyes with worry. “Is it serious?”

“I should be fine if i stick to the medication.” Armin took another slice of pizza.

Erwin kissed Armin’s head. “I'll make sure to remind you.”

***

-Erwin's jokes-

Mikasa: is Erwin in the group now?

Eren: looks like he is.

Mikasa: something tells me this groupchat is gonna get real funny.

Armin: don't ever ask Erwin to tell you a joke.

Eren: why?

Erwin: allegedly, my jokes are uninteresting.

Armin: no comments.

Eren: don't be mean Armin. Tell us a few Erwin.

Erwin: what do lawyers wear to court?

Mikasa: what?

Eren:?

Erwin: a Lawsuit

Mikasa: this might have been a bad idea.

Eren: OMG

Erwin: how do you call someone who doesn't fart in public?...a private tutor

Eren: oh fuck.

Erwin: how do you call a fake noodle?...an impasta.

Mikasa:....

Erwin: what do you call a mermaid in a roof?...aereal.

Eren: i regret everything.

Erwin: I tried to take a picture of the fog. I mist.

Mikasa: where's Armin.

Eren: laughing his ass off somewhere.

Erwin:why did waldo go to therapy?...to find himself.

Armin: if you know any vegetable joke please lettuce know

Erwin: what does a nosey pepper do?...gets jalapeño business.

Eren: this is actual evidence you two were made for eachother.

Armin: jalapeños have seeds, therefore they are fruits.

Erwin: I might have all the food jokes in the world, but I'm not joking when i say Olive you.

Mikasa: I need a romance that.

Eren: #Goals

Armin: I mustache you a question, but eyebrows google for the answer.

Erwin: if being sexy was a crime, you’d be guilty as charged. 

Armin: I know it's cheesy but with you I feel grate.

Erwin: can i borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back.

Armin: guess what I'm wearing? … the smile you gave me.

Erwin: maybe we should hang out in the living room. The couch will pull out but i won't.

Armin: I'm no weather man but you can expect more than 6 inches tonight.

Erwin: what's the difference between and erection and a Ferrari… I don’t have a ferrari.

Eren: get a room.

Mikasa: Omg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts on this chapter and any questions you have in the comment section.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	39. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a glimpse of how Eren and Levi were like in college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there's some sexy shit at the end.
> 
> Enjoy...

Eren woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. “Oh shit I'm fucking late.” 

When Eren pulled off the covers he found out he was still connected to Levi. “Levi, wake the fuck up.”

Levi opened his eyes and looked down. “Oh that. How about a 5th round?”

Eren was now angry. “Just take it out and let me go. I'm late.”

Levi pulled off the covers and pulled out of Eren. “Are you that angry.” Levi pinned Eren down. “not gonna give me a kiss?”

Eren kissed Levi and a quick kiss became a passionate one. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, making Levi spread Eren’s legs and look for an entrance.

“L-Levi...N-No.” Eren broke the kiss.

“I can't get enough of you...I'm going in.”

“A ah..L-Le-ah...n-no.”

“Sorry, I just Love you.”

“T-Take it out.” Levi took it out and stood up from his bed. He picked up Eren bridal style and took him to the bathroom.

Eren realized how naked both were and whispered, “Your roommate might see us.”

Levi closed the bathroom door behind him and said. “Why should i hide a masterpiece like you under clothes?”

Eren frowned and said. “Put me down.” Levi put Eren down.

Eren walked into the shower followed by Levi. “ get out.”

Levi smirked and said, “no way in hell I'm letting you go that easy. First you have to eat a balanced breakfast and let me shower you with kisses before you do.”

“I'm gonna be late.”

“just stay with me forever.”

***

The university was full that day. Everyone was studying or just hanging out in campus.

Even though Armin was still in high school, Mikasa liked bringing him along. Armin loved books and how big the university was.

At the moment Mikasa and Armin were seating on the grass enjoying the weather. Mikasa looked devoid of emotion. “Eren didn't come last night.”

Armin closed his book. “You do know where is, right?”

Mikasa was getting tense. “That fucking Levi. He's no good for Eren and i can just feel it.”

Armin turned to Mikasa, “well, i understand you don't want your little brother to be taken away from you but-”

Mikasa abruptly snapped. “haven't you seen how he treats Eren? He calls Eren his all the time, he doesn't let Eren wear anything short in public, he’s brainwashing Eren and I...” Mikasa stopped when she saw them. Eren and Levi were holding hands at the top of a hill.

“Just this once, please”

“Eren I'm no model. I don't even like people, how can I pose for an entire class.” Eren made that pouty face Levi couldn't resist. “Ok I'll do it. But i want something in return.”

“What?”

“Springbreak is coming and I want to go somewhere with you.”

“Eren don't.” Mikasa came out of nowhere.

“Mikasa, he was with me last night. You have nothing to worry about.” Levi held his boyfriend’s hand.

Mikasa was enraged, “Eren, you're coming with me.”

“He's free to make his own choices, you're not his mother.” Eren his behind Levi, fearing the angered Mikasa.

“Eren, he's brainwashing you into not getting along with your own family. Why don't you understand that I'm just trying to protect you. Like mama said.” Mikasa tried to convince him.

“Just shut the fuck up already.”

“Eren.” Levi tried to stop Eren.

“I'm not a kid anymore. Just because Carla told you to look after me you think you can just tell me what to do.” 

“Eren stop.” Levi repeated.

“Well you can't. Fucking deal with it already, i have a life. Why don't you go get one too. Let's go Levi.” Eren walked away but Levi took him by the waist and didn't let him leave. “Let me go.” Eren was trying to get out of Levi’s grasp when he raised his head. He saw Mikasa cry.

Levi whispered in his ear. “Eren. Mikasa only wants the best for you, don't talk to her like that.”

Mikasa walked away. Levi let go of Eren. “Mikasa loves you, don't talk to her like that. If you suddenly were to disappear and come back the next day i would be worried too.”

Eren turned to Levi, “you know she wants me to break up with you, right?”

Levi looked at Eren in the eye and caressed his cheek. “Because i love you i want you to be with your family.”

“I don’t need her, i have you.”

“you two need each other. You might be a little rebel and not want her telling you what to do but what she is saying is true. I've been distracting you from school and you should spend more time with your friends.”

“You mean Armin the cry baby and Mikasa the Mom. Fine, I'll apologize.”

“Talk to her Eren. See why she protects you, you might get to actually understand her.”

***

Spring Break came and the sun was a warm ball of light that glowed directly into Levi's convertible. Eren wasn't totally sure of the idea of going somewhere with Levi alone for a week to god knows where, but since Mikasa not on good terms with Levi at the moment, fuck it he was going. Weather she likes it or not he could do with his life whatever he wanted. Levi was only trying to be friendly, but to Mikasa he always sounded rude and obnoxious. 

Eren got inside the car and put his bag in the back seat. “whose car is this and at exactly which point are you going to tell me where we’re going?” 

Levi put on his sunglasses and smirked. “I’ll tell you when we get there.”

Eren kissed his lover and took Levi's sunglasses. “give me that. Shorty.”

Levi smirked back. “You’re so cute when you’re frustrated at me, Brat.” 

Eren rolled his eyes. “Shut the fuck up”

“I think I can hear the GPS saying to turn around at the next exit before we get murdered by a serial killer in the woods.” Levi joked around.

“Ha, ha, so fucking funny, Levi. Fuck me, now I'm stuck with you.”

Levi grinned as he mumbled, “I will gladly fuck you anywhere, anytime.”

They continued like this, bickering about nothing until Levi stopped the car near a section of the woods. 

“Why are we near the woods?” Eren asked. “Are you gonna kill me?”

“Nope, you're gonna have to put up with me for the rest of your life.” Levi winked at Eren and got out of the car. Eren followed him. 

“So why here?” Eren looked up at the trees underneath the orange and pink sky.

“We’re at my old cabin house,” Levi said, popping the trunk and grabbing their luggage. 

“The fuck do you mean old, you came from France like 8 years ago.” Eren said, somewhat discombobulated at his sudden deposition at such a remote place. 

Levi kept walking.“You are filled with too many questions, my friend. Live in the now. You're with me, enjoy the moment.” 

Eren followed Levi saying, “I can’t if I don’t know where in the moment.”

Levi replied, “Ignorance is bliss, Eren. Stop bitching.” Levi started to walk directly into the woods.

“No it fucking isn’t!” Eren yelled into the woods behind Levi. After a few moments, he rushed to catch up with Levi.

When they both entered the cabin Eren gasped. “It’s beautiful here.”

Levi turned to Eren. “Why don't you go to our bedroom in the second floor? I’ll catch with you in a moment.” 

Levi turned and walk away before any more words were spoken. Eren went to find the room. When he found the room he gasped again and his luggage fell out of his hand. 

In front of him was a white king sized bed with red roses around and candles lit up. He suddenly felt someone behind him. It was Levi. Levi gently started rocking his hips towards Eren.

Eren’s head went back in pleasure as he moaned towards the feeling Levi was creating.

“Fuck” Eren groaned right next to Levi’s ear. Between kisses and gasps for air they started taking it all off.

Levi pushed Eren into the bed of roses and took in the breathtaking view. Eren was laying down looking at his shocked lover. “What are you staring at?”

Levi got closer to taste him and slowly climb his way to Eren’s lips. (every ‘...’ is a stop to kiss or lick)“I love you just like that...so thunderous and delicate...I'm so glad to have you...that's the reason why I can't let you go...the scent of every inch of you stuns my senses...like I'm about to catch fire... it's your love...Your love disarms me... controls me...Sweetens me ,Beats me….as good as wrong... Every detail in your body...your presence alone makes me feel stronger.” when Levi was directly over his lover's lips. He said, “I love the way you laugh, the way you’re silent, the way you talk, how your eyes look at me how you curse in the mornings. And I want it all for myself.” Levi slowly kissed Eren and let himself fall.

Eren let his legs loose and levi place himself between them. Every touch was precious, like the mix of patience and need for each other's heat.

Eren wrapped his arms around his lover in need of more contact and let his hands snake down Levi's back to pull him closer.

For some reason every kiss, every touch and every move wasn't enough, Eren needed more. Levi was well aware of every sound coming out of Eren’s mouth but it wasn't until now that Eren realized how loud he was. 

Every sound from every touch was music to Levi’s ears. Every moan and groan of pleasure worked as Levi’s compass. Eren was guiding Levi to his weakness spot without realizing it.

Levi stopped and took in the view again from a distance. “not gonna let you cum that easily, huh. What would happen if i just left you like that?...if i just stopped and left you like this.”

Eren was a panting mess decorated with red spots, saliva, cum and pre-cum. “I’d go mad without you… Is that what you wanna hear? I know you want this more than i do.”

Levi took off his pants and off with the underwear. Eren’s member twitched. “you're right. I won't let you go until every inch of your body is satisfied.” Levi climbed eren again and put his lover's legs over his shoulders. Levi held onto his hips and started licking.

Eren was speechless, his body didn't know how to release the growing pleasure he felt in his lower half. His breathing spoke for itself. Levi proceeded slowly suck on Eren.

“Ha..a-ah..I'm gonna..L-Levi…ha-a..cum...” Eren was gasping for air and pulling Levi's hair. Levi let go of Eren with a pop sound.

Levi raised his head to show Eren how much cum was dripping from his mouth, Levi cleaned it up with his thumb and ate it. “want me to use a condom or get you pregnant?”

***

The moans were hysterical and getting louder with each thrust and Eren was almost losing it. He was drowning in pleasure, drenched in sweat and completely exhausted Levi’s stamina was really something else. He had been thrusting into Eren for 3 hours straight without stopping. 

Eren was about to pass out when Levi let himself fall next to Eren. Both tried to take some air before talking to each other.

Eren smiled and looked at Levi. “I can't feel my legs.”

Levi smiled, “I'm sorry, I couldn't contain myself.”

Eren started laughing, “I can't believe it. My legs are really numb.”

Levi hugged him and Eren cuddled up with his lover. Both fell asleep on each other’s arms. 

***

The next morning Eren woke up and every move he made brought him pain. He was still in his lover's arms and felt Levi's hand on top of his left. A silver ring with an emerald square shaped stone decorated the fourth finger of his left hand.

Eren smiles and went back to sleep knowing that as long as Levi was by his side everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wouldn't have been possible without the help of my friend Jade.❤
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave any thoughts, reactions or questions of any kind in the comment section.
> 
> Question: do you guys wan't more Ereri memories, Baby time, Mikasa and Eren or have Erwin make a party (the MP, Garrison and survey corps invited).


	40. 10 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the fuck reads that to a baby....is armin horny?.....oh fuck he got stabbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

To Think that 10 months ago the twins were just newborns. Now it's almost summer again and in just 2 months they were gonna be 1 year olds. They were still babies but somehow they were developing their own identities. 

Eriq was into moving and learning how to walk. He seemed to get anxious when he saw Eren workedout without him, unlike his quieter older brother. He loved food and everything hands on. Most toys were his since he was always multitasking. 

René wasn't a fan of exercise, but he did enjoy being in the arms of "mama". he was determined on learning about his surroundings first. He liked to listen to Eren speak German, Erwin read in English and Nancy speak French. He even tried to repeat and name things around the house.

The babies werent the only ones happy to obseve people and learn, for some reason Armin had been wondering about having kids of his own. He hadn't told anyone yet but Erwin noticed how determined he was on going to Eren's house and playing with the babies. Eriq even laughed when Armin smiled.

Eren had also told Erwin to come read to the twins in his deep voice. The 7th month it was baby books , the 8th month it was _The odyssey_ and a deep analysis of Homer, the 9th month it was a month long lesson sonnets and works of Sheakspeare and now if it wasnt because Eren old him to not teach the babies college material next, Erwin was now reading the twins the 7th chapter of  _To Kill A Mockingbird._ The babies enjoyed the lessons and even waited for their turn to ask a question or comment on each work of literature. 

René would try to speak by saying, "baaah daph taa."

Erwin would reply with, "I  thought the exact same thing when i read the chapter." or "you make an interesting argument. what do you think Eriq, do you agree with your brother?"

Eriq would burst out laughing everytime Erwin would exagerate words in the book to make them more appealing to the twins.

***

Erwin, Armin and Mikasa came over to Eren's apartment for movie night, even though Mikasa wasn't feeling well she was able to come. Mikasa sat next to and whispered, “Eren, let’s cuddle.”

 

“Why don’t you get a boyfriend?” Eren answered while still looking at the movie.

 

“cause i have a hot brother.” Mikasa turned Eren's face.

 

“You make no sense. Come over here.” Mikasa hugged Eren and he hugged back. Eren turned to look at the blonds and saw how Erwin was challenging Mikasa. “Now i see why you got so affectionate all of a sudden”

 

The blonds were holding onto each other and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Eren took the challenge and crossed his legs so that Mikasa could sit in the middle. Eren hugged Mikasa and behind and looked back at Erwin.

 

Erwin kissed Armin's neck and Armin turned to Eren. Eren did the same with Mikasa and wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

Erwin pulled Armin towards him and turned him so that he could sit on his lap facing him. Eren did the same with Mikasa, only that he pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

Erwin did the same and kissed Armin. He returned the kiss and pushed Erwin down. His hands snaked under Erwin's shirt as he let himself get carried away by having an audience looking.

 

Eren and Mikasa were in shock. “ARMIN!” Mikasa called his attention.

 

Armin let go or Erwin and turned to Mikasa Leaving a trail of saliva from Erwin’s mouth to his. “sorry.” 

 

Eren took Mikasa off from him and said, “and you just let him climb on you and do whatever he wants? In front of other people?”

 

Armin started blushing and Erwin smiled, “I like giving him whatever he wants whenever he wants it.”

 

Mikasa stood up and went to get some ice cold drinks for Armin and Erwin.

 

Eren stood up to go check up on the twins. “One thing is to have a competition and another very different thing is to fuck each other in my livingroom.”

 

Armin blushed and took the drink Mikasa gave him, “sorry. In wanted to see how far you and Mikasa could go. I got a little carried away.”

 

Eren came back with the twins in his arms. “A little? If Mikasa hadn't stopped you, Erwin's mouth would've been a fridge.”

 

Mikasa turned, “a fridge?”

 

Eren sat down with the twins. “Yeah a fridge, full of meat, milk and eggs.”

 

Erwin smiled and playfully pulled Armin towards him. They seemed to whispering to each other and laughing as they walked towards the door.

 

“We'll be leaving now. The movie was great.” Erwin was holding Armin's hips.

 

Armin was red and shaky, “S-Sorry for the inconvenience.” Erwin closed the door behind him and both left to do who knows what in the car.

 

Mikasa laughed. “Armin looked like a kitty in heat. I bet you Erwin didn't even know what the movie was about.

 

Eren was breastfeeding the twins when Mikasa asked. “Do you like adidas?”

 

Eren looked up, “yeah.”

 

“I have connections that could start your modeling career in adidas.” Mikasa was looking for the business card in her bag in her bag. “I'll leave this here, give him a call if you do decide to do it. Tell Rei that you're Mikasa's brother, he'll understand.”

 

Before Mikasa left, Eren’s phone rang. “Erwin?.....WHAT!?....give me 5 minutes I'm coming down. Mikasa, can you stay to look after the twins?” Eren carefully took the babies off his breast and said. “There's breast milk in the fridge, you know how to heat it up.”

 

Mikasa let go of her bag and took the crying twins. “What happened?”

  
“Levi’s in the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to leave any thoughts, comments and questions of any kind in the comment section.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤
> 
> Question: would Armin look cute pregnant? Cause i can kinda see Erwin forgetting the condom on purpose.


	41. I'm Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Eren went to the parking lot and found Erwin talking on the phone with Nile and Armin inside of the car. Erwin hung up when he saw Eren, “Nile is at the hospital, he said it's ok if we go now but we'll have to wait for him to come out of surgery.”

Armin was driving as fast as he could and for some reason Eren was worried sick of Levi. What if he wasn't okay? What if this was something serious? What if Levi was brought in too late and the doctors can't save him?

 

* * *

 

4 hours went by and Nile tried to convince Eren that Everything was gonna be okay. Eren wasn't crying he just looked worried and angry.

Erwin signaled Eren to come with him outside. “What is it?” Eren asked.

Erwin said, “you know who kenny is?”

Eren gave Erwin a troubled look. “Yeah, Levi’s uncle. The one who turned him into a gang leader.”

Erwin took a deep breath. “Mikasa's 6th sense should keep the twins and you save for now.”

Eren noticed how Erwin was holding back the details. “What do you mean? What does kenny have to do with this?”

“Remember when about 9 months ago when we visited Levi for the first time. He said something about kenny wanting him back.”

Eren was even more confused, “what does that have to do with my kids?”

Erwin looked at Eren in the eye, “Kenny wants Levi back into the life he left behind when he came to this country. We're talking about trafficking anything that makes money. People, children, drugs, illegal substances and even organs. They almost dragged Hange into this madness but he fled France and started a new life, just like Levi.”

Eren was shocked. “What does this have to do with my children.” Eren’s eyes were starting to lose their shine out of fear.

Erwin explained, “Kenny wants Levi to go back to being the head of a much bigger gang. This was kenny’s warning, if he still refuses kenny will hit Levi where it hurts him the most, his family.”

“How dangerous is kenny?”

“He would sell your kids, leave you in a wheelchair, with missing limbs or worse.”

Eren started crying devoid of expression. Erwin hugged him. “I'm sorry that you have to go through this. We'll do our best to protect you and the twins. It hurts but you have to be strong.”

Eren closed his eyes. “Can't you guys see that I'm tired? Levi gave me a 4 year hell and when I thought i would get rid of levi i found out im pregnant. i spent the first half of my pregnancy alone, I can't trust the father of my kids, this is the first time in my life that i actually get to be the owner of my own life. I made two babies and they came out of my. I need them and they need me. I watch them grow and come back every month to tell the father how the twins are growing. I want to be happy, i want to be loved.”

Erwin smiled and wiped Eren's tears, “what are you doing here then?...If René and Eriq need you, why are you here?... your kids are the only ones that can make you truly happy, truly love. Go back home, Armin will take you.”

Eren wiped his tears and without saying a word went to the parking lot and waited for Armin.

 

* * *

 

Erwin explained Mikasa what was going on over the phone so when Eren got home he wouldn't have to explain the kenny issue.

  
As soon as Eren got home he went straight to his baby's room and took them to his. He needed to have his kids next to him that night. Mikasa slept on the sofa and they all called it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your predictions in the comments. They might be the future or end of the story.
> 
> ❤❤❤  
> Thanks for reading.


	42. Mommy ain't a pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is not afraid of anything anymore. He might be tired of always ending up hurt, but he's also sick and tired of being the defenceless victim, depending on other and being told what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Eren was in the computer shopping online. Mikasa was giving him a back massage to spy on what he was doing in the computer as he scrolled down the page.

 

“Mikasa, look.” Eren pointed at the screen.

 

Mikasa looked at the monitor and sighed. “adidas...really?”

 

“Well it's cute. Look at that onesie. René could be wearing the black one and Eriq could be wearing the white one.”

 

“Eren, they are babies. I understand you want them to look good but isn't this a bit too much?”

 

“What do you mean ‘too much’?”

 

“They are 10 month old babies wearing leather jackets, ripped jeans and adidas sneakers. This house looks like fashion week every time you go out with the twins...I mean they're cute but, aren't they uncomfortable wearing stuff like that?”

 

“The clothes they wear aren't uncomfortable, they might be fashionable but I make sure they like what they wear, in terms of comfort.”

 

“Whatever...are you ready to talk about last night?”

 

Eren stopped and closed his computer. “I see Erwin told you about Kenny.” Eren turned and checked on the babies.

 

“What did he warn you about?” Mikasa followed him.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Eren laid on the plastic rug with the twins.

 

Eren’s phone buzzed with a new message. It was from Erwin saying, “would you like to come see Levi's recovery?”

 

Eren replied with, “I'll be there in about 2 hours.” Eren looked up and asked Mikasa, “can you stay with the twins? I’m gonna go visit Levi.” Mikasa reached for her purse and gave Eren the keys to her car.

 

*~*

 

Eren was in the parking lot looking for Mikasa's car. The common belief is that people dress a little more serious and relaxed after giving birth. Well, fuck that. Eren was wearing relaxed skinny jeans rolled up to be about 2 inches from the ankles, a pair of white classic adidas, a pullover adidas hoodie, a black cap that said 'Mami' (explained in the ending notes) and a clutch bag for men.

 

Eren was just about to open the door when he said. “just come out already. I know you're following me.”

 

A tall man with a long black coat wearing a hat came out of the shadows. “I see that my nephew has quite a fine taste in men.”

 

Eren turned and tried not to show fear. “What do you want, kenny?”

 

Kenny walked towards Eren, “I came by to see Levi's kids. Can i?”

 

“No. Leave.” Eren said with anger in his voice.

 

Kenny walked up to Eren and had his knife against his throat. “Let me paraphrase what i just said. You're gonna take me upstairs and show me those brats.”

 

Eren looked at kenny in the eye and said. “well, let me paraphrase my previous answer. Kill me if you want but I’m not letting you get near my kids.” this time every bit of fear in Eren’s body was taken over by the need to protect Eriq and René.

 

Kenny smiled and put the knife back in his pocket. “You see, I like that in a person. You're not a pussy. If you weren’t my nephew’s hot piece of ass i would’ve claimed you mine right now.” Eren twitched and looked down. “What, did i bring back any memories?” kenny laughed and walked away saying, “you can keep your guard down. I want my nephew, not you or your kids. Enjoy your peace now cause when Levi comes out you’ll have to do a lot of running. See you then.”

 

kenny disappeared and Eren got inside the car. As he drove outside and to the hospital he saw kenny walking away from the building, he still gave Mikasa a call warning her about kenny being near.

 

*~*

 

Eren walked into the hospital and the worry in his face was more than visible. Erwin ran to him and asked, “are you okay?”

 

Eren kept walking and said, “I need to speak with Levi, Now.”

 

Erwin didn't question him and went with him to the hospital room Levi was in. The police officers outside of the room recognized Eren and Erwin and opened the door of them.

 

Levi was awake just watching cheap hospital tv. He looked up and turned off the tv. “Hello Eren, why that face?”

 

Eren threw his clutch in the sofa and his eyes melted with tears. “You're gonna tell me what the fuck is going on and what do our kids have to do with you.” Erwin sat in the sofa to watch the action from a distance.

 

Levi smiled and said, “three things. Yes, thank god I am okay and recovering quite successfully. thanks for asking. Second, you honestly look amazingly beautiful. Lastly, please don't yell at me.”

 

Eren sighed and sat in levi’s bed next to him. “I saw kenny just before coming. He said he isn't aiming for your family, he's aiming for you. And i need you to tell me...Levi Ackerman what in the fuck do you think you're touching.”

 

Levi had his hand in Eren’s collar. Levi laughed and looked at Eren. “you said ‘our kids’ instead of ‘my kids’...you called yourself and the twins my family, you're wearing the necklace I gave you and for the first time in years you don't resist when i touch you.”

 

Eren took Levi’s hand and looked at him in the eye. “I'm trying.”

 

Levi's eyes let out a tear and Eren froze. “I'm sorry, continue.” Levi wiped the tear and retrieved his hand from Eren's.

 

Eren kept talking, “Levi, what does kenny wan't.”

 

“What did he tell you he wanted?”

 

“He said he wanted to see the kids. I said ‘No' and he left saying he wanted to have me and that i wasn't his target. He also said something about enjoying my peace for now. That i was gonna have to do some running when you get out.”

 

Levi lifted his shirt to show Eren the stab. “whoever he sent to do this wasn't aiming to kill me.”

 

“what's that?” Eren took his hand. “More tattoos. Stitches?”

 

Levi smiled, “kenny wants me to help him do some stuff. Not necessarily do the illicit activities but to help him out with my skills.”

 

Eren jumped in, “when are you going to do that. You're a convict.”

 

Levi finished, “in 6 years then.”

 

Erwin, “well done Levi, cut out 6 months on good behavior.”

 

Levi smiled back, “thanks.”

 

Erwin looked at Eren and said, “you know, Levi has been taking some very useful programs in prison.” Levi rolled his eyes and Eren looked at Levi wanting him to say it himself. Erwin continued, “Nile told me Levi has been doing some great things in jail. Anger management, counseling and a bunch of others. Not to mentioned you cleaned a whole building in 3 days.”

Eren laughed, “clean freak.”

 

Levi smiled and watched Eren talk with Erwin. Levi was happy to see Eren so confident. Eren was like a new person after he had the twins. Levi kinda stared at him for a good 5 minutes. He just couldn't take his eyes off from Eren.

 

“Levi, stop staring at me.” Eren finally made him snap out of it.

 

“I’m sorry. How's my clone and the sexy one.” Levi tried to prevent a boner.

 

Eren and Erwin laughed, “Eriq is doing the same if not more exercise than me. He even fell asleep on my abs last week. René is more cultured in books than me, ask Erwin.”

 

Levi turned to Erwin. “have you taught them any shakespeare?”

 

Eren lightly punched Levi. “Put him a stop, don't encourage him. The babies are confused.”

 

Levi laughed, “they're not. Reading to children at a young age makes them more likely to speak at a younger age.”

 

Erwin stood up. “It has been proven that reading to young children expands their vocabulary and choice of words.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes, “fucking lawyers.”

 

Erwin got a call and went out of the room to answer it. Leaving Eren and Levi alone.

 

“I love you.” Levi was staring at Eren again.

 

“Levi, let's not talk about that.” Eren looked away.

 

“Why not?” Levi insisted.

 

“I just… It hurts to talk about something so painful.”

“If it hurts to keep it in just let it out.” Levi held Eren's hand.

 

“I...you…”

 

“just say it.” Levi looked at Eren in the eyes.

 

“I don’t know why I still love you after everything you've done. You made me your property and took advantage of me so many times, but i can't bring myself to hate you.” Eren was looking directly into Levi's eyes.

 

“Can get hug?” Eren hugged Levi and he hugged back. Levi whispered in Eren's ear. “You can't bring yourself to hate me because you still believe I can change. Give me a chance Eren. I'm not asking you to come back with me, i just want you to give me an opportunity to show you I changed.”

 

Eren let out a tear, “Levi-”

 

Levi cut him off, “please. I've messed up in the past but let me show you I'm-”

 

Eren looked at Levi in the eye again and got closer to Levi's face. He was slowly moving closer and tilted his head to a side, Levi pushed him. “No. you're confused.”

 

“I thought you-”

 

“Yes I want to kiss you, hold you in my arms and promise everything will be okay but our situation is shit right now.”

 

“But you...you said.”

 

“Because I love you I'm letting you go. Find someone else, Be happy with the kids, watch them grow, be there for them.” Levi took a deep breath and retrieved his hands from Eren’s shoulders.

 

Eren stood up from Levi's bed and took his bag. “One more thing.” Eren took Levi’ head with one hand and gave him a peck on the lips followed by him whispering, “Don't you fucking dare telling me what I can or can't do with my life.” Levi was speechless.

 

As Eren left the room Erwin walked in. Erwin noticed the atmosphere and gave Levi a look of ‘what just happened here?’

 

“Erwin?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Just to make sure. In my case, would I be allowed to take conjugal visits?”

 

“Yes.”

  
Levi laid back down in bed and whispered, “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mami is the spanish word of Mommy. This word could also be sexualized and even be used to call someone (most of the time a woman) sexy.
> 
> Leave your predictions and thoughts in the comments.
> 
> ❤Thanks so much for reading❤


	43. Get ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I see the Levi's not the only one stitching up wounds. Enjoy it while it lasts Eren.” 
> 
> Just think about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Mikasa, Erwin, Eren and Armin's grandfather were in Armin's graduation ceremony. Everyone had gotten gifts for Armin but the only one who didn't say anything was Erwin. Mikasa's 6th sense was telling her that Grandpa (he liked to be called grandpa) and Erwin had been planning something together. The owner of a one of the largest shipping companies and the owner of the Maria Law Firm and well-known lawyer Erwin smith, had something big under their sleeves.

 

*~*

 

Armin was the Valedictorian of his class. Armin's grandfather cried tears of joy during his speech. At the end of the ceremony Grandpa turned to Erwin saying, “take care of my boy Smith.”

 

Erwin smiled back and shook his hand followed by another hug. “I'll take good care of your grandchild.”

 

*~*

 

When Armin came out with his many certificates and saw Eren and Mikasa and the twins. Mikasa was taking pictures, Grandpa had René and Eren had Eriq in his hands.

 

Armin smiled and looked around. “Thanks guys...where's Erwin?”

 

Grandpa passed Mikasa the sleeping angel he has holding and took Armin by the hand. “You know son I'm very proud of you. You work hard, you're intelligent and you're also surrounded by people who inspire you and help you move forward. Your fiancé and I got a little something for you, Enjoy.” Armin looked up and saw Erwin with a folder in his hand leaning on a tesla model 3 in matte black.

 

Armin was shocked. He knew Erwin would go a little overboard on the gift par but never this. Armin ran to his lover and embraced him with a kiss. Erwin broke the kiss and said, “we better hurry up, don't want to have the pilot waiting for too long.”

 

“Pilot?” Armin was more confused than ever.

 

“Grandpa's paying for the honeymoon in D.R. we're going again and this time you'll come back with more than just a ring in your left hand.” Erwin opened the door for Armin. They stepped into the car and took off.

 

Armin could swear that was the happiest day of his life.

 

*1 day later*

 

Levi smirked, “typical Erwin.” it was his last day at the hospital and he was going to be taken back to the underground in just hours from then.

 

Eren was trying to sketch Levi seating in bed disconnected from the IV. “Take off your shirt.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow. “What? No.”

 

Eren walked towards him and raised his shirt. Levi pulled his shirt down. “Stop.”

 

Eren pulled up his shirt again. “No”

 

Levi pulled it down. “Stop.”

 

“Make me.” Eren pulled it up again. “What are you gonna do, tickle me?”

 

Levi smiled, “I can't touch you. Even if you wanted to, I won't”

 

Eren went back to the sofa, “fine then, keep your shirt on.”

 

*~*

 

Levi ran his hands through his hair. “Are you done?”

 

Eren stood up and said. “Yeah, look” Eren showed Levi the sketch.

 

Levi smiled, “looks really good.”

 

Eren closed his sketchbook and put his pencils back in his bag. “I have to go now, take care.” Eren was going to give Levi a kiss like last time but Levi dodged it.

 

“Don't.”

 

“I told you to not tell me what to do.” Eren was now closer to Levi, who was leaning back.

 

“....oh fuck it.” Levi gave Eren a peck on the lips and Eren quickly stood up straight again and smiled. “Why are you doing this?”

 

Eren walked towards the door. “Because I...you know. Bye, see you next month.”

 

Levi smiled and said, “did I just fell in love with him all over again” Levi thought. He looked at the growing hard tent on his pants. “now I'll have to get rid of this.”

 

*~*

 

Eren was leaving the hospital when he found kenny again next to the Lamborghini Murcielago Levi left Eren after the divorce.

 

Kenny turned to Eren. “Just checking out your ride. Damn you guys are rich.”

 

Eren walked up to him. “What do you want?”

 

Kenny smiled, “How’s my nephew.”

 

Eren opened the door and stepped inside. “He's recovering quite well. One more thing, stay away from my family. That includes the father of my children.”

  
Before Eren closed the door and took off Kenny said, “I see the Levi's not the only one stitching up wounds. Enjoy it while it lasts Eren."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your predictions, questions and thoughts in the comments.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	44. Welcome back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me please....Enjoy...

Levi walked up the last set of stairs of the underground and saw them outside. Erwin and Eren were waiting for him. Eriq and René were at home with Mikasa and Armin. From this moment on Levi was a free man. He had done his time in jail and done enough rehabilitation programs to not be considered a threat to society. 

 

Eren walked up to him. “Levi.” he ran towards him and both hugged and almost cried of joy.

 

Erwin walked up to Levi and both shook hands. “Welcome back.” Erwin said as he hugged his friend.

 

*~*

 

Levi hadn't seen his kids in person since the day before trial. The only contact he had with them were quick talks on the phone and pictures of them. Levi couldn't deny he was anxious but so were the twins. Eren held his hand on the way home saying. “They're anxious too. Don't worry.”

 

Eren told the twins they were gonna meet their father soon, about a week before that day. René had a pile of books he wanted to talk to Levi about. Eriq also wanted to tell him about how much he loved swimming. Eren tried not to speak about Levi in a bad way to the twins. He only told them that daddy was learning how be a nice person somewhere else and that was the reason why he couldn't come home.

 

When they finally got to Eren's apartment the twins ran when they heard the keys in the door turning the lock. 

 

Eriq jumped on Eren first, “mama, you're back!”

 

René put down his book and extended his arms so that Eren could come down and hug him. “Welcome back mom.”

 

Eren hugged both kids and stepped a side to reveal Levi whose height made him invisible behind Eren. The kids looked at Levi, he looked back. Eriq took a step forward. “Are you?”

 

René walked up to him and said, “Levi?” in disbelieve.

 

Levi got down on one knee and extended his arms. “I missed you guys.” 

 

Eriq and René  immediately recognised his voice and ran to him.The three hugged each other and Mikasa just had to grab the camera.

***

No matter how you looked at it, René was the spitting image of Levi. Eriq had more of Eren in him yet you could see he had the same lips and nose as Levi. 

 

Both kids were sitting on each of their father's legs as Eren watched from the kitchen with the others.

 

René was the first one to talk. “Levi, Why were you in jail?”

 

Eren’s eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat when René asked that. Of course René was smart enough to have deciphered already that his father was in jail, but it was still shocking to hear that from a 6 year old’s mouth.

 

Both kids waited for an answer and even the adults in the kitchen were at the edge of their seats.

 

Levi looked at his sons. “Before you guys were born I did very bad things to your mom. I was mean, I called him ugly and I made him do things he didn't want to do. I was in jail thinking and learning how to be a good person and not hurt amazing people like your mom.”

 

René kept the awkward questions coming, “what did you make mom do? Why did mom forgive you and-”

 

Eren bursted out of the kitchen and sat in one of the stools from the bar area. “GUYS!... why don't you show Levi what you guys do for fun maybe talk about yourselves a little.”

 

René went to get his books and Eriq took a photo album out. “why don't you start Eren.” Levi said and everyone in the kitchen came out to listen.

 

Eren smiled and looked at Levi, “I'm a model and mom of two wonderful boys.”

 

Eriq crossed his arms and whispered in levi's ear. “He takes pictures in underwear for magazines.” 

 

Levi laughed and replied. “do you and your brother like it when he does that?”

 

Eriq looked down and said, “No.”

 

Levi replied, “don't worry I don’t like it either.”

 

Eren knew those two were talking about him but watching them get along so well in the first day was so cute.

 

*~*

 

Eriq was showing Levi pictures of him swimming. “When I grow up, I wanna be a swimmer and come out on the tv as best swimmer in the world.”

 

Levi knew he liked swimming but he didn't know he liked it this much. Seeing a child so young have such a big dream was just beautiful.

 

“You know what Eriq. I'm sure you’ll be the best the best in the world.”

 

René also had his hobbies. He showed Levi the books he had been reading. “Look, I read all these books on my own. My favorites are the ones from Shel Silverstein.” Levi didn't know how to describe how impressed he was. 

 

Levi opened the book and said, “wow, you read this much?”

 

René smiled, “aha, I read everyday so i can read big books like uncle Erwin when I grow up.” 

 

Levi smiled and felt some sort of warm happiness inside. Even though he wasn't there everyone made sure to educate and inspire his sons. They watched René and Eriq grow and even knowing the horrors he had done to Eren, they never spoke ill about him.

 

*~*

 

The night came and after dinner the only guests left in Eren’s apartment were Levi, Armin and Erwin. Eren and Armin were doing the dishes and putting the twins to sleep. Levi and Erwin were having a talk in the terrace.

 

Erwin drank from his beer. “You're welcome to come back. You can still be a lawyer as long as you can prove you still have the morals of one.”

 

Levi replied, “I'll think about it. How's your marriage?”

 

Erwin slightly looked down. “We're actually very good.”

 

Levi put down his beer and looked at him, “Eren told me what's happening. Have you guys seen a doctor?”

 

Erwin finished drinking his beer and put it down. “In the past 3 years we've tried everything and no results. The doctor says he doesn't see a fertility problem in neither of us.”

 

Levi gave Erwin a pat in the back. “Things happen at their own rate and for a reason...Right now Armin needs you more than ever. Show him that whether he gets pregnant or not your love for him will he the same. This is something you guys need to talk out and go through, together.”

 

Erwin smiled back at Levi and said. “Thanks.”

 

*~*

 

The blonds left and Levi was about to leave too when Eren said. “Where do you think You're going?”

 

“A hotel until I can find somewhere to live in.” Levi said as Eren took off Levi’s jacket and put it in the closet.

 

Eren looked for something Levi could wear as pajamas. “You're staying here. My bed’s big enough for two people.” 

 

Levi hugging Eren was one thing but sleeping in the same bed was totally different. “Thanks but-” Eren threw the clothes at his face and walked back into his room.

 

*~*

 

Levi walked into Eren’s room and all he could see was that ass. His heart was racing, his palms sweating and his dick rising. Eren was shirtless wearing loose booty shorts. Levi would go insane if he didn't grab those cheeks. “I'll sleep in the sofa.”

 

Eren turned. “The hell you're not. Just sleep here, i don't bite.” Eren gave his back to the side Levi was going to sleep in.

 

Levi sat in the bed and looked at Eren’s booty pointing at him. He laid down and closed his eyes repeating in his head the phrase. “I won't touch him.” over and over again.

Levi couldn't fall asleep. Not before having all he’d been craving for the last 6 years. 

 

Two hours later and that booty was now calling his name. The fact that Eren’s ass seemed to be eating the fabric of the shorts was not helping either. He tried to calm down by breathing, thinking of something else, even dirt but he always ended up in that booty.

 

Eren, still sleeping, tuned and without realizing it had his leg between Levi’s legs and his arm across Levi's chest. Levi was now in the verge of running out of that room to prevent himself from doing something he shouldn't. 

 

Eren rubbed his leg against Levi's inner thigh and Levi could just feel it rising and wanting to die.

 

Levi’s heart was beating harder and faster than ever as he repeated, “no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no.” inside his head.

 

Eren was a natural cuddler so he proceeded to hug Levi in his sleep. Levi could just feel his body reacting to all of this. He was going to go mad for sure if he did touch anything. Levi was trying to control his breathing. He was sweating.

 

Eren opened his eyes and saw Levi was a hot, sweaty mess. “I'm so proud of you.” Eren smiled.

 

“Proud of what?”

 

“You didn't touch me or even tried to in 3 hours of teasing. That's impressive. Armin tried it with Erwin and he only lasted 30 minutes.” Eren climbed on Levi. “One more minute and you look like you'll combust.”

 

“E-Eren please get off.”

 

“No.”

 

“Eren I'm not joking. This is serious. Stop.”

 

“No.”

 

“Eren i can't touch you. I won't touch you, please get off.” 

 

Eren started rocking his hips back and forth on top of Levi. “Nein.”

 

The friction made Levi almost give in at that moment. “Eren I'm warning you now. Don't do this, you don't have to..ahhh.”

 

Levi was millimeters away from going irrational when Eren said. “Can't you see I want this.”

 

Levi laid Eren down, got on top of him and held him as close as he could. In heavy breathing Levi said, “The moment you want me to stop or you don't want this anymore, push me away and get out of this room.”

 

Eren let Levi take the lead from there. He relaxed and gave in. Levi was trying to be as gentle a as he possibly could. Every kiss was given with love and every caress was a passionate one.

 

Between kisses Levi whispered, “condom.”

 

Eren pulled him closer and said. “Don't worry.”

 

Levi’s brain was not even processing information anymore. He had to fuck Eren and that's all he had in his mind.

 

Levi took it all off and gently slid Eren’s shorts along with his underwear down. When he looked up he had the urge to Eat Eren. He sucked his lover and held onto Eren’s legs. He didn't have in his mouth for more than a minute when he tasted the pre-cum.

 

Levi positioned and aligned himself with Eren’s entrance. He thrusted in and Eren’s back arched in pleasure. Levi was slowly going deeper when Eren put a pillow over his face. Even muffled that moan was loud enough to wake up the beast within Levi.

 

He thrusted into Eren all night. They both wanted this and waited for so long for this chance. Their bodies were starting to stick to each others with how much they were sweating. Eren hadn't felt like this in over 10 years.

 

*~*

 

The sun was starting to rise and the two lovers were cuddling up with each other. 

 

“Does it hurt?” Levi said kissing his lover.

 

“No, I'm just a bit sore.”

 

Levi couldn't stop kissing the love of his life. “Did I get you pregnant?”

 

Eren held onto levi as if Levi would go flying if he let go. “I'm on the pill. As long as i take it daily without fail we won't have a third.” 

 

Levi kissed Eren and held onto his ass. “don't say it like that. I'd gladly give you another one. how about a 5th round?”

 

“Can't, I have a shoot at 9:00A.M and the kids have to go to school at 7:3030A.M. I'll be late with we do it again.”

>   
>  Levi humped Eren and pulled him close saying, “sorry, I can't get enough of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make a few more happy chapter and then I'll bring back Kenny.
> 
> Leave your comments, reactions, questions, thoughts and suggestions in the comment section.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	45. Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you made your choice?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Mikasa and Eren came over to Levi’s place. Levi needed help with the cleaning and it was a calm sunday afternoon.

 

The sun was starting to set by the time they were done with the cleaning. Levi went out to do some grocery shopping leaving the siblings to have some time to talk.

 

Mikasa sat on Eren’s lap. “Now that he's gone. Tell me.”

 

Eren looked at Mikasa. “Tell you what?”

 

“What happened last night?”

 

“We had sex.”

 

“Was it consensual?”

 

“yeah, I kind of teased him.” Eren smiled and laid back in the outdoor chair of Levi’s terrace.

 

“Eren, I have no right to tell you what to do but aren't you going too fast? I understand you still have feelings for him but… why did you do it?”

 

“I had to see if this Levi was the one I fell in love with. I had to make sure he was truly a changed man, so I let him have full control of my body. Even when he had me all to himself for a whole night he tried not to hurt me. He even made sure to not leave any marks on me, not even a back pain.”

 

“did you regret it afterwards?”

 

“No.”

 

“If this is what you want I won't stop you.” Mikasa got closer to Eren’s ear and whispered. “he's been looking at us from the kitchen for about 5 minutes. Want me to make him jealous?”

 

Eren didn't move but still whispered. “hop off my dick sis.”

 

Mikasa kissed Eren on the cheek and stood up from his lap saying, “I'll go pick up the kids from the house of the blonds, see you later.” Mikasa didn't shout it out but said it loud enough to make two lines appear between Levi's brows.

 

Eren smiled and waited for Mikasa to leave to explain Levi what she was trying to do.

 

Mikasa walked by the kitchen and took her purse from the counter. She walked away with her little black dress and the click of her stilleto Loubutin heels.“Goodnight, pipsqueak.”

 

Levi walked to the terrace with a beer on his hand, “See you next time, bitch.”

 

Eren laughed and looked at Levi. Levi gave Eren the beer. “You must be thirsty, have a beer.”

 

Eren put the beer down and hugged Levi from behind. “Jealous?”

 

Levi escaped the hug and went back inside, “how am I not gonna be jealous after that.”

 

Eren followed him. “Come on. She's my sister.”

 

Levi turned, “oh really. Isabel never sat on my lap and whispered in my ear while showing off her long hairless legs.” Levi closed the curtains and turned on the indoor lights. “don't get me wrong, I'm not angry at you or anything. I just hate sharing.”

 

“Can I get a kiss then?” Eren knew the answer was gonna be ….

 

“No.” Levi sat in the sofa and pulled up his sleeves. He turned on the TV and Eren jumped on the sofa with his head landing on Levi's lap.

 

“I like your tattoos.” it was just last night when Eren realized Levi had his left arm fully covered in tattoos.

 

“I'm so glad you didn't cover up the wing.” Levi said as he was looking for a movie to watch with Eren.

 

“I'm just happy I didn't give up on you.” Eren’s eyes were shining and he soon let out a tear. “Levi, i don't want this to end. I don’t want you to repeat your mistakes.”

 

Levi picked Eren up from his lap and hugged him. Levi kissed his forehead. “How could I mistreat you again when I went through so much to have you back. To be able to see our sons. Eren, I won't go back to being the monster you fear. I swear it, I'll make you and the kids happy.”

 

Eren kissed Levi, exploring his tongue. 

 

“E...Eren…”

 

Eren broke the kiss, “what?”

 

Levi smiled and said. “You should go back home. Tell the kids Levi sends them a big hug.”

 

Eren was sitting in the couch putting on his shoes when he asked. “now that you mention it, why do René and Eriq refer to you by your first name?”

 

Levi stood from the sofa. “I haven't earned the title yet. Yes, I'm their father but I don't want to force them to call me that.”

 

Eren gave Levi a peck on the lips. “know anything about kenny?”

 

Levi walked towards the door. “I'll walk you to your car, let's go.”

 

Eren grabbed Levi by the hand. “Why haven't you told me anything about kenny?”

 

Levi turned and said, “I'm not gonna mix my family into this mess.”

 

*~*

 

Eren was in the parking lot and just when he was about to enter his car he saw 3 voice messages in his inbox. Eren opened the voice messages and heard Mikasa crying.

 

First voice message. “Pick up the fucking phone.”

 

Second voice message. “Eren call…kenny took”

 

Third voice message. “Kenny has them...twins..’

 

Earn dropped the phone and his pave drained of color. “M-my…” he was trembling when he saw a hand come from behind and cover his nose and mouth with a white cloth.The smell of chloroform followed by everything going black.

 

*~*

 

Levi heard the lock of the door open. “How nostalgic.”

 

“it's been a long time. How the fuck did you get those keys.” Levi turned to the door.

 

“Have you made your choice?” kenny walked in waving Eren’s keys for Levi to get a hint of what he just did. Levi clenched his fists. Kenny laughed, “if you still need a reason to come back and join me i can give you 3. One, René. Two, Eriq. Three, Eren. The three of them are my hostages with the only exception that your hot wife is in the back seat of my brand new foreign car.”

 

Levi clenched his fists and gave kenny a death glare. It took the strength of hercules to hold himself back from killing his uncle in the spot. Kenny smirked and said. “Let me tell you Eren looks amazing in that Calvin klein Campaign. If you leave me waiting for too long I might get bored and maybe entertain myself with-”

 

“I'm in, I'll join you.”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments, thoughts, reactions and questions in the comment section. 
> 
> If you have any inferences or predictions don't hessitate to leave them in the comments.


	46. I'd take a bullet for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would you take a bullet for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Eren was in a room that looked like some kind of improvised office. Eriq was crying and René was not far from bursting into tears. “Don't worry momma’s here. Nothing's gonna happen to us don't worry my love.”

 

René looked at Eren in the eye. “Where are we, momma?”

 

Eren hugged both children and kissed their heads. “I don’t know where we are or how to get out, but I'm sure we'll get out of here.”

 

Eriq wiped his tears with the back of his hand and looked at Eren. “You promise?”

 

Eren hugged both twins not allowing himself to show fear in front of them. “I promise.” Eren was in verge of crying himself but he didn't allow himself to show negativity.

 

The door opened and Levi ran inside. “Eren.” Levi ran to his family and asked, “are you guys okay?”

 

The twins were both crying now and hugging Levi. “Let's get you guys out of here.” Levi said as he wiped his sons tears with a grin that was aimed to show daddy was here for them. He turned to Eren and passed him his phone. “Call Mikasa and tell her you guys are on your way.”

 

“But you-”

 

“Eren, I'm joining him. The least you know the better. Tell Mikasa you'll be taken back home safely by Farlan.”

 

Eren quickly called Mikasa from Levi's phone. “Hello Mikasa. Don't worry, they're okay. It wasn't your fault, can you do me a little favor sis...Don't call the police. The kids and I will be going back home with Farlan.. don't worry we're okay, gotta go.” Eren hung up and gave the phone back to Levi. “Farlan's with kenny too?”

 

“He'll answer your questions once you're save. You and the kids have to get out of here now. He’s outside in a white car.” Levi kissed his sons in the forehead and ran out as fast as he came in.

 

Eren took the twins by the hand and ran outside with them. He saw the white car and ran to it when he heard..

 

“Hey!...you move an inch and I'll blow your brains up in front of your kids. Now be a good boy and go back inside with your two brats.”

 

Eren put his hands up in the air and got on one knee to talk to the twins who now had a void terrorized look across their innocent faces. “René, be a strong big bro and make sure you and your brother get to that car.”

 

Eriq was trembling. “Momma.” followed by a hiccup.

 

“when i say ‘go' you're gonna run to that car, open the door and get in.”

 

René held onto his little brother's hand. “No mama.”

 

“run to that car and do what I say for once.” Eren got back up on his feet and said. “GO!”

 

Kenny aimed at the kids running for the car when Eren picked up his stand kicked the gun away.

 

*BANG*

 

A shot was fired but now that the gun was out of his hand Eren proceeded to immobilize Kenny by using the hand to hand combat skills he had picked up from Mikasa and Annie back in High School. The car took off and this time Hange was the one pointing a gun at his Eren’s head. “Can't let you finish him off that easy. Let's go talk this back inside.”

 

*~*

 

Hange duct taped  Eren to a chair. “That should be it.”

 

Kenny came back into the room with Levi at the end of his gun. Once they were inside Levi’s eyes met Eren’s. Levi whispered. “E-Eren.”

 

Kenny kicked Levi’s back and he fell to the ground. Kenny pointed the gun at Levi’s head and said, “you should know better than to betray the reaper.”

 

Eren shouted, “NO. DON'T DO IT. I'LL DO ANYTHING BUT DON'T KILL HIM.”

 

Kenny kicked Levi in the gut and pointed the gun at Eren. “Come on kenny, let him go with a warning. Eren did help me with my research on babies.”

 

Eren couldn't believe it. “you were with kenny all along and you used my kids as part of your research?”

 

Hange smiled. “Oh honey, I've had my eye on you since you were pregnant. Ever since Levi graduated from law school kenny had his eye on him. I was a passionate, young graduate majoring pharmacy with an interest on figuring out how the body works. You see, Levi tried to keep me away from you but my beloved kenny made it possible for me to be...sort of closer than you thought.”

 

Kenny laughed and pointed the gun back to Levi. “the beach, the private jet to D.R, the extra help when ya brats were just newborns. Lemme tell you nobody’s that kind unless they want something.”

 

Eren was now in tears of anger. “Why? Why did you, Hange?”

 

Hange got closer to Eren and said, “you ask too many questions. Now that you know this...what do we do kenny?”

 

Kenny pulled Levi to stand up. “Any last words, Eren?”

 

Eren was shivering and crying. When he was about to open his mouth Levi threw himself on Eren.

 

*Bang*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hessitate to leave any questions, answers, thoughts and reactions in the comments.
> 
> ❤Thanks for eading❤


	47. Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Silence took over the room.

 

Levi didn't quite stood up but looked at Eren with eyes full of worry then turned to kenny. To his surprise, the bullet they heard wasn't directed to Eren but to kenny. 

 

Kenny fell to the ground and Hange put his hands in the air. “EVERYONE FREEZE!..” 

 

The office was now filled with police officers. In less than 10 minutes Eren and Levi were outside with nothing to fear anymore. Eren was shivering and crying his eyes out. “Tell me this is over… please i-i can't take this anymore..” 

 

Levi hugged Eren tightly and whispered. “Don't worry. Farlan took the kids home and called the police. I didn't want you and the kids to have to see this mess so I told farlan to come for you guys and then call the authorities… If we cooperate with the investigation we should be out of here by the time the sun rises.”

 

Eren hugged Levi even tighter and said. “You don't fucking know how hard i want to punch you right now.”

 

“Hit me then.” 

 

“I can't.” Eren was now listening to the steady beat of his lover's heart.

 

“Why?”

 

“You….ugh..even if i want to beat you up for involving us in this mess, I can't hit the man that would take a bullet for me with no hesitation.”

 

“shh...I don't deserve-”

 

Eren pushed Levi. “Don't you ever fucking dare to tell me to shut up… now come over here” Eren kissed Levi and hugged him again.  Levi hugged back and smiled.

 

*~*

 

That night Eriq and René made it home safely and Farlan explained Mikasa what exactly was going on in great detail.

 

Even though it took patience to bring the boys some peace, Mikasa received a call from Levi's phone again. “Hello, Mikasa.” Eren asked. Levi had the call on speaker.

 

“Eren..Eren where are you? The kids haven't stopped crying since they were brought home with Farlan..I'll put them on the phone.” Mikasa gave the phone to the twins who held each others hand impatiently. “Mama?” René asked.

 

“Momma’s fine don't worry. Now wipe those tears and wait till I get home with Levi.”

 

“Levi’s coming to?” Eriq asked as he wiped his tears with a piece of napkin.

 

Levi jumped in. “yup, I'll even ask momma if i can stay over.” he looked at Eren.

 

René and Eriq looked at each other and spoke at the same time. “Can Levi stay, momma?” “that’d be so cool.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes at Levi and said, “sure he can.” they kept on talking for about 10 more minutes before Eren hung up.

 

*~*

 

When Eren and Levi finally got home, they received a big hug from both Farlan and Mikasa. Yes, you read that sentence right. With tears in her eyes Mikasa hugged Levi and even gave him a kiss in the forehead. Eren couldn't thank Farlan enough for calling the police and making sure the kids got to safety. The hugs Levi and Eren were expecting were the ones of their sons, nevertheless, they fell asleep minutes after they spoke with their parents on the phone.

 

Levi was already there, might as well stay the night. Mikasa and Farlan went home and by the time it was 5:30 A.M. they were ready for bed.

 

*~*

 

Eren lent Levi some pajamas and let him sleep on his bed like last time. 

 

Levi walked into the room after changing and said. “Hell no.”

 

Eren laughed and turned around, “what?”

 

“can you put on something decent, as in for sleeping.” Levi sat in the bed still looking at Eren.

 

Eren hugged Levi from behind. “what's so bad about wearing shorts?”

 

Levi took a deep breath. “You want me to be honest with you?”

 

Eren replied, “yes.”

 

Levi turned and looked at Eren in the eyes. “you have the most amazing body I've ever seen. Before college i used to fuck anything that moved, but ever since the moment I touched you I've only had eyes for you and only you. Your body not only is beautiful but makes me want to do this I really shouldn't. For example, if anyone else had those shorts i wouldn’t even turn around. If you have those shorts on, my first instinct will be to do anything in my power to take them off.”

 

Eren laughed and said, “we’ve gone through enough today and you're talking about having sex? Who's the spoiled brat now, Levi?”

 

Levi took another deep breath and ran his hands through his undercut. “I'm not gonna argue with you. I'm sorry for starting this. I'm just requesting you wear something with more coverage.”

 

“What if i said no?”

 

“You know, your sofa looks very comfortable now that i think about it.”

 

“fine I'll change.” Eren got out of bed and got inside his walk-in closet. He came out with sweatpants and a loose tank top. “Better?”

 

Levi smiled and stretched his arms. “Perfect.” 

 

“Shut up. That's what i get for trying to be all sexy for you.” Eren sat on top of Levi.

 

Levi took Eren off from his lap and laid him in his side of the bed. “I love and respect you, that's all.” Levi leaned to kiss Eren’s forehead. Eren moved fast and Levi’s kiss landed on Eren’s lips. “Why do you provoke me?” Levi smiled and cuddled up with Eren. 

 

“Shut up trying to listen to your heart.” Eren had his head against Levi's chest.  

 

Levi hugged him and pulled him closer. “At least now you know it beats for you.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your predictions, reactions and questions in the comment section.
> 
> I'm thinking of making some Ereri after this  
> ...maybe add some of the blonds in it too.


	48. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I should wear lingerie more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

4 months went by and after all this mess, Eren, Eriq, René and Levi were starting to look like a family. Not only that but mommy and daddy were also starting to have more than just a romance. Levi didn’t dare to ask the question so they both skipped it whenever the blonds would ask. 

 

Said blonds came up with a cute idea they were sure Eren would agree with. Not so much Levi, but they both knew that if Eren said something it had to be done no questions asked.

 

Summer vacation came and the blond couple asked Eren if they could take the twins on a week lasting trip to Japan. Mikasa was of course going to come along too. 

 

Eren wasn't really sure he could be away from his sons for a week, but he thought again when he saw the situation Erwin and Armin were going through. Of course he had gone on vacations with the twins and enjoyed watching them discover new places from afar, but Erwin and Armin didn't have that luck. They've been wanting children for so long and they just couldn't. It almost looked like they were throwing their money away trying to find a way to conceive, but nothing worked. Eren thought it through and let the kids go with the couple for a week.

 

Eren knew he was gonna miss his babies but he wasn't gonna be alone, he’d have Levi by his side. Not always, only after work and in the mornings. So Eren came up with the idea of making Levi stay over at his house for the week that the twins were gonna be in Japan.

 

*~*

 

The sun was rising and the sweet aroma of fresh coffee filled the air. Eren woke up and followed his nostrils all the way to the kitchen. He saw Levi making coffee shirtless and fresh out of the shower.

 

Eren sat in the bar area and said. “good morning, shorty.”

 

Levi turned around as poured Eren a cup of coffee. “My name is Levi not shorty. Good morning.”

 

Eren sat on the counter and took the warm coffee. “why don't you stay here today.”

 

Levi walked towards Eren and sat on a stool in front of him. “Erwin left me all of his and Armin's paperwork. I'd be lucky to make it back home before 9:00P.M.”

 

Eren jumped off the counter and sat on Levi. “But I'm lonely.”

 

“Go shopping, discover the city, help Hanna in the office….I could go on and on but right about now i should be getting dressed.” Levi tried to stand but was stopped by Eren who refused to stand.

 

“No. Don't go. Stay here and entertain me.” 

 

“and how do i entertain you?” Levi picked up Eren and made him stand. He walked away to Eren’s closet, where his clothes were.

 

Eren followed him. “Giving me fanservice like now, talking to me, looking at me, breathing…” Eren stood in front of Levi.

 

Levi smiled and gave him peck on the lips, “go out and do whatever you want.”

 

Eren hugged Levi while he was looking for something to wear. “Ok fine, I'll let you go as long as you do whatever i say tonight.” Eren turned and picked a simple office casual look. “Wear this.” Eren kissed Levi and walked away.

 

*~*

 

The day went by as slow as a tortoise taking its time to walk. Eren was bored when he flinched saying, “Oh shit that's it” he got on his closet, put on something decent and went out shopping.

 

*~*

 

Levi came back at around 8:00P.M. “I'm home.” he said as he walked in. Even though the house was dark, there were rose petals in the floor forming a path from the livingroom to Eren’s room. Levi followed the path and entered the room. The walk-in closet was open so Levi walked in.

 

Levi saw Eren shirtless in booty shorts. “What is this?”

 

Eren turned and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck whispering, “your lucky day.”

 

Levi smirked and kissed Eren’s cheek. “this is what you plan to do when the kids are out?”

 

Eren smiled. “You don't like it?”

 

Levi held onto Eren by the waist. “I do. What do you want me to do?”

 

“relax and enjoy the show, go sit in my in the sofa and I'll show you some of the things i bought when I went shopping.” 

 

Levi whispered, “Not bad.” and walked to the living room sofa. He unbuckled the first buttons of his shirt and waited for Eren to come out.

 

Minutes later Eren came out of his room and went straight to the bar area. Levi turned when he heard the click of what seemed to me heels and saw Eren walk towards him with two cups of red wine. “How do i look?”

 

Levi bit his lower lip and couldn't get enough of what he was seeing. Eren was wearing black laced lingerie. He had thigh high stockings, which were being supported by a laced belt that was one with the parties that left too little to the imagination. 

 

Levi smirked. “I think victoria should've kept that secret to herself.”

 

Eren sat on top of Levi facing him. “What's that supposed to mean?”

 

Levi took a sip from his cup and said. “what do you want me to do?”

 

Eren laughed. “I want you to do whatever you want with me. Don't get too carried away you have to work tomorrow.”

 

Levi kept his smirk. “So many things I'd do to you. For now let's talk.”

 

Eren took off the heels and pushed Levi to lay back in the sofa. He laid down next to him. “You shall start then.”

 

Levi thought for a second and said. “you look beautiful tonight, thanks for dressing up.”

 

Eren smiled, “thanks, you're welcome. I thought of doing something out of the ordinary so I got this just for you to see.”

 

*~*

 

A bottle of wine later Levi was sitting in the couch while Eren stood in front of him. “You should pose for me.”

 

“like one of your french girls. That's some titanic shit.” Levi stood from the sofa and took Eren by the waist. “Let's get some sleep.”

 

“Sleep?” Eren’s thoughts were just. “There is no way in hell I get all dressed up just to go to bed.”

 

“Why that face?” Levi took Eren to the room.

 

“I was expecting a different outcome….oh well, let me go change.” Levi dragged Eren back by the waist and whispered. “Not after I take that off.” Levi was rubbing his hips against Eren’s ass causing Eren to give a slight moan as reply.

 

Eren turned and pushed Levi to his bed. “Fucking finally.” he threw himself on top of Levi and started kissing his neck and devouring his lips with hunger. As Eren kissed and moved down to the neck, Levi undid every bow and button that kept Eren’s outfit together. 

 

Once Eren noticed he was naked, he undid Levi's pants and took it out. “Eren let me do this.” Eren laid in bed and let go of Levi.

 

Levi took off his pants along with his underwear and went down to offer his lover a blowjob. Eren threw his head back, pulled levi’s hair, arched his back and let out a loud moan. The feeling of Levi’s lips on his length were just too much for him to handle. 

 

“Ahh...L-Lev-aaahhh…I'm-ah...go-gonna.” Eren came in Levi's mouth. Levi let go of his member with a ‘pop’ sound and swallowed.

 

*~*

 

Next morning Eren woke up and found a bunch of colorful tulips next to him. He looked at the clock and it was already 12:00. On top of the flowers he saw a note written by Levi.

 

 

> Good morning my love. knowing you it's probably evening. I made breakfast for you and cleaned up a little. The kids called in the middle of the night so I told them you were sleeping. They sent you hugs and kisses from Japan.
> 
> Hope your bright eyes love the flowers.

 

  
Eren threw himself back in bed and said. “I should wear lingerie more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments, questions and thoughts in the comments.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	49. Froyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...
> 
> Warning: the song "odio" by Romeo Santos and Drake is quoted and changed a bit at the end.

Levi came from work and found Eren looking for something under the couch. The problem was that he had his ass up in the air and he was wearing another pair of booty shorts. 

 

Levi groped Eren’s botty and leaned down to comment, “had to be Levi’s. They look great on you by the way.”

 

Eren stood up and hugged Levi. “Thanks for the compliment and the flowers this morning.”

 

Levi smiled and wrapped his arm around Eren’s waist. “Thanks for letting me enjoy such wonderful view after a long day at work.”

 

Eren smiled, “did I hypnotize you?”

 

Levi Let go of Eren’s waist and caressed his cheek. “Your eyes did.”

 

Eren walked away saying. “Where's that photo album?”

 

Levi went to the room, “the one with 20 volumes?”

 

“Yes.” Eren said from the living room as he searched for them in the bookshelf. “Found it.”

 

Levi came out of the room with more comfortable clothes on saying. “Not bad. What are you gonna do with them.” Levi sat on the sofa.

 

Eren jumped over the backside of the couch better than a professional at pole vaulting on Levi. Eren’s body landed next to Levi's in the couch. “Now that you've met them, ask me about them.”

 

Levi smiled and looked at the album. “Ok. Where did Eriq get the sexy heterochromia from?”

 

Eren Explained, “my dad has heterochromia, but his is not as noticeable as Eriq's. His combination is hazel and green in the right and all green in the left eye.”

 

“Do you see them often?”

 

“My parents? Yeah. I video call them all the time.”

 

“Do they know about….nevermind.”Levi looked back at the photo album.

 

Eren turned his face to look at him again. “They never asked. They just know that their teenage boy left Germany to study one day and 12 years later came back with a belly and scars. I was kind of pale and bony at the time too. I knocked on their door and i remember crying when i saw them. I told them i was pregnant and they made sure to keep me fat, healthy and happy for 5 months. Then I came back and we know the rest.” Levi's eyes teared up. “What's wrong.”

 

“I have no words to express how unworthy I am of you.” Levi's tears were starting to come out. “I wanted you all to myself so I locked you up and gave you everything but freedom. I attacked you for no reason. I dared to hurt the person I loved the most. I tried to make up for it by giving passionate kisses at first and then having sex with you. I wanted you to love it as much i love you but I didn't know how to show it. I mocked you. I made fun of you.” Levi started crying and tears rolled down his cheeks. “I raped you.”

 

Eren looked back at Levi expressionless, “shut up. Yes, you did all that and more. But I knew that deep inside you, the man I fell in love with was still alive. And here you are. You made a lot of mistakes in the past but you've tried better than anyone else to correct them. You've suffered, cried and begged for forgiveness. All I'm going to say is that those tears are not a monster's. Now you're an awesome lover and father of two.” Eren kissed Levi, “now let's go get froyo and kiss like teenagers after curfew.”

 

Levi was still crying, “I can't thank you enough.”

 

Eren threw a pillow at Levi and walked away. “I told you to shut up already and I'm not joking.” Eren took his keys and his phone. “Let's go get froyo.”

 

Levi wiped his tears and hugged Eren tightly from the back as he kissed down his neck and shoulder. “are you gonna go out like that?”

 

“want me to put on the large gray sweatpants and the oversized shirt.”

 

“I'm not talking about your clothes, you can be all the sexy you want all the time. What I meant was, put on some shoes before going out.”

 

Eren put on some flip flops. “Levi, we can't change the past but we can change our future.”

 

(¬_¬)

 

“It's fucking closed.” Eren looked at the sign in the store.

 

“Then. let's find another one” Levi smiled and kissed Eren's cheek. 

 

Eren’s phone started vibrating. When he picked it up it was a request to video call. “Hey guys.” Eren said as he stretched the his arm so that Erwin and Armin could see him and Levi.

 

Armin saw Levi and Eren holding hands. “So you guys ARE dating.”

 

Levi kissed Eren’s hand and said. “yeah, we keep date of everything. Talking about date, isn't it too early over there to be calling.”

 

Erwin lowered the camera so that he’d come out. “he meant to ask if you guys were in a relationship.”

 

Eren wrapped Levi’s arm around his waist. “relationship? Well he's the father of my kids.”

 

Levi looked back at the phone. “The real question is why are you calling us after having sex.”

 

Erwin zoomed out and showed how Armin was in top of him but both were dressed.

 

“come on, if you're gonna hide it at least try to put on your own clothes.”

 

Eren laughed. “Yo, let's sing Drake.”

 

Armin smiled, “oh I remember. The sing-off we had to do for game night.”

 

Eren smirked. “It's done then. Erwin and Armin versus Levi and Eren.”

 

Erwin and Levi did not agree to this but those too just looked so happy. They couldn't refuse and there was no going back.

 

Armin started. “y por ti. Vivo aniquilado en el despecho. Reprimido ardiendo por los celos. Lo odio aunque él te haga feliz.”

 

Erwin thought for a second and wasn't sure of how the rest of the chorus went. Armin’s accent was kinda soft and cute, Erwin's wasn’t. In The thickest accent Erwin continued. “a mi. Nada me intimida pero entiendo. Que el gano la guerra hace tiempo. Y se me olvida que ya te perdí.”

 

Eren was officially lost when Levi jumped in. “Ok I can do this. I'll take Eren’s part too and even dedicate it to him.”

 

Eren was impressed at the sudden romanticism Levi got from the blonds trying to outsmart him. Levi rapped. “Eren, you were the one. You were the one since the moment I seen you. Sometimes I questioned if this is all real then I grab on that ass and I firmly believe it, And you look like you drawn by an artist, No you, you like everything I imagined. Us just together no others compare even having these blonds talking shit. look don't worry about it. Keep speaking German, I'll get it translated you know you my baby. Anything for you, anything, baby. I do not wanna be enemies, baby. I would just much rather give you a baby and buy you a house so I live with you, baby. If you leave me alone, I really go crazy. I really go crazy.” 

 

On the other side of the phone Erwin and Armin said, “wow.” upon watching Levi’s rapping Drake proficiency and even changing some words so that it matches his relationship with Eren.

 

Eren hung up and jumped on Levi to give him a tight hug. “That was amazing. Thanks for that, I love you.”

 

Levi smiled and kissed Eren’s lips. “I love you too. What was that sing-off thing all about.”

 

Eren got down and back up on Levi’s back. Levi started walking back home as Eren said. “Now they owe us a date. they're coming too but they are the ones paying for everything. Like a double date.”

  
Levi said. “Hold on tight.” and ran down the hill with Eren on his back. They just went home and cuddled while while Levi grabbed on that ass and firmly believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments, questions, reactions and thoughts in the comments .
> 
> ❤Thanks so much for reading❤


	50. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Mikasa, the blonds and the kids were back from Japan. The kids had lots of pictures to show their parents and the blonds looked like they had something to say but Mikasa kept interrupting them. 

 

The twins couldn't be more tired and fell asleep at 7:00P.M. the adults on the other hand, took advantage of the moment to just hang out in Eren's living room.

 

Erwin was smiling like an idiot the whole time and holding Armin as if he was a delicate glass doll. Usually Armin would blush and hug back, but now he gave Erwin a glare so that he would stop being annoying.

 

Mikasa walked across the living room and said, “Do you play the violin?”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, why?”

 

“Do you have one in your car?” Mikasa kept the weird questions coming.

 

“Yeah, why?” Levi’s answer remained the same.

 

“Give me your keys.” Mikasa extended her hand.

 

“No.” Levi answered with the straightest face he could make.

 

“cooperate you fucking midget slut.” Mikasa's insult made Eren flinch.

 

“Shouldn't I be the one calling you slut. Lemme ask you a question. With how many people have you had to sleep with in order to get as big as you are now in the industry?” Levi roasted.

 

“I don't know, maybe about as much times as you’ve had to fuck with witnesses in order to win a case.” Mikasa’s comebacks.

 

“Oh now I get it. You think every successful professional with an education and more than 10M in the bank has to sleep with people in order to get a status. Sorry to break it to you but I'm not like you.” Levi keeps roasting.

 

“So you are going to deny that if it wasn't for Erwin you wouldn't have been where you're at now.” Mikasa keeps coming back.

 

Eren saw the tension and said. “Guys calm down.”

 

Levi stood from his seat and said. “my net worth is 10 times larger than yours. Keep talking shit and you better start saying goodbye to that modeling career of yours.” 

 

Eren stood up and looked at Levi. “just give her the fucking key and let the blondies talk.

 

Eren seemed mad at Levi to what Mikasa reacted with, “Bros before hoes.” and took the keys.

 

It took him everything to keep his mouth shut and not bitch slap Mikasa in the spot. He took a deep breath and turned to Eren who ignored him when he politely said. “I apologize for being disrespectful towards your sister.”

 

*~*

 

Mikasa came back up with Levi's violin and her cello. 

 

Eren was still angry at Levi and ignored his existence. 

 

Erwin and Armin had news and proceeded to share them. Armin swallowed and held Erwin’s hand. “I'm pregnant. We're finally having a baby.” Armin's eyes filled with tears of joy as Erwin kissed him showing how happy he was.

 

Eren smiled, “congratulations, to both of you. Armin, I'll tell you now, the first 3 months will be horrible, life will the great till the 6th and giving birth will be the worst pain anyone can ever feel. But the moment you see your baby everything will change. You'll have a little piece of you and Erwin looking up to you. A baby is the biggest blessing a couple can get. Don't worry, anything you need even advice. I'm here for you.”

 

Armin smiled wiping his tears with Erwin’s handkerchief. “Thanks.”

 

Levi smiled. “Oh Erwin. When I was in that room and Eren was giving birth, it was so painful for Eren that in that moment I understood why Mikasa didn't go in. When you see them come out….”

 

Eren held Levi’s hand. He was still mad but sharing that moment was something else. Eren leaned his head on Levi's shoulder. “It was so magical...I wouldn't mind becoming a mom again.” Levi smiled back and tried to kiss Eren, who turned Levi’s head away from him.

 

Mikasa had the instruments ready. “Levi, Canon in D, Pachelbel. Know it?” 

 

Levi stood from the sofa, “sure.”

 

Mikasa and Levi played the instruments flawlessly as Eren drank champagne. Armin was laying down in the sofa being spoiled by Erwin's cuddles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments, thoughts, questions and reactions in the comments.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	51. Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Armin x Erwin 
> 
> Enjoy...

Mina, the new girl, walked inside Erwin’s office, “Good morning Mr. Smith, Good morning Mr. Ackerman. I noticed both of you had been working non-stop since you got here so…I  brought you something to drink.” Mina was nervous and looking at the floor the whole time. These men are among the best in their field and she didn't want to give them a bad impression of who she was.

 

Erwin took off his glasses and looked up from his computer. “Oh Mina, you didn't have to, Thank you. Now drop the formalities you're one of us now. call me Erwin.”

 

Levi looked up from the papers he was carefully reading. “You can also call him Satan. Thanks for bringing the drinks. I'm Lucifer, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.” Levi smiled. “I'm joking, just call me Levi.”

 

Mina walked towards the chair Levi was sitting on and said. “nice to meet you too, Levi...I heard you were a fan of black tea so…”

 

Levi looked up at her and said. “Thanks again.” Levi took a sip and said. “Very nice blend by the way. Did you make it yourself?”

 

Mina walked towards Erwin’s desk. “Yes I made It myself and the coffee too.” Mina gave Erwin the hot cup and rushed out of the office blushing in embarrassment.

 

Levi chuckled, “if Eren comes to the office, don't let him see me within a safe 7ft from her.”

 

Erwin took a small coffee break and conversed with Levi. “well, It's obvious she has a crush on you. I didn't know Eren was the jealous type.”

 

Levi explained, “Eren is not jealous, he’s territorial. If he sees me next to someone that's trying to be too friendly, he would punish me by not letting me get near him for a week. He could also ignore me and confront her.”

 

Erwin laughed and heard the door open again. This time it was Armin. He was pale as a ghost and almost breathless from just coming down one flight of stairs.

 

Levi turned, “Armin, are you okay?. You don't look so good.”

 

Erwin hurried to him and took him by the hands. “Armin are you okay? I told you to stay home if you weren't feeling okay.” Erwin looked at his pale nails and even felt the cold of his fingertips.

 

Armin gave a weak smile. “I'm okay just a bit tired and dizzy. It's normal in the first months.”

 

Erwin looked at Armin in the eye. “It's not. Levi, can you take Armin to the hospital for me?”

 

Armin insisted. “N-no I'm really okay. I'm just having symptoms.”

 

Levi put the papers back in a folder on top of Erwin’s desk and said. “Of course you're showing symptoms. The question is, of what? Come with me.”

 

Armin insisted. “I really don't need to go to the hospital.”

 

Levi gave erwin a look to which Erwin Replied with, “Go ahead.” Levi took Armin in his arms, carried him in bridal style and exited the office with destination to the hospital.

 

*~*

 

After Armin was examined and his blood and pee samples were taken in, Rico came into her office and sat in the desk in front of Levi and Armin who anxiously waited for answers.

 

Rico got on her computer and started typing in and registering medications. “Mr. Arlert, you better thank Levi for bringing you. Your anemia is back, you’re low vitamin C and vitamin D . I'll give you a medication for that but, the anemia is the one really getting in the way. I gonna be very blunt with you and I'm sorry but It's my job to tell you…. Before you were conceived you had iron deficiency anemia and you took a medication for that. Now, your levels of vitamin B12 and Iron are extremely low. I'm afraid you have a high risk pregnancy. If your health doesn't improve, your baby might suffer the consequences which will lead you to have a miscarriage.”

 

Armin was shivering and crying. “W-what….m-my baby.” Armin held onto his stomach and started shaking even more.

 

Levi kneeled down to look at Armin in the face. “Hey...Armin...Armin...look at me.”

 

Armin looked at Levi and said. “why is this happening to me?...I can't have-”

 

Levi interrupted him with a tight hug. “you can. You have a life inside of you and the fact that you have anemia doesn't mean you can't have kids. There's always a solution, don't start giving up halfway through. You and Erwin have wanted his child since you got married….Doctor, continue.”

 

Armin was starting to stabilize his breathing and calming down. Rico continued, “He’s actually right. Having anemia does not mean your child can't be  strong and healthy. The pregnancy might be harder and you won't be able to do some things, but if you follow the medication I'm sure you'll have a healthy, happy and strong baby...If you don't take in enough vitamin B12 your body won't be able to form enough healthy red blood cells. I'll prescribe you some vitamins and give you a list of some vitamin rich foods you can have. Make an appointment with me in 10 days to do some blood test and everything should be okay. Get lots of rest and I don’t recommend you expose yourself to tiring activities or even work that can get you stressed out. I'll go get some things for you and I'll be back, any questions?”

 

Levi let go of Armin when he saw he was stable. Armin asked. “will my baby be okay?”

 

Rico turned and said. “Yes, your baby will.”

 

*~*

 

Armin and Erwin on the phone and told him it was just some vitamins so that he would calm down. Armin turned to Levi who was driving Armin to Erwin’s house. “Please don't tell Erwin or anyone about today.”

 

Levi kept driving and replied, “you're just going to ignore it?”

 

Armin said, “I want to tell them myself. Eren and Mikasa are in Fashion Week modeling and Erwin had work to finish today. I’m telling Erwin when he gets home and I'll tell the siblings when they get back.”

 

*~*

 

That night Armin explained Erwin what was  going on and even showed him the medication and paper of foods he should eat in order to keep himself and the baby healthy. Erwin was composed and collected showing Armin everything would be okay.

 

Erwin wanted to give Armin his space for the first few months and let him sleep in their room while Erwin moved to the guests room. Armin refused and even got to the point to cry about ‘Erwin not finding him desirable anymore.’ which was a huge lie.

 

Erwin cuddled with him and kissed his whole body from head to toes, making the “I'm not desirable” statement made by Armin, not true.

 

After cuddling and spoiling each other with kisses, Erwin went out and bought all the vegetables Rico suggested. That night the blondes had a nutritious dinner, including the the 8 week old life inside Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to leave any thoughts, questions and comments.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	52. Our Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Levi opened the door of his apartment.  When the twins heard the lock turning they ran to him.

 

Both said “Levi!” at the same time and hugged their father.

 

Nancy came out of the kitchen and said. “Bienvenue.” (welcome)

 

Levi let go of the twins and walked towards Nancy, who had been taking care of the twins since they got out of school. “merci de prendre soin d'eux.” (thanks for taking care of them).

 

Nancy smiled and just when she was about to reply René said, “No French.”

 

Levi smiled, “pourquoi pas.” (why not)

 

Eriq frowned. “We’re teaching her english.”

 

Levi kissed the boy’s forehead. “You look just like your mom. While we’re on that topic, Eren said he was coming tomorrow.”

 

Eriq’s eyes sparkled, “finally!”

 

René yawned, “Levi, why is mom always working?”

 

Levi took both kids by the hand and walked them to the bathroom so they could brush their teeth before bed. “Adults have to work a lot. Your mother works to pay for the house you live in, the food you eat, the clothes you wear and even the books and toys you play with.”

 

Eriq put paste in his toothbrush. “but we don’t like his job. We don’t want our mom to be in tv and magazines wearing wear things with weird makeup.”

 

René took the toothpaste from his brother’s hand. “Mom barely spends time with us.” both brothers fell silent.

 

*~*

 

Just after the kids fell asleep, Levi got a text message from Eren. 

 

From: Eren

 

Message: I just got to my apartment. Don’t bring the kids till tomorrow. I drank a little too much. Thanks for taking care of my babies. Luv you.

 

Levi put his phone back in his pocket and asked Nancy to stay for a little longer while he went back to Eren’s place.

 

*~*

 

He opened the door and could smell the alcohol in the air. He walked to Eren’s room and didn't even know how to react.

 

Eren was wearing high waisted shorts, laced bras and a bikini necklace. Eren saw him and jumped on Levi. “How do I look?”

 

Levi laid Eren in bed and said, “Eren, how drunk are you?”

 

Eren pulled Levi down to kiss him. “Wanna find out?”

 

Levi ignored him and undressed Eren to get him in the shower. Eren pulled him down again and got on top of levi, he was now under Eren. “So you don’t wanna do it?”

 

Levi kept his serious face. “Eren, you’re drunk. I’ll gladly have sex with you when you're sober. Now get off me and go take a shower, I have to go back and take care of our kids.”

 

Eren laid on top of Levi and kissed his neck. “please, just 5 minutes. I missed you.” 

 

Even though Eren was naked, on top of him and asking for it, Levi didn’t give in to temptation. He carried Eren to the bathroom and got him in the shower. Eren was hard, something Levi noticed instantly. Levi left the bathroom saying, “deal with that yourself, I won't touch you.”

 

Eren started stroking it. “Why, is it because once you start you know you wouldn’t be able to stop?”

 

Levi kept walking without looking back. “Exactly. I brought you some food, see you tomorrow morning.”

 

*~ *

 

The next day Levi took the kids to school and made them breakfast and their lunches. He then went to Eren’s apartment and brought with him the kids’ bags. 

 

Eren was wearing one of the shirts Levi had been looking for and for some reason couldn't find. Levi found Eren laying in the couch on his phone checking his E-mail while having a beer. Levi took the beer from his hand and planted a kiss on his lips. “Drinking this Early?”

 

Eren threw a pillow at him. “Fuck you.”

 

Levi sat next to Earn and cuddled up with him. “tell me, what happened?”

 

Eren listened to Levi’s constant heartbeat. “I thought modeling was a good idea. I wanted to go out there and have fun...maybe travel places and discover the world with my kids. I was so fucking wrong….they hate what I do and because of my fucking job I can't even spend time with them. I love them more than anything else in the world and I can't even..” Eren was in tears. “You don't understand.”

 

Levi hugged him tighter and kissed his head. “what if I told you I do...leave modeling and do what you love. You majored Fine Arts for a reason.”

 

“I'll do that. Another reason to love you.” Eren was slowly sliding his hand down Levi’s pants. 

 

Levi noticed and stopped him. “I have to be in the office by 10:00A.M.”

 

Eren playfully bit Levi’s neck and kissed him. “Come on, you said ‘no’ last night.”

 

Levi stood from the sofa. “I'm not touching you if it's not consensual.”

 

Eren followed him and groped his cock. “But I asked you.”

 

Levi turned and took Eren by the hips. “It's not if you're under the influence of alcohol.” Levi looked at Eren in the eye and smiled.

 

Eren took off the shirt and got about half of a centimeter from kissing Levi. Levi could feel his heartbeat speed up and his body get hot. “Fuck it.” Levi gave in.

 

He needed Eren’s body more than anything now. Yes it was irresponsible of him to just not show up at work, but every single one of Eren’s kisses convinced him to stay.

 

The need was such, that they didn't even make it to the room. Sex felt better against the wall anyway.

 

*~*

 

Erwin video called Levi, who had no choice but to answer. “Good morning, Satan.”

 

Erwin was video calling from his computer. “Explain yourself.”

 

Levi replied, “I'm sick.”

 

Erwin scolded. “So you're on top of a table, with Eren's head on your chest and both of you naked, and you're gonna tell me you're sick. It's 1:30PM and you're calling it morning-”

 

Eren kissed Levi and hung up the call as he chanted, “More More More More More More More More More More More More....”

 

Levi dropped the phone in the carpet and gave Eren another round without hesitating. With the only exception that this time he took Eren to the room.

 

*~*

 

“Satisfied?” Levi asked.

 

“Yeah.” Eren said, exhausted after the third round. “You go pick up the kids and wait for me at the park, Armin said he wanted to talk to me.”

 

Levi carried Eren to the bathroom, “let's get in the shower.”

 

*~*

 

Levi got on his car to go pick up the kids from school and Eren got on his to go get Mikasa and head to Erwin's apartment to hear what armin had to tell them.

 

*~*

 

Mikasa and Eren knocked on the door and patiently waited. Mikasa brough Armin sunflowers and Eren got him a colorful nutritious salad with grilled chicken. Armin opened the door and let them in. “Hey guys, thanks for coming.” 

 

Armin cheeks were round and red and he just looked adorable. He was wearing a robe over his nightgown, both pastel pink and blue. Armin had a soft calm voice and looked almost sleepy.

 

Mikasa smiled and hugged him. “You are so beautiful, i got you some flowers.”

 

Armin smiled, “thanks a lot.”

 

Eren stepped in and said, “You look really good, i brought you a little something.” Eren opened the plastic bag and showers Armin the salad. “It has green and red peppers, some spinach, chicken and just about all the nutrients I had to add into my diet when I had the twins. Believe it or not, Levi was an expert at making me eat healthy when the cravings kicked in.”

 

Eren and Mikasa took a seat in the sofa, Armin sat in the sofa in front of them. Mikasa started, “so, how's the baby.”

 

Armin opened up the container of the salad and started eating. He stopped eating to talk. “that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. You guys know I have iron deficiency anemia and i have it under control. Not too long ago I was told by Dr. Brzenska that I lack of vitamin B12 as well. My blood cells lack of iron and I'm also having trouble producing enough for me and the baby.”

 

Mikasa was speechless. Eren sat next to Armin, “Does that mean…”

 

Armin's eyes melted with tears as he leaned on Eren's shoulder. “Yup, It's a high risk pregnancy.”

 

Mikasa sat by Armin's side and hugged him saying, “Armin. Don't worry, as long as you take care of yourself everything will be alright.”

 

Eren hugged him, “you have us. Mikasa took good care of me when I was pregnant. Not to mention I had twins, I can give you all the advice you need.”

 

Mikasa added, “Erwin will give you all the attention you need. Hell, bet if you call him now saying you sneezed and he’ll come running with a box of tissues and cuddle with you.”

 

Armin laughed, “you guys…”

 

*~*

 

Eren had to leave before Mikasa to meet Levi and the kids at the park. When the twins saw the car they almost ran to it, but Levi yelled out “hey!” so the kids would wait for him.

 

Eren came out of the car and hugged his kids. “My babies! How was school?”

Eriq and René hugged their momma and said, “we're not babies.”

 

Eren kissed them and hugged them tighter. “You two will always be my babies.” Eren let go of the twins and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck to join him in a kiss, “hello again.”

 

René and Eriq were half disgusted half astonished. René poked Levi and asked, “Are you and mom married?”

 

Levi looked at Eren. Eren shrugged and Levi pulled Eren closer by the waist. Levi answered with, “we don't have to be married to show how much we love each other.” 

 

Eren blushed and turned to the kids. “guys, be honest. Do you guys like my job?”

 

Eriq said, “no.” René added, “we don't like it when you take weird pictures and we don't see you for days.”

 

Levi jumped in. “we also hate having to share you.”

Eren turned to his boys, “then it's decided, I'm quitting modeling to spend more time with you guys. I'll take back painting and work from home.”

 

The twins looked at each other. “awesome yeyyy!”

 

Eren smiled, “now go play in the swings.” The twins ran to the swings.

 

Levi took Eren by the waist again as he was watching the kids play. Eren smiled, “are you obsessed with my waist or What?”

 

“I'm obsessed with every inch of you.”

 

“what do you want?”

 

“to ask you a question.”

 

“what is it?”

 

“what would you say if I asked you to come live With me?”

 

“Levi-”

 

Levi interrupted. “Just think about it.”

 

Eren turned Levi and said, “wanna marry me?”

 

Levi kissed Eren and said, “not gonna happen.”

  
Eren returned the kiss and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any thoughts, comments, reactions and questions in the comment section.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤
> 
> I need a name and a sex for Armin and Erwin's baby. 
> 
>  
> 
> I was thinking....
> 
> Girl: Angevin , yin, vixin 
> 
> Boy: Benjamin, keruvin ,Joaquin 
> 
> The names end in "IN" because...
> 
> ErwIN and ArmIN are the parents.


	53. Only you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...
> 
>  
> 
> The first little face thingy (-_-) is Levi the second one is Eren.

“Eren, I'm trying to work.” Levi said as he felt Eren rocking his hips on top of him.

 

Eren started kissing Levi's neck. “I’m not bothering you.”

 

Levi stopped and looked at Eren in the eyes. “you are in my office, on top of me. Eren please, not now I have to figure this out.”

 

“fine.” Eren walked out of Levi’s office.

 

\\(¬~¬)/

 

He was more than bored, reason why he came to Levi's job. He was walking to the break room, just to get something to snack on.

 

Everyone in the building knew who Eren was and respected him. They also knew about Eren's relationship with Levi and the kids they had together. They didn't ask much questions but Eren was allowed to come whenever he wanted because for some reason everyone felt some kind of joy when they saw him. With a simple ‘hello’ Eren would cheer someone up and the last thing Erwin needed was a law firm with the atmosphere of a funeral.

 

Down at the break room Eren saw a girl he’d never seen before. She was very young and fair. She was only about 5’4” and very petite. She turned when she saw Eren and gave him a smile, “hello, I believe we haven't met before. I'm Mina Carolina, I'm new around here.”

 

Eren smiled back, “I'm Jaeger Eren- I mean.. Eren Jaeger. It's really Jäger but ...ugh..sorry, I'm such a mess.”

 

Mina was laughing at Eren’s confusion. “You're so funny.”

 

Eren replied with, “I wish I was as funny as you're cute.” he wasn't lying, Mina was very good looking.

 

Mina blushed, “uh thanks.” she took the cup of tea she’d been preparing and walked out saying. “Well, gotta go. See you around, Eren.”

 

Eren saw the tea she was making and it instantly reminded him of a certain shorty he’d been trying to bother earlier. As Mina exited the break room he thought “that bitch better not be...”

 

Yup, Eren followed Mina all the way to Levi’s office. She knocked and walked in. Eren had his ear on the other side of the heavy door.

 

“hey um. I made you some tea.”

 

“Thanks. You really didn't have to.”

 

“I actually came to tell you something.”

 

“Ask away.”

 

“I- I was wondering if you had any free time after work so maybe we could go somewhere. A coffee shop or something to get to know each other.”

 

“Can't.”

 

“Well, how about in the weekend.”

 

“Can't.”

 

Eren heat Mina sigh. “well I’ll tell you now then. Ever since i was in high school you've been like an idol to me. I saw you winning every case you took and I really started taking a liking to you.”

 

Eren clenched his fists from the other side of the door.

 

“Mina, you're an intelligent, beautiful woman and-” Levi was interrupted by Eren who almost broke the door of how hard he slammed it open.

 

Eren’s eyes were shining with tears ready to come out. “I just came in to get my bag.” Eren took his bag and walked out saying, “have to go pick up MY kids.”

 

Levi walked towards him, “Eren I-”

 

Eren gave Levi a death glare, “don't follow me.” and slammed the door closed.

 

Levi turned to Mina who couldn't be more confused. “are you guys together?”

 

Levi explained, “yes, we have two sons together.”

 

Mina opened her eyes wide in surprise and regret. “I'm so sorry. I really didn't know.”

 

Levi sat back on his chair and picked up his phone. “Don't blame yourself. Admiration and love can easily be confused. I'm sorry but Eren is the only one I have eyes for. You are beautiful, intelligent and you have a life ahead of you. There's millions of people out there that would give it all to have you in their life.”

 

Mina bowed in embarrassment. “I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be the homewrecker. I truly apologize. When I see Eren I'll personally give him my apologies.” Mina walked out of Levi's office and went straight to hers.

 

Levi dialed Mikasa on his phone and said, “hello, Mikasa.”

 

“Did you screw up again?”

 

“Eren misunderstood a conversation I had with my co-worker.”

 

“About what?”

 

“a girl asked me out and he walked in in the first half of the rejection.” 

 

“he'll probably come to my house and ask me to pick up the twins. I'll talk to him for some time, pick up the kids from school and bring them to my house in about an hour.”

 

Mikasa hung up and heard the lock of her door turn. Eren was in tears. “ich hasse ihn.” Eren cried in German as he hugged the air out of Mikasa.

 

“Eren. Please. English” Mikasa said with limited air in her lungs.

 

Eren let go of her and said. “dass Bastard.”

 

Mikasa hugged Eren and gave him a shoulder to cry on. “Ok, I understood that.”

 

Eren walked in and closed the door behind him. “This bitch asked him out and he was so fucking close to saying yes.”

 

Mikasa took Eren to her room and dimmed the lights so that Eren could relax. “Ok lay down and tell me what was it that you heard him say.” Mikasa laid in bed next to Eren and played with his hair to calm him down.

 

“Before we start can you go pick up my babies from school?” Eren was now breathing smoother.

 

Mikasa gently massaged Eren’s scalp. “Don't worry someone will go get them. Now, tell me.”

 

Eren took a deep breath, “this cute girl is new at the law firm. She's like a little petite doll. She has a crush on Levi and when she told him what she felt he responded with “you're beautiful and intelligent woman.” then I just couldn't stand it and got the fuck out of there.”

 

Mikasa lowered her voice, “did you let him finish what he was telling her?”

 

Eren closed his eyes, “I couldn't.”

 

Mikasa got off the bed and kissed Eren's forehead. “get some rest and think.” Mikasa walked out of the room and left Eren to think about the issue.

 

\\(°θ°)/

 

Eren had a familiar dream. One of him and Levi running on grass now with twins following them. The sun was setting and the twins were both taller than Eren. The kids were grown and stayed behind as Levi and Eren kept running. When they stopped running, both kissed and looked at each other in the eyes. Levi got in one knee and gave Eren a ring with a stone the color of his eyes. 

 

Eren opened his eyes and felt a tight hug embrace his body. At first he thought it was Mikasa but he looked down and saw both of his kids sleeping next to him. He then saw the hands wrapping his chest and waist. It was Levi.

 

Levi kissed Eren's cheek and whispered. “I told her I belong to you.” Levi made a trail of kisses from neck to cheek. “The second I met you, my life changed. You were the one who told me to keep going when i was almost dropping out of college. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the successful career I have now. You are what makes me strong, what keeps me alive.”

 

Eren turned and both of their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. “didn’t you say something like that when you proposed.”

 

Levi made sure the kids were sleeping and turned back to Eren. “Let me not demonstrate what I was thinking about.”

 

Eren chuckled, “you and your dirty mind. Do you remember what you said the night before I woke up as your fiancé.”

 

Levi looked at Eren in the eye and said. “I love you just like that, so thunderous and delicate. I'm so glad to have you and that's the reason why I can't let you go. The scent of every inch of you stuns my senses like I'm about to catch fire and  it's all because of your love. Your love disarms me, controls me, sweetens me, beats me .as good as wrong. Every detail in your body. Your presence alone makes me feel stronger then I kissed you and said, I love the way you laugh, the way you’re silent, the way you talk, how your eyes look at me, how you curse in the mornings and I want it all for myself.”

 

Eren laughed in shock. “You still know it by memory.”

 

Levi kissed Eren. “I memorize with ease.”

 

Eren smiled, “then you better remember how much your family loves you.”

  
Levi hugged Eren. “Thanks for letting me have one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Don't hessitate to leave comments❤
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤
> 
>  
> 
> I almost had a fucking heat stroke writting this chapter. Why must new york be so hot. 
> 
> I watched the swimming and diving parts of the Olympics not because of how awesome the athletes are but because it was the only refreshing thing on tv.


	54. Islands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in my phone with an air conditioner in my face. Still hot. 
> 
> Enjoy...

“It's fucking November, how the fuck is it so hot outside.” Eren said as he turned up the air conditioner.

 

René and Levi were reading the same book when Levi said, “Eren, I love your voice but could you keep it down. We're trying to decipher what the main character is trying to say.”

 

“No cursing mama.” Eriq said as he was fanning himself with a piece of cardboard in the terrace.

 

Levi stood from the sofa and went to the one Eren was in. “Wanna go on a little vacation for thanksgiving?”

 

Eren sat on Levi's lap as Levi massage his back. “Wanna go to the Caribbean.”

 

“Where in the Caribbean?” Eren was starting to relax.

 

“how about Bahamas?” Levi said as he kissed Eren’s shoulder.

 

“Can we bring the others?” Eren turned to face Levi.

 

“Then that's the plan. Promise  you won't freak out, please.” Levi said as he kissed Eren.

 

“Levi, you haven't stopped kissing me what's wrong?”

 

“You won't freak out right?”

 

“I won't, tell me already.” Eren was losing his patience.

 

“You and the kids have your passports, right?” Levi teased.

 

“Yeah, we do. Tell me.” 

 

Levi looked at Eren in the eye. “Erwin and I bought an island in the bahamas.”

 

René put down the book and looked at Levi. Eriq walked inside and looked at his brother as in “what did i miss?”

 

Eren stood up and looked at Levi, “that was not funny.”

 

Levi smiled, “I'm not joking.”

 

Eren started yelling, “you better fucking be. How expensive was that fucking island?”

 

Levi kept smiling, “It's better if you don't know.”

 

Eren was now at a whole different level of anger and whispered. “Levi you better tell me now if you don't want me to slap you in front of the children.”

 

Levi said, “kids go outside, I have to talk to your mother in private.” both kids went to the terrace and closed the glass door. “calm down you'll scare the twins.”

 

Eren took a deep breath and sat between Levi’s legs, “I'm sorry but why would you buy an island.”

 

Levi explained, “Erwin bought it for Armin because he loves the beach. I remembered you love the beach too so I gave Erwin half of the money he bought the island for and made him sign a paper saying that it belongs to both of us.”

 

Eren had his head between his knees and arms hanging. “How much was it?”

 

Levi pushed up Eren's crop top and massaged his back. “Originally it was 15 million. Erwin blackmailed his way to get it in 10 million. I later gave him 5 million and became co-owner of the island. The money we invested on the island payed itself because we let other people rent it at first. We don't have it for rent anymore but we do send someone from time to time to keep the island.”

 

Eren sat back up, “I'll go apologize to the kids and you're grounded for keeping secrets.”

 

Levi stood up, “but I-”

 

Eren looked back. “No buts, you're grounded and only allowed to go to work.”

 

(°w°) -two weeks later- (°v°)

 

Levi walked into Erwin’s office with a folder in his hand. “Do we have the island ready?”

 

Erwin finished with his call and turned to Levi. “We do. The island is clean, ready and safe for children.”

 

Levi left the folder on top of Erwin’s desk and walked away saying, “I'll tell Mikasa to get the plane tickets first class to Miami. From there a boat will take us to the island.”

 

When Levi was just about to leave Erwin said, “Rod has the green sapphire ready. He needs a size and a cut.”

 

Levi left saying, “I'll talk to him when we come back.”

 

(¬~¬) -day of the trip- (¬_¬)

 

Armin couldn't be prettier. His hair had grown up to his shoulders so Erwin did him two boxer braids and adorned them each with sky blue ribbon. He was wearing a long white maxi dress with a sky blue bow right above his 5 month old belly. Erwin couldn't look happier to know he was going to be the father of a baby girl.

 

The blonds were now closer than ever with the exception that Armin didn't want to be too close to Erwin. They were not fighting or anything, it was just that Armin didn't want to be touched by him in public. They were acting like middle schoolers on a date being watched by their parents.

 

On the other hand, Levi and Eren looked like they were always on their honeymoon. Kisses, hugs, sweet nothings, no fights and all the public displays of attention two teenagers would have. Their sons were not discussed by their parents’ actions. They were actually happy that they loved each other so much and were not afraid of showing it.

 

Mikasa was a bit disgusted but not enough to tell them to stop. She wasn't against their relationship in the least. Of course she hated that piece of shit Levi but she was ok as long as Eren was happy. 

 

The group left mainland and went on their way to spend a wonderful thanksgiving week on a private island.

 

*~*

 

“We're here!” Erwin said waking everyone up.

 

“Can't believe we got here at 2:00AM.” Mikasa said as she rose from Eren’s lap, still half asleep.

 

“I'll give you guys a quick tour of the house.” Armin said as Levi helped him get off the boat.

 

Erwin got off the boat and said, “everyone, just take some comfortable clothes and your toothbrushes. Levi and I will take out the luggage tomorrow. For now let's rest.”

 

“Yes sir!” Everyone said at once.

 

René got off the boat and said “yes sir, commander Erwin.”

 

Eriq went behind him and said, “our dad is a captain.”

 

*~*

 

They walked inside the house and the front yard was literally a pool that covered most of the front. 

Right next to the pool was the grill kitchen area.

 

Once inside the house they saw a modern styled living room. That was right next to the kitchen area. Behind the kitchen was a storeroom and a small hallway that led to an exit.

 

Beyond the kitchen was a room with a king sized bed that face a large backyard filled with beautiful flowers.

 

Armin explained, “this room has the best view for someone who isn't used to being in a small island. This room like every room in the house has its own bathroom and closet.”

 

Eriq and René pleaded. “Can we please sleep here momma.”

 

“Hmmm...” Eren was a bit skeptical about leaving the twins in a room by themselves.

 

Mikasa sat in the bed and said, “come on Eren, I'll stay with the kids down here.”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah, I love my nephews and I barely spend any time with them. It'll be like a sleepover.”

 

“Fine, I'll let you guys stay here with Mikasa”

 

“Goodnight mama.” Eren kissed Eriq's forehead.

 

“Night mom.” Eren kissed René’s forehead.

 

They exited the room and left the twins and Mikasa in the room.

 

They went up the stairs to the second floor and Armin showed Levi and Eren their room. “This room has a walk-in closet, the bathroom is over there and even though the bed is a bit small, the room has the best view of the sunset in the house from the balcony. Enjoy.”

 

Eren turned to Armin, “how about yours?”

 

Armin held Erwin's hand in signal of something. “Across the hallway. It's just like this one only that we have a small terrace.”

  
Erwin got behind lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. Erwin noticed Armin had an erection. Erwin walked with Armin to their room immediately. 

Erwin whispered, “let's get rid of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts, reactins and questions in the comments. I love reading what you guys think and answering back.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	55. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

“Erwin please just-” Armin was undressing Erwin.

 

“Armin, I can't” Erwin gently moved Armin away and laid him in bed.

 

“It'll be okay as long as you're gentle.”

 

Erwin moved up Armin’s dress. “I'm not doing anything more than sucking you.”

 

“Erwin please.”

 

“No”

 

*~*

 

The next morning Mikasa, Eren and the kids were eating breakfast. Levi was making extra eggs for Armin when Erwin walked down the stairs. He looked like he got hit by a bus.

 

“Mikasa, gentlemen. Good morning” Erwin said as he walked outside.

 

Levi stared at Erwin as he walked out. He turned off the stove and walked outside. “Erwin!”

 

Erwin stopped. Levi caud up with him and both walked on the beach.

 

“What happened?” Levi asked.

 

“We had a fight.”

 

“A fight?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

 

“Hard to believe, right.”

 

“Over what?”

 

“He wanted me to have sex with him, but considering how delicate he is I choose not to risk his pregnancy…he thinks I don’t find him desirable anymore when it's the opposite.”

 

“Considering how stubborn a pregnant person can be, It's impossible to talk to him. Am I right?”

 

“You are.” Erwin looked at the wide ocean, “Our first fight.”

 

*~*

 

After Levi and Erwin came back with the luggage left in the boat. Eren went upstairs and left the kids eating in the kitchen with Mikasa and Levi. Eren found Armin in a short pink sundress.

 

Eren walked in with a smile, “nice belly, mine was huge…” Eren laid next to him in bed. “Soon you'll be a mom.” Eren whispered, “What happened.”

 

“Exactly that.” Armin turned to face Eren, “I understand people care about my baby girl’s health, but what about me?... I'm not just a vessel-”

 

Eren interrupted, “you are. You are a vessel and you have a little person inside of you...not only that but, you're a genius, an awesome lawyer, a wonderful husband and soon you'll be an exemplar mom. When Levi came back from talking with Erwin, he told me what happened. He’s trying to protect you and the baby. He's a tall, heavy man. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt you or her. You guys have been trying for years to be parents, Erwin doesn't want to put your baby at risk. When you see her your life will change and so will Erwin’s.”

 

Armin covered his face with a pillow. “When do I have to start wearing bras?”

 

Eren walked out of the room saying, “8th month all the way till your girl is 1. Then you'll be flat again. It depends though. Anything else?”

 

Armin rubbed his belly. “Can you tell Erwin to come feel the baby and bring me breakfast.”

 

Erwin walked in with their bags. “I'll bring you your breakfast in a minute.”

 

Eren noticed he was starting to become a third wheel and exited the room saying. “Lemme go put on a speedo and hit the beach.”

 

Eren ran back to his room and found Levi almost done with folding away their clothes. Eren kissed Levi’s cheek and said, “Wanna go down to the beach?”

 

He replied with, “Eriq’s already in the pool.”

 

“My baby likes to swim.” Eren smiled.

 

Levi folded the last bag when he threw Eren swim trunks and the previously mentioned speedo. “Can't wait to see you in that speedo.” levi gave Eren a peck on the lips and proceeded to change into the swim trunks.

 

“Lemme stare at you changing.” Eren laid in bed to watch the show.

 

“enjoy.” Levi changed into swimwear. Eren gave him a round of applause when he was done.

 

“Your turn.” Levi said as he folded the clothes he had just taken off. 

 

“I’m used to it.” Levi turned to Eren as he changed. “When I was a model I had to change wherever i have to. A park, a mall ,a bus even in the middle of a street with a bunch of people around. Only in weird cases though.”

 

Levi saw that Eren was already done changing and folded the clothes Eren had just taken off. “The A.C is not working or you made this room hotter.”

 

“Thanks, you don't look bad either. Mr. 6 pack dad.” Eren smiled and kissed levi as they walked out and saw Erwin in swimming trunks too, waiting for Armin to come out. “I gotta see this.” Eren stood in the hallway and waited for Armin to come out too. Levi stayed cause, why not.

 

Armin walked out and had a cover up over the top of his body. Erwin smiled, “why did you cover up?”

 

Armin was slightly blushing, “a..I have a few stretch marks and my body’s not the best so…”

 

Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's waist. “Armin, there's no way Erwin's not going to like what he sees when he looks at you.”

 

Eren added on. “There's nothing more beautiful and magical in this world than pregnancy. Stretch marks are natural and the belly is just prove that your baby girl is inside you, save and sound.”

 

Armin slowly pulled the string of his cover up and revealed his pink bikini. It was just beautiful. His round belly just made everything look better. His thighs were finally touching for the first time in his life and yes, he was fatter but also healthier.

 

Levi looked at Armin, “with all due respect, you have an amazing body and nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

Eren joked, “not only amazing, look at those hips. If you were mine I'd eat you up, breakfast, dinner and lunch.” 

 

Armin blushed and smiled. “Thanks. Eren, no.”

 

Erwin took off Armin’s pull over and threw it back inside the room. “It's against the law to cover such beauty under clothes.”

 

Eren smiled. “Ok enough with the talking lets hit the beach!” Eren and Armin walked down the stairs.

 

Erwin and levi said “you two mean pool.” at the same time.

 

*~*

 

When they got to the pool they found a party going down without them. Eriq had mermaid tail and a glitter tattoo that covered his left arm, the same arm Levi had filled with tattoos. René had his tail on too but he was relaxing on an inflatable swan in the middle of the pool while reading from his waterproof tablet.

 

Mikasa had the waterproof glitters next to her while sunbathing in a red bikini topless. “Hey guys.”

 

Levi threw Mikasa a towel. “This is a family vacation, stop showing off your tits.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes and got his feet on the pool and tried on a mermaid tail. “It's not like we haven't all seen her boobs.”

 

Levi gave Mikasa a death glare. “It's still disgusting.”

 

“Fine I'll cover up.” Mikasa said as she put on her top.

 

Eren called Levi over to the pool. Levi leaned over and Eren whispered on his ear, “sirens.”

 

Next thing Levi knew was under water. Eren  passionately kissed him in the depths of the pool. Levi was starting to run out of air when Eren gave him more in another kiss. Levi had both of his arms around Eren's body when he escaped and swam away. 

 

Levi came back up and swam in Eren’s direction. From under the water Levi felt kisses coming up his back and Eren pushed him down again. This time Eren stripped him faster than Levi could come to the conclusion he was naked. Eriq and René were on the swan, unaware of what their parents were doing.

 

Eren kissed Levi again and said, “sirens.”

 

Levi kept kissing Eren, “give me back my trunks.”

 

“No.” Eren gave Levi a devilish smile. “ mythical, beautiful, dangerous.”

 

Levi kissed him, “you're such a brat, stop playing around.”

 

“Not till I've done what a true siren does.”

 

“Drown me?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Then drown me in you.”

 

“You had to be cheesy. You just killed every desire i has for you in 5 words.” Eren gave Levi his trunks back. “I mean I'd still fuck you but, you killed the mood.”

 

Levi gave a sigh and swam to the stairs of the pool. “then go swim by yourself, Ariel.”

 

Eren yelled. “Meanie.”

 

Erwin took out the meat and grilled some burgers, hotdogs and Levi made the turkey. Armin put on a tail and jumped in the water. Eren and him got glittered and pretended to be mermaids sunset.

 

~At Dinner~

 

Erwin and Levi serve the food while the others complimented how good the food was and Eren bragged how good Levi was at cooking.

 

When everyone was finally sitting down Mikasa started. “I'm thankful for having not only a group of friends but also a family.”

 

Levi continued, “I'm thankful for having such a wonderful family and having an unconditional partner by my side.”

 

Eren held Levi's hand, “I'm thankful for being surrounded by people that love me, even though I'm loud and curse more than motherfucking sailor.” Levi just had to kiss him.

 

Erwin was next. “I'm thankful for having not only a husband, but also having a best friend and the love of my life with me.”

 

Armin said, “and I am thankful for having people that care about me and for having baby.” 

 

Mikasa smiled, “you're so cute.”

 

Levi added, “only comment I agree with you on.”

 

Eriq and René held hands as they said. “We're thankful for having aunt Mikasa, uncle Erwin, uncle Armin, mom and dad.” everyone clapped but out of all Levi was the happiest. It was the first time his sons called him dad.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, thoughts and reactions. Thanks so so so so much for reading. ❤


	56. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only reason why Levi would lie to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Eren and Armin were laying on the sand of the beach while looking at the stars. Eren had been pregnant of twins 8 years ago. It might have been a long time but he knew how uncomfortable a pregnancy was. Lately Armin had been looking more uncomfortable than usual and Eren kind of had an idea of why.

 

Eren held Armin’s hand. “I brought you here to look at the stars with me cecause you haven't been looking normal lately. I can't quite explain it but...are you feeling ok?”

 

Armin smiled, “I'm used to the island, I'm okay.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Armin sat up, “Let's go back to the house.”

 

Eren stood from the sand and helped Armin stand. “Are you sure you're ok?”

 

“I am, I..” Armin lost his balance in his feet for a second there. 

 

“Let's go back to the house, you need to rest.”

 

*~*

 

Armin was sleeping upstairs and everyone headed to their rooms. Mikasa and the kids were downstairs sleeping, Levi was taking one of his night showers and Eren waited outside of his room for Erwin.

 

Eren couldn't just shake it off. Armin lost his balance now but, what could be next? Fainting? Passing out? Even losing the baby and Armin wouldn't say a word. Could it be that Armin wasn't ok and he kept quiet to not be a burden? 

 

Eren and his questions tackled Erwin when he came up the stairs. “Erwin, can I talk to you for a second?”

 

“Yeah, sure. What's the matter?” Erwin lowered his voice when he saw Eren’s worry.

 

“Have you noticed anything weird in Armin?” Eren whispered.

 

“I have. I talked to him about it but he kept saying he was fine.”

 

Eren sighed, “we have to leave the island. It’s paradise here but Armin has to get a doctor and make sure he's fine. I can take the kids to Disney World if they still want to run around a play.”

 

Erwin took a deep breath and said, “It's decided then, we're leaving tomorrow morning.”

 

*~*

 

Next morning everyone was in the boat headed towards mainland. The boat ride was smooth and somewhat pleasant, but Levi And Erwin looked like they were up to something. In about an hour they were in Miami and those two were still talking. 

 

They weren't the only sneaky ones, Mikasa was typing faster than lighting on her laptop. Eren walked towards her to see what was going on and Mikasa closed the page she was previously reading so eagerly even the kids asked Eren about it.

 

The situation really got weird when instead of staying at the hotel and going to Disney world like he had promised, Levi was separating his clothes in a smaller bag.

 

Eren couldn't stand this shit any longer, “Levi, what are you hiding now?”

 

Levi didn’t turn to Eren and kept packing his clothes. “Sorry, but I have a really important business trip.”

 

Eren turned Levi's face to look at him in the eye. “Where is this business trip?”

 

Levi gave Eren a peck on the lips and kept packing, “Europe.”

 

“Where in the continent of Europe?”

 

“London.”

 

“what will you do there?”

 

“Talk to a few people and probably meet some of the aristocrats.”

 

“Why are you lying Levi?”

 

Levi turned, “I'm not lying. Tell the kids I'm very sorry I won't go with them but I have to go.” 

 

Levi headed for the door when Eren said. “Not even going to kiss me. Or did our romance put out that fast?” Levi dropped the bag and tightly hugged Eren who was just standing there waiting for the truth. “don't touch me.” Eren let out a tear of disappointment, “take that plane to god knows where,but your excuses won't keep this family together nor they will earn you the title of ‘dad'.”

 

Levi stepped back and exited the room with his bag. The flight to Germany was going out in 2 hours. After this fucking lie he had just fed Eren with, he didn't have the balls back to go back to him like a dog with the tail between his legs and a ‘no' from his parents.

 

*~*

 

The sun was up and Eren woke up with a text message from Levi. “rise and shine.” Eren ignored the message and went to get the kids ready for Disney world.

 

In Germany, Levi was changing to go to the house Mikasa had told him belonged to Grisha and Carla. He was nervous, no, more than nervous. The hotel he was staying in was within walking distance from the address written in his hand.

 

When he was right in front of of what could easily be called a mansion. “So he really grew up like a brat.” he thought to himself.

 

He pressed on the doorbell and waited. In less than 5 seconds a woman opened the door. “ein Fremder(a foreigner)… hello?”

 

Levi could fucking swear she looked like Eren with brown eyes and longer hair. “Hello, I'm Levi. Levi Ackerman, the father of your grandchildren.”

 

Carla smiled, “come in, I'm Carla. Take a seat.” Levi sat in the cozy living room. Carla yelled, “Grisha!”

 

A man with shoulder length hair and circle glasses came from the upstairs floor. “oh my, René really looks like you.” 

 

Levi stood from the sofa and shook Grisha’s hand. “Nice to finally meet you, sir.”

 

Grisa sat in the sofa in front of the one Levi was sitting. Carla and Grisha immediately locked arms with each other. Carla asked, “what brings you here, Levi?”

 

Levi looked at both of Eren's parents and said, “I came here today to ask for your son’s hand in marriage.”

 

The room fell silent. Carla went to the kitchen and left the two men talking. Grisha looked at Levi in the eye, “we know exactly the pain you caused our son, specially me.” Levi's face was now devoid of color. Grisha explained, “the day he came here, he was broken. He barely talked, he barely ate, he barely looked at us in the eye and he was full of bruises. Our hearts broke when we heard our son say he was pregnant. We didn't ask, but Mikasa explained us what had happened. We let him live in the house we have in the back and I became his doctor. We had to call many psychologists and give him and pretend we didn't know, so that he wouldn't feel hurt talking to us.”

 

Carla walked back into the room with tea for three. “In those 5 months he tried to heal all those physical and mental wounds caused by you. He wanted to forgive you, Levi.”

 

“We know he was raped twice by you and we also know you were in jail for 6 years.” Grisha added.

 

Levi couldn't find the balls to look at them in the face when Carla kneeled in front of him and wiped the tears in his face. “No point crying now.” Carla raised his face and smiled, “we also know how happy he is now. When he was here he irradiated doom and gloom, but now… every time we video call him he has a new story to tell, a colorful fainting, a new adventure next to his boyfriend or just his glowing eyes making everyone smile. Knowing how much Mikasa hates your guts it was a surprise for us to hear from her all this great things from you.”

 

Levi smiled, “Please forgive me.”

 

Carla hugged him and have him a kiss in the cheek. “It's a yes from me. If you're gonna make him as happynas he is now for the rest of his life, I have no reason to say you can't marry our son.”

 

Grisha stood up and said. “You hurt him again we'll personally make your life a living hell. Now, Let's talk about you.”  

 

Carla went back to seat next to Grisha and said. “how are you? Where did you fall in love with him? Where are you from? What do you dedicate your free time to? Where do you work? You know.”

 

Levi looked at both of Eren's parents. “I’m French, I moved to the U.S when I was 16. I didn't have any family so I lived with my friend Erwin and his father. When his father died we got an apartment and lived together. He had something but we both knew it wouldn't work. I met Eren in college. The second I saw him I wanted him to be with me. He noticed and started hitting on me. If it wasn't for Eren I wouldn't be the lawyer I am now.” Levi gave them his card. “Every time I almost dropped out of law school he was there to push me.”

 

Grisha took a sip from his tea, “Does Eren know you're here?”

 

Levi took a sip from his, “I told him i was gonna go on business trip to London.”

 

Carla stood from her seat. “I bet he's angry.” extended her hand to Levi saying. “Wanna come to the house in back backyard.”

  
Levi said “sure” and was immediately dragged by Carla to the back door of the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, thoughts and questions in the comment section. I love reading those.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	57. Green Sapphire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

The way to the house in the back was a wide path of stones with flowers on the sides. The house was a traditional German cottage with a well kept front garden. 

 

Carla opened the door and Levi was amazed in every way. The cozy living room’s walls were filled with paintings of flowers and the second floor looked like an optical illusion of what seemed to be stitches. Levi looked around the house without saying a word. 

 

Carla whispered, “any questions?”

 

“He did all this in 5 months?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What was his inspiration?”

 

“That's something you should ask the artist. He started painting when he decided to keep them.”

 

Levi turned to Carla, “keep them?”

 

“He didn't want to keep them at first. He kept saying he couldn't have them because they were just going to haunt him for the rest of his life.” Carla sat in the sofa. “we don't know how but he just woke up one morning after talking to Mikasa for hours and said he wasn't gonna kill his baby. I was so proud when I finally saw him come out, get some paint, clean the place up and paint.”

 

“Levi smiled. He’s just amazing.”

 

Carla asked, “tell me Levi, does he dance?”

 

Levi examined the art in the walls, “all the time. He’s just so free now. He wears whatever he wants, goes wherever he wants, eats whatever and I just love to…”

 

“You love to what?” Carla had a smirk on her face. “He might not tell me who you are but he does tell me he has a boyfriend.” Carla walked towards Levi. “In other words, I know what you two do in bed or on table or wall or whatever kinky position you guys come up with.”

 

Levi sighed in defeat, “I'll tell you then. I love everything he does. When I say everything, I mean everything. Every inch, flaw and just everything.”

 

“You like his body?”

 

“All of it.”

 

“You like his eyes?”

 

“they're enchanting.”

 

“When he gets bratty?”

 

“I love spoiling him.”

 

“Do you love the kids you and him conceived?”

 

“They're my everything.”

 

“Any other Questions?”

 

“How do all of you have a perfect English? And excuse my insensitivity but you don't look German.”

 

Carla smiled and gave Levi a key. “I'm from Turkey, Grisha’s German. We learned English  at a very young age and we taught it to Eren since he was a baby. Stay the night here and go back to your family tomorrow. Tell Eren you came to meet us in person. He'll stop asking after you tell him what you saw in the cottage.”

 

“Thanks.” Levi replied.

 

*~*

 

Disney world was fun but Eren and Mikasa were more than tired and the twins were exhausted. Mickey ears and all, they went to the hotel. They hadn't heard from Armin since yesterday so Eren gave Armin a call. 

 

“Hello.” Eren said.

 

“Hi Armin.” Mikasa jumped in.

 

“Hello guys, how are you” Armin said in a happy tone.

 

“How's your health?” Eren asked.

 

“It wasn't a big deal. The Salt water, the heat, the sun or probably the boat had me a bit uncomfortable.”

 

Mikasa said, “glad you're safe and sound. Are you guys in the apartment.”

 

“Yeah, Erwin insisted on having me rest. I wanna go do something not knit with Erwin all day.”

 

Eren took the phone, “Erwin has one more day of vacation. Enjoy yourselves, watch a movie at home, knit pink baby boots, plan out the room, stuff like that.”

 

Armin laughed and said, “gotta hang up guys. I wanna see Erwin’s face when I tell him we're getting rid of his office at home for a baby room.”

 

Eren laughed, Mikasa hung up saying, “I put 10 dollars that he'll just give it up, bye Armin.”

 

*~*

 

Eren was in the airport when he saw Levi walk towards him. Eren saw him and smiled. “Are you telling me the truth now or what?”

 

Levi smiled, “I went to Germany.”

 

Eren crossed his arms, “what did you do there.”

 

“I met your parents.”

 

“Why didn't you go with me?”

 

“I wanted to talk to them face to face, just your parents and me.”

 

“I don't believe you.”

 

“I'm really sorry for lying to you, but I had to talk to them on my own. I even saw the cottage you painted yourself.”

 

“I get another lie from you and I'm cancelling all plans of moving together.”

 

“Understood.”

 

Surprisingly they all sat together on the plane. Levi knew a little too well about Eren’s tendency to fall asleep and wake up 15 minutes before landing because his ears hurt. Levi had the chewing gum ready along with the hand knitted blanket Carla made for Eren

 

The plane landed and in a matter of hours they were home. The kids wanted to stay at Levi's house so Eren had no other choice than to stay at Levi's place.

 

Eren had noticed that ever since they got off the plane, the kids had been mumbling and repeating things to themselves. 

 

He also noticed Mikasa give a fancy looking bag to Levi and he knew these people were up to something. The only one who was in the dark about this was Eren. 

 

*~*

 

The night came and Eren was starting to get tired of all this mystery. He walked into Levi’s room and sat in bed noticing Levi wasn't there. “Ok Levi, what the actual fuck is going on.”

 

Levi walked into the room and laid in bed next to Eren. “Calm down I was just putting the kids to sleep.”

 

Eren turned to Levi. “They are fucking 8 years old. They can go to bed themselves. What are you hiding from me?”

 

Levi sighed in defeat. “Can you just go with it please.”

 

“No, i can't go with it. First you go to Germany then you plot some shit with everyone and leave me in the dark-”

 

Levi chuckled, “you know, if only you could put 2 and 2 together you would've actually figured it out.”

 

“you. Fucking. Croissant” Eren sounded out each word with anger. Little did he know that the word ‘Croissant' was the cue Levi had given the kids.

 

The twins entered the room with a hint of nervousness. Eriq stood next to his brother saying. “Moma, we made a bedtime story for you.”

 

Eren’s race left and full blown happiness took its place. “That's so sweet, how long have you been planning this?”

 

Levi gave Eren a kiss in the cheek. “I told them and they made up the rest.”

 

Eren smiled, “ok I'm ready, tell me the story.”

 

Eriq started, “Once upon a time, there was a prince.”

 

René followed, “Deep inside he was nice but on the outside he was mean.”

 

“He loved a prince from lands far away…”

 

“Locked him in a tower and made him a slave.”

 

“One day, the prince did something very mean.”

 

“Later on, the slave would have twins.” Eren looked at Levi and back at the kids.

 

“They tried to fix what the prince did…”

 

“And the slave found it in his heart to forgive.”

 

“Without thinking of the consequences, the prince did something bad again.”

 

“The ex-slave ran away from him.”

 

“The prince went to jail days after finding out...”

 

“His life had changed and he was now a dad.”

 

“The story’s very sad”

 

“But the prince was accepted back.”

 

“He now has a family and he's never going back.”

 

The twins held hands and said at once. “The twins are us and Levi’s the prince.”

 

Levi took out of his pocket a small black box and opened it to reveal a beautiful green sapphire platinum ring. “Eren Jäger, would you marry me?”

 

Eren was speechless and tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. A great smile could be seen across his face. Levi leaned in and said, “no matter what the answer is, the ring is yours and I will  always love you unconditionally.”

 

The twins climbed on top of the bed and hugged their mom. Eren kissed Levi and smiled as the ring was put on the fourth finger of his right hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments!
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	58. In law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

The next morning Eren was video chatting his Carla from Levi's room. Levi was still sleeping behind him. When Carla picked up she said, “hello my love.”

 

Eren didn't say a word, just showed her how attached he was to Levi. Legs intertwined and arms stronger than concrete embracing him. “Wake him up.” Eren said as he put the volume up.

 

Carla rolled her eyes and since she was already in the kitchen, why not beat a pot with a spoon. Levi woke up in confusion and saw Carla smile in Eren’s screen. “Good morning or afternoon in Germany, Mrs. Jäger.” he said half asleep and kept hugging his lover.

 

Eren then played with Levi’s hair in front of the camera to show off his ring. Carla gasped in fake awe, “GRISHAAAAAAAAAA!!...OUR EREN’S GETTING MARRIED.” Levi raised his head and revealed his morning face. “Uh scary.” Carla joked.

 

It's a well known fact that Levi could scare demons away with his morning face. but Carla wasn't what you would call your average sweet lady, we're talking about Eren's mother. The same woman that raised Eren’s bratty ass and had the reins of her house. Not to mention the fact that she could scare the devil himself in a glare if she wanted.

 

Eren got on top of Levi, “we were talking before going to bed last night, and decided on having a mixed wedding.”

 

Carla raised an eyebrow, “mixed wedding?”

 

Levi took the phone, ticked Eren to get off from him and walked to the bathroom with the phone. “we decided to incorporate German and French traditions into our wedding.” Eren followed Levi into the bathroom, took the phone back and pointed the camera at the mirror. 

 

Carla smiled, “that sounds like a great idea. You know what you guys should do.”

 

Levi raised his head from the sink and Eren practiced a standing split on the wall saying, “what?” at the same time.

 

Carla smirked, “make a group of people that can relate with both cultures and discuss the wedding and traditions with them...something's burning, bye son. your father started a fire in the basement again.” 

 

Levi finished brushing his teeth, “March.”

 

Eren wrapped his arm around Levi’s abs, “yeah, sounds good.”

 

Levi dried his face and kissed Eren's neck. “I'll get you the French side of the group your mom was talking about, if you want.”

 

Eren slid his hand down Levi’s pants. “I'll have the Germans ready.”

 

Levi turned, took Eren by the hips and sat him at the edge of the sink. “When are you doing the meeting.”

 

Eren kissed Levi saying, “how about we give them a call, ask them if they could come help us out and even bring my parents over for some time?”

 

Levi kissed Eren back saying, “well done, first wedding plan meeting.”

 

Eren smiled and got off the sink. “I want you there too. We're planning this together.”

 

Levi followed and followed Eren out of the bathroom. “Your wishes are my commands. I wouldn't have it any other way.”

 

*~*

 

Erwin took a sip from his coffee, “that's exactly why I got married in secret. You guys could spend thousands on literally the simplest things.”

 

Levi sat down, “what if i told you that I won't be spending thousands or even hundreds.”

 

Erwin raised and eyebrow, “ok, I'm listening.”

 

Levi explained, “the whole wedding will pay itself, every penny I spend will be back in my account in less than a year.”

 

Armin walked in, “you have a point.” Armin sat on Erwin’s lap and continued, “if you balance the amount of people going, the money they would be putting in and the amount of labor that would be done for free by friends and family with the costs of the wedding, it all makes sense. You and Eren could even profit from it.”

 

Levi stood up deep in thought and walked out of Erwin’s office. When he got to his, Eren was taking a call and writing down some information. “Yeah...yes...could you repeat that again?...thanks...the call will be returned as soon as Mr. Ackerman returns from-...oh..thanks but I am engaged...thank you, sir...have a nice day...the pleasure is mine.” Eren turned to Levi. “This guy just asked me on a date while talking about making an appointment with you.” 

 

Levi laughed and ran his hand through Eren's hair. “You should be my secretary.”

 

Eren laughed and stood up from Levi's chair. “Don't you and Erwin share hannah?”

 

Levi sat on his chair and said, “I hate sharing.”

 

Eren sat on top of him and put some music on in his computer, “a wedding to plan, nowhere to start.”

 

Levi hugged Eren and slowly started spinning on his chair. “No need to rush, it's barely December and we planned it on March.”

 

Eren danced to the music as he spinned with Levi. “that's barely any time.”

 

“Move it to May.”

 

“I'll think about it.”

 

Levi stopped spinning, “Wanna go back to Germany for the holidays?”

 

Eren was now dancing standing up, “I still don't know how you can you have so much free time, but sure.”

 

Levi smiled, “I want to talk to your parents. Show them I really love you. Your mom was clearly acting to like me, your father gave me a forced smile and never talked to me again, that thing of something burning up was her strategy to get off the phone.”

 

Eren turned to change the song. “they know you love me. They just hate you.”

 

“Ouch.”

 

“It's true. They know you make me happy and that you've changed but, it's impossible for a parent to let their child go straight to what gets them hurt.”

 

“Will they hate me forever?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

Eren got a text message and sat back down on Levi to check it out. “My mom just sent me a text message asking for my address.”

 

Levi looked up, “how fucked am i?”

 

Eren smiled while texting back. “Very or maybe not. No need to be stressed out, she won't be mean as long as I'm around.” Eren got another text message. “She’s coming tomorrow and you're gonna pick her up at 8 P.M.”

 

Levi took a deep breath. “What about when you're not around?”

 

Eren laughed, “are you afraid of your in laws?”

 

Levi hugged and kissed Eren, “maybe.”

 

“Don't worry, you won't have to live with her.”

 

*~*

 

If you haven't guessed it already, Eren jinxed it. The next day Eren, Eriq and René woke up with a severe stomachache, diarrhea and nausea. Levi was the only one who got saved and because he was working late, therefore he didn't Eat the dinner Eren prepared the night before night.

 

Levi went to get Carla at the airport and was also taking her to his apartment since he was the one with the extra room and Eren basically spent the day there.

 

As soon as Levi saw Carla with her luggage he walked towards her saying, “Hello, Mrs. Jäger.”

 

Carla gave him one of her bags and walked towards the exit. “Stop making me sound old, just call me Carla. How's the family.”

 

“They're all sick.” Levi opened the door of his car for Carla.

 

“Did you cook?” Carla didn't look like she was joking nor she apologized for the comment, which Levi took as a direct intent to be mean.

 

“It was actually Eren the one who cooked last night. I'm usually the one who cooks in the house but I couldn't since i came late from work.” Levi and his comebacks. 

 

“You two live together?” Carla put on her seatbelt as Levi put her bags in the back seat.

 

“No, we don't. We do spend the night at each other's apartment sometimes. Almost like taking turns.” Levi started the car.

 

“I see.” Carla didn't say any more than that during the car ride.

 

*~*

 

Levi took Carla’s stuff to his apartment and went straight to Eren's apartment with his in law. As soon as he opened the door to the apartment he saw Eren in a short nightgown watching tv. “Hello mama.”

 

Carla rushed in and hugged him. “Oh my. You're so sick where are the twins?”

 

Eren stood up and walked Carla to Eriq’s room. “They’re sleeping. I called Marco and he gave them some medicine. They should be better by tomorrow.”

 

“Marco Bott?” Carla asked as she looked at the twins. 

 

“yeah that one, He’s their pediatrician.” Eren was hugged from behind by Levi.

 

“You'll need me to make you some tea for that stomachache and some chicken soup.” Levi kissed his fiancé’s neck.

 

Carla walked out of the room. “oh hell no. You and Eren go cuddle up or something and let the kids rest. I'll make the soup.”

 

Levi carried Eren to his room while Carla made the soup. The two love birds cuddled up as instructed while Eren told Levi how he almost thought he was pregnant when he vomited.

 

*~*

 

“Carla this soup is amazing, what recipe did you use?” Levi said as he tasted the soup.

 

Carla served Eren some of the soup. “Glad you liked it, but It's a family recipe. I don't just give it out to anyone.” Carla walked to his son's room with the soup on a tray.

  
Levi sighed in defeat. “Back to square one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, thoughts and reactions.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	59. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

“Stop biting my ear.” Eren was on top of Levi facing him. 

 

“Come on, let's just lock the door and tell hannah not to pass you any calls.” Eren kept kissing down Levi’s neck and started undoing his tie.

 

Levi didn't stop Eren but he did ignore him. “Save it for the honeymoon.”

 

Eren looked at Levi in the eye, “I can't wait 5 months.”

 

“it's closer to 6 months and I'm not touching you till we're married.” Levi hugged Eren and rubbed his back.

 

“I'm horny now. We haven't done it in a week.” Eren started pulling out Levi’s shirt.

 

Levi took Eren by the wrists and then his hands. “I love you Eren and I want to satisfy you but the less we do it the more special the honeymoon will be.”

 

Eren rested his forehead on Levi's, “this is torture.”

 

Levi kissed his hands. “Not really if you don't think about it.”

 

“How can I not think about it when you..this is torture...” Eren turned to change the song he was playing on Levi's computer. 

 

“Trust me, I have it worse than you.” Levi fixed up his shirt.

 

“How so?” Eren asked as he found a song.

 

“I have you on top of me. You're ready to do whatever kinky shit I ask you, and I have to refuse.”

 

Eren was slightly offended, “me? Who the fuck told you I'd do whatever you want?”

 

“What if threw everything on top of this desk to the floor, got on top, took your clothes off, covered every single one of your sensitive spots with whipped cream and licked it off-.”

 

Eren abruptly turned. “Do it.”

 

Levi smiled, “See what I mean.”

 

Eren put his left hand inside his pants and wrapped his right around Levi’s neck. “If you're not gonna touch me, I'll touch myself.”

 

***

 

“Ah..L-Levi.” said man pulled out of Eren who was bent over Levi's desk. “More.” Eren kept repeating.

 

Levi helped him stand saying. “You're insatiable.”

 

Eren sat on Levi's desk as Levi put his clothes back on. “Who wouldn't want to go at it again with you?”

 

Levi reached for Eren's cum filled pants. “sorry, your pants are a mess.”

 

Eren took them and cleaned himself up with them. “I should have a change of clothes in the closet.”

 

Levi walked over to the closet, “I can't see your pants. I did find leggings and a pair of shorts.

 

Eren walked over to the closet. “Black leggings and shorts. I can pull it off.”

 

***

 

“How do I look?” Eren turned to Levi.

 

Levi looked at Eren from head to toes and was immediately attracted by that slight hollow triangle between his thighs and his crotch. After Eren quitted modeling, he gained some weight and it was now that Levi thought about it. Eren’s arms had more meat, his wrists were thicker, his hips were wider, his belly rolls slightly bigger and his thigh gap had disappeared. Levi smiled, “you're fat.”

 

Eren was expressionless. “Fat?”

 

Levi walked to Eren. “Yeah, you're fat.” his smile was now annoying Eren.

 

Eren was now angry. “Fuck you.”

 

Levi held Eren by the waist. “Don't get mad, I like it. I have more to bite, kiss and grab. I love you no matter the weight.”

 

“I'm not your biting toy.” Eren pouted.

 

Levi kissed Eren's forehead. “You're not, I don't just love your body. I love your voice, your kisses, your kindness, how naive you can be, how angry you get, your angst-”

 

Eren walked out of Levi’s office. “I'm out.”

 

***

 

Eren finally had them, the group that would make this wedding perfect. “I've summoned you here i  my house because as you guys know I'm getting married and we need your help. Levi and I have talked about this and we want a wedding where each guest can help us and be part of the celebration.”

 

Jean raised his hand from the bar area, “question, did Levi write that little speech you just made?”

 

Eren pointed his middle finger in the direction of the bar. “Fuck you too Jean.”

 

Levi continued from the bar area as he snatched a beer from Isabel. “we ask all of you are here to contribute for our wedding with a skill or knowledge of some sort. If you can't, you are still invited to the wedding but will be asked to leave a monetary contribution at the gift box in the wedding ceremony. Now to make this easier, Armin will read the list of jobs along with the list of people we think are suited for performing them.” Levi sat next to Eren. “I'll be putting in 10,000 dollars as a starting budget. I will also be keeping track how much are we spending.”

 

Armin stood from his seat and gave out papers with the jobs. “Sorry guys I'll just run out of breath if I read it out loud and everyone here can read so...”

 

Sponsors: the people paying for the wedding.

 

Levi

 

Dresscode: the people in charge of the Dress/tuxes and outfits of the people participating.

 

(design) krista

(crystals) rod

(assist) Mikasa

(assist) ymir

 

Flowers: all flowers used in the wedding.

 

(for wear)Nancy

(for decoration)Carla

(assist) hitch

(assist) Annie

(Assist) Marco

 

Invitations: everything concerning the invitations.

 

[afterparty (Send/keep track)] Farlan

[ceremony (Send/keep track)] 

 

Food: the preparation of the food.

 

(cake) Isabel

(Cooking) jean

(assist) hannah 

(assist) petra

(assist) eld

(assist) gunther

(assist) oluo

(assist) Mina

(chef) Levi

  
  


Direction/Location: directing and managing the wedding preparations.

 

(chief) Eren

(assist) Armin

 

Tradition specialists: the people experienced in the traditions of a German or French wedding.

 

(French/German) Nancy

(German) Carla

(French) Isabel

 

Drinks:

 

(driver) Armin

Levi

Grisha

Mike

Erwin

 

Shows:

 

(DJ) Connie

(Direction) reiner

(assist) berthold 

 

Eren and Levi held hands, “any questions?”

 

Krista raised her hand, “are kids allowed to come to the wedding?”

 

Eren answered, “yes, i doubt any would dare to misbehave with my mom and Levi around.”

 

Carla spoke up, “can you explain the theme of the wedding.”

 

“Sure mama, since Levi is French and I'm German, were incorporating traditions from both cultures into our wedding.” Eren walked over to the bar area. “Almost forgot, we’re using the American drinking age.”

 

Isabel ran to hug Eren making her cute puppy eyes, “please.”

 

Eren looked over to Levi. Levi took a sip of wine. “ No.”

  
Eren smiled and hugged Isabel. “You're so cute!” he lowered his voice and whispered. “I'll let you drink when Levi’s not watching.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments!
> 
> That moment when you have a french last name but you can't speak french.(I can understand some though)
> 
> Ce que je fais avec ma vie (T_T)


	60. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always good to be there when the person you love needs you. 
> 
> Armin and Levi need some love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

The house was quiet and the only light on was the one in the bathroom. Quiet sobbing could be heard coming from inside. Erwin had been working late and getting home at 10:00 PM and seeing this broke his heart. He walked in and and walked in the direction the sobbing was coming from, as quiet as possible. 

 

He found Armin and his heart broke to see the love of his life taking a bath while crying his eyes out. “Welcome home.”

 

Erwin got a towel and took Armin out of the now cold water. “Do you feel like talking about why were you crying?” Armin stayed quiet. Erwin proceeded to lay him in bed and help him put on comfy pajamas. 

 

In less than 10 minutes, Erwin came back into the room with a warm cup of tea. “If you need someone to talk to just remember you have me. If you don't want to talk to me I'm sure Eren, Mikasa and even Levi would be glad to listen to you.”

 

Armin took a sip of the tea and replied, “I'm sorry.”

 

Erwin sat next to him and rubbed his round belly, “why are you apologizing?”

 

A tear rolled down his sky blue eyes, “Erwin, why are you with me?”

 

Erwin smiled, “you're intelligent, beautiful, curious, we don't fight, you're incredibly perceptive, easy to talk to… you are the only one I've ever felt like spending my life with. Now, why were you crying?”

 

Armin wiped the tears forming in his eyes and said, “I'm just being dramatic. Forget it I'll just bore you.”

 

Erwin insisted, “don't bottle up your feelings, tell me what's wrong.”

 

Armin took a deep breath. “I was thinking of how hard it's been for me to have kids and how I can't give you anything and-”

 

“Correction. You're not alone, we've had trouble conceiving a child but think about the present. You're pregnant and couldn't possibly thank you enough for choosing me to be your husband and the father of our baby girl on the way.” 

 

Armin smiled, “only problem is that now I'm fat and full of stretch marks.”

 

“I like them.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Your stretch marks.”

 

“huh.”

 

“Yes, they're prove that our girl is big, healthy and strong. Don't forget you're always going to be perfect to me-wow she kicks hard.”

 

Armin almost jumped, “you felt that?” 

 

Erwin laughed, “that was a strong kick.”

 

Armin laid back and took his shirt off, revealing more of his shapeshifting belly, “thanks for making me feel better, must be tiring for you to always make me happy.”

 

“I got the hang of if. I got chocolate from work, want some?”

 

Armin sat on Erwin's lap and leaned on him, “not really.”

 

***

 

“how about a scherben bringen glück the night before the wedding?.” Carla said as Levi poured her more wine.

 

Levi sat back down and Eren looked back at him in excitement. “what do you think, Levi?”

 

Levi took Eren’s hand and kissed it. “I'd be glad to participate but what is it exactly all about?”

 

Eren's eyes sparkled, “well, it's a tradition usually done the night before a wedding. We basically smash porcelain against the ground or a wall and then clean it up. It's supposed to bring us luck!”

 

Levi sighed when he thought about the mess but seeing Eren so happy was just priceless. “Sound good to me.”

 

Isabel who was also having dinner with them spoke up as she was taking more chicken from the tray in the middle of the table. “That’ll be awesome. Hey guys, since we're adding traditions for the day before the big thing, why not add one for the day after the party?”

 

Levi's smile faded. “Don't you even dare.”

 

Eren was now interested, “what is it?”

 

Farlan almost choked on water, “Isn't chiverie a little too mean, isabel?”

 

“Would someone tell me what is it already.” Eren asked.

 

Farlan explained, “It's a tradition to interrupt your wedding night with a crowd of friends clapping pots and pans until you guys give us drinks and treats.”

 

Eren drank saying, “if you guys wanna see me eating Levi’s-” he turned to the kids who were just about to hear something they shouldn't. “Ok, more traditions.”

 

Farlan added, “if saving money is what you want, you can just have the flower girls and your sons in the ceremony instead of bridesmaids and all that stuff.”

 

This Levi's bell to save money came and he wasn't gonna waste it. “Not bad.”

 

Isabel jumped with excitement, “ou ou ou. How about I make the cake. I have a bakery in France so why not also make a croquembouche!”

 

Eren raised an eyebrow, “what's a… sorry I can't pronounce it.”

 

“little, round, creme filled cakes stacked to form a pyramid shaped pile.” Levi said as he took the empty plates to the kitchen.

 

“That sounds delicious. Lemme help you out.” Eren helped Levi with the plates and both took them to the kitchen.

 

Levi made sure no one could hear what he was about to tell Eren. “am I gonna have to sneak out like this in order to talk to you?”

 

Eren walked towards him, “what do you mean? we talk to each other all the time.”

 

Levi leaned on Eren's chest, “sorry, I got jealous.”

 

“I noticed.” Eren hugged him and kissed his forehead.

 

Levi hugged Eren and kissed him lightly right on the lips, “It's great that we're all doing this together but I want to plan the wedding with you. I just want you to be free but I also want you to be mine.”

 

Eren smiled and returned the kiss, “you're insecure?”

 

Levi walked away to do the dishes, “I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that.”

 

Eren smiled, “thanks for telling me though.”

 

“Why? I sounded like a fucking psycho.”

 

“You didn't say anything wrong, you just said you loved me and that you want attention. You want me to be free but me being free makes you think I don’t need you anymore and I'm the one that should be sorry for noticing till now.” Eren smiled.

 

Carla walked in, “oh Levi this is so unlike you. I might not be particularly happy to see you around but still.”

 

“Mom..” Eren tried to make Carla understand she shouldn't be getting into this.

 

Carla ignored her son. “whatever, I'll finish the dishes go cuddle or whatever you guys do to make up. The kids were sent to brush their teeth and get ready for bed, don't worry about them.”

 

***

 

“Is that why you kiss me so much?”

 

“Probably.” Levi kept kissing Eren’s neck.

 

“Why are you so afraid of losing me?”

 

“I'm sorry, I'm being selfish.” Levi closed his eyes and hugged Eren. “I don't ever want to hurt you. The thought of touching you without consent terrifies me.”

 

“Don't worry. You’re not the man you used to be.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Leave comments❤


	61. Paris, France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...
> 
> Kind of a bit longer than usual, I guess.

It was now the 22 and Eren regretted buying the plane tickets so close to christmas. The airport was crowded and the plane was worse.

 

“Why the fuck did we get economic class seats?” Eren leaned his head on his fiancé's shoulder.

 

Levi intertwined their fingers, “this was the only flight available within 72 hours because of that snowstorm. On the bright side our family can sit together.”

 

Carla smiled to herself, “oh honey that's called being cheap.”

 

Levi looked at his mother in law and said, “Carla, you bought the tickets.”

 

Carla made the face, “that's just disrespectful.”

 

Levi sighed as he turned to René who was lost in the pages of a good book, “we should've done like uncle Erwin and bought the tickets right before christmas season.”

 

Eriq was playing on his 3DS, “I bet they’re climbing up the Eiffel Tower or something by now.” René laughed at his brother’s joke and kept reading his book.

 

“attention to all passengers. due to unexpected weather, we will have to land in France-”

 

Eren didn't even let the announcement finish when he said, “what the actual fuck.”

 

Levi turned to the twins, “you two jinxed it, didn't you?”

 

René smiled, “it might just be fate, you never know.”

 

***

 

“now we're in France.” Eren whined.

 

“That's correct.” Levi texted Mikasa on his phone.

 

“I wanna go home.”

 

“or we can just go to krista’s house and do some sightseeing tomorrow before we leave.” Levi stood up and put the phone back in his pocket. “Let's go.”

 

Eren brushed his hair back with his hand, “go where?”

 

Levi explained, “remember when Mikasa said she had work to do on Christmas and that she wouldn't be coming with us? The job is for krista and she just said to take our behinds over to Paris in less than 2 hours before she …. I'm not saying those words in front of my family.”

 

Eren took out some snacks out of his bag and gave them to the twins, “you got the address?”

 

“Yeah, when we get there I'll see if I can find us two hotel rooms.”

 

***

 

Mikasa was waiting outside of the building krista’s apartment was located on. The Jäger + Levi family got out of the taxi and Mikasa ran to Carla and Eren’s arms, “omg, I missed you guys so much.”

 

Carla kissed her forehead, “how are your parents?”

 

“They're good, thanks.”

 

Levi leaned to whisper in Eren’s ear, “how are you and Mikasa siblings?”

 

Eren replied. “She was an exchange student and she stayed at our house for a year, the rest is history.”

 

Mikasa gave the twins a tight hug and a kiss each followed by, “how's school guys?” they both gave her the same boring ‘good’ so Mikasa could let go of them.

 

Mikasa finally explained, “thanks so much for coming, krista's about to have a breakdown. All the models she hired to be here couldn't come, I'm the only one here and the show is in 5 hours. Eren I know you quitted modeling but please help us out.”

 

Coming out of the building was Armin, who was wearing a little black form fitting dress and red converse. “ hello! You guys are finally here, come upstairs.” for some reason Armin just looked so cute. His belly was so round and perfect, it gave Eren the thought of maybe having a third child.

 

Upstairs, krista welcomed them with warm tea and cookies while she explained. “Thank you guys for coming, you're truly life savers.”

 

Eren went straight to the point, “so, who's modeling your clothes tonight.”

 

Krista nervously smiled, “w-well… I was wondering If maybe you guys could model my clothes tonight.” Erwin in a cookie and Levi in tea, both simultaneously choked.

 

Levi recovered his posture, “I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but I'm a lawyer not a model.”

 

“Oh really, cause I see you and Erwin rocking law-suits all the time.” the room fell silent and Erwin was the only one in the room making an attempt to smile.

 

“oh honey that joke is sad.” Carla said as he drank her tea.

 

After a few seconds of solid silence Mikasa rose from her seat, “guys please, you'll just have to wear some clothes and walk on a straight line and back.”

 

Levi joked, “I'll do it if Erwin’s in.”

 

Armin’s hormones and a little blonde girl in need of help didn't exactly go together, “Erwin, she needs help. Can you please do it?” there were no words to describe how wrapped around Armin's finger Erwin was.

 

Erwin stood from the sofa, “sorry Levi.”

 

“With friends like you, why would I need enemies.” Levi stood next to him as both waited for directions.

 

“You did try to kill me. Twice.” Erwin smiled at the short angry man next to him.

 

Krista sat in the sofa where Levi was. “Ok, let's see what you guys have.” not sure of was she meant the two men just looked at each other in confusion. Seeing how clueless they were, krista turned to Eren.

 

Eren sat back and said, “off with the clothes.”

 

Levi had his usually stoic face on, “so you want me to get naked in front of my mother in law, the cousin that hates my guts, a girl I literally met when we talked about who was making your wedding dress, my fiancé, my boss’s pregnant husband and the children I'm supposed to be an example for?”

 

Mikasa spoke up, “we're not asking you to show us your birthday suit just you in your underwear.”

 

Eren smiled and stood up between them. “Ok I'll do it with you guys. Close your eyes and take it off in 1...2...3.” Erwin and Levi turned to Eren who was taking off his shirt. “You guys really thought I was gonna trick you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“Ok since you two saw i wasn't trying to trick you, let's do it for real. 1...2...3…” the three took their clothes off and were now on their underwear. The two men in both of Eren's sides were blushing bright red. “Open your eyes…”

 

Krista explained, “now, each one of us will say what we think about your bodies. 100% honestly. First Eren, then Erwin and Levi after that.”

 

Mikasa started, “you gained weight but you're not fat, just extremely sexy. I don't suggest we make you model underwear though. Something more feminine, yes.”

 

René went next. “No matter what you put on, it looks good.”

 

“My brother’s right.”

 

“Oh son, now I see what Levi likes.”

 

Armin drank, “Well, he looks good.”

 

Krista moved on to the next and the answers were given in the same order, “I had no idea you were hiding that under a shirt all this time and Armin was the only one aware, you look like every girl's dream.”

 

“Shocked.”

 

“I didn't know he had abs.”

 

“I feel like I shouldn't tell Grisha about this.”

 

Armin had a wide grin across his face, “and all that is mine.” he said to himself.

 

Next.

 

“I might not like you but your body is a whole new story itself, we all knew about the abs but it can't be legal to look at people like that.”

 

“My eyes.”

 

“my left.”

 

“The body is great but the face pops out of the rest.”

 

“Levi is that type of person that's 60% face 40% body and 10% other.”

 

Eren laughed and put his clothes back on, “see it wasn't that bad.”

 

***

 

The show was going to be in the basement of the building and just when Levi and Erwin were moments away from fucking up their reputation, the models came in. They apologized for not coming earlier and did the show. Krista gave Eren some pictures of wedding dresses and they called it a day.

 

Turns out that even though the first floor of the building wasn't hers, the second and third floor was. Nevertheless the third floor was empty so the Jägers + Levi had to sleep on what was available. The kids slept in an inflatable mattress next to the heater, carla slept in a sofa that conveniently could turn into a bed and the engaged ones slept  in cozy blankets and fluffy pillows on the floor.

 

***

 

“Stop moving.” Levi whispered careful not to wake anyone up.

 

Eren moved and pushed his booty back into Levi’s crotch. Levi got back just a few inches. “this is why I don't like spooning.”

 

“Why?” Eren said in a low tone as he pushed back into Levi’s crotch.

 

“you know exactly why.” Levi grabbed a pillow and put it between them.

 

“No, don't do that.” Eren took the pillow out. “letting it poke me is a compliment. grind it into my ass if you want. It's okay for your body to react to me, I like it.”

 

Levi embraced Eren and let him feel the growing tent in his pants. “See, isn't that better?”

 

Levi kissed his lover's neck, “sleep, tomorrow's gonna be a long day.”

 

***

 

“I'm tired.” Eren finished eating breakfast.

 

“If you're tired you can stay here with Carla while the boys and I go sightseeing.” Levi was already dressed and ready to go, like the morning person he was.

 

“No, I'll go.” Eren took the plate to Krista's kitchen and came back to fall on Levi who was sitting on the couch. “what's the plan?”

 

Levi kept texting as he said, “we go out, meet with the blondies, rent some bikes, Notre Dame cathedral, Eiffel Tower, I take you somewhere, château de versailles, Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré, we give the bikes back, hop on a train get off in München, call your father and call it a night.”

 

Eren buried his face on Levi's lap, “why so much?”

 

“It might sound like a lot but it’s really not.” Levi patted Eren’s head.

 

“We're ready!” Eriq came out of the bathroom with his brother.

 

“let's go.” Levi said as Eren jumped to put on decent clothes.

 

***

 

“ok, everyone has a bike, we got snacks and we have a French hot guy. Let's go.” Eren cheered as he got on the bike. Levi took off and everyone followed.

 

René didn't know how to ride a bike so his brother and him got a double bike. Armin got tired more than enough with the belly so Erwin and him got a double bike too. They were right behind Levi who was next to Eren. Since Levi was the only French one in the group, he was the default tour guide of the group.

 

First up was Notre Dame. They took pictures of it as Levi explained how the cathedral was a perfect example of French gothic catholic architecture. The line to enter was way too long and they didn't feel like waiting an hour.

 

Next, the Eiffel Tower. Just like before, they looked at it from the outside and took as many pictures as possible. Levi also explained how the tower got its name and a little about who made it. Before moving on to the next destination the blondies stopped to buy some food for later while Levi bought some flowers and along with Eren and the kids, kept cycling.

 

“Where are we going?” Eren asked.

 

“Here.” Levi stopped in front of a cemetery.

 

“Why are we here, Levi.” René asked getting off the bike.

 

“We're here to visit grandma.” Levi got off from the bike and his family followed.

 

When they were right in front of the grave Levi put down the flowers and said, “I'm sorry mom, I haven't come to visit you since the day I left to the U.S. I know you wanted me to get an education and I did. You should probably pull my ear for becoming a thug after you left, but I did it to go to college far from here.” Levi held Eren's right hand and kissed it. “I studied to become a lawyer and I met someone special in the process. I married him but i didn't know how to love him and I'll never forgive myself for mistreating him. We had twins and got divorced, I went to jail for 6 years and now I want to stitch up the wounds I created. This man and my kids mean the world to me. Now that I'm a parent I understand how much you loved me, mom.” Levi let out a year and quickly wiped it off, “In May I'm gonna marry him again and this time I swear I’ll protect him and my children till the very end. Thanks for protecting me and even though i can't see you, I know you're here.”

 

_“Thank you.”_

 

Eren turned almost in a jump, “Did you guys say something?” The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

 

Eren saw a lady smile and put her index finger over her lips as if telling him to keep it a secret, she walked away with blue hydrangeas and white roses in a basket. “Hey..miss, wait!” Eren ran to catch her but just as fast as she appeared, she was gone.

 

“What's wrong?” Levi asked as he hugged Eren from behind.

 

“I thought I saw someone.”

 

Levi smiled, “let's go eat.”

 

***

 

eating in the gardens of Versailles Eren asked out of the blue, “may I ask, how did your mom look like?”

  
Levi pulled out his phone and looked for a picture, “like this.” Eren was shocked. Could it be that the same woman in the cemetery was Levi’s mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, questions and your thoughts in the comments.❤❤❤


	62. Wrapped around your finger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is just wrapped around Armin's finger. Levi and Eren have "the talk" with the kids and Eriq wants Levi away from Eren.
> 
> René is just there like.. (·_·) "none of my bussines"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't post today. I was lost in yato's eyes for the majority of the day and then it was 7 and i realized i didn't post today...
> 
> Enjoy...

“London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady.” Armin laughed and sang to his belly as he laid in bed watching his baby girl kick.

 

Erwin walked in with a smile on his face, “that's exactly what I like to hear on a Christmas eve morning.” Erwin had been sleeping in the other room of the apartment they had rented in France.

 

Armin gave Erwin a full blown smile, “Morning my love.”

 

Erwin sat in bed next to him. “Did you wake up well rested?.”

 

Armin closed his eyes and kept the smile, “yeah. sorry for kicking you out last night, I couldn't find a proper position to sleep in even with my body pillow. For some reason I woke up so happy we're having a baby girl, she's healthier than ever and now we can…”

 

“we can what?” Erwin smirked.

 

“We can finally do it.” Armin extended his arms in the direction of Erwin.

 

“I'm still not sure. I don't want to hurt you and the positions would just be too uncomfortable. I'm not doing it if you can't enjoy it.” Erwin kissed and caressed his husband’s belly.

 

“That's true… but, we can try.” Armin's cheeks turned light pink and his eyes sparkled under the light coming from the sunrise.

 

“we can take our time.” Erwin leaned in and gently  slid his hand under Armin's back. “May I?” Armin smiled and kissed him.

 

Both taking their time to really make up for the past 6 months and 4 weeks. Every touch, every move and every kiss was given with love and patience. The baby moved inside Armin and the couple couldn't be happier. After trying for years they finally were going to have not only a baby but also little person that would remind them of how much they belonged to each other. 

 

***

 

“Erwin.” Armin put his hands in his lower back for support.

 

“hm.” Erwin couldn't take his eyes away from Armin’s now 34DD breast.

 

“this is my favorite position.”

 

“you like to sit on top?”

 

Armin smiled, “I’ve always loved to be on top.”

 

“And I've always loved to be wrapped around your finger.”

 

“I'd kiss you but I can't reach.” Erwin started laughing, “stop making fun of me.”

 

Erwin smiled, “don't worry, soon we'll have a baby crawling around.”

 

***

 

It was 21°F outside and the cottage was warm and cozy. The twins were watching a Christmas movie they somehow brought in their bags. Levi and Eren were in the couch cuddled up watching the movie with the kids when René paused the movie and turned, “Levi, what is sex?”

 

Eren and Levi looked at each other and Levi answered with another question. “What do you know about sex?”

 

René lowered his head, “nevermind it was a random question.”

 

Eren insisted, “don’t just give up on the question if you don’t know the answer. We're here to answer every single one of your questions, that's what parents are for.”

 

Eriq then spilled the beans, “we heard some guys at the playground talk about it.” both twins were avoiding eye contact with Eren.

 

Levi sighed, “you guys are intelligent and mature enough so I won’t explain you guys the baby way. Sex can be another word to refer of a person’s gender. The other meaning of the word sex is more complex and the part I want you guys to listen clear to. Are you guys mature enough do we keep it for when you're older?”

 

René kept looking at the floor, “I’m mature enough.”

 

Eriq looked at Levi in the eye, “me too.”

 

“Sex is when two private parts come in contact with each other. There are 4 types of sex, vaginal, anal, oral and contact. Anal and vaginal sex can and will lead to pregnancy if it's not done with protection. Any questions?”

 

René asked, “can you explain the 4 types?”

 

Eren took over, “i'll tell you. Vaginal is when a penis goes inside a vagina, anal is when the penis goes into the anus, oral is when your mouth touches someone’s private parts, contact is when two private parts touch.”

 

Eriq asked, “do you and Levi do it?”

 

Levi answered, “yes we do, but keep in mind that sex is something sacred done between two people that want to be with each other and want to be with each other. Even though sex is a way of loving someone, sex is something that should be done with caution and consent.”

 

Eren kissed Levi's cheek and looked back at the kids, “as you grow up you'll learn more don't worry.”

René looked up, “ok.”

 

Eriq somehow still had questions, “how does it feel?”

 

Eren poked Levi so he could answer that part. “Well, it depends on the person.”

 

Eriq now sat in the sofa his parents sat. “Levi, I don’t want you to do sex with my mom.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow, “why?”

 

“Because mama makes weird noises when you do it to him.” Eriq was now frowning.

 

Eren and Levi looked for answers when René jumped in, “he might make strange sounds but he’s happy. Levi makes mom happy.” he turned and played the movie.

 

Eren stood up, “Levi, can you help me make some snacks for the kids?” Levi stood up and both walked to the kitchen.

 

Once in the kitchen Levi laughed saying, “gotta keep your voice down next time.”

 

Eren reached for the popcorn bags, “how did you talk to them so calmly?”

 

Levi leaned on the fridge, “I'm used to talking about uncomfortable topics in front of people. How are the wedding plans?”

 

Eren put the popcorn in the microwave, “krista started sketching the dress.”

 

“How did you tell her you wanted it.”

 

“I want it long sleeve, elegant but still of sexy. Kind of form fitting, with crystals in the lace, long, with train and a veil your height.” Eren took the popcorn out.

 

“makes me think of a word that starts with E.” Levi hugged Eren from behind, wrapping his arms around his fiancé’s waist.

 

Eren turned and kissed Levi. “Extravagant?”

 

Levi said between kisses, “Expensive.” both laughed and kissed in bliss when Levi got pushed away from Eren.

 

Levi looked down and saw Eriq who looked at his father completely vexed with the fact that he kissed Eren. “Get away from him.” Eriq said each word with venom.

 

Levi stepped back and Eren intervened, “Eriq, he's your father show some respect.”

 

Eriq looked back at Eren, “I don’t want him to touch you. I'm not allowing him to make you do those sounds and get so close to you ever again.”

 

Levi leaned to talk to Eriq, “It's fine if you don't want me near your mom but violence is not a solution.”

 

“SHUT UP!” Eriq yelled and René walked in to see what was going on.

 

Levi sighed, “Eriq, put your coat on I'll be waiting for you outside.”

 

***

 

Levi and Eriq walked through the trees of the mini forest not too far from Eren’s house. 

 

Levi started, “Don't worry, I'm not angry at you and I won’t nag you about it either.” Eriq kept walking without saying a word. “you know, we're very alike even though we don't exactly look like each other.”

 

“How?”

 

Levi explained, “we hate sharing.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“we both love Eren. He loves me as his partner and he loves you as a son. Know what that means?”

 

Eriq looked away with anger, “that I'm your son and I need to get out of your way?”

 

Levi stopped, “the opposite actually. I love Eren and your brother just as much as I love you, you guys are my everything. You're my son and the moment I saw you and your brother be born I was determined on turning my life around. I wasn't aiming to be the perfect partner for Eren because I wasn't sure if he would forgive me or not, all I wanted was to deserve being that person you and your brother can call dad. Every month I was in prison your mom visited me. He showed me pictures of you and your brother and I even got to speak with you a few times on the phone… ” Levi hugged his son, “Eren tries his best to be the best mon ever and spend time with you and your brother. The wedding has him busy and we love each other but he won't hesitate to leave me if you and your brother tell him.” Levi kissed his forehead and both headed back home.

 

“Levi.”

 

“I'm listening.”

 

“Can I...well...call you dad.” Eriq avoided eye contact.

 

“Of course, son.” 

 

Levi was just about to open the door to the house when  Eriq said. “I still don't want you to touch my mom. Not in front of me.”

 

Levi smiled, “if that's what you want I won't do public displays of affection in front of you.”

 

“Hey! Hold up we're coming over.” Carla yelled from the back door of her house as she held the door open for Grisha, who was coming out with trays of food.

 

“Let's go help your grandpa.” Levi patted his son’s back.

 

***

 

Grisha and Carla sat next to each other and even when Grisha looked like the most serious person in Germany, he was genuinely happy to be with his wife and family. Carla even kissed him when no one was watching.

 

Eriq still had a close eye on Levi and not once did he touch Eren. In the table, Eriq sat between Levi and Eren while eating. Eren just pretended like he saw nothing and understood the pact between Levi and Eriq.

 

***

 

After dinner proceeded to lay on the sofa with his head on Eriq's lap, “thanks mom, dinner was great!”

 

Carla and Grisha stood from their seat and headed for the door. “bye.”

 

***

 

Levi was in bed when Eren came into the room. “just gave my babies a night kiss.” Eren climbed into bed and sat on Levi. “now's your turn.” 

 

Levi kissed Eren's lips and gently pinned him down in between broadsheets. Levi suddenly stopped and took his side of the bed pretending to be asleep.

 

Eren sat up and tapped Levi, “what was that all about?” 

 

Levi whispered, “he's coming.”

 

Eren turned and saw Eriq in front of the door, “Close the door. I know you're awake, happy birthday dad.”

 

Eren looked back at Levi  as if confirming if he just said ‘dad', said man whispered, “the other one’s coming.”

 

In seconds René came out, “happy birthday old man.”

 

Levi raised his head, “you guys stayed awake to tell me that exactly at 12?”

 

René smiled, “Eriq woke me up.”

 

Eriq frowned and kind of blushed, “No I didn't, I couldn't care less.”

 

Eren smiled, “come over here and jump on him.” both twins jumped in bed and started pillow fighting Levi.

 

“How old are you anyways.” Eren asked from a safe distance.

 

In between playful pillow hits Levi said. “older than you.”

 

The twins stopped hitting. “really?” René asked.

 

“Now that I think about it you and mom look the same age.” Eriq added.

 

Levi smiled, “I'm 38 and not a single gray hair.”

 

René turned around, “how old are you, mom?”

 

“34.”

 

“You look 20.” René said.

 

“No, 15.” Eriq added.

 

Eren kissed the twins saying, “I love you two.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comment!
> 
> Leave kudos if you read this chapter too.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	63. Christmas stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

“Levi actually did very well by talking to him and explaining him that he isn't his rival and that he loves love him. There's no need to worry, just try to include the kids and give them all the attention they need. Maybe is you're busy with the wedding plans ask them for suggestions, make them feel like you value their opinion.”

 

Eren held the phone against his ear and said, “thanks Petra, that really helped. Sometimes I even question if I'm doing the correct thing and to be honest i don't even know what I'm doing sometimes, but somehow Levi always has an answer. It's like we're in a group project and the dumb one (himself) got paired up with the genius of the class.”

 

Petra laughed, “no parent is perfect trust me. Mine is already entering college, I had her when i was 17. I was thrown out of my house and I had no idea of how to raise a child. Oluo noticed i wasn't coming to school and looked for me everywere. I lived on the streets for a week, then he found me and well...he lied and told his family the child was his.”

 

Eren was shocked, “holy shit, really!”

 

Petra continued, “yeah, his mom and brothers pampered me and made it easier to deal with so much things about pregnancy. When I was in my 5th month I couldn't hide it anymore and told her the truth. She was angry but when I opened the door to leave she stopped me. When I gave birth Oluo gave him his last name and we got married like in 6 months. ”

 

Eren was almost crying, “next time I see Oluo I'm gonna hug him. We need more men like him in this world.”

 

After 45 minutes Petra and Eren finally said bye to each other and hung up. 

  
  


***

 

It was the 25th and there was no tree, no gifts, it was Levi's birthday, Eren was rocking a mini dress and thigh high socks, Eriq was still angry and René couldn't give less fucks about everyone’s issues.

 

Eren wasn't wearing thigh high socks for the fuck of it. The delicate socks were part of the lingerie Levi had just discovered this morning in the closet he shared with Eren. Just the thought of Eren wearing something ‘fun' under that dress gave Levi the clumsiness of a whale trying to dance salsa.

 

He tried drinking a bottle of beer but forgot where his mouth was and spilled it all over himself. He tried reading with the kids and instead of saying “great book” the kids asked if he needed glasses. One thing was for sure, Levi was a mess.

 

Eren wasn't a saint either, he was doing it all on purpose. He bent down to “look for the tv remote” when Levi was drinking that beer. He also ate that bowl of fruits extra slow when Levi was reading to the kids. His intention was making Levi a mess.

 

As soon as the kids took their afternoon nap he took Eren by the hand and to their room, locking the door after going in. “What do you want from me?”

 

Eren smirked, “what do you want me to do?”

 

Levi drew Eren closer to him, “I want you to change into something else.” 

 

Levi bit his lower lip as Eren unzipped the dress and let it fall. “And what shall I wear?” Levi walked to the closet and threw Eren some sweatpants and a baggy sweater. “You gotta be fucking kidding me. Fine, I'll change.” Eren turned to change saying, “you're gonna be the one missing all of this.”

 

Levi hugged Eren from behind. One hand in Eren’s thigh and the other one going up Eren’s torso. “I might be missing out now but lemme warn you, get ready for the honeymoon. vous découvrirez pourquoi le français est la langue de l'amour.” he walked away and even though Eren tried, he couldn't hide how sexy Levi sounded in french.

 

***

 

Mikasa: how's Christmas?

 

Eren: good.

 

Armin: great.

 

Eren: now i need details.

 

Armin: ok, ill send you the picture

 

Armin: (picture of Armin in a bakery with an oversized cute sweater, kitty ears and blue nails.)

 

Eren: nice, I'll send you a picture too.

 

Eren: (picture of Eriq’s , Levi’s and René’s behinds while watching the snow fall outside. Eren’s feet in a corner.)

 

Mikasa: (picture of Mikasa sitting on jean at a club)

 

Eren: what the fuck?

 

Armin: this is going a bit too far.

 

Mikasa: connie was the DJ and the Jeanmarco couple invited me. Long story short, Marco made me seat on Jean.

 

Eren: still, that's not right.

 

Mikasa: Marco did it to prove a point. 

 

Armin: ?

 

Mikasa: wanna know why they call Marco freckled jesus?

 

Eren: why?

 

Mikasa: only Marco can resuscitate his you know what. In other words he just can't think of doing anything sexual with another person that's not Marco. He might dance dirty and flirt around but Marco’s the only owner of his heart.

 

Armin: aww that's cute.

  
Eren: no it fucking isn't. I'm not letting anyone but my children and me to seat on Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me in the comments if you want a chapter on Petra's story.
> 
> Leave coments and kudos if you guys read today's chapter.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	64. Prepare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

They had awesome holidays and a wonderful new year. Armin’s pregnancy was better than ever, the twins bonded with Levi, Eren was pulling the family together and Mikasa was about to become a Victoria’s Secret model.

 

The news were great and all but it was already January and time to go back to work. Levi and Erwin worked overtime almost everyday, Eren and Armin were constantly making calls and organizing wedding plans and even the twins were participating.

 

In less than two months they had already found a place for the ceremony and the after party. Not to mention all the progress they were all doing towards making this wedding a reality. Eren couldn't be more grateful to have such great friends helping him and Levi couldn't believe how much cash he was saving.

 

***

-Feb 20-

 

The doorbell rang and Eren rushed to open the door. “Hello guys, come in.” even though Erwin and Armin came over with smiles across their faces, Armin looked a little less bright than last usual.

 

Eren noticed Armin was helped by Erwin to sit down. “So, how's the baby?”

 

Armin laid back and rubbed his now 8 month belly. “That was actually the topic Erwin and I want to talk to you and Levi about.”

 

Levi heard his name and came out of the kitchen from doing dishes, “hello Satan and how are you Armin?”

 

Erwin made the stoic face he gave Levi every time he was called Satan. Armin weakly smiled, “I'm great thanks for asking.”

 

Levi sat next to Eren, who said. “Ok, ask away.”

 

“I'm in my 8th month and out baby’s coming soon. Since we're friends and you're one of the few people I can trust, I wanted to know of maybe you could tell us what labor was like.” Armin gently rubbed his belly while explaining.

 

Eren leaned on Levi’s shoulder. “My labor was 24 hours long. I say w4 hours because I was starting to get cramps, contractions and even feel the pressure of twins in my balls. I had my babies naturally because I really wanted to feel what giving birth was like. Even though it was the worst pain any human can feel, it was all completely gone when I had them in my arms and I got to breastfeed them.”

 

Levi continued, “Eren and I were breathing in sync as he squished my hand. Even the day after I still couldn't believe it and I had no idea of what I was doing. I knew Erwin would have me in jail soon and that it was a miracle that Eren let me see my sons...I just..I can't describe how much joy I felt.” Levi started laughing under his breath. Everyone looked at him and he just smiled at Eren, “you pooped while giving birth.”

 

Armin and Erwin couldn't help it but to feel awkwardly uncomfortable. Eren gave Levi death glare , “fuck you.”

 

Levi kissed Eren's cheek, “anytime.”

 

***

 

The blondes left after shaking off the fear of giving birth for the first time. The bags were made, the phone numbers of the ambulance and Eren were on speed dial in Armin's phone, not to mention he had Erwin help him shave down there just to be extra ready. All left to do was wait.

  
  


***

 

“Ha..” Armin tugged Erwin's shirt making his husband wake up.

 

“Is it time?” Erwin jumped out of bed as Armin rolled up in bed.

 

“No. Just another-” Armin buried his face on a pillow and let out a loud screech.

 

“Armin we have to get you to a hospital, now.” Erwin already had jeans and a pair of sneakers on. Armin moaned in pain as Erwin carried him, “hold on just a bit longer.”

 

In less than an hour Erwin had taken Armin to the hospital. As he waited outside, he texted Mikasa and Eren the phrase, “giving birth.” followed by the address of the hospital.

 

***

 

Levi and Eren had the custom of cuddling up while sleeping. Levi held Eren close, Eren got even closer. There was no such thing as personal space for those two. Just when Levi got up to pee and Eren just felt the need of following him, Eren’s phone received a text message.

 

Eren saw the message with his left and held Levi's hand with his right. Levi frowned, “you don't have to hold my hand while I pee-” Eren cut him off with a kiss. 

 

“Armin's giving birth, can I go?”

 

Levi finished up peeing and pulled up his pants, “don't ask me for permission. Just let me know and go.” 

 

“Love you bebe.” Eren kissed Levi and walked out.

 

Levi grabbed him. “Wash your hands.”

 

***

 

Erwin was in the waiting room when Eren walked in. “Erwin why are you not with Armin?”

 

“I was told to step out.”

 

Eren was now worried, “why?”

 

Marco and Mikasa came back with coffee. Marco explained, “Armin just asked for an epidural. Common procedure is to have the person with him step out for a moment while they prepare the room and inject Armin.” Marco walked away.

 

Eren sighed, “all the doctors I know work here or what… Anyway, you're going in. Right?”

 

“What kind of partner would I be if I'm not there to see him give birth.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might start posting late chapters since I'm also working on another fanfiction called.
> 
> Kyojin HIGH School
> 
> Feel free to check it out!
> 
> I'm a good multitasker so I'll try to see if I can still post everyday
> 
> Leave comments!
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	65. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numbed to not feel the pain of birth...  
> The only one numb to emotios cries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

“Erwin Smith!” a nurse came out with a smile across her face. Erwin stood from his seat and followed her inside. 

 

Mikasa leaned on Eren's shoulder, “we barely hang out anymore.”

 

Eren kissed her forehead, “I've been so busy lately. Maybe when Armin’s baby comes home we can live again the time when you helped me with the twins.”

 

Mikasa smiled, “I see Levi’s treating you right.”

 

“Better than ever.”

 

“When are the invitations coming?”

 

“between this week and the next.”

 

“Where's the honeymoon gonna be?”

 

“No idea.”

 

***

 

“You can come in sir.”

 

“Thank you.” Erwin walked in and saw Armin laying down in bed completely exhausted. “How's the epidural?”

 

Armin closed his eyes, “kicking in.”

 

“Mikasa and Eren are outside.”

 

“They're always there for me. Have you thought of any names?”

 

“I have no idea.” Erwin smiled.

 

“Ravelin?”

 

“Rave? You're calling her messy?”

 

“What if our baby girl turns out to be a guy?”

 

“Benjamin.”

 

The doctor positioned herself and said, “ok Armin we need you to push.”

 

Erwin held Armin's hand. “I've been working out for this.” Armin laughed at Erwin's first funny joke.

 

“Push a little harder. A bit more. A little harder now. It's ok if you feel like you can't push anymore, just keep pushing.”

 

It didn't hurt and it didn't sting. Armin just felt pressure. To think that in just hours he was gonna finally see his baby girl. With blue eyes and blonde hair just like he had imagined.

 

An hour went by and and Armin was still pushing. Not only because the epidural slowed down thing but also because everyone in that delivery room knew that Armin’s family had a history of complications while giving birth.

 

The doctor raised her head, “ok mommy and daddy, we need one last strong push. The head's out.”

 

Armin didn't have any strength and still pushed. He held onto Erwin’s hand tight and pushed, when he felt something leave his body followed by a loud cry.

 

“Mr. Arlert, Mr. Smith. Congratulations. Want to do the honors?” the doctor gave Erwin the scissors for cutting the umbilical cord. The was a bit shaky but when he finally cut it some nurses even clapped for him. the doctor stitched Armin up and the nurses cleaned the baby. 

 

A nurse gave Armin the baby and she was just so beautiful. Hair full of messy platinum blonde hair, fair skin and sky blue eyes. So healthy yet so fragile. Armin didn't move an inch, he just stared at her cry not knowing how it all happened.

 

Erwin softly said, “hello baby.” the baby girl recognized the sound and stopped crying.

 

Armin was crying as he looked at the baby and then back at Erwin, completely clueless of what to do. Erwin kissed Armin's forehead and whispered, “talk to her. Sing.”

 

Armin looked at her and with the energy he had left he sang, “my fair lady.” the baby girl was still and so was Armin. For some reason he was going pale and starting to close his eyes. 

 

The doctor said, “dammit, heart rate!”

 

“110 beats per minute and blood pressure went down.”

 

“Fuck, temperature!”

 

“105° doctor.”

 

“Erwin, could you please go outside.”

 

Erwin couldn't move nor he knew what was going on. He stepped outside and into the waiting room where he just sat and pulled his hair wishing for the best and thinking of the worst. Mikasa and Eren saw him in distress and ran to him.

 

Eren kneeled in front of him and raised his head while Mikasa patted his back. That was the first time Erwin had cried since his father's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos!
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	66. Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Rico came out and just when Erwin was about to drown her in questions she said, “with the stress you're dealing with it's better to stay seated. I have good and not so good news.”

 

Mikasa rubbed Erwin's back to calm him down. Eren spoke up. “Ok, then let's start with the good news.”

 

Erwin raised his head, “Considering how delicate was Armin’s pregnancy, the baby girl is stronger and healthier than we expected. Now, I'm gonna be very honest with you. When we asked you to exit the delivery room, we tried our best to stabilize Armin. He bad an almost severe hemorrhage and tachycardia but we managed to keep it under control. The bad news is that he needs a blood transfusion and unfortunately we have little to none of his type.”

 

“Fuck.” Erwin cursed.

 

“I came to give you the update and to ask you guys, do you or anyone near have the o- blood type?”

 

Mikasa stood up and clenched her fists, “AB.”

 

Erwin let out another tear, “A.”

 

Eren sat down, “well we just have to think of someone with o- that we know of… oh shit!” everyone turned to Eren. “Correct me if I'm wrong but but o- is recessive, right.”

 

Rico confirmed, “yes..”

 

“I'm AB, Eriq is A and René is B.” Eren took out his bag and checked for his wallet. “I have this somewhere in here...wait, I could just call.” Eren took out his phone and called Levi on speaker.

 

“Everything ok?”

 

“Oh Levi please tell me you're a blood donor.”

 

“yeah, I am.”

 

“what's your blood type?”

 

“O-, what's wrong?”

 

“Armin needs a blood transfusion and you're the only o- person I know of.”

 

“I'm on my way.”

 

Erwin sighed in relief as he stood from his seat and looked at Rico, “doctor, can I see my daughter?”

 

Rico smiled, “we're checking to see that the baby is 100% ok, you don't have to worry. You can see her when your husband is getting the blood transfusion. Armin said he wanted her near at all times, It's not rare to see a mother be so attached to his baby.”

 

***

 

Levi came out of the room they had him in drinking from a box of orange juice. “They gave me a sticker, a brownie and a juice box.”

 

Eren ran to him and kissed him, “I love you so so so so so much.”

 

Mikasa hugged Levi and kissed his cheek, “one less reason to hate you.”

 

Levi didn't know why these two were hugging him but when they did step aside Erwin was the one who really hugged the air out of Levi. With a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead Erwin whispered “Thank you.” true bromance.

 

***

 

Armin Was breastfeeding his baby girl when the nurse disconnected him from the IV. 

 

Levi looked from afar, “Any names?”

 

Erwin smiled and kissed Armin, “I agree with anything Armin suggests.”

 

Armin held his baby girl close. “Have you seen her hair?” Erwin raised an eyebrow and Armin carefully removed the baby’s adorable blue beanie. Armin grinned saying, “look at her hair.”

 

Erwin looked at the baby girl and saw her open her blueish gray eyes. He turned to Levi who walked out saying, “don't look at me like that.”

 

Erwin looked back at the baby's hair. “platinum blonde.”

 

A nurse walked in and said, “you guys have a name yet.”

 

Armin smiled, “Angevin Smith.”

 

Erwin kissed Armin's forehead, “that's not fair, she's an Arlert too.”

  
The nurse gave Armin the clipboard and he wrote, “Angevin Smith Arlert”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments!
> 
> The 'Ge' in Angevin is pronounced like 'J' in French.


	67. Last Preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

“You really outdid yourself.” Eren let go of Levi and walked around the garden.

 

Levi followed Eren around, “not bad, Connie.”

 

Connie smiled, “the garden is well kept and it belongs to Sunny and Martín, my siblings. I told them you guys wanted a place full of hydrangeas for the wedding so they offered to lend you the place for free as long as you don't leave a mess.”

 

Eren looked at the hydrangeas and said, “this is exactly what I wanted. What I dreamed of.”

 

Levi went back to connie, “Connie, what kind of music are you playing at the afterparty?”

 

Eren jumped out of a hydrangea bush and took out his phone, “I'll send you my playlist.”

 

Levi snatched the phone from Eren’s hand, “how about no.”

 

“Why not, I play it in your office all the time?” Eren pouted.

 

“The songs you play in my office are not appropriate for a clean, family celebration.” Levi explained.

 

Connie laughed, “nah Levi don't be an old man, I can switch the songs around a bit and even blur some curses.”

 

Levi turned to Connie, “I'm ok with the curses but it's the message of the songs.”

 

“Like?” Connie questioned.

 

“and I get high with my baby, I be in the kitchen cooking pies for my baby(trap queen). And songs such as...Well I ain't sayin she a gold digger. But she ain't fucking with no broke(gold digger)…” Levi, a caucasian, French male, did not feel comfortable saying the next word. 

 

“Niggas.” Connie finished his sentence, understood and continued. “Eren just had to marry a white boy.”

 

Eren held Levi by the waist, “he got a white ass too.”

 

“I am right here.” Levi felt so offended.

 

Connie laughed, “I get it, don't worry. Nothing offensive, no explicit lyrics. I'm cool with that.”

 

“Sorry for the question but, where are you from?” Levi asked.

 

“I was born in the U.S. but my mom is Dominican, my dad is Puerto Rican. I consider myself Latino.” Connie explained. 

 

Eren got a call from krista and left the two shorties taking. “what is it krista?”

 

“I'm done with the dress and the tuxes, do you want me to send them to you?”

 

“Wow that was fast.”

 

“I got help from a few fellow designers and tailors.”

 

“that's awesome, thank you so much. Make sure to E-mail Levi the bill including the receipts.”

 

Krista laughed, “ok, I will. Bye.”

 

“Bye.” Eren hung up and turned to Levi, “Can you go pick up the kids from their after school classes later?”

 

Levi kissed Eren's cheek, “gonna go help Armin?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Don't worry I'll go get them.”

 

***

 

The delicate baby Angevin was now 1 month old. She was looking more and more beautiful everyday. Light blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

 

The baby girl had been crying and Armin had no idea. It wasn't the diaper nor was it for milk. 

 

Armin took in a deep breath and took the baby in his arms. “you must be tired.” Armin walked around the house with the baby in his arms. “You know, I'm tired too. You cry every night, and even though it gives me headaches and makes me tired, I love you. I don't know how, but I do know I will take care of you and protect you forever.” Armin kissed the girl’s forehead and smiled as the baby slowly started to fall asleep.

 

***

 

Eren had a copy of the apartment’s key so he just opened the door and walked in. Armin was sleeping in the sofa with the baby on his arms. Eren kissed Armin in the forehead and got them a blanket.

 

When Eren was doing the dishes he got a call from Jean. “Marco?”

 

“It's Jean you idiot.”

 

“Why are you even calling me?”

 

“The replies to the invites are in. I sent them to Levi's E-mail.”

 

“Ok, bye Jean.” Eren hung up and finished up some chores before going back home.

 

***

 

Eren walked into Levi's apartment and sat on the couch. The twins were not running in his direction, that's when he realized…

 

“Late again.” Levi walked out of the kitchen with his night cup of tea.

 

“I'm sorry but things were crazy today with the wedding preparations and Armin really needs help around the house.” Eren explained.

 

“You don't have to apologize. It's not like you have a curfew, but the kids haven't seen you since the morning.” Levi sat next to Eren and kissed him.

 

“Can I have your phone for a second to check your E-mail?” Eren leaned on Levi.

 

Levi gave Eren his phone and kept drinking tea. Eren unlocked the phone and saw Levi had 2 text messages and 3 E-mails. Eren’s curiosity made him open those 2 messages. 

 

Farlan: tell her something.

 

Farlan: your daughter is barely focusing in school. At least help me out with that.

 

Levi: at least? I'm the one giving her everything.

 

Farlan: that's the problem.

 

Farlan: you spoil her too much. What kind of parent are you?

 

Eren threw the phone on the floor and slapped Levi with all his strength. “What was that for?” Levi drooped the tea and held his cheek.

 

Eren couldn't find the words. “I forgive you, I agree to have you in my family, I accept to marry you and this is how you pay me?”

 

“Eren, what's wrong.” Levi tried to hold Eren but only got one more slap.

 

“When were you planning to tell me you had a daughter?”Eren looked at Levi in the eye.

 

“Ok, I'll explain myself but please calm down.” Levi held Eren's hand.

 

Eren let Levi hug him as he explained, “When I was studying here I used to go back to France to visit Farlan. In one of the visits-”

 

“You got him pregnant.”

 

“I found a baby crying in an alley. I couldn't leave her there so Me and Farlan pretended to be a couple, adopted her and named her Isabel. By the end of that summer I had to come back because of school and because I had a beautiful boyfriend waiting for me.”

 

“I don't believe you. Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“I did but you took it as a joke. I'm sorry for not informing you.”

 

Eren took Levi's phone and checked the E-mails. “I'll forgive you if you forgive me for what you're about to receive in your E-mail.”

 

“Deal.” Levi looked down and saw the bill for the dresses. He sighed and attacked Eren with kisses.

 

“Stop that tickles.” Eren laughed and let Levi embrace him.

 

“That dress better come with 3 wishes if I'm gonna pay 5,000 dollars for it.” Levi kept kissing Eren. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos!
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	68. 3 moths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

“Dad, if you work and pick us up from school why do you also have to cook, clean and do the house chores?” René asked as he stole his brother’s glass of orange juice.

 

“It's a little something called love.” Levi replied as he flipped a pancake.

 

Eriq was still sleepy and leaned on his brother taking back his juice, “love?”

 

“Yeah, love. Your mom’s planning the wedding, helping Armin with the baby and sometimes even covers as my secretary. In return I help him with the house and taking care of you guys.”

 

Eren walked out of the room and kissed his sons. “you two need to be in school in 10 minutes, give me a sec I'll take you.”

 

René looked up, “103° mom. You have a fever, your muscles hurt too.”

 

“What?” Eren sat down as Levi gave him his breakfast and touched his forehead.

 

“René is right. Eren, you're burning up.”

 

Eren smiled, “spot on as always.”

 

“How do you know?” Levi asked.

 

“I just know. I've always known things like that.”René stood from the table and walked away.

 

Levi followed him to the room he shared with his brother. “René, is there something you wanna talk about?”

 

“Not really.” René looked for books to put on his bag.

 

Levi sat on René’s bed and said, “Can I talk to you then?” René turned and sat next to Levi. “I might not look it but I have noticed how sensitive you are.”

 

“You have?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I know I'm weird. I just feel things and just know. I might even be blessed but who knows.” he stood up and took his backpack. “you should probably talk to mom about your past. If he asks please be honest, I don't wanna lose you because of one more secret.”

 

“Wait. How do you know?”

 

“I might be a kid but I'm well aware of many things.”

 

***

 

“Eren, go home.” Levi said as he read a 214 page document on his desk computer.

 

“No.” Eren replied as he went over Levi's Emails.

 

“You need to rest.” Levi insisted.

 

Eren turned to look at Levi in the eye. “What i need is your attention and the faster you're done with work, the sooner you'll give me said attention.”

Levi pulled Eren to sit on him and hugged his torso. “Don't say that. Now tell me, what's in your mind?”

 

Eren hugged Levi and kissed his head.“after what you told me 2 months ago about Isabel and I was wondering. What other secrets do i not know about you?”

 

Levi remembered what René said this morning, “ask away.”

 

Eren thought for a second, “well, you tell me.”

 

“I'm not sure if you know this but I had a relationship with Erwin before going out with you.”

 

“Erwin?”

 

“Yeah, it didn't work.”

 

Eren let go of Levi, “how was your life before you met me? You only tell me you used to sleep around but nothing more.”

 

“I was what you could call, asexual. I didn't feel attracted to anybody but i did sleep with girls just cause I had to.”

 

“Had to?”

 

“Horny teenager in search of company.”

 

Eren stood from his lap and walked away, “what's next loosing your virginity at 14?”

 

“Actually 13.” Levi hugged Eren from behind, “let's not talk about this.”

 

Eren turned, “yeah, I wasn't a saint either.”

 

Levi smiled, “you were a bad boy too?”

 

“More of a spoiled brat. Not gonna talk about it.”

 

Armin walked in with the baby in his arms, “hello.”Armin saw how Levi was holding Eren, “maybe I should come later.”

 

“Don't leave, come in. I see you took out the baby.” Levi kept holding Eren against his body.

 

“Yeah, she's 3 months old now. Just came to confirm that I can bring her to your wedding.” Angevin started crying, “ok that's milk, I'll go feed her in Erwin’s office.” Armin walked out and into his husband's office.

 

Erwin looked up from his paperwork, “is she hungry?”

 

“Yeah, it's kind of embarrassing to take out my breast in front of other people.” Armin sat in one of the chairs and breastfed the baby girl. “When is my maternity leave over?”

 

“Whenever you want it to be.” Erwin kept going through papers.

 

“You and your favoritisms.”

 

***

 

“It's 12:30, what could possibly be taking you so long?” Eren walked inside Levi's office.

 

Levi glanced at Eren and kept typing, “Why are you only wearing boxer briefs?”

 

“Because..” Eren closed Levi’s laptop and sat on his desk. “Just come back to bed.”

 

Levi looked at Eren and opened up his laptop. “Come.” Levi stood from the chair and gave him the seat, “I was calling, messaging, booking hotels and flights for the guests coming from outside of the state.”

 

“Smart. Who’d be paying for it?” Eren commented.

 

Levi continued, “since our wedding has only one sponsor. I'm the one paying.”

 

Eren hissed in reaction, “Expensive.”

 

“Fuck yeah it is, that's why I worked with Erwin and Armin to figure out of a way of making everything pay itself.” Levi kissed Eren. “we came to the conclusion that the wedding will he 68,562 dollars in total not including honeymoon.”

 

Eren’s eyes widened, “what?”

 

Levi walked towards the door and held it open for Eren. “Now, go sleep.”

 

Eren stood up walked out, “you're lucky you're busy.”

 

“Eren, we talked about this already.”

 

Eren turned around and gave Levi the look.“you're the one Missing out. Mr. Ackerman.”

 

Eren would've stayed in that room for one more minute and Levi could've sworn he would've given into temptation. 

  
He shook it off, closed the door and went back to his computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos!
> 
> This wasn't the most exciting chapter but I did it in order to clear some things up.
> 
> Lemme start writtingbthis wedding.


	69. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 69...lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

“Smash it. Smash it. Smash it.” The crowd of guests chanted as Eren smiled at Levi. 

 

Levi sighed, “such nice porcelain.”

 

“Time to break it.” Eren handed Levi a plate.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Let out all the stress from work. Use as a way to release anger. In 1...2...3” both started throwing plates against a wall. Eren was throwing everything on his way, Levi took his time throwing each piece of that tea set he wanted to save from destruction. The crowd cheered and in less than 30 min everything was broken into pieces. 

 

“Let's clean up this mess and call it a night.” Levi took his broom and started cleaning up the mess with Eren. Tomorrow was gonna be a big day. It was gonna be the day of their wedding. 

 

***

 

As planned, Levi had planned to rent a floor from a 5 star hotel ran by a friend of Erwin’s. The floor was divided so that Levi and Eren spend the night at opposite sides of the building while all the guests coming from other countries or even states, were in between. 

 

The point of it all was to have the bride(Eren) and the groom(Levi) away from each other that night. To think that Carla and Grisha went out of their room to check that they were following the rules by staying in their rooms. 

 

It was 2:00 a.m. and Eren couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. Maybe if he snuck out and went to Levi's room for maybe just 10 minutes and gave him a kiss no one would find out. 

 

Eren opened the door and slowly closed it behind him. He walked down the halls careful not to make any noise when he heard a door open. Isabel walked out and entered krista’s room. Eren exhaled in relief when he felt strong arms grab him from behind and cover his mouth. 

 

“It's me.” Levi whispered in that raspy voice of his.

 

Eren turned and kissed him. One thing led to another and he was against a wall with his legs wrapped around Levi as they made out. Hungry for each other's kiss their tongues fought for dominance in each other's mouth. Levi broke the kiss, “come in.” opened the door and took Eren inside. 

 

Eren locked the door and gave Levi another kiss. Levi smiled, “sneaking out?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Your mom’s not gonna be happy.”

 

“She won't find out if we keep it our little secret.” Levi leaned on Eren’s chest. “Can't sleep?”

 

“You couldn't be more right.” Levi hugged Eren tighter and whispered. “That kiss should fill me up for now.”

 

Levi let go of Eren so that he could go back to his room. “I'll go back to my room then. Bye, see you later.” Eren blew him a kiss and went back to his room. 

 

***

 

5:00 a.m. it was time to get ready. Levi was up and running, Eren in the other hand had a little more trouble waking up but cold water did the trick just fine. 

 

First thing Levi did was walk out of the hotel and do any last minute adjustments. Isabel and Farlan followed him. Farlan did to help him out and Isabel had a cake to get ready. 

 

“Eren….wake the fuck up!” Mikasa shoved a piece of bread down his throat.

 

Eren bit and chewed, “when are the makeup and hair guys coming.”

 

“Berthold and Reiner is waking up. They should be here in-”

 

“Open up.” Reiner banged on the door.

 

Mikasa opened, “hello guys how are you?” Mikasa welcomed them with a kiss on the cheek.

 

“We're good, eyo Eren!” Reiner extend his arms.

 

Eren came running towards him and gasped in surprise jumpin on the blonde. “you guys made it!”

 

Berthold was quiet as usual and only gave Eren a warm smile. “Let's get started. He said as Eren hugged him too.

 

Eren showered first and Reiner lightly applied glitter powder to his arms, torso and legs. “You'll see when you turn off the lights. Honey, you're gonna shine.”

 

Eren put on a bathrobe with his name on the back and had berthold do his hair as reiner did the makeup. It wasn't like Eren had lot's of hair but he'd been growing out his hair a bit. The berthold lightly bleached his hair a shade lighter and gave it volume with hair rollers. Meanwhile, Reiner did Eren’s makeup and nails. 

 

After berthold and reiner were done, Eren put on some floppies and went downstairs to the kitchen. Levi was the ‘chef’ so naturally he wanted to talk to him.

 

As soon as Levi noticed him he walked up to him. “Shouldn't you be hiding so that I don't see you getting ready? I'm just glad Reiner didn't turn you into a drag queen.”

 

“Shut up. How's the food?”

 

Levi held Eren's hand and kissed it. “i was joking, you look beautiful. I started everything for them, it should be fine for now.”

 

Eren walked away and saw Jean carry a huge box outside. “What's that?”

 

Jean turned, “it's for the guest to fill it up with cash.”

 

“Levi came up with it, didn't he?”

 

“Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. You should be upstairs, Carla’s gone mad looking for your bratty ass.”

 

“Fuck you Jean.”

 

“Fuck you too.”

 

Levi walked out and wrapped his arm around Eren's waist. “Why did you invite him if you don't even like him?”

 

“he might be a cocky ass but when you actually get to know him he's a cinnamon bun.” 

 

Armin came out and found Eren. “Finally found you, where were you?”

 

Eren tilted his head and let Levi kiss his neck one last time before going back upstairs.

  
  


***

 

It was already 10:00 a.m. and Marco, Connie, Mikasa, Eren and Armin were hanging out in Eren’s hotel room. Eren poured more champagne into his cup. “So, Mikasa. When are are you making me an uncle?”

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “I haven't found the right man yet.”

 

Armin smirked, “how about Farlan?”

 

Connie laughed, “nah Mikasa don't need no man in her life, and trust me, like mami used to always say. Si dios no te da hijos, el diablo te da sobrinos.”

 

Armin burst out laughing, “that's so mean, Connie.”

 

“What did he say.” Marco asked.

 

“If god doesn't you kids, the devil will send you nephews.” Connie explained.

 

Mikasa lightly blushed, “no, stop shipping me with people.”

 

Marco jumped in, “remember that time in high school when everyone thought Eren and Mikasa were together.”

 

Eren laughed, “don't remind me of that.”

 

Erwin walked in with the baby in his arms. “Hello lady and gentlemen.”

 

Armin stood up. “Hungry?”

 

“Yup.” Erwin replied.

 

“Then I'll be right back.” Armin walked towards the door.

 

“Armin, feed her here. I mean, we're friends here you can trust us.” Mikasa stopped him.

 

“I'm not sure.” Armin took his daughter.

 

Connie smiled, “I gotta go. Armin, come on. Marco’s a pediatrician, Eren had twins and Mikasa basically raised Eren's twins.”

 

“Wedding ceremony starts in 30 minutes.” Erwin said as he closed the door before Connie and him walked out.

 

***

 

Grisha helped Eren out of the limo and René positioned himself behind Eren’s long train.  Krista and Isabel were the two flowergirls. Eriq looked up at his mother and asked, “mom, before you go in there. Is Levi amphibious?”

 

Eren slightly bend down, “is he what?”

 

René facepalmed. “What my… smart brother is trying to say say was ambidextrous. Is Levi ambidextrous, not amphibious.”

 

Eren laughed, “well he does write with both hands.”

 

***

 

Isabel walked in first with a wide smile, dropping hydrangea petals as she walked down the aisle. Krista followed her, dropping white rose petals as she smiled for the cameras of Ymir and Jean. Who were recording and taking pictures of every moment. Eriq walked behind then holding the rings in a basket and they all lined up next to Levi.

 

The beautiful bride (sorry, I love girly Eren.) showed up. Usually the father of the bride is the one walking her down the aisle, well… Not this time. Carla held Eren's hand and both walked together. Carla could even feel her son shaking in excitement.

 

Eren was wearing a long sleeved, form fitting, elegant wedding dress. The dress had just the right amount of lace and tiny swarovski crystals reflecting the light of the bright sun. Not only elegant but the dress allowed Eren to show off that collar bone that Levi had a weakness for. The dress was a masterpiece and so was the man wearing it. The long train was laid down to slide since René refused to hold it (he thought that letting it roll would look prettier) he just walked behind the train.

 

Eren and Levi were now face to face and it was now that Eren remembered that he was supposed to have a veil (which he totally forgot in the limo.)

 

Carla leaned in and whispered in Levi’s ear. “You harm my baby and I'll make sure you have a slow, painful death.”

 

Levi kept smiling for the cameras. “please do so if I fail to make him happy.”

 

“arsenic or mercury?”

 

“Both.”

 

Carla kissed Levi’s cheek and walked to her seat along with the kids lined up next to Levi.

 

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Eren Jäger and Levi Ackerman in matrimony, commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

 

It took a man’s strength to keep Eriq and Mikasa seated.

 

***

 

“I, Levi Ackerman, take you Eren Jäger, to be my ~~wife~~  husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.”

 

“I, Eren Jäger, take you Levi Ackerman to be my husband, friend, cook, chef, maid, partner, and only love; in the good, bad and worse. In sickness and illness. in happiness and sadness. Till death do us apart.”

 

Yup, Eren forgot the original so he made up his own in the spot.

 

***

 

Eriq passed them the rings and walked back to his seat like someone peed on his Cheerios this morning.

 

“By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

 

It was supposed to be husbands but that sneaky little Levi just had to have the last laugh. Levi and Eren kissed, making all singles jealous and all married take out their notepads and take notes on how to make a kiss look that good.

 

“I present to you Mr. Ackerman and Mr. Jäger." all guests stood up and clapped for the newlyweds.

  
They both walked out the hydrangea garden as a married couple followed by everyone. Levi and Eren hopped on the convertible parked right in front of the garden and drove away without a destination. The only thing Levi was told was leave and come back to the hotel at 4:00 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your reactions and thoughts in the comments!
> 
> Don't be shy leave kudos too.❤❤❤
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	70. After party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not late if i post it 2 minutes before midnight...
> 
> Enjoy..

Without a destination Levi kept driving until he parked in front of what looked like a green park full of trees. “We're do you wanna go?” Levi asked Eren who was too busy looking for something in the car. “Lost something?”

 

“Just checking if there's any money here.” Eren was now even checking the cracks.

 

“I did leave my wallet and i doubt you have yours somewhere inside that dress.” Eren smirked. “I wasn't aiming for it to sound like that.”

 

Eren’s smirk vanished as he pulled a 20 dollar bill from under his seat. “Found 20 dollars, hungry?”

 

“Sure, where do you wanna go?” Levi asked as he turned the car engine on again.

 

“I have some time I don't eat McDonald's.” Eren looked back at Levi knowing the answer was gonna be…

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?” Eren pouted.

 

“excessive amounts of sodium, saturated fat, the quality of the food, the smell…”

 

Eren crossed his arms, “well sorry I can't get you any escargot with only 20 dollars on me.”

 

Levi kissed Eren’s cheek and smiled, “I am way too happy to have you by my side. Even if you try to argue with me, I won't fight you.”

 

“Subway then?”

 

“If the bride wants McDonald's, we're getting McDonald's.”

 

In less than 10 minutes Eren and Levi were eating McDonald's in a convertible while still wearing their wedding tux and dress.

Eren just had to video call Armin.

 

“How are the preparations of the after party?” Eren tried to include Levi eating a Big-Mac.

 

“We're good. Everything’s ready. We're just waiting for Connie to plug in the lights and you guys to return.” Armin showed Eren the already decorated and prepared salon of the after party. “When you two are done, you can come back.”

 

***

 

It was time for the real party action. While Eren changed into a white tux, Levi sat down with the kids. “Ok guys, you know that in some weddings kids are not allowed. Your mom and I wanted to share it with you guys and have you two be part of the celebration because we love you. Nevertheless, after 12, you and you are going back to the hotel room with your grandparents.”

 

Eriq frowned, “but why?”

 

René stood by his brother. “We can stay up all night if that's the problem.”

 

Eren came out with no makeup and a tux. “Guys, please. We want you two to grow at your own pace and a grown up party is not the greatest option to leave you boys at.”

 

Levi added, “grown up parties are not for kids, that's why I bought you guys an xbox, 5 games and your weight in ice cream.”

 

Eriq’s eyes lit up. “sweet!”

 

René smiled and crossed his arms. “If the compensation is that good, why not just skip the party all together and throw in 3 hours past bedtime.”

 

Eren's eyes widened. “you son of a lawyer.”

 

“Deal.” Levi smirked. “Go tell Grisha.”

 

Eren pushed Levi, “what the fuck Levi, what makes you think you can just make a decision like that and forget about my opinion first.”

 

Levi smiled, “Eren think. Those two are in bed by 10:00 p.m. every night. How long do you think they can last?”

 

“Still, don't.” Eren walked away, Levi followed.

 

“I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to patronize you.” Eren sighed and took Levi’s hand. “Let's just go with the guests already.”

 

***

-2 hours into the party-

 

“Eren, you look so good.” Isabel hugged the bride.

 

“Thanks.” Eren smiled.

 

“So where’s the honeymoon, Levi?” Farlan asked with a devilish smirk.

 

“I'm not telling any of you.” Levi walked to the next table.

 

Sasha tapped Eren’s shoulder, “The Croquembouche looks amazing.”

 

Eren turned, “hey Sasha, Isabel made it.”

 

“Really. Oh my gash. You need to give me the recipe.” Sasha jumped in excitement as Eren walked away to speak with Connie. 

 

“Sup Eren.”

 

“hey Connie. Can we start the shows now before pixis gets half of us drunk?” 

 

Connie turned down the music and took the mic. “How's the party everybody!”

 

“Wooooooo!!!” the crowd cheered.

 

“I’ma have to ask erbody to go back to yo seats. Can i have the bride, Mr. Horse and tall blond gorgeous in the dance floor.”

 

“Woooooo.” the crowd kept cheering and some whistling as Erwin and Jean took 3 chairs and placed them in the middle of the dance floor. Eren got a guitar for Jean and Connie took the mic again, “now, can we get Armin, Marco and Levi on this chairs.” 

 

The three said men stood up and sat in the chairs as Jean started playing the guitar and all lights were on him. “Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me..But bear this in mind, it was meant to be..And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks, and it all makes sense to me…” Marco blushed as he Jean looked at him with love and played the guitar.

 

Erwin walked towards Armin singing, “I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes, when you smile. You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine..But I'll love them endlessly.

 

Jean and Erwin sang together looking deep into each of their lover’s eyes. “I won't let these little things, slip out of my mouth..But if I do..It's you..Oh it's you, they add up to I'm in love with you and all these little things.”

 

Levi just knew what was coming next and yup. He guessed right. “You can't go to bed without a cup of tea. And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep..And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me.” Earn came from behind Levi and kissed him. 

 

Erwin sang the next verse, “I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile. You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine. But I'll love them endlessly” Armin blushed.

 

Eren sang the chorus alone this time, “I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth..But if I do

It's you..Oh it's you, they add up to I'm in love with you..And all these little things.”

 

Jean sang again, “You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you..And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to..If I let you know I'm here for you..Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you..uhhh.”

 

No guitar this time Eren looked at Levi in the eyes and sang. “I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth..'Cause it's you..Oh it's you It's you they add up to...And I'm in love with you and all these little things.”

 

Jean played again and all three sang. “I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth.”

 

Eren added an extra, “uhh uuh.”

 

“But if it's true, It's you, It's you. They add up to I'm in love with you and all your little things.” Marco was in tears and hugged Jean who couldn't be happier to see Marco this happy. Armin smiled and it looked as if he could communicate with Erwin through his eyes. 

 

The newlyweds joined in a kiss and Levi whispered, “my turn.”

 

Eren couldn't understand at first but as instructed sat down in the chair left in the middle of the dancefloor. “Piano!”

 

Erwin sat in the piano Carla had put flowers over and taken as decoration. He started playing and Levi sang with a mic in his hand.

 

“What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh” Eren had no idea Levi could go that high and just smiled.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh” Levi stopped singing and received a hug from Eren as the guests in the party all stood up and clapped.

 

Erwin took the chair and Connie announced. “While we're on the mood why not have the couple dance for us.” Mikasa, Annie, Krista and Isabel walked to where Connie was and got the mics. 

 

Mikasa started, “Think I can fly, think I can fly when I'm with you.”

 

Annie followed, “My arms are wide, catching fire as the wind blows.”

 

Isabel sang next. “I know that I'm rich enough for pride, I see a billion dollars in your eyes even if we’re strangers til we die.”

 

All four sang, “I wanna run away...I wanna run away...Anywhere out this place...I wanna run away.”

 

Mikasa was the lead and the four girls harmonised. “Just you and I, I, I, I, I..you and I, I, I, I, I ...you and I, I, I, I, I...you and I, I, I, I, I...Just U and I.”

 

Levi and Eren looked at each other in the eyes and smiled as both danced.

 

Annie started again, “I wanna run.”

 

Her and Mikasa harmonised, “Chase the morning sun when I'm with U.”

 

Isabel just had to had to. “Give it all away.”

 

Her and Krista harmonised this time, “Catching fire as the wind blows.”

 

All three sang together again “I know that I'm rich enough for pride, I see a billion dollars in your eyes even if we’re strangers til we die.. Ahhh ah..I wanna run away...I wanna run away..Anywhere out this place...I wanna run away..”

 

“Let's do it.” Eren whispered in his lover's ear.

 

“do what?” Levi replied.

 

“Let's run away when everyone's  drunk and distracted.”

 

“Deal.”

 

***

 

“Ok ok ok. It's 12. Wanna know what that means?”

 

“HAPPY HOUR!”

 

Everyone had a drink in their hand except for Isabel (Eren was passing her alcohol behind Levi's back) and Armin. The music was up was all the songs Levi did not agree with, were played. Even the serious ones were pulled to dance. Levi just stood there as everyone made a circle around the newlyweds to record Eren twerking on the groom. 

 

Just when Levi was about to make Eren stop and probably not let him drink for the rest of the night, Connie turned off the music and all that was heard through the speakers was Mikasa talking to Armin. “Oh, my, god. Armin, look at his butt. It is so big. Ugh. He looks like one of those rap guys' boyfriends. But, you know, who understands those rap guys? They only talk to him, because, she looks like a total slut, 'kay? I mean, his butt, is just so big. I can't believe it's just so round, it's like, out there, I mean gross. Look! He's just so…”

 

In that moment Connie started the remix of the song he had been working on (upon request from Eren) “I like big butts and I can not lie.You other brothers can't deny. That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist. And a round thing in your face.You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough.'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed.Deep in the jeans she's wearing. I'm hooked and I can't stop staring. Oh baby, I wanna get with you. And take your picture. My homeboys tried to warn me. But that. butt you got makes me so-”

 

“Oops.” Levi disconnected the cables.

 

Eren, more than tipsy, took Levi by the arm and said. “Let's keep it going!”

 

“Yeahhhhhhh!”

 

Music played again and everyone was dancing the song Dessert (I'll explain later). “Ok, the only sober person in this party is Armin, We're out of here.”

 

Levi might have said “out of here” as in, ‘you're drunk.’ but Eren kind of understood ‘Let's fuck’

  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs.
> 
> Little things (one direction)  
> All of me (john legend)  
> Run away u and I (Galantis)  
> Baby got back (Mix-a-lot)  
> Darwin (Dersert) *misspelled it on purpose cause ...drunk*


	71. No sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really have assholes for friends when they don't even leave you alone in your own fucking honeymoon...Can you really call kissing a baby in front of your partner, cheating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, couldn't post yesterday... 
> 
> Enjoy...

The party kept going strong and no one noticed Levi take Eren out and carry him bridal style all the way to Levi’s hotel room.

 

Levi laid Eren in bed, “so, what are we doing?”

 

Levi took his car keys, wallet and phone, “getting you out of here.”

 

“More like kidnapping me. I wanna stay!”

 

“Too bad. I told Armin to sneak out and take us to our honeymoon.” Levi helped Eren get on his feet.

 

“Why not just fuck me now?”

 

“Eren, you're drunk.”

 

“So?”

 

“I'd rather make love when you're sober. When you actually know what you're doing.”

 

“We haven't fucked in months and this is what I get?” Eren protested.  

 

Levi sighed and placed Eren over his shoulder. “We're out of here.”

 

***

 

Few hours later Eren found himself in what looked like a house in the woods. “Don't tell me this is-”

 

“It is. The place i took you to back in college.” Levi kissed Eren's neck and whispered, “we'll have fun our tomorrow.”

 

Eren went upstairs and crashed in that bed. Levi took off his clothes and left him in his underwear.  Both cuddled up together and called it a night. He was gonna need to be rested for what Levi wanted to do with him the next day.  

 

***

 

Eren woke up first with a killer headache when he realized. “Oh shit I'm married.”

 

Levi opened his eyes and hugged Eren closer. “we are.”

 

“Shhh, stay like that.” Eren climbed on top of Levi and took in the view with a smirk across his face. “now that's hot.”

 

Levi covered his eyes from the morning sun with his arm. “What is.”

 

“You.” Eren whispered.

 

“Thanks, you too.”

 

“Don't even try to be a turn-off. Even if you try..” Eren's hand went straight to Levi’s cock. “I'm hungry.”

 

“You are.” Levi added a sarcastic ring to it.

 

“Levi Ackerman, you’ve been warned.” Eren gave Levi’s manhood a squeeze making Levi groan.

 

“Keep doing that and you're gonna be fed real soon.” Levi sat up. “Anyways, how about some actual food. Like breakfast and something for the hangovers.”

 

“you know, sex is a great painkiller.” Eren insisted.

 

“Eren-”

 

“fine, but I want you naked.” Eren bit his lower lip.

 

“What am I getting out of it?”

 

“Wouldn't it be a great opportunity to tease me?” Eren knew Levi long enough to know that his favorite activity was watching Eren drool for him. 

 

“Deal.” Levi laid back down and crossed his arms behind his back. Eren yawned and pulled down Levi's underwear. He just couldn't get enough of it but, what did it taste like? Was it bitter? sweet? What would happen if he just touched it?”

 

Levi raised his underwear again. Eren pulled it down. “No. Don't put it on.”

 

“Then don't look at it like that.”

 

Eren kept inspecting Levi's penis, “Like what?“

 

“Like it's gonna bite you.” Levi looked at the ceiling and tried to clear his mind. 

 

“oh he won't bite. I'm sure of that. Too bad I can't say the same for myself.” Eren took it in his hands and wrapped his lips around it.

 

Levi flinched, “you don't ha-a.” Eren didn't even let him finish his sentence before he started sucking and circling his tongue around the head of Levi’s erection. Soon Eren was bobbing up and down Levi’s cock. “Eren.” Levi groaned. “Who taught you that?”

 

Eren let go with a pop and looked up. “Go get in the kitchen and make us some food.”

 

***

 

“Can you stop staring at me like that.” Levi said as he kept cutting up fruits.

 

Eren was sitting in the floor right behind his lover. “I can't stop looking.” he stood up and hugged Levi from behind. “Want a hickey?”

 

“I'm not even fully naked, do whatever you want.” Levi fed Eren a strawberry.

 

Eren ate it and looked at Levi in the eye. “when are you gonna drop the act and fuck me?”

 

Levi smiled, “I'll make love to you when Armin brings the essentials. Food, clothes, things like that.”

 

“So you're just gonna leave me waiting.”

 

“Well-” Levi was interrupted by the sound of pots and pans being beat by spoons. “We've been betrayed.”

 

“What?” Eren ran to the door.

 

“Don't open it or-” 

 

Eren opened the door and a crowd of friends walked in. Erwin, Mikasa, Farlan, Isabel, krista, Ymir, Reiner, Berthold, Mike, Jean, Armin and even Angevin were there. “Sorry.” Armin said as he held the baby.

 

“It's ok but what's this all about?” Eren asked as he realized how naked he was.(he was in his underwear)

 

Levi with no shame walked out of the kitchen i boxer briefs. “this is the reason why I didn't tell anyone about our honeymoon.”

 

Reiner opened up 4 boxes of pizza, “don't worry we got pizza.”

 

Berthold hand two bottles of soda. “And drinks.”

 

Erwin gave Levi the two bags of clothes Mikasa and Armin had selected for them. “Looks like you two haven't do anything yet.”

 

“We haven't.” Levi walked upstairs to put the bags away as Mike got in the kitchen and restocked.

 

***

 

The unexpected guests were chilling in the livingroom. Mike and Erwin were near the kitchen. Levi was lying down in one of the sofas. Mikasa and Armin were in the second sofa and the rest of them were sitting around and some even standing up eating pizza.

 

“Ok, embarrassing stories.” Eren was wearing his signature sweatpants and a shirt that said ‘sorry girls, I like (ravioli emoji)’.

 

Jean started. “That time when I used to date Eren.”

Eren bursted out laughing, “oh shit.”

 

Jean looked at Levi, “I still don't know how you can deal with him.” Levi smiled with curiosity, “Eren and I dated for like 3 days and on the third I almost went back to France.”

 

Eren playfully hit Jean’s head, “shut the fuck up.”

 

Jean turned to Eren, “if only you knew how annoying you are, bro.”

 

Marco was laughing to the point he cocked on soda. Erwin continued, “I remember the first time I met Levi. I said hello and asked for his name. He told me to fuck off and I said ‘nice to meet you, fuck off. I'm Erwin.’ he had the thickest accent I've heard, yet we became friends right away.”

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes, “all of you guys had like a perfect bromance.”

 

Armin unwrapped Angevin from her baby blue blankets and laid her down on top of Levi. “you two haven't formally gotten the time to meet.” Armin folded the blanket up again.

 

Angevin stared into Levi's eyes carefully. As if there was something hypnotizing about them. “salut bébé.” Levi said causing the baby to raise her head her head. “Je parle français. tu aimes ça?”

 

The baby tried crawling closer to Levi's face and looked at him still enchanted.

 

Mikasa whispered, “well she's interested.”

 

Jean smirked and kissed Marco. “la puissance des Français.” Marco kissed back and blushed.

 

Levi had the baby so close to his face, might as well kiss her cheek. The baby looked back at Levi who moved both eyebrows making the baby laugh.

 

Erwin walked out of the kitchen, “who did that?”

 

Armin laughed, “Levi of course.”

 

Isabel clicked the square button on her camera to stop recording. “I'm uploading this.”

 

Eren took another slice of pizza, “and he's just gonna cheat on me the day after our wedding.”

 

“Come on Eren. How can you even be jealous?” Reiner smiled.

 

“she's just a baby. It's not like she's gonna take Levi from you.” Berthold added.

 

Eren smirked and walked over to Levi. “Now that I think about it...” Eren leaned his head against Levi’s. Angevin was again lost in beautiful eyes.

 

Levi smiled, “wanna make another baby?”

 

Eren laughed “hell to the fuck no. What I mean was that we can share.”

 

Isabel gasped, “why not Eren?”

 

“Was it really that bad?” Krista added.

 

Ymir frowned, “got something against them?”

 

Eren thought for a second. “Well…being pregnant is a magical experience but it also has its cons.”

 

Armin sighed, “morning sickness.”

 

Eren took Angevin in his arms, “back pain.”

 

“Laziness.”

 

“Hormones.”

 

“Stretch Marks.”

 

“The belly.”

 

“Can't sleep.”

 

“Can’t drink.”

 

“No coffee.”

 

“Self-esteem.”

 

“Sex.”

 

“Doctors.”

 

“Heartburn.”

 

“Cellulite.”

 

“Cramps.”

 

“Contractions.”

 

“not liking you favorite food.”

 

“Loneliness.”

 

“Dry skin.”

 

“getting sensitive.”

 

“nipples.”

 

“shitty immune system.”

 

“pooping.”

 

“Getting tired.”

 

“can't fit into anything.”

 

“can't see your dick for months.”

 

“Don't get me started on..”

 

Armin and Eren said at the same time. “Giving birth.”

 

The room was silent. Erwin spoke, “that's the reason why the mother’s last name should always be included in the name of the baby.”

 

Levi got up. “Now you ladies, when are you having babies?”

 

Ymir smirked, “yeah, krista.”

 

Krista blushed and looked at Mikasa, “don't look at me, Mikasa's almost 40.”

 

Mikasa gasped, “excuse me, I'm 27 years old.”

 

Levi commented, “not even the baby believes that crap.”

 

Isabel pouted, “hey, what about me?”

  
Levi gave her a death glare, “don't you even joke about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave coments and kudos!
> 
> Lemme know what makes a honeymoon perfect in the comments ❤❤❤


	72. Don't wanna hurt you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

 

 

At around 2:00 p.m. the unwanted guests left and now that Eren had his clothes and Levi had the fridge stocked it was time to play.

 

Upstairs Eren opened his bag and sighed in relief to see that Mikasa packed all of the lingerie from his closet. “So...red or black?” Eren asked himself as he took out his birth control pill (which he has careful to take every day at around the same time) and swallowed one.

 

***

 

“Champagne it is.” Levi said as he took out the bottle along with two wine glasses. Once that was set, Levi proceeded to turn off the lights and light some candles for a more romantic atmosphere.

 

“Not bad.”

 

Levi turned and saw that devil coming down the stairs. Thigh high sheer black stockings, mini black skirt, sexy black bodysuit and a black choker necklace. Eren walked towards Levi stopping right in front of him. “Like it?”

 

“You should know the answer of that question by now.” Levi gave Eren the wine glass.

 

Eren pushed Levi to seat in the sofa. “take a seat, Let me pour it.”

 

He bent forward giving Levi the best view in the house. “Here you go.” Eren filled Levi’s cup, sat on his lap and leaned back. “Wanna have a chat first.”

 

“Sure.” Levi caressed Eren’s exposed thigh. “I was thinking for a moment and realized, Intimacy doesn't always have to be physical.”

 

Eren brushed his hair back, “True.”

 

“How about you. What do you think?” Levi stared into those green eyes.

 

“I think intimacy is what we're doing now. Talking to each other with with no fear. Loving endlessly without a problem and exactly what you're trying to do right now. Eren answered.

 

“Me?” Levi smiled.

 

“Yeah you. Caressing my leg like that, you want me to tell you something.”

 

“you're quite perceptive.”

 

“That's flattering coming from a lawyer.”

 

“Good point.” Levi put his champagne down in the table in front of him and leaned to kiss Eren’s neck.

 

“Stop that.” Eren laughed.

 

Levi kept kissing and sucking on his lover's neck. “You're delicious.”

 

“Stop it.” Eren kept laughing and held Levi's body against himself.

 

“Your mouth says no, your body says yes.” Levi kept kissing and biting. That was gonna leave a mark. “I want it all for myself.”

 

“Just take me.” Levi looked at Eren in the eye for confirmation. “don't be so afraid of loving me.”

 

“How did you-”

 

“You said it yourself, I'm perceptive. Not be afraid to give me love bites. You see that ass, slap it. give me more.”

 

Levi kissed Eren and let it all go. Every fear, every insecurity was gone. Now it was time for them to love each other.

 

Levi took over Eren’s lips and just like Columbus he took domain of Eren’s body. “Wanna go upstairs?” Levi said between kisses.

 

“I'll let you take control for tonight, captain. You decide.” for some reason Eren giving him full control sent shivers down Levi's spine and straight to his already hard cock.

 

Levi took Eren from the couch and bridal style threw him in the bed. Eren fell to bed on his back laughing at how fun he knew this was gonna be.

 

Levi took it all off in less than a blink and sat between Eren’s legs. “Let's take off that pretty skirt first.” Levi smirked while undoing the ribbon.

 

As soon as he took off that skirt he saw Eren's cock was already leaking and trying to escape the tight suit.

 

Levi moved Eren on to of himself rubbing both erections together. “Yeah.” Eren moaned as he slowly rocked his hips for more friction. Eren kept moaning with desire for more.

 

Levi took advantage of the position to unzip the body suit and slide the straps at Eren’s shoulders down. Eren looked at Levi and smirked, “go on..”

 

Levi laid Eren back down and slid the suit down then threw it to the other side of the room. “Let's have a little more fun.”

 

Levi carefully circled both his index fingers on each of Eren’s nipples making Eren shiver to the touch and reply with a cunning smile.

 

Levi kissed Eren again and trailed a path of kisses down his lover’s neck, collar and nipples biting them as he sucked on them, making Eren laughed and pull him closer.

 

Levi looked up and gave Eren one last kiss before finally going down.

 

Levi licked Eren’s dick making his back slightly arch as he let out a moan. Levi put it in his mouth and quickly started bobbing his head.

 

It was the best fellatio ever. Not getting to feel those lips against his nether regions for so long did actually pay off. With precum already starting to come out Levi let go and started stroking it as Eren moaned louder and held onto the pillow under his head.

 

Levi bit his lip and ticked Eren’s entrance to the same rything as he was stroking Eren’s penis.

 

Levi took advantage of Eren’s mouth being open to borrow some saliva to make a bit more slippery than usual. Also because the wetter Eren was, the faster he could go.

 

Levi aligned himself with Eren’s entrance and went in. Eren let out a half yell half moan out and wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders. “Please have no mercy.” Eren whispered in Levi's ear .

 

Levi tried but after hearing those words, there was no way he could stop himself from devouring eren as he went in hard and fast in and out of Eren. The man under him dig his nails in his back and probably even bit him a few times, but it all only gave Levi pleasure.

 

Eren needed this. Eren needed levi's touch as much as levi needed his. Eren moaned and groaned in Levi's Eren all night before cuming in his stomach followed by Levi who came a few thrust after and collapsed on top of Eren.

 

Both panting and dripping in sweat held each other tightly.

 

“Liked it?” Levi laid beside Eren.

 

“I love you Levi.” Eren said as he closed his eyes and kissed Levi.

 

“I love you more.” Levi said as he held his husband closer and both fell asleep in each other’s warmth.

 

***

 

Next morning Eren woke up to the smell of bacon. He looked down and realized that not only was he clean but he also had clean underwear on.

 

He stood up almost feel when he felt an unbearable pain in his lower back. He shook it off, put on an oversized sweater and tried following the smell and ignoring the pain.

 

Downstairs, Levi was making breakfast for both wearing Eren’s sweatpants. They fitted him a bit too long but he just looked so fucking hot in them that Eren only sat in the counter and waited for his morning kiss.

 

Levi turned off the stove and turned to his lover. “I'm so sorry.”

 

“What are you apologising for?” Eren smiled and pulled Levi into a kiss.

 

“lemme see your neck.” Levi unzipped the sweater and saw the trail of hickeys caused by him. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be. They're just love marks. Besides, I'm pretty sure i left some marks on your back too.”

 

“I couldn't care less about mine but if Eriq sees them…”

 

“You have a point.”

 

***

 

Marco wrote something on his computer and looked up at the worried mother. “Good news, it's just a cold. She's might actually be on her last sick days.”

 

“Thank god.” Armin kissed his baby girl as Erwin finally relaxed.

 

“We will have to have her vaccinated though.” Marco opened the door for the couple.

 

“Oh no. I don't want her to cry.” Armin looked at her as she reached for his shoulder length hair.

 

Erwin took her in his arms and rubbed her back. “It's best if you don't go in.”

 

Armin took a deep breath and turned to Annie. Annie had the injection ready. “Can you lay her down and hold her legs for me, Erwin.”

 

He did as told by Annie and laid her down holding her fat, cute legs. The baby looked up at her daddy as she felt the needle penetrate her thigh.

 

“Gahhhhhhh guahhhh.” Angevin cried followed by Armin’s sobs.

 

“No. I can't watch this.” Armin cried as he wiped his tears and walked away.

 

After the injection Erwin came out with the baby in his arms. “It's over now.” he said as he gave Armin the crying baby.

 

“How could you hold her down and just have her get cry like that? You sadist.” Armin snuggled his baby against his chest. Causing her to calm down in her mother scent. “now now. Mommy will take care of you.”

 

Erwin smiled to himself kissed his husband.

 

***

 

Marco got home and found Jean having a beer. “How was work?” Jean kissed Marco’s cheek.

 

“It was okay. Armin and Erwin went with the baby. It was so sweet how Armin cried when he say his baby get vaccinated.” Marco sat in the sofa as Jean gave him a beer. “Sorry...can’t drink.”

 

Jean went back to the kitchen, put away the beer and went back to Marco. “now tell me. What's wrong?”

 

Jean wrapped his arm around Marco’s shoulder. “Well, i don't know how I should say this.”

 

“Just say it.”

 

Marco looked at Jean in the eye. “I'm pregnant.”

 

Jean’s eyes widened in surprise, “w-what. Are you serious?”

 

Marco laid down in the sofa. “I didn't know how to tell you so I've been hiding it for a good month.”

 

Jean was still shocked, “really?”

 

Marco lifted his shirt. “I look bloated.”

 

Jean hugged Marco’s waist and kissed the nonexistent belly. “Finally.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Lemme know what you think and thanks for reading❤


	73. The Right Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Levi and Eren were cuddling while watching a movie together. When Eren’s phone vibrated. He saw the message and smiled. “aww, Marco’s having a baby.”

 

Levi held Eren tighter and kissed his cheek, “Eren.”

 

“What?”

 

Levi placed his hands right below Eren's belly button, “I want a baby.”

 

Eren’s eyes widened as he explained, “i don't think so. It's too uncomfortable, I'll feel horrible, we just got married and I already gave you two sons.”

 

Levi insisted, “I wanna get you pregnant.”

 

Eren blushed a little and stood up, “I'm walking away.”

 

Levi followed Eren into the kitchen, “come on. I want one.”

 

Eren put another pack of popcorn in the microwave, “Levi, I said no.”

 

“And I said yes.” Levi hugged Eren from behind and kept his hands in Eren’s pelvis. “Just think about it.”

 

“I won't think about it cause I've already made a choice. I don't want to have any more children.” Eren was more than annoyed by now.

 

“No need to get angry.” Levi tried to calm him down.

 

“Yes there is a need for me to be angry. Two days ago you asked and i explained and even had Armin explain with me how uncomfortable is bearing a child. Now you come again and ask me the same shit.” Eren pushed Levi away and went to the room. Levi followed him only to get the door slammed in his face.

 

“Eren, I'm sorry.”

 

“Of course you fucking are.”

 

“I didn't mean to make you feel forced. Please, let's talk about this.”

 

“talk from outside then.”

 

“Eren please open the door. We need to talk, I need to know what makes you angry and change it. Please Eren, let's not fight in our honeymoon.”

 

Eren opened the door and threw himself in bed again. Levi knew there was something deeper than just not wanting more kids. Levi sat next to Eren and played with his hair. “Wanna talk?”

 

“I just… I had it tough the first time. I don’t want to go through that a second time.” Eren was trying to hold his tears back.

 

“Carla told me how tough the first 5 months were.” Levi laid next to Eren in bed still playing with his hair.

 

“I didn't want them at first. I thought they were gonna be by biggest disgrace. With time I learned how to love them, how to forgive. Now I can't live without my sons. Being pregnant stills sucks. I love my twins but so much happened to me and around me that...can we not talk about this.” Eren wiped a tear going down his nose when he felt a warm embrace.

 

“If you're afraid of having to be alone again, don't be. I'm here now. I will never leave you alone. If you do decide to have a baby I'll gladly impregnate you  and make you fat and happy all the way. I will love, cherish and still desire every inch of you. Girl or boy, I will love the baby we create no matter what. After all my fuck ups I got you back, and after how hard I worked to get your trust there is no way I'm letting you go through a pregnancy alone.” Levi kisses Eren.

 

Eren turned and closed his eyes taking in his lover’s scent. Levi wrapped him in his arms. Eren gave his final word. “No.”

 

Levi let him fall asleep in his arms and whispered, “it's ok. I won't touch the topic again.”

 

In 10 minutes Eren was awake, “Levi.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“do you really want another child.”

 

Levi kissed Eren's forehead. “I don't know, do you?”

 

“I don't but if you want-”

 

“shhhhhhh.” Levi interrupted.

 

Eren took him by the face and looked at him in the eye. “Don't tell me to shut up.”

 

Levi pulled Eren closer. “Don't you make that face at me, brat.”

 

“The fuck you just called me?” Eren got on top of Levi.

 

“I called you a brat.” Levi said as he had just executed a perfect change of topic. He knew where this was going and he couldn't deny it, he got aroused when Eren go all feisty.

 

Eren laid on top of the older man, now realizing what Levi had just done, “Do you always know what to say?”

 

“I'm a lawyer, I make living out of knowing what to say. I'm proud to say I'm the best in my field.” Levi looked at Eren in the eye.

 

Eren smiled and kissed his husband, “damn you're cocky.”

 

“Not more than Erwin.”

 

***

 

The baby was sleeping and Armin was cooking. Erwin walked into the house and into the kitchen, “smells good, what's my beautiful husband making?” Erwin kissed Armin's forehead.

 

“chili con carne. I also made some rice to go with it.” Armin gave a spoon of the chili to Erwin.

 

“Delicious as always.” Erwin smiled as he complimented Armin's cooking. “How's Evi.”

 

“Sleeping. She was exhausted after playing so much.” Armin went to get some plates.

 

Erwin got him from behind and held onto his hips. “How about you?”

 

Armin knew where this was going. He escaped Erwin's touch and walked away. “I've been doing well thanks for asking.”

 

Erwin followed him, “don't leave.”

 

“I'm not leaving.”

 

“You are evading me.”

 

“No I'm not.”

 

Erwin lifted Armin from his feet and took him to their room. Once Armin was laying down in bed Erwin said, “you're blushing.”

 

Armin covered his face, “don't look at me like that.”

 

Erwin kissed Armin's neck making him laugh. “That tickles, stop.”

 

“Now tell me.” Erwin laid on his back and made Armin sit on top of him. “So?”

 

“I just don't feel like being all sexy and seductive that's all.” Armin blushed.

 

Erwin laughed and unbuttoned Armin’s shirt. “You don't have to be sexy.”

 

“How are you going to want me if I'm not a sexy little bunny.”

 

Erwin smiled and kissed Armin, “I fell in love with your brain before I even considered having your body.” he proceeded to kiss down Armin's neck sliding down his bra straps. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

 

“A-ah.” Armin moaned. Erwin took that as the green light to take off Armin's bra. He took it on in one strategic pull letting both of Armin’s boobs free. Those two just bounced out of those bras.

 

Erwin licked his lips and smirked, “i've never gotten the privilege to see your breasts from this close before.”

 

Armin smiled and pulled Erwin’s head between both breasts. Erwin could be the most serious man out there but he couldn't get enough of Armin's boobs.

 

How they bounced, how big they had gotten. How Armin blushes with Every touch, how sensitive they were. They were just so full and round and he just wanted to….(let me stop I'm starting to picture this. Back to the t ~~its~~ opic)

 

“I see you're having fun.” Armin smiled.

 

“may I play with these.” Erwin held both in his hands.

 

“I see you love to play. You're lucky you always know what to say.” Armin looked at Erwin in the eyes still blushing. Erwin attacked Armin with kisses and in less than an hour they found themselves having sex for the first time after the baby was born.

 

***

 

Eren sat in bed with a bottle of pills in his hand. Levi walked in and before he said anything Eren said, “fuck this birth control.” Levi was happy but also slightly confused, “I’ve been thinking and maybe, if you promise to be by my side and take good care of me. I'm ok with having another child.”

 

Levi ran to Eren and pinned him down in bed. Between kisses Eren laughed, “not now.”

 

Levi looked up, “When?” he looked at Eren with  excitement in his eyes.

 

“just let it happen.” Eren got up, took the small bottle with the pills and walked downstairs. “I'll go throw these out.”

 

Levi followed him and tightly hugged Eren. "Thank you.”

 

“i just thought about how happy I was when I saw Eriq and René. If they're the light of my eyes why not add one more light.” Eren threw the pills in the trash can kissed Levi.

 

“Eren, look at me.” he looked at Eren in the eye. “From now on and forever, remember this. I will never, ever, leave you alone. I will be there in the goods, the bads and even the worst, with you. I'll be there here you need love, attention, good food, somebody to listen to you. I inked it in my skin and I would write it in my soul if i could. Eren Jäger, I love you and everything coming from you. Eriq and René. Those boys are the reason why I'm here.”

  
“You keep saying all the right things.” Eren smiled and both kissed as Eren’s doubts about being pregnant again, vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Lemme know your reactions and thoughts to this chapter.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	74. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably release another chapter today...
> 
> Enjoy...

The night quickly came and the honeymooners went to bed. Eren laid on his stomach as he texted Armin. The freefaller was his favorite sleeping position. He was wearing loose translucent white booty shorts. No shirt and no socks, just the shorts. 

 

Levi walked into the room, “sexy as always, I see.” he sat in bed and gave that booty a nice slap before giving it a good grab and spooning Eren.

 

Eren kept texting, “You're letting me touch all I want?” Levi's hand started going under those shorts.

 

“go ahead.” Eren kept texting.

 

Levi gave Eren’s neck a hot wet kiss followed by a love bite. His hand already in Eren’s ass found the opening and went in. Eren moaned and looked back at Levi, “what are you doing?”

 

“Fingering and kissing you. Any complaints?”

 

“No, keep going.” Eren kept texting.

 

Levi let his fingers slide in slow and come out caressing Eren’s wet inside. “Uh.” Eren moaned and Levi decreased speed again.

 

Levi kept kissing his lover's neck as he whispered, “je t’aime, j'adore votre corps.” 

 

Making Eren let go of his phone and reply. “I know you do.”

 

Levi smirked and whispered, “tout le mien.”

 

Eren laughed, “it is.”

 

Levi kept kissing Eren until he dozed off and fell asleep in Levi’s arms. Levi dozed off too, not before kissing the love of his life one last time before waking up next morning.

 

***

 

“Guaaaaaagyaaaaaaagyaaaaaaa.” 

 

Armin got up, put on his underwear and threw on a shirt. “Coming!” Armin ran to the baby’s room.

 

Erwin opened his eyes and realized it was 3:00 a.m. he he put on his underwear and followed Armin. The baby girl was quickly taken by her mother.

 

Erwin hugged Armin from behind as his husband carried the baby, “what was Evin crying about?”

 

“Maybe a bad dream.” Armin made the baby quickly fall asleep.

 

“I used to have many of those before I met you.”

 

Armin put the baby back in the crib and walked away held by the waist by Erwin.

 

Finally in bed, Armin laid on his back and closed his eyes. Since he wasn't wearing bras, his nipples were more than visible through the thin fabric of his shirt. Erwin smirked, “You have beautiful nipples.”

 

Armin laughed and pulled his shirt up, “wanna taste?”

 

“Can I?”

 

“Of course, it's not like I can't make more milk.” Armin crossed his arms behind his head and let Erwin have a taste.

 

Erwin laid by Armin's side and sucked on one of his husband's nipples. About a minute later he looked up, “sweet vanilla.”

 

Armin laughed and pulled down his shirt. “if they get engorged it will be your fault.”

 

“Don't worry I'll massage them.”

 

***

 

First time Levi ever woke up in the afternoon. “Where the fuck is the sun?” he said as he opened his eyes. “Wow what are you doing there?” 

 

Eren was sitting in between Levi’s legs facing away from him. “I'm just texting Armin.”

 

Levi sat up and hugged Eren from behind. “How are the boys.”

 

Eren kept texting, “René’s skipping a grade and Eriq won his swim team a trophy.”

 

Levi kissed Eren's back. “Those are my boys.”

 

“Our boys.”

 

“How about we spoil them a bit when we get back?”

 

“We should.” Levi's hand started descending towards Eren's nether regions when Eren slapped his hand away. “Not gonna happen.”

 

“Why?”

  
“it's not the right time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	75. Bad Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day.
> 
> Enjoy...

4 days into their honeymoon and it all couldn't be more perfect. The love birds found it fun to sit in the couch and just talk or watch a movie. Most of the time Eren was using up all of his data or simply making Levi do stupid shit, but today was different. He wanted to make Levi do stupid sexy shit. Maybe get pregnant in the way. He was wearing elastic shorts and a laced bralette.

 

Eren turned up the radio making Levi walk out of the kitchen and watch what Eren was doing. To his surprise he found Eren looking at the kitchen entrance. “Come out.”

 

Levi smiled and kept drinking his tea. “What is it now?”

 

Eren walked towards Levi and started having to the music playing. “Come dance with me.”

 

“I don't dance.” Levi walked back into the kitchen but was pulled out by Eren.

 

“Come on just dance with me.” Levi held onto Eren’s waist as Eren wrapped his arms around his neck. Levi smiled and let his hand fall a little lower on Eren's back. (Controlla by drake)

 

“Not yet.” Eren smiled and turned to rub his ass against Levi’s groin.

 

“You're even doing it to the rhythm of the song.” Levi was starting to like this friction down there when Eren bent over with his hand on his knees and started moving his hips.

 

Levi looked down and yup, he has getting hard. Eren felt it and kept going slower. “Like it?” 

 

“Don't stop.” Levi smirked and held Eren's hips pulling them closer to himself.

 

Eren smile, took Levi’s hand and went to their room. Eren threw himself in bed and opened his arms. “now's the best time.”

 

“Best time?” Levi took off his shirt.

 

“Unlike other people, I do keep track of my fertile days.” Eren explained.

 

Levi climbed on top of Eren and kissed his lips. “Don't get me nervous.”

 

“What's so hard about having sex?” Eren took of his shorts and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck Levi.

 

“The fact that we're minutes from conceiving a child.” Levi held Eren closer. 

 

“You're so awkward.”

 

“Stop making me nervous.” Levi unhooked Eren’s decorative bra (he's flat) took a deep breath and placed himself between Eren's legs.

 

***

 

“I can hear your heart beating all the way from here.” Eren smiled at Levi who was lying exhausted next to him.

 

Levi looked at Eren and stared at his green eyes. “first time i have no idea of what to say.”

 

Eren laughed, “stop it with the awkwardness.”

 

“I can't.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don't know I just...I'm sorry.” Levi looked somewhere else that weren't Eren’s eyes, ashamed.

 

“Why are you apologising?” Eren reached for Levi’s face and smiled.

 

“You probably didn't like it. I understand, you don't need to hide it.” first time in years Eren saw Levi blush.

 

“you didn't do anything wrong. You just didn't go wild on me. Now tell me, why were you so nervous? You looked like-”

 

“Eren please. Let's not remember that.”

 

“Our first time. It was my first but not yours, and you were even shaking.”

 

“Did I really do that bad?” Levi was now bright red.

 

Eren got on top of Levi and kissed him while grabbing his red cheeks. “you didn't do anything wrong.”

 

“You didn't make a sound.”

 

“well i apologize for enjoying the feeling and not moaning. I liked it, I really did. You did nothing wrong.”

 

Levi closed his eyes and sighed, “Please just tell me the tru-”

 

Eren had enough of Levi's insecurities. *Bitch Mode Activated* “lemme ask you something. How the fuck am I supposed to moan when I've been struck into oblivion by this.” Eren held onto Levi's penis. “wanna know the truth? You are the only man I've fucked in my life and you can ask anyone and they will agree that I've never looked for another dick that's not yours. You've made me moan, scream and fucking crave your body. Levi, how the fuck do I tell you that I love every kiss coming from you. Even when your dick gets old and wrinkled i will still be here to say i love you.”

 

Levi kissed Eren and whispered, “so you actually liked it, but you just didn't moan?”

 

Eren slapped Levi and looked at him in the eye, “how did you get a fucking degree?”

 

The slap hurt but again Eren was on top of him, naked, feisty and after sex. Not to forget Levi likes bratty Eren, “I'd be an idiot for the rest of my life as long as I have you?”

 

“you are just...ughhhh.” Eren pulled Levi’s hair in rage.

 

Levi laughed, “ok i get it, . And to answer your question it took me 8 years to get a J.D degree and come out as valedictorian of my class. Which I wouldn't have been if you weren't there to push me forward.”

 

Eren took a deep breath and sat up on top Levi. “I'm sorry for slapping you.”

 

“It's ok i needed to snap out of it.” Levi looked at Eren’s body perpendicularly on his he smiled. “How's the race in there, who’s winning?” (how the sperm gets to the egg)

  
Eren laughed and laid on top of Levi again, “we'll see in about 4 weeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify things, yes Eren loved it. 
> 
> Levi has an obsession with being the very best like no one ever was. Best lawyer, best dad, best husband, best in bed....(that pokemon reference)
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!
> 
> I'd love to know your reactions and thoughts about this chapter. 
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	76. Towards a storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Last day of their honeymoon and Eren woke up from his afternoon nap to the sound of Levi’s violin playing.

 

“What are you doing?” Eren stood up from the sofa and saw Levi stopped playing and walk to the stairs. “Where are you going?” Eren followed Levi upstairs and into the roof.

 

Levi had set up a bubble bath in the roof of the house. Around the tub were candles and a stand for the red wine Levi had previously chosen himself. He didn't have to worry about neighbours since he was literally in the middle of the woods with Eren. “Voila.”

 

“So you wanna fuck watching the sunset.” Eren, was already wearing lingerie and Levi had given him enough cunning looks before he took that nap. He knew what was coming.

 

“I never said that.” Levi got behind Eren and started caressing Eren’s thigh.

 

Eren smiled turned to undress Levi. “Stop pretending to be a gentleman.”

 

“I just want to make the last day the best. What's so bad about that?”

 

Once Eren got Levi naked he looked at him in the eye. “Wanna take it off or see me wet in it.”

 

“you've gotten very naughty.” Levi said as he pulled Eren closer and had his hand rubbing his lover's behind.

 

“it's your fault. What's up with you and my ass anyway?”

 

“I like it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It's not big but it has a nice shape to it. I also love your eyes and your smile and your-” Eren kissed him and guided him to the bubble bath.

 

Eren got in first and got up again. Water was dripping from his neck down and his nipples pierced through the thin fabric covering his body. Levi looked a little lower and Eren’s cock couldn’t be sexier. Levi was truly hypnotized in Eren's beauty.

 

“Not gonna get in?” Eren said as he sat back down.

 

Levi snapped out of it, filled up a wine glass for himself and sat behind Eren. Both laid back and Eren asked. “Where's my wine glass?”

 

Levi laughed and kissed the back of Eren’s neck. “You can't drink.”

 

“too much alcohol can decrease sperm quality.” Eren argued.

 

“come on we're European. Drink German, kiss French.”

 

Eren laughed and both looked at the sunset. “I love pink sunsets.”

 

Levi put away the wine and smiled, “may I make love to you?”

 

Eren smiled in bliss and pulled Levi towards him. Both felt the warmth of each other’s kiss and let everything go. It was almost like a dream come true for both. Married, 2 kids and hopefully one on the way. 

 

As the night was closer and the clouds were a pink shade of orange Eren let Levi take his body and taste every bit of it.

 

Eren bit and kissed a trail of marks down Levi's neck as Levi slowly went inside Eren.

 

“L-Levi.”

 

“Hm.”

 

Eren finally came saying, “I love you. A-ah”

 

Eren's moans were small but full of passion. Levi bashfully stopped after coming too and looked at Eren in the eyes. He whispered, “you've made me the happiest man alive. Thank you.” 

 

Eren hugged him and they just held each other till the water was cold, the candles were out and the dark of the night took over.

 

Levi wrapped his lower half and Eren in a blanket. He took his lover to their room and let him rest while Levi packed everything and only left out the outfits they were wearing tomorrow to go back home.

 

***

 

“this is the first cute couple thing we've ever done.” Eren looked at the two black sweaters with white lettering on top of their bed. Eren's sweaters said “He’s Mine” in the front, Levi's said “I’m His” in the front too.

 

The night before, Levi had laid out both of their outfits. He took out jeans, the sweater and combat boots for himself and the sweater, high waisted short-shorts and classic adidas for Eren.

 

“You know me well, Levi. But isn't it weird?” Eren started to get dressed.

“what?”

 

“That you're totally ok with me wearing pants this short in public.”

 

“The sexier you look, the sexier you feel. In other words l like the sexy, feisty and free side of you.”

 

“What?” Eren turned.

 

Levi finished up zipping up his boots and said. “the fact that you're married does not mean you have to dress up like a grandma. I don't know other people but you became hotter than Eta Carinae.” He walked downstairs.

 

Eren followed, “Eta what?” Eren turned Levi to look at him in the face. “who's that bitch.”

 

Levi took him by the waist and sat him on top of the table. “It's a star. I already told you I have no interest in anybody else.”

 

Eren pouted, “Could you remind me?”

 

Levi took out some cereal and milk,“I belong to you. I will follow you like a dog and defend my sons like a wolf till the day I die.”

 

“Better.” Eren looked down and took the cereal Levi was about to eat. “are you mad at me now?”

 

“I can't get angry at you.” Levi got another spoon, “if i do, i gave Carla permission to poison me. I'd even make it look like i did it myself.”

 

Eren (playful strength) punched Levi in the arm, “Don't say that.”

 

“I won't mention it again if that's what you want but i did tell your mom to do so if I ever got to hurt you.”

 

“How could you agree to that?”

 

“Easy, i know I won't hurt you ever again.” 

 

***

 

Levi and Eren rode a convertible back home without the roof on. Eren couldn't wait to see the twins. “Are we there yet?” Eren asked with his feet on Levi's lap.

 

Levi kept looking forward and drove, “Nope.”

 

“how about now?”

 

“No.”

 

“How much time have we been driving?” Eren took off his shoes and rubbed Levi’s groin with his feet.

 

Levi had the steering wheel in his left hand and held Eren’s feet with his right, “stop that.”

 

“But I wanna have fun. Just 5 days isn't enough.” Eren pouted.

 

“I know but, Erwin gave me 5 days and no more. I have to go to the office at 2 and probably get home a 12.”

 

“But I wanna fuck you one last time. With lingerie and candles and cute shit.” Eren sighed. “But you work, the kids have school, Eriq gets jealous-”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Levi, consider yourself warned. You tell me to shut up again and I will slap the French out of you.” Eren put his feet down and looked away.

 

“today’s saturday, so the kids should be there when we get home.”

 

“What are you trying to say?”

 

“they're waiting for us with questions. Start thinking about how to answer those if you’re bored.”

 

“Fine.”

 

***

 

Both twins jumped from their seat when they heard the lock of the door turn. “Momma!” Eriq ran to the door.

 

“Dad?” René closed his book and walked towards the door.

 

“My babies!” Eren jumped on them and hugged them tight.

 

René ignored it but Eriq took his mom’s face and said “mom, we have to talk.”

 

Levi was next in this parade of hugs and René gave his father a hug and even a kiss on the cheek. On the other hand, Eriq ignored Levi attempt of hugging him.

 

Eriq took his mom by the hand and into his room. He closed the door and sat Eren in his bed. “Mom, how are you and Levi?”

 

Eren smiled, “what can I say, we love each other.”

 

“Don't lie mom. Is he making you lie?”

 

“No he's not. Levi and I have a fantastic relationship.”

 

A tear came out of Eriq’s eye, “you're lying. He's hurting you. He's not good for you Eren.” that was the first time Eriq called Eren by his name.

 

Eriq walked out of the room and into the livingroom. Levi saw how angry Eriq was and stood from the sofa.

 

Eriq went to the kitchen and came out with a broom. “Eriq, what's going on?”

 

Eriq turned around and started beating Levi with the broomstick. “LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Eriq yelled as he beat Levi with the broomstick.

 

Levi quickly grabbed the broomstick, threw it to the floor and he held both of Eriq’s hands. “LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!”

 

René came running with Eren. “Calm down Eriq.”

 

Eren had had enough of this bullshit. “Levi, get the fuck out of here. Eriq, to your fucking room and I better not hear you bitching about Levi again.”

 

“Eren.” 

 

“Shut up and leave.”

 

“But-”

  
“Out of my house Levi.” Levi left the house before Eren got angrier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments!
> 
>  
> 
> Question: What would you do if you were in Eren's situation? (or any of the other characters)
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading.❤


	77. Sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

 

Eren pulled his hair in disappointment and took a deep breath. “René, go to your room and tell Eriq to come out.”

 

René went to his room and let Eren talk to Eriq. 

 

Once both were sitting down in the sofa Eren asked, “Why did you do that?”

 

“it's nothing.”

 

“Eriq, people don't just beat their father with a broomstick just because nothing happened.” Eren held his son's hand. “I'm not angry at you, Just disappointed. I’ve done my best raising you and your brother and this is what I get.”

 

Eriq looked away with a “tch.”

 

Eren stood up and made Eriq face him, “You give me that fucking attitude again and you better start saying bye to your little swim team. Look at me. I bet that man i just had to kick out of my house because of your bratty ass is behind that door. Not because he wants to be eavesdropping on us but because he’d be the one to come in and spoil you every time I punish you. If only you knew how hard he has tried to change for you and your brother you wouldn't be treating him like that. I'm not angry at you, all I want to know is what would make you bite the hand the feeds you.”

 

“I hate him. That's why i hit him and I'll do it again if he doesn't get away from you.”

 

“What would make you hate him?”

 

“Can't you see?” he started crying and looked right into Eren’s eyes, “he touches you weird, he gets too close to you, he even kisses you. I can deal with that but he just crossed the line.”

 

“How did he cross the line? The only thing he has done is love me, your brother and your little ungrateful ass-”

 

Eriq stood up and yelled at Eren, “Have you seen your neck? He did that and god knows what else to you.”

 

Eren took a deep breath and god he was pissed, “sit ass back down before it costs you.”

 

Eriq sat back in the sofa and looked down.

 

Eren walked in circles in the livingroom, “you and your brother go to what school?”

 

“Sina Academy.” Eriq mumbled.

 

“is it a public school?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you know who pays for your school?”

 

“You.”

 

“Wrong. Levi does. He also buys the food you eat, the phone you have, the membership of the club you swim in, your clothes, the games you play with and all the other shit he comes up with to spoil you. He takes you guys on vacations, he convinces me to lift your punishments and even when he has piles of paperwork to complete, trust me some are taller than you, he always finds time to come here and be with you.” Eren was now the one crying, “The moment you were born he was there for you. Before he was in prison he spend his days next to your crib instead of figuring out a way of not going to jail.”

 

Eriq stayed silent and saw his mother wipe his tears. The doorknob turned and Levi walked in. As soon as he saw Eren try to hold back the tears he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head. Gently patting Eren’s back he gently whispered, “no need to cry.” 

 

Levi looked at Eriq and signalled him to go back to his room.

 

Eren massaged his temples and sat in the sofa. Levi sat next to him. “I heard what he said about me. I can talk to him if you want.”

 

Eren wiped his tears and said, “raising kids alone is not easy at all.”

 

Levi kissed Eren's forehead and said, “you're not alone, I'll take it from here don't worry.”

 

***

 

Levi walked in and found René talking to Eriq. René looked up and sat back in his bed without saying a word. Levi looked at Eriq and noticed his eyes were red and slightly swollen from crying. “Come over here.”

 

Eriq walked up to him and looked down, “I'm sorry for hitting you and cursing at you, It was wrong from me and i accept the consequences of what i did.” (René kind of helped with the apology.)

 

Levi extended his arms,“Hug?”

 

Eriq let Levi hug him and whispered, “tell mom I'm sorry.”

 

Levi rubbed his boy’s back and said, “why don't you tell him yourself.”

 

“I don't think he'll.. Well he listens to you.”

 

Levi looked at Eriq in the eye and said, “he'll never choose to listen to me over you.”

 

“Of course he would, you and mom are always hugging and kissing and playing with each other.”

 

Levi hugged his son tighter, “wanna know why i don't live with you guys? It's because Eren wants you guys to make that decision. He wants you and your brother to accept me first. Now tell me, would he want to know your opinion about me if he choose me over you guys?... Go talk to your mom.”

 

***

 

Eren was just sitting in the sofa with his head down when Eriq walked out of his room. “Mom.”

 

Eren turned. “Come sit with me.” Eriq sat next to Eren. “I'm sorry I yelled at you and I blamed you for your actions.”

 

“No mom. Don't apologize. I was the one who hurt your feelings and accused Levi of hurting you. I'm sorry.” Eriq hugged Eren and gave him a kiss in the cheek. “I love you mom I hurt the person you decided to spend your life with because don't want to lose you. I know I shouldn't have done that so I'll take any punishment you have for me.”

 

Eren smiled and kissed his son, “you're always gonna be my baby. I made you and raised you. There is no way anyone can erase or take you out of my life. Even when you grow up and get married, I'll be there to show you momma loves you.” 

 

After all the talking stopped, René and Levi walked out of the room and joined the hug.

 

***

 

The living room was dark and the only light on in the house was the one coming from the 70” tv. The family was watching the movie “Ratatouille” while eating popcorn on the floor of the living room.

 

Levi and Eren cuddled up and watched the movie with the kids. Who leaned on their parents as they watched it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Question: What do you think of Eren and Levi as parents?
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	78. You're just like mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...
> 
> Evin is a nickname for Angevin.

“Damn Armin.” Mikasa recorded.

 

“Work that crop top.” Eren cheered next to Mikasa. As Armin blushed. (he was so gonna show it off to Erwin.)

 

A few weeks after the incident (Eriq hitting Levi with a broomstick) Armin, Mikasa and Eren had just gone shopping and made the lawyers stay with the kids for that day. Yes they knew Erwin and Levi were busy lawyers but the three childhood friends had a long time without going out together. Those three were inseparable, they didn't want that bond to weaken by their work hours or their lifestyles.

 

Meantime in the office, Levi spend quality time with his sons. Eriq asked Levi all kinds of questions and even got to know his father a little better. René sat on the floor and tried to go over the books in Levi’s office, asking questions from time to time about the contents of each book and challenging vocabulary.

 

"Dad." Eriq asked.

 

"Yes." Levi kept typing in his computer.

 

"Why does mom get angry so fast?"

 

Levi looked up, "angry?"

 

"Yeah, like..when he curses people out and stuff like that."

 

"He's not really angry, he just as a strong temperament. Like you."

 

Eriq crossed his arms and remembered the 'incident' with Levi and the one in Germany, "does that mean I'm just like mom?"

 

"A little, Yes."

 

"Now I get it.

 

Erwin, in the other hand, got to know his baby girl a little better. With how busy his days were, he’d barely gotten any time to bond with his Evin. 

 

The baby was on her tummy on top of a white futon spread in his office’s floor. Baby Evin was what you could call a quiet baby. She would try to crawl and play on the floor while Erwin sat on the floor and typed on hisaptop.

 

The baby crawled to her father making Erwin look at her. “What's wrong? Are you bored?” The baby just looked at her father. “Want to play with your boyfriend?” the baby looked at Erwin with the same face. “Well then.”

 

Erwin picked up the phone and called Anka, Levi's secretary.

 

“Mr. Ackerman’s office.” 

 

“Anka, can you tell Levi to come to my office.”

 

“He'll be there in just a second, anything else Mr. Smith?”

 

“call me Erwin and tell him Ms. Smith wants to play.”

 

Anka laughed and replied with, “yes sir.”

 

***

 

Levi walked in and closed the door behind him. He sat on the floor with his legs crossed and called the baby by her name (with the french pronunciation), “Angevin.”

 

The baby turned and tried crawling to him. Levi picked her up and sat her on him. “I think i have to clear up a few things with you.”

 

“I'm all ears.”

 

“First of all, Angevin is not my girlfriend.”

 

Erwin laughed and looked at the baby who was now trying to roll over. “Levi, just look at her and tell me she's not adorable.”

 

“She is, but I do not have a relationship with her.” Levi picked her up and noticed she could only stare at him. 

 

Erwin stood up and grabbed his phone to facetime Armin.

 

***

 

“We've been here for hours, just choose.” Armin sat in the corner of a table between two mannequins.

 

Mikasa came out of the dressing room, “how do i look?”

 

“Ugh. I'm never shopping with you guys again.” Armin picked up his phone. “Eren, you need to see this.”

 

Eren took the phone from Armin’s hand and just said, “I see you shorty.”

 

Levi held the baby in his arms and just smiled, “how much did you spend.”

 

“I'm not using your credit card, bye.” Eren hung up.(not really)

 

Erwin raised an eyebrow and looked at Levi, “you can always come to me if you end up bankrupt.”

 

Eren came back in the phone, “shut the fuck up and get yourself a threading salon. I've worked my ass off for years and raised 2 boys by myself, don't you even dare to imply I depend on Levi’s money. if anything, Levi's nothing without me.”

 

Erwin hung up and looked at Levi, “should I apologize today or tomorrow?”

 

Levi stood up and stroked the baby girl's back. “I'll do it for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos!
> 
> I love reading your reactions and knowing your thoughts ❤
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	79. Are you sure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

“I just can't believe Erwin would say such a thing.” Eren told Levi as he played with bubbles.

 

Levi sat behind him in the tub and explained, “you do take my wallet sometimes.”

 

Eren turned, “the fuck are you trying to say? You know well you fucking begged to pay half of the bills in this house, don't come to me with that shit.”

 

“Eren.”

 

“I get Erwin is your friend but he has no right to insult me, like-”

 

“Eren.”

 

“The fuck I look like to him. I work my ass off, i am a housewife, an artist and I could go back to modeling no problem.”

 

“Eren.”

 

“WHAT?” Eren punched the water causing it to splash.

 

“You know Erwin can't make jokes. Right?”

 

Eren thought for a second, “well, now that I think about it…”

 

“It was just his way of making a joke. He even told me to apologize to you for the confusion and even said he would formally apologize as soon work gets less stressful.” Levi brushed Eren’s hair back with water.

 

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. “Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Eren looked down as his eyes watered, followed by. “Am i really that much of an asshole?”

 

“You're not.” Levi gave Eren a peck on the lips and smiled, “how about we get out of the tub and cuddle up in my bed.”

 

“Fine.” Eren pouted and let Levi kiss him on the cheek for suddenly being so cute.

 

***

 

Eren laid in bed and didn't move. “I'm so fucking tired.”

 

Levi had actually noticed. That's why the hot bath. “Come closer.” Levi pulled Eren towards himself and noticed Eren stared at him for 5 minutes  straight. “Why are you staring at me like that, sleep.”

 

“Don't wanna.” Eren held onto Levi.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“I just feel like I haven't told you this recently.”

 

“Tell me what.”

 

“I love you, Levi.”

 

“It hasn't been that long. Only like 4 weeks, about a month.” Levi turned off the night lamp and turned to Eren, “I adore you, Eren. Now sleep.”

 

***

 

“Levi.”

 

Levi turned around and faced Eren who was just a bit pale. “What's wrong?”

 

Eren hugged Levi, “don't go to work.”

 

Levi smiled and kissed Eren's forehead, “I have to.”

“But it's saturday and the kids are in the camp thingy, just stay.” Eren held onto Levi tighter.

 

“I can't be getting late to work everyday.”

 

“Can I come with you?”

 

“That would be kind of awkward wit Erwin around and all.”

 

“Fine I'll stay, call Mikasa and tell her to come make me food.”

 

Levi stood up from bed, “can’t you cook?”

 

“You know well my food is tasteless. Last time I cooked we all had diarrhea.” Eren followed Levi. “Talking about bathroom, can I go in first?”

 

“Yeah sure.” Levi opened the door for Eren.

 

Eren rushed In and quickly locked the door behind him followed by a loud, “buhaaaaa.” the sound of waste falling into water and some coughing.

 

Levi sighed and went to get some bobby-pins and half of a lime. He used his keys to unlock the bathroom door and found Eren with his face in the toilet, vomiting his life out. “you don't have to lock yourself. It's normal to vomit when you're not feeling well.” Levi pinned Eren’s hair back and rubbed his lover's back saying, “smell the lime, I'll get rid of the nausea.”

 

***

 

Afternoon and it looked like the sky was gonna fall of all the rain that was coming. Mikasa had been taking care of Eren and something told her this wasn't virus. (6th sense again.)

 

Eren watched TV as he drank the tea mikasa had made for him to get better. She took the opportunity he was busy watching TV and gave Armin a call.

 

Mikasa walked to the terrace of Levi’s apartment and as soon as Armin picked up she said, “hey um, could you come to levi’s place? Eren is kind of sick and something tells me It's not a virus.”

 

“I'll go but what do you mean by not a virus?”

 

“Bring a pregnancy test.”

 

***

 

Armin held the baby in his arms and walked into the apartment with Mikasa who guided him to the kitchen. “Do you have it?” she asked.

 

Armin took it out of the paper bag, “I have it.”

 

Eren walked in and took the pregnancy test. “ just give me the test.” and walked upstairs.

 

Armin smiled and walked to the living room, “deja vu. Isn't it?”

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes, “kind of is.”

 

***

  
Armin and Mikasa waited in the living room. Eren walked out of the bathroom and put the test in the paperbag. He took his bag and rushed to the door. “Mikasa, pick up the kids from school at 4:30. They should be back from their school trip. I'll go talk to Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos!
> 
> I love to read your reactions so don't forget to drop 'em in the comments.
> 
> ❤Thanks for reading❤


	80. The End... (not really)

unfortunately, just like all good things, this story has come to an end...

 

of course I'm joking, if you want to continue reading, the sequel to this story is called  THREADS (by PURPLE_NOVA)

 

please tell me in the comments what did you thing about STITCHES overall. it'd make me happy to know what you guys think of the story as one and even as guidance to keep it going. Thanks so much for reading literally 79 chapters of a hobby of mine that I even thought I'd delete out of shame.

 

I'm open to any questions you might have about me, The story or really anything you feel like asking. Again thanks for reading this far and even if you didn't like the story, thanks for giving it a try.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I publish a new chapter least twice a week!  
> (or sometimes four... I reply and update fast.)


End file.
